


Wanderlust

by Ltbluechan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 115,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltbluechan/pseuds/Ltbluechan
Summary: Charlotte Ackerly attends the Galaxy Garrison alongside her friends Pidge, Lance and Hunk. She excelled in her studies yet never found it very fulfilling.  Charlotte loved researching anomalies just like her father, thus her reason for always sneaking out at night. On one of those nights she encounters her old classmate Keith. After encountering each other by chance she offers a proposition. Nothing could prepare her for the adventure she would face alongside a group of misfits.





	1. Chapter 1

The surrounding air nipped at Charlotte’s exposed cheeks the faster she traveled through the desolate night on her hover board. Security at the Garrison became tighter recently due to unforeseen circumstances. This made it much harder for her to sneak out and explore the desert at night. Tonight marked the first day in about a week where she managed to slip outside undetected. A small mass of fur curled up in her jacket pocket letting out soft snores. Charlotte smiles, gently petting the squirrel with her finger and focused back on the dark sand around them. The cave father mentioned in his journal should be getting close. An opening in the rock just wide enough for a person to squeeze through enters her line of sight. 

“Bingo.” Charlotte leans her hover board near the opening and tugs her goggles to rest on her collarbone. She was eager to see just what her father discovered in one of his many explorations. Wedging herself in between the two walls wasn’t an easy feat even with her small stature. “No wonder father couldn’t fully explore this cave. I can barely fit let alone someone with his build.” Charlotte huffed to herself and presses on. Her journey through the cleft progressed for some time. Small breaks were taken the farther she advanced through the narrow passage to check on her travelling companion while also calming her own breathing from being sandwiched between two walls for so long. 

A sigh of relief passes from her lips as she is finally freed from the suffocating position. The glow of her flashlight illuminated scratches adorning the cave walls. Her turquoise eyes darted to a peculiar shape covered partially in brown dirt. The brunette’s gloved hands carefully brushed away the dirt to uncover the other half. Stepping back, a small squeal escapes as she stares up at the large depiction of a lion. “Percy wake up, I think I found what father was searching for!” Charlotte fishes the squirrel from her pocket excitedly.

“Charlotte must you be so loud? I was having a pleasant dream.” Percy yawns and settles himself on his owner’s shoulder. “Now tell me in a quieter voice what you’ve discovered.” 

“Father mentioned a story regarding a blue lion before he disappeared. What if this is the same lion he was talking about? Maybe if I unearth the mystery it’ll lead me to him!” Charlotte beams, gathering materials from her pouch to take notes and sketch the massive carving before her eyes. She completely disregarded his comment to be quiet. Percy’s ear perk up at the sound of footsteps approaching. 

“Charlotte find a place to hide and turn your flashlight off.” He whispers sternly, tail bristled in alarm. Doing as told, Charlotte ducks behind a large rock and flicks off the flashlight just as another light enters the cavern. 

“More of those weird lion carvings.” A male’s voice speaks from the spot Charlotte once stood. The brunette peaks from behind the rock to get a better look at the newcomer. His dark figure clutched the book containing her notes in one hand, the flashlight in the other. 

“I can’t let him take my journal Percy!” Charlotte whisper shouts to the squirrel and leaves the hiding spot. 

“I’m not sure what exactly it is that you want but please give me back my book.” She pleads with the male who jumps at her sudden appearance and shines his light at her face. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you find this place?” He relayed question after question to the brunette to which she sighed while shielding her eyes. 

“First off point that light somewhere that isn’t my face.” Once the light leaves her face she gets a good look at the boy standing before her. As if his brightly colored red jacket wasn’t enough for Charlotte to recognize the teen standing before her. Black hair styled into a mullet and violet eyes she’d never forget. “Keith Kogane?” 

“How do you know my name?” Keith frowns, getting into a fighting stance. Charlotte rolled her turquoise eyes before stepping closer. It figures he wouldn’t remember her right off the bat. With a smile on her face she jokingly bows.

“Charlotte Ackerly. Although, you’ve always known me better as Charlie.” Keith’s eyes flash in recognition and nods. 

“How about we work together Keith?”

Four Months Later

“Come on,the whole reason I left the Galaxy Garrison in the first place was to help Keith figure out what’s going on in the mountains. I’m not going to just sit around while he’s out doing who knows what.” Charlotte says to her squirrel companion, Percy, as she changes out of her pajamas. She decided on her normal attire consisting of a black tank top, pearl-gray jacket, matching gray jeans, and knee high white boots with maroon soles. Finishing off the look she twists her long brown hair into a braid and slips on black gloves. Percy climbs up Charlotte’s arm and settles into his designated pocket on her jacket as she clips a pouch around her waist. A first aid kit, flashlight, and a few other necessities could be found inside. After checking twice to ensure everything is in it’s place she slips out the door and into the night.

Percy speaks to her through the small communicator around his neck. “I understand that however you’ve never explored this specific cave prior to tonight. Perhaps it would be wise to wait for Keith to return from his excursion.” The girl had a habit of disappearing most nights on expeditions only returning the following morning covered in dust and the occasional injury. She understood his point however with how fast he ran out of the house, she doubted Keith would return anytime soon. 

“It’ll be fine. I left him a note and in the off chance something does go wrong I’ll send you to get help.” She gives the squirrel a smile as her hoverboard activated. Large silver goggles were placed over her turquoise eyes to prevent any dust from entering them. Percy huffed to himself and settled deeper into her pocket for the journey.

Dust and sand kicked up around the board as they traveled further into the desert night. Charlotte had a good feeling that she would finally find some answers. Some form of explanation regarding the story of the blue lion. A half hour later the cave she marked on her map came into view. Excitement bubbled from within her as the hoverboard powers down. 

The rock ceiling loomed above their heads as Charlotte walked inside, the hover board tucked underneath her arm. Layers of dust caked every inch of the chamber walls. “These are just like the one’s we recorded previously yet something feels...different.” Charlotte mumbles to herself and continues to search, the beam of her flashlight illuminating the area. A worn leather journal she recorded all her findings in rested on a nearby rock. Percy sat atop said rock, filling in the pages with black ink for his owner as she voiced her thoughts.

“No sign of a disturbance. The carvings themselves are covered in dust. It is most likely we are the first to of stumbled upon this area in a long time. There’s this weird feeling lingering in the air, almost...nostalgic..could this be the same energy Keith mentioned?” Charlotte’s voice fades out as a sharp pain rips through her skull. Gloved fingers were pressed against the intricate lines that came together to form one of the many familiar lion carvings. Gasps of pain pass through her lips,willing the pain to cease. Various images pass behind her closed eyelids at breathtaking speed. Some slow down enough to where she can just make them out. Blurry scenes of a mechanical silver lion, her father’s smiling face, and a silver key decorated with small gold letters of a language she didn’t recognize. That’s the key father gave me. 

Her body moves on it’s own, sliding down the wall to sit on the cold ground. Turquoise eyes slowly opening to reveal the concerned furry face of Percy. “Charlotte! You must tell me what’s wrong!” His voice came out squeaky due to panic. I’m not even sure what just happened. The brunette let’s out a breathy sigh.The pain soon passes and she gathers Percy into her slightly shaky palms. 

“I-I’m alright. I don’t know what that was.” Her cheek rubs affectionately against his soft brown fur. “I’m going to sleep for a while. The energy just kind of drained out of me.” The brunette yawns, shifting into a more comfortable position to rest her eyes. 

Several hours passed by as they remained in the cave. Percy left his owner’s side to check the entrance and keep a watchful eye. “Charlotte I warned you we should have waited for him.” The squirrel reprimands, his paws pattering along the earthy ground as he returns, jarring her from a dreamless sleep. Her old classmates Lance, Pidge and Hunk stood before her drowsy form accompanied by a scowling Keith. However the man standing beside them filled her with surprise and joy.

“Shiro?!” Charlotte’s shocked voice shouts, launching her body toward the old family friend. Shiro let out a small chuckle, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. “So when Keith left...it was to find you? But how did you run into these three misfits? Where have you been and your arm...” She stops talking, glancing up at his face. His dark gray eyes were tired. A lateral pink scar cut across his nose. The tuft of white hair contrasted greatly from the black atop his head. He had changed so much in the year he was gone, even his right arm was now prosthetic. 

“It’s a long story.” Shiro sighs and ruffles her hair affectionately. A long story she vowed to listen to another time. “So you’re the one Keith has been confiding in about the blue lion?” 

“Yup, and it took me two months to convince him. He’s stubborn for sure but we share a common goal so his help was greatly appreciated. ” Charlotte says to Shiro, sending a smile in Keith’s direction. 

Keith’s violet eyes meet her own turquoise orbs. “If you waited like I asked we could of just followed your directions instead of hunting this place on our own.” He tells Charlotte, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I couldn’t just sit around while you went off on your own. I wasn’t sure when you would return so I got a head start.” Charlotte tells him calmly. The brunette leaves Shiro’s side to gather her materials back into her bag and grabs her hover board. 

“Of all the animals to use a modifier on you choose a squirrel.” Pidge says, picking up the rodent to examine him. Percy sat obediently in their palm, enjoying the scratches behind his ear. His beady black eyes shut as they stroked the chocolate brown stripe of fur that stretched from his pink nose to his bushy tail. 

“A talking squirrel, I think the heat is finally getting to me.” Hunk sighs as they walk deeper into the cave. 

“I am much more than just a talking squirrel mind you!” Percy huffs. Charlotte rolls her eyes playfully, a soft smile gracing her lips. Indeed he was much more than that, Percy stayed by her side through thick and thin. She relied on the squirrel rather than another human being and in turn he became very protective of her over the years.

“Whoa okay fine! No need to get so defensive!” Hunk raises his hands in surrender at the fuming squirrel now standing on Pidge’s shoulder.

Lance took this as his cue to drape his arm around the brunette girl’s shoulder. “Long time no see Charlie. You left the academy before I could ask you on a date.” He flashes a smile, his teeth sparkling. Percy’s tail sticks up angrily at the teen’s actions. 

“Hello Lance.” Charlotte greets the blue-eyed boy pleasantly, waving her hand at her squirrel in a ‘calm down’ motion. 

Keith who had been silent through the whole ordeal separates the Latino boy from Charlotte. “In case you forgot, we didn’t come here for a reunion.” His hands gesture to the walls surrounding us. “These are the lion carvings I told you about.”

“Why do you have to butt in?” Lance groans, running his hand across the wall to brush some dust away. The carvings lit up a vibrant blue before their eyes, Lance’s hand still touching the stone.

“They’ve never done that before.” Keith says as the ground crumbles beneath their feet. Charlotte’s fingers clutched at the stone surface, but to no avail she falls through the air plummeting down the water slide underneath the opening they fell through. Their screams mixed together the further they fell before collapsing next to each other when reaching the end. 

Lance is the first to stand his blue eyes fixated on something in front of them. “Whoa…” An enormous mechanical blue lion towered over them as they walked closer. “Does anyone else have that feeling it’s watching you?” He questions, zig zagging as the lion’s eyes followed his every move. Keith sped up his pace with Charlotte right on his heels. Her eyes stared up at the lion in admiration. The technology to make something of this scale seemed way too advanced to be created on earth.

“Is this the Voltron?” Pidge questions, eyeing the large robot. Charlotte turns to them swiftly. This is the first time she’s heard of this Voltron. Whatever it is, it must have been linked with Shiro’s sudden appearance and all the weird energy surrounding this place. She was about to mention the vision that occurred in the cave earlier but decided to keep it to herself for now. One crazy discovery is enough for the time being. 

“It must be.” Shiro chimes in as Keith walks closer to the lion. 

“This must be what’s causing all the crazy energy out here.”His hands pressed against the barrier as he spoke. “There’s some sort of force field around it. Any ideas on how to open it?” 

“Maybe you just have to knock?” Lance walks up beside Keith and knocks on the blue wall. Under his touch it disintegrates, filling the cavern with a blinding blue light. A scene plays out before them. Five different colored lions fly into the sky together to form a massive robot. Each limb on the robot is made up by a lion. However the vision they all seemed to share differed from that of Charlotte’s. She too envisioned a lion but was puzzled as to why it didn’t connect with the others. The silver mechanical feline circled the sky letting out a loud roar as the image faded before her eyes. It’s the same one from before. A firm but gentle shake on her shoulders pulls her from her thoughts. Shiro’s concerned eyes look at the younger female. 

“Voltron is a robot. A huge awesome robot!” Hunk shouts in awe.

“Eureka! Lance nice job!” Charlotte cheers, running to enter the cockpit to avoid any questions. They watch as the Latino boy sits in the pilot’s seat, making quick work of the controls. 

“You sure you know how to fly this thing?” Keith questions Lance, uncertainty clear in his voice. 

“Don’t worry I got this.” Lance reassures them and pushes the controls forward, busting through the cave wall. Everyone screams. Hands attached themselves to any sturdy object as Lance barrel rolled through the sky. 

“You. Are. The. Worst. Pilot. Ever!” Keith yells, fingers clenched around the pilot’s seat. 

“Where are we going Lance?” Charlotte’s voice was calm despite Lance’s unique piloting. 

“Up until now the lion was sort of feeding instructions into my brain. Now it’s not talking to me.” Lance answers the brunette as a massive swirling blue portal appeared before their eyes. 

“Whoa what is that? We’re not going through that are we?” Hunk questions, one hand covering his mouth. 

“Shiro, you’re the commanding officer. What do you think we should do?” Pidge asks. All eyes fall upon their senior. 

“We’ve come this far, might as well see where it leads. But only if everyone is in agreement.” Shiro didn’t want any of them leaving with second thoughts. 

One by one they nod in agreement until it’s down to Charlotte who is standing between Keith and Shiro. She nods with a smile. “Who am I to pass up an adventure?” With Charlotte’s finality Lance guides the lion through the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2

“Whoa...that was.” Lance begins to speak only to be cut off by Hunk spewing in the corner of his lion.  _ His motion sickness finally caught up to him.  _ Charlotte sighs and hands the big guy a breath mint once he finishes.

 

“Ugh Hunk come on man!” 

 

“I’m just surprised it took him this long.” Pidge adjusts their glasses, glancing over at hunk in mild disgust. 

 

“Hunk’s um...mishap aside. Does anyone know where we are?” Charlotte questions, leaning over Lance’s seat to get a better view of outside to which the Latino wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“If you wanted to sit with me pretty lady you just needed to ask.” He flirts earning an angry huff from Percy who resided in Charlotte’s pocket, only his furry head visible beyond the fabric.

 

“Not today Lancelot.” Said girl pats Lance on the head with a wink before returning to her original place between Keith and Shiro. 

 

“I don’t recognize any of these constellations. Wherever we are it’s a long way from home.” Shiro explains, his grey eyes scanning the stars.

 

“The lion wants to go to this planet.” Lance says as the lion accelerates toward the green and blue planet before them. “I...think it’s going home.” 

 

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Keith questions Lance, his hand gripping the seat in front of him.

 

“Why? You scared?” Lance retorts with a smug look. 

 

“With you in control? Terrified.” Keith frowns as the lion lands with a jerk. A uniquely structured castle towered above them. The blue lion bows it’s head down and opens it’s mouth for them to depart. As their feet touch solid ground, the lion abruptly rises, letting out an intimidating roar opening the entrance to the castle for them. 

 

Bright turquoise eyes gazed up at the giant crystal-like castle in awe. The jewels adorning the exterior lit up a bright azure. “This place is absolutely magnificent.” Charlotte comments as the group wanders through the entrance. “The architecture alone is more advanced than even the Garrison.” One gloved hand travels along the white walls while the other carries her hoverboard.

 

“Charlotte I realize how curious you are but do try not to wander off from the others. We’re on a peculiar planet inside an alien castle.” Percy reminds his owner as they travel further down the dark hallway. The brunette waves him off unconcerned and follows behind Lance as they come across a wide open room. A large staircase residing in the center of the room barely visible in the dim sunlight pouring through the window.

 

“Hello?” Hunk calls out. Everyone stares at him in disbelief. Technically speaking they were borderline trespassing so calling out a ‘hello’ would not be the wisest move. 

 

“Now scanning identification, please stand in the designated area.” A robotic voice commands prompting the party to look around. Shiro tried to question the voice only to be met with silence as the scan proceeded. Once the scan concludes, the lights flickered to life illuminating the room. 

 

Under Shiro’s guidance they ended up in a room with a control panel in the center. Pidge walks up to it and pushes a few randoms buttons resulting in two long oval machines to rise from the floor. With further inspection Percy informs that the mysterious machines are in fact cryogenic pods or cryo-pods for short.  _ I wonder if there are people in them. _ Charlotte ponders to herself leaning closer to the glass attempting to see through the fog without touching the contraption wary of whether it was safe.

 

“Who do we have here?” Lance sidled up next to Charlotte wiping at the glass disregarding any consequences that might follow. When nothing happens she breathes a sigh of relief at Lance’s luck. His blue eyes stay trained on the sleeping woman behind the glass to which the turquoise eyed girl mentally facepalms. She could practically see the hearts floating around the ex cargo pilot’s head.

 

Part of her couldn’t blame him, the woman’s appearance was striking. Dark skin contrasted greatly against long stark white hair. Small pink symbols etched into the skin underneath her closed eyes. Her figure adorned a lovely white and blue gown embroidered with golden thread. Each of her wrists were accented with gold bracelets.  _ She looks to be the embodiment of true royalty.  _ Charlotte ponders and places her hands against the glass in an attempt to open the pod. 

 

However when she comes in contact with the apparatus her vision becomes hazy and a familiar stabbing pain hammers against her skull. Hastily ripping her hands from the cryo-pod she stumbles backwards her breathing becoming erratic due to panic.  _ Not again!  _ Her eyes partially shut catching a glimpse of Percy’s concerned beady eyes before closing completely. 

 

Flashes of foreign scenes enter her mind. A stoic man donning a cloak made of silver linen stands before a burning kingdom. Gripped tightly in his hand is a spear, the curved blade surrounded by small crackles of white lightning. Just as she grasps the concept of the first image it’s replaced instantly by another of the same man. His face is hidden by the hood of his cloak as he fights against an alien species purple in color. Their bodies almost completely covered in fur. The striking yellow eyes of the aliens sent a shiver down her spine. Alongside the cloaked figure is a man with the same skin tone and hair color as the woman in the cryo-pod.  _ I-I don’t understand! What does this have to do with me?!  _ She screams in her mind as the hood of the mysterious fighter falls. Before she can make out any features the scene disperses. A series of seemingly random numbers and letters pass behind her eyelids. An onslaught of voices crashes against her ears resulting in her trembling hands clamping over them willing the noise to cease. “Just be quiet!” 

 

Silence slowly consumes Charlotte’s mind and she instinctively leans into the warmth she can now feel engulfing her body. Blurry faces of Shiro and Lance, whom she remembered were closest to her earlier, appear after finally opening her eyes.  _ I must've said that aloud. _

 

“Are you alright Charlotte?” Shiro addresses her without the nickname concern laced in his voice.

 

Keith stood beside him his eyes scanning her appearance. He learned to pick up on her body language in the time they spent together in the desert. Whatever it was rattled the cave fanatic almost to tears thus leaving him curious. 

 

“What happened?” He questions stepping closer to the girl. 

 

“Yeah I mean one minute you were fine and the next you were grabbing your head and breathing heavily.” Hunk points out from behind Lance a worried look upon his face. 

 

“Come to think of it you only freaked out after coming in contact with the cryogenic pod. After revealing that woman maybe it triggered a silent alarm?” Pidge gestures to the glass where a body rested completely undisturbed from Charlotte’s actions. Lance’s blue eyes met her own. A prominent blush etched onto his face after finally realizing their position. Charlotte’s body was almost fully supported upright by Lance whom had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The warmth she felt earlier must've been coming from him.

 

“If that were the case then wouldn’t Lance of been in pain since he touched the pod first? Charlie what aren’t you telling us?” Keith presses the issue, convinced she knew more than she let on. 

 

“I-I’m fine you guys really the pod must of shocked me or something. I guess this whole space travel to a different planet thing finally caught up to me and I’m frustrated.” Charlotte brushes off their concern and manages a small smile before removing herself from Lance’s hold. In time she would tell them about the headaches and visions but not now. She couldn’t explain it until she herself understands why this is happening and if she can prevent it. Percy stands rigid upon her shoulder, having recognized the similarity of her past headache in the cave and this recent occurrence. That being said he keeps it to himself, respecting the fact that it is something his owner would rather no one else knew about yet. 

 

A whirring noise sounds from the cryo-pod before her and the glass slides away causing the dark skinned woman to fall with a groan. 

 

“W-whoa!” Charlotte’s butt comes in contact with the hard floor as Lance catches the mystery woman in his arms before she can meet the same fate. Deciding to just sit there she pulls her journal from her bag and tries to recall the previous letters and numbers from her vision. 

 

“Sorry about that Charlie but it looks like I found the right button.” Pidge apologizes having returned to the control console and opened up the pod.  

 

“W-who are you? Where am I? What are you doing in my castle?” The woman questions as Lance wiggles his eyebrows at her. 

 

“The name’s Lance and you’re right her in my arms.” He flirts causing her to scowl and hold him by his ear. 

 

“Where is my father? Explain yourselves!” She shouts at the group treating them as intruders. 

 

“We don’t know where he is but the blue lion brought us here. I’m Shiro and this is my team. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Charlotte and the one you’re restraining is Lance. Would you mind telling us who you are?” Shiro explains while gesturing to each person. 

 

“I am princess Allura of Altea. How do you have the blue lion? My father hid it for safekeeping.” Allura releases Lance and walks over to the console in front of Pidge, hovering her hands over it and pulling up documents. Meanwhile an older man sporting a orange moustache gets into a ‘fight’ with Lance. When in reality they’re just karate chopping and kicking the air. 

 

“We found the blue lion back on planet earth. It chose the worst pilot if you ask me.” Keith speaks to Allura from his place against the wall. 

 

“Well nobody asked you Keith!” Lance huffs with a pout. 

 

“I so called her being a princess.” Charlotte mumbles to Percy having finished documenting and walked across the room to retrieve her discarded hoverboard. The squirrel sighs and slips into the pocket of her jacket to rest. She wanted to explore the rest of the castle but didn’t want to be rude now that the princess was awake. 

 

“This isn’t possible... Coran we’ve been asleep for over ten thousand years. We’re the last Alteans alive.” Allura tells the man with orange hair whom left Lance to stand by the princess’s side. Coran embraces the princess in a hug as she grieves. Four little mice make their way from the princess’s pod and scurry into her hands. 

 

“So is there anywhere to eat in this place? I kind of emptied out my stomach on the way here.” Hunk cuts in once Allura has calmed down. His stomach rumbling through the silent room. 

 

“Actually if it’s alright with you princess I’d like to take a look around. I’ve never seen anything quite like your castle before and I’m itching to explore.” Charlotte’s eyes gleamed with excitement. 

 

“Of course after all it seems you all are the new paladins of Voltron.” The princess smiles and leaves everyone out of the room. 

 

Charlotte sneaks off down another hall to investigate further as Allura and Coran guide the others to consume food. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hunk wasn’t sure what to expect when it came to alien food. Maybe giant bugs or glowing plants like he’s seen on the cartoons he’s watched with Lance. However nothing in the universe could prepare him for the sloppy green goo on his plate. Mushy peas at the Garrison were more appealing than this. Any expectations for exceptional culinary cuisine were thrown out the window.

“Is this even edible?” Lance pokes at the green goo with a spoon.

“Only one way to find out and either way I’m starving.” Hunk raises a spoonful of the substance to his mouth and bites down. His face contorts in disgust contemplating whether or not to spit it out before finally swallowing. “Well that was…definitely different but not bad. We can call it food goo. Get it? Cause it’s fo- you know what nevermind.” He informs while continuing to eat.

Shiro, Pidge and Keith unanimously decide to pass on Hunk’s newly named ‘food goo’ for the time being. Lance watches his friend and decides to try it for himself. A look of instant regret washes over his face but chokes it down as to not look uncool in front of the princess. “Y-yeah but maybe you could work your magic in the kitchen buddy.” He pats Hunk’s back pushing the rest of his food goo to his headband wearing companion.

Allura claps her hands together with a smile. “Now that we’ve gotten you fed we really should locate the other lions. The sooner we can form Voltron the closer we get to stopping Zarkon and the Galra empire.” The Altean princess leads the five of them to the bridge. Coran walks alongside the princess keeping his eyes on Lance. He flirted with the princess once before so the moustached Altean was on his guard.

“Galra? Those purple aliens you told us about after we rescued you?” Pidge questions, their eyes looking toward their leader. Shiro nods clenching the fist of his robotic arm.

“They won’t stop until they take over the entire galaxy. We can’t let the lions fall under their control.” His gray eyes held a sense of urgency. Allura felt relieved at his determination to assist her in saving the universe. Keith walks to Shiro’s side and rests a hand upon his shoulder.

“If you’re in then you can count on me.” A ghost of a smile appears on his face.

“I can’t let Keith take all the glory. I’m in.” Lance chimes in.

“There’s no way I’m passing up all this alien tech. We might never get a chance like this again.” Pidge inputs, their eyes sparkling.

“Is it too late to go home?” Everyone stares at Hunk. “Right…well I guess I’m in too.” He sighs.

“Now that that’s settled. Hold on, wasn’t there another one of you?” Coran asks while grooming his moustache with his fingers. The newly formed team glances at one another before sighing.

“Charlie.”

Elsewhere in the castle a brunette girl sneezes on her way into the newly discovered library.

“Someone must be talking about me eh Percy?” Charlotte jokes with the squirrel as she reaches for a file resembling that of an e-book. She was pleasantly surprised to find actual leather-bound books lining the shelves alongside digitally recorded documents. Most of the titles were in a language assumed to be Altean and she could make out only a few choice words due to her father’s notes. However even with the key words she still struggled in forming proper sentences.

The weathered journal made of tawny animal hide laid open in one hand while the other opened the electronic file. Percy looked over her shoulder puzzled. How exactly did her father know the ancient Altean language? More questions about what he could of been hiding began to swarm her mind. An alien language, knowledge of an alien war machine, her unexplainable visions and his sudden disappearance. Just how many secrets did her father keep from her?

After finding the file in her hand to be about maintaining a proper moustache she moves on to another one eager to find some sort of answer. Percy’s beady brown eyes scan each document with precision and it isn’t until they’ve searched for a solid hour that they stumble upon a lead. Located on the screen before them is a metallic silver key decorated in fine gold lettering. The very same key Charlotte has in her possession.

“It’s exactly the same…but how?” Her turquoise eyes widen, clutching at the key around her neck.

“Perhaps it would be wise to ask princess Allura and sir Coran if they can relay the message inscribed on the key?” Percy advises. He had a point, the best way to understand an alien language would be to ask those who already use it themselves.  _Maybe they know something about that other Lion as well._  Charlotte hums to herself gathering her things and leaving the library.

Thoughts on Voltron and the lions enter her thoughts as she walks toward the bridge.  _There are only five lions that make up Voltron. That leaves me the odd one out._ Percy notices how unusually quiet his owner is but chooses to leave her be. It’s best that she sorts her thoughts out alone.

Charlotte sighs and quickens her pace. The sooner she meets up with everyone the better. In the rush of trying to locate her friends, Charlotte’s body collides directly into Keith’s form sending the two crashing to the ground. Percy is flung from her shoulder smacking into the palace wall with a thump. A string of curses escape the duo as they rub now sore body parts. Turquoise eyes look into violet orbs apologetically.

“When I went to find you I didn’t expect it to be like this. Allura said everyone should be heading back with their lion’s now.” Keith says rising to his feet and assisting the girl before him. When the team left to find their respective lions he took it upon himself to search for Charlotte. After an hour or so of searching he finally crashed into her, literally.

“Keith I found a library with all sorts of data. Records from way be- wait did you say heading back? I wanted to help!” The brunette grips his shoulders, her eyes wide. Percy grumbles to himself shaking away any dizziness and climbing slowly back into Charlotte’s jacket pocket.

“Hey calm down will you? Let’s just wait to talk. Follow me.” Keith walks ahead leading her to the bridge where Allura and Coran were waiting.

“How nice of you to join us.” Allura smiles though Charlotte detected hints of sarcasm in her greeting. “Your friends are due back any minute now with lions in tow.”

  
As if on cue the door behind her opens and in walks Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro. They inform how Lance was almost blasted to bits until Hunk jumped in front of him. Though he was really trying to jump out of the way and saved Lance by accident. Pidge and Shiro on the other hand visited a peaceful planet. A giant sloth creature chartered a canoe for them in a direct course for the green lion. Charlotte couldn’t help but wonder how it would of felt to hug the giant sloth. Allura pulls up an image of a large purple warship heading for the planet they occupied. She informs that the red lion is somewhere on this ship and it was up to Keith to retrieve it. Charlotte tried to convince the group to let her tag along. She wasn’t a damsel in distress and knew how to fight. Shiro instantly shot down the idea claiming she needed to stay with the princess to guard her but she knew it was a load of bull. They were boarding the ship while it was still orbiting the princess would be fine with Coran by her side. Part of her wanted to defy Shiro but they did make him their leader so she would follow his order...for now.

“Your mission aside, I spent some time in this castle’s library and I found something that might be of use in the future.” Charlotte pulls up the file she brought onto the screen.

“Proper mustache maintenance? How is this useful to us?” Lance asks furrowing his brows at the screen. “Are you trying to tell us you like guys with mustaches?”

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing Charlie.” Hunk inputs. “Not that there’s anything wrong with moustaches Coran!” Coran beams in appreciation that someone understands his hard work.

 

“Huh? No! Ugh, wait not that one. Here this one. Maybe if we found out what this key is for we could use it to fight against the Galra Empire.” She shoves away the document replacing it with one dating back later than ten thousand years. Gleaming in all it’s holographic glory was the key she hid under her clothes. Allura and Coran studied the article with tense expressions.

Keith’s eyes flashed in recognition. He saw the key only once when Charlotte willingly showed it to him on one of their desert excursions. Where she obtained it is a mystery to him but it was very important to her much like he was with his knife.

“I hate to break it to you Charlotte but we can’t read this.” Pidge says narrowing their eyes at the symbols. To the earth dwellers it looked like a bunch of random shapes but the Alteans seemed to read it just fine.

“Princess? Coran? Does any of this mean something to you?” Shiro noticed the sudden change in their expressions almost instantly. The previous excited look Charlotte donnes now wiped cleanly from her face. She retreats slightly away from the projection to stand near Keith. His intimidating aura is what she’ll need in case she somehow offended the Alteans. A long silence passes over the room until Allura turns to face them.

“You need to forget you ever found this. The key you speak about can cause either great fortune or terrible destruction when put in the wrong hands. It was said to be lost before I was even born and it is better if it stays that way. It’s a power that does not belong in this universe.” Allura speaks her voice shaking with emotion.

“But what if that great fortune is saving the universe? If we had the key then maybe we could put an end to Zarkon’s reign.” Charlotte counters. She refused to think her father of all people would keep something capable of destroying civilization.

“I agree with her, the battle against Zarkon and his troops will be tough. We should take any advantage we can to get the upper hand.” Keith speaks up in defense for his friend.

“Yeah but it could cause terrible destruction! How are you not getting that part?” Lance argues getting in Keith’s face.

“I’m getting it just fine. When it’s put in the wrong hands it causes destruction. We just have to make sure those hands are ours!” Keith fumes.

“Guys calm down will you?!” Hunk yells as Shiro helps Charlotte separate the two hotheads.

“I will not put the universe in danger over this. My decision is we will not have anymore discussion on this topic Charlotte.” Allura finalizes, swiping the article out of the air making it disappear.

“Who said you were in charge? You’re no princess of ours.” Pidge argues thoroughly intrigued by this point.

“You will respect the princess!” Coran cuts in glaring at Pidge.

“No! Wait you don’t understand!” Charlotte pleads with the princess releasing her hold on Keith’s arm. “I need to know what it says!” Tears stung her turquoise eyes. She desperately wanted them to understand her reasoning without giving anything away. If only the princess would enlighten them.

“Give it a rest Charlie!” Lance groans.

“Shut up Lance!” Keith shouts.

“Screw you mullet!”

“Leave my hair out of this!”

“Both of you knock it off now!” Shiro yells. At this point the situation has turned into a full blown screaming match. Everyone’s patience has gone out the window. If it wasn’t stopped soon Charlotte was afraid things would get ugly. So she did the one thing she could think of.

“We don’t need to look for it because I have it right here!!!” Charlotte rips the key from around her neck and holds it high above her head. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, eyes filled with determination and fear. The arguing stops and all eyes stare at her in silence.

“Oh Quiznack.”


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately after revealing she had the key Allura and Coran tried to confiscate it without even explaining the lettering engraved in the small piece of metal. In a rash decision she bolted out of the room and down a long hallway trying to open doors as she goes. One slid open revealing what Charlotte now considers to be her bedroom. Talk about luck. That was two days ago and the rest of the team has tried and failed to coax her from her safe haven. Well, everyone except for Keith that is. Since they became paladins of Voltron, excluding Charlotte of course, she hasn’t heard from the violet-eyed boy.

Percy chattered angrily on his owner’s shoulder as pounding persisted against the room’s metal door. Shiro stood on the other side pleading with her to come out and at least get something to eat. Little did he know that thanks to Percy she obtained food just fine these last two days. Rodents have a way of sneaking into small spaces that come in handy sometimes.

“Charlie if you just come out we can talk about this rationally.” Shiro calls out to her.

“Right, just like how you gave me a justifiable reason for not allowing me on the extraction mission for the red lion a few days ago? We’re all very far away from Earth Shiro, sheltering me isn’t helping anybody.” The brunette grumbles snapping her journal closed and slipping her gloves back on. Marching over to the panel next to the door she presses a button to unlock the door.

“Charlotte?” Percy questions her gently not sure what is running through her head. Shiro’s face appears after the door slides away. Without a word the pair walks down the hall to the lounge where everyone was currently taking a break from training. Hunk raised his hand in greeting, mouth stuffed with food goo. He offered her a plate which she gladly accepted despite not being hungry. Charlotte was glad to see he wasn’t mad at her. Pidge sat on one of the couches typing on their computer nodding their head to acknowledge the new arrivals and going back to work. Coran tried to fight Lance who sat flirting shamelessly next to the princess. Keith was silent leaning against a wall and polishing his knife.

Charlotte fiddled with the zipper of her jacket trying to find the right words. “I guess I overreacted a little bit. That being said I apologize. However I just wanted some form of explanation and you wouldn’t give me one. You even went as far as trying to forcefully take what rightfully belongs to me.” She allows her hands to fall to her sides. “I want to work with you to save the universe that we all live in. But to do that we must learn to compromise.”

Allura is silent for a while. Nobody in the room speaks knowing this is between the Altean princess and their human friend. “I agree and I am sorry as well. Seeing it again brought back painful memories. I chose to take the pain out on you.” Allura walks over to Charlotte who takes a small step back. Last time she touched something related to the Altean she had a vision. “I will tell you all I know if you in turn share what information you have.”

Charlotte agrees to the princess’s terms and goes first. She explains everything from her father’s disappearance to how he left the key for her to find along with his old adventuring journal. Her voice falters slightly recalling that day but continues. She also explains how they both were ruin fanatics. Relinquishing her hold she passes the key to the princess who translates the small lettering that is in fact written in Altean.

“Only the wandering soul can return to it’s roots and retrieve what has been forgotten in the storm of destruction.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Lance chimes in from over the princess’s shoulder.

Charlotte’s turquoise eyes narrow in concentration writing the words down. A gloved finger traces them trying to decipher what they could mean. Percy peeks over her shoulder reading the line to himself but comes up with nothing. “I-I’ll figure it out. I’m just coming up with nothing at the moment. Thank you princess for translating.” She bows respectfully grateful for her assistance. Allura smiles softly at the girl.

“My father told me stories when I was a child about an ancient artifact that held the power to bring peace or destroy a whole civilization. He thought it to be lost until one day a man visited us offering it as a gift. He told stories about his adventures how he searched for a safe place to live. The king thanked the man keeping the key safely locked away until the day they might need it. Zarkon soon discovered its true capabilities and fought to take it for himself. He wanted to use it’s power to conquer the universe.” Allura tells the paladins anger evident in her voice. Coran walks to her side to finish for her.

“King Alfor sought out the man and managed to send both he and the key through a wormhole. It seems his efforts were a success in keeping it from enemy hands. But it’s only a matter of time until Zarkon sets his sights on both Voltron and this key. Although it’s still peculiar how your family got ahold of it.” Charlotte nods at the man turning to face her friends from earth.

“What if that man turned out to be your dad? That would make you over ten thousand years old Charlie.” Hunk ponders from his spot on the couch. Charlotte shakes her head with a giggle. There was no way they could be the same person. Right?

“Maybe your dad just happened to find it? You did mention he collected artifacts from old ruins. He could of found it anywhere around the world.” Pidge speaks closing their laptop to join in the conversation.

“At least we have some form of lead even if it doesn’t make sense. I mean who uses riddles anymore?” Lance throws his hands up with a sigh. “Whoever made it couldn’t just write directions? It’d sure make things easier.”

“It’s a weapon capable of mass annihilation of course they couldn’t mark it with a neon sign saying treasure here!” Keith retorts. “This wandering soul it mentions would be just about anyone.”

“Guys I appreciate the help really, but you should focus on Voltron. The universe if going to need it’s protectors. I’ll work on it alone for now, it’s what I’m good at anyway.” Charlotte says running her finger over Percy’s fur. The squirrel relaxes at her touch nuzzling his face into her cheek.

“Oh no, you already missed out on two days of training. You’re coming too.” Shiro pats Charlotte’s shoulder and leaves the lounge. Hunk and Pidge walk out after the leader. Allura excuses herself walking with Coran to run more tests on the castle. Lance walked past messing up her hair.

“I...can train too?” Charlotte mumbles in disbelief. Previously Shiro was against allowing her anywhere near missions or anything involving weapons. Part of her wondered what made him change his mind.

“Is it that surprising? You’re joining us like you wanted.” Keith tells her. Charlotte squeaks in surprise forgetting he was still in the room.

Turquoise eyes fall upon the red paladin in suspicion. “You talked to Shiro didn’t you?”

Keith shrugs walking toward the door. “I just don’t want to have to save you every time there’s an attack. Your fighting could use some work.” He smirks leaving the room. Charlotte smiles to herself following after him.  _Thanks Keith._

Dressed clothes fit for training Charlotte paced the weapon room. Her turquoise eyes analyzed each of them testing how they felt in her hands. She already tried most of the Altean weapons coming up with nothing. So far none of them felt right either being too heavy or not suited for the fighting style she was already somewhat familiar with. Percy chattered on her shoulder completely against her wielding a weapon.

“First it begins with sparring then soon enough you’ll be on the front lines of an enemy war. I will not allow it!” He squeaks in her ear. Charlotte sighs patting his head with her finger as she moves on to the next weapon. She allows him to continue ranting even after grabbing a spear. The coolness of the metal seeped through the fabric of her gloves. A couple of practice jabs later the brunette leaves the armory to meet with the paladins

“Percival I do not need your permission. If you’re not aware we’re not on earth anymore. Every day in space is a fight for survival. I cannot sit around and rely on my friends to protect me all the time. So either you can be my partner like always or go back to the room and wait until I’m done.” Charlotte whispers sternly to the small creature. His tail bristles and with a huff he settles upon her shoulder.

“As much as I disapprove I will not sit idly by and have you do this alone.” Percy tells her, patting her cheek. The brunette nods double checking to make sure he is secure. She didn’t want him flying off her shoulder again.

“Good to see you’re still with me.” She says, getting into position. Her fingers tapped the button to the communicator on her ear.

“A spear? You sure about that?” Keith questions as Charlotte gets into position. The paladins gathered in the observation deck overhead to monitor how capable she is in battle.

“Something about it just feels natural. Now let’s get started shall we?” She shrugs darting toward her first opponent.

The gladiator stood at the ready, a large metallic staff held in a defensive position. Two weapons connect with a metallic clang. Together they clashed repeatedly dodging and swinging their weapon to incapacitate the other.  _I’m not getting anywhere this way. Unless…_  A flash of realization washes over her as a small protrusion on the spear’s shaft brushes against her index finger.  _It compacts!_

Charlotte presses a button to compress the weapon tossing it through the gladiator’s legs. Her body ducks underneath the robots counter swing and rolls behind. She lodges the spear into her opponent’s back after returning it to its elongated shape. It slumps to the floor before disappearing through a hole and out of sight.

“How?! It took us all forever to get past that guy!” Lance shouts in her ear. The brunette winces at his outburst but grins to herself. She had a few tricks up her sleeve was all.

“Beginning level two. Good luck Charlie.” Shiro speaks readying the next round.

“Bring it on.” Charlotte provokes bouncing lightly on her feet. A sliding noise greets her ears as another robot replaces the broken one.

“Do be cautious Charlotte. This is Altean technology after all. A foreign concept to us earthling beings.” Percy warns.

“I’ll be fi-” A yelp of surprise leaves the brunette’s lips as the training robot lunges at her. She instinctively performs a back handspring to put some distance between them. However the robot advances once more not giving her a chance to devise a plan. Comments from the team begin to flood through her earpiece.

“How’d she do that?!” Lance shouts slamming his hands against the control panel.

“Oh man it’s gaining on her.” Hunk mutters biting his nail in anticipation.

“Guys you’re probably not helping. Kick its butt Charlotte!” Pidge cheers throwing a fist into the air.

“You’ll need to relax if you want to win. Dodging won’t gain you any ground.” Shiro says calmly. His gray eyes following her movements.  

“Don’t get distracted or you’ll get taken out. Focus on your opponent, watch their movements and find a pattern. Once you do seize the moment and strike.” Keith’s voice overpowered the others offering advice. Charlotte thanks him and shuts off the communicator to concentrate.

“How come she listens to you more than the rest of us? We can be helpful too!” Lance complains looking over at Keith. The violet-eyed boy continued to stare out the window watching Charlotte from his seat.

“I guess we just have a mutual understanding of each other.” Keith brushes it off nonchalantly resting his elbows on the console in front of him.

Turquoise eyes focus on the gladiator her spear clutched in a defensive position. “Every three swings it’s right foot moves backwards momentarily shifting its balance.” She mutters to herself blocking two out of three hits earning a jab in the side. Charlotte grunts at the impact swiping her spear at the android’s feet as it steps back for another attack sending it to the ground. “Checkmate!” She shouts slamming her blade into its chest with a crunch.

Sweat trickles down the side of her face as she gets a slight breather. Percy looks at her with a worried expression which she waves off with a smile. The matches were getting tougher for sure but Charlotte was convinced she could handle at least one more. Hopefully.

Oh how she wished she stopped at two. Each attack was met with a defensive measure. Charlotte gripped the spear tighter as the force caused her boots to slide backwards on the metal flooring. She’d been on the defensive since calling for the next training partner. Her side was beginning to burn from previous attacks. Since she silenced the radio she missed all the chatter and concern from her friends overhead. Sure a challenge was expected but this was level three for crying out loud.

One of her knees buckle from the pressure and a swift kick connects with her torso sending her across the room. With a slam Charlotte’s body sprawls out onto the floor. Coughing assaults her frame as she struggles to breathe, hands clutching at her chest in desperation. Every intake of breath burned as she searched for a steady pace to calm herself down. Percy’s alarmed squeaking went ignored as her vision blurred. Shiro tries to call off the gladiator but it continues to advance. Charlotte was in no position to defend herself. The paladins rush downstairs to rescue her.

“We need to stop that thing!” Lance summons his energy rifle opening fire. Hunk follows suit releasing a barrage of bullets. The robot deflects a few bullets back at them causing the duo to scatter. Pidge swings their grappling hook wrapping it around the robot’s legs and pulling. Keith rushes in alongside Shiro and incapacitates the now motionless robot.

“Charlotte!” The concerned faces of Shiro and Keith enter her vision as she grabbed her side. Her fingers subconsciously connect with Keith’s outstretched hand easing into a sitting position. Charlotte hisses at the movement but stays upright. A white hot pain coursed through her body and she wouldn’t be surprised if something was broken.

“You have internal bleeding and a concussion.” Pidge frowns analyzing the brunette’s body with their scanner showing her the holographic image. Carefully they lift up Charlotte’s shirt and grimace. “Ouch.” The skin turned a deep shade of purple.

“We’d better get you in a pod. I-I’ll go find Coran.” Hunk covers his mouth and runs out of the room.

“The big guy looked like he was gonna hurl. Wh- OH MY GOD.” Lance yells pointing at her side. “Her skin isn’t supposed to be like that. We need do something!”

“I-I don’t understand. It just w-wouldn’t stop.” Charlotte wheezes tightening her grip on Keith’s hand from the pain. She was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. “That’s not g-good...” Her eyes drift to her side focusing on her discolored skin.

“How are you so calm?!” Lance questions pacing around the group with his hands raised in disbelief.

“Lance go ahead of us and check on Hunk see if he found Coran. We need to get her to a pod before this gets any worse. Keith on the count of three we’re going to lift her. Pidge keep an eye on her vitals. Ready? One...two...three!” Cautiously the two lift Charlotte eliciting a cry of agony. Percy gently strokes her cheek in an attempt to distract her. Half-lidded eyes drift to the raven whose hands were supported her upper body. She focused on him to counteract the pounding against her skull.

“Charlie? Hey stay with us.” Keith pleads now speed walking toward the infirmary. Shiro entered first slowly setting Charlotte’s feet onto the ground so they could prop her upright in a healing pod. Coran rushed into the room with a green faced Hunk. An equally worried Lance and Allura followed soon after. Keith set the girl inside the pod and watched the glass close. Charlotte succumbs to sleep embracing the cool feeling surrounding her body. A mass of brown fur perched upon his shoulder twitching slightly. Keith’s hand reaches up to lightly pet the squirrel in an attempt to comfort him.

“How did this happen? It was a simple sparring exercise.” Allura turns on the group wanting answers.

“It was! At least it started out that way. Everything was fine until she kept getting hit then she didn’t get up and now she’s…” Hunk explains having recovered from his previous nausea.

“None of us could've predicted this would happen. Maybe we should have stopped her after level two.” Pidge inputs as they all crowd around the healing pod. They found it strange how sporadic the robot acted right before Charlotte was taken down. It’s possible there was a malfunction. “I’m going to run a test and see if I can find anything.” With that the green paladin walks out.

“I’ll be in the kitchen. We all could use some grub.” Hunk backs out of the room trying to shake the images of Charlotte’s damaged side from his mind. Cooking would be a good distraction.

“It’ll be at least a few hours until she gets out. All we can do is wait.” Shiro departs from the room with Coran and the princess to help with preparations for the Arusian party. This left Keith and Lance alone in the room. Both boys had mixed emotions as they looked upon their sleeping friend.

“Maybe Shiro was right. Charlie shouldn’t train after all. Not if something like this happens again.” Lance mumbled just loud enough for Keith to hear.

“It wasn’t her fault. Something happened she Just couldn’t find the words to explain it to us.” Keith tells the Latino with a sense of conviction.

“We need to set up for the party tonight. Though it feels wrong with Charlotte hurt like this.” Lance sighs looking at the pod one last time before exiting the room.

“What is this party he spoke of?” The brown and white furred squirrel looks at the red paladin questionably.

“Allura met with the inhabitants of this planet and chose to host a banquet to show her appreciation before we depart.” Keith explains as he walks down the corridor. He wanted nothing more than to just cancel the whole thing. Parties were never his forte. Staying in the desert by himself turned him into a lone wolf of sorts. Always keeping to himself and pushing others away when they got too close.

“I see, yes diplomatic events such as this are important. However I am worried about safety measures. Many people will be coming and going throughout the castle. With Charlotte recovering…” Percy trails off a look of concern on his face. Keith nods stopping at the ballroom to assist his team with hanging decorations. He only hoped no one else gets hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith stood beside Lance who clutched a glass of questionable liquid in his hands. So far the party went off without a hitch. The Arusians were having a joyful experience and the paladins had a chance to unwind. Well most of them. Pidge snuck around the banquet hall tossing food into a backpack. Their actions seemingly going unnoticed. Excluding Princess Allura of course who had her suspicions. Hunk who just finished watching a show the planet's inhabitants put on, joined his friends for some idle chitchat.  
  
"We should have something like a team cheer." He suggests to which Lance agrees with almost immediately.  
  
"Yeah you're right. How about I say Vol and you say Tron? Vol..." The blue paladin looks expectantly at Keith to finish the chant.  
  
"Uh, Voltron?"  
  
"No no no the cheer is included in the instructions. I say Vol you say."  
  
"Vol...tron?" Keith supplies to which Percy, whom decided to stay with him, facepalms that he didn't understand the cheer.  
  
"We'll work on it." Lance sighs drinking from his glass. The foul liquid coats his tongue causing his body to contort in disgust. It tasted strongly of dirty hotdog water and feet. After asking Coran what exactly it was he hangs his head in defeat. Keith and Hunk pace around his body poking it slightly to which Lance falls over frozen. Shrugging Keith takes a sip of the drink himself spitting it out into Hunk's face. Word of advice, do not drink strange space fluids.  
  
Shiro sighed to himself choosing to stand guard near the castle entrance. He knew how important it was to gain allies in the fight against Zarkon but was wary about people coming and going as they pleased. Coran stood beside the black paladin offering a few words of reassurance which he still insists on doing a perimeter check and walks outside The Castle of Lions. He couldn't shake the unease inside. Coran deemed the castle safe enough but he was more worried about those who could not defend themselves. Such as the Arusians or Charlotte who rested in the infirmary.  
  
Cold night air blew through Shiro's hair as he walked outside. Various thoughts ran through his head as the party progressed behind him. Their top priority is to deal with Zarkon. However at the same time they have the riddle to decipher for a weapon that could save or destroy the universe. Another sigh escapes his lips and a voice calls out to him.  
  
"Hey Shiro? I really need to talk to you." Shiro turns to face Pidge with Rover floated harmlessly alongside them. He nods and heads back inside to talk.  
  
Back in the control room of the castle Lance sighed dejectedly staring up at the various holographic planets. He was homesick to say the least and the distance Coran showed him from Earth was not helping any.  
  
"Earth is so far away I can't even see it. The blue oceans, white clouds, even the green grass. I-I can't see any of it." Lance frowns staring down at the floor. Coran pats his back gently a look of understanding on his face.  
  
"You miss Earth just as how I miss Altea."  
  
"We're supposed to be these brave paladins, defender of the universe or whatever but honestly? I just want to go home." Lance tells the Altean looking back up at the glittering map.  
  
"If I could go home I would." Coran speaks softly, sadness evident in his tone.  
  
"I miss rain and splashing in puddles." Lance chuckles hollowly at the memories.  
  
"What's rain?"  
  
"It's water that falls from the sky."  
  
"Oh! We had that back on Altea. Only instead of water it was rocks. They were razor sharp and boiling hot. Oho they could knock a hole right in your head."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah..." Coran and Lance turn to leave the area when Rover hovers past them. Normally the robot was with Pidge but the green paladin was nowhere to be found. Coran doesn't see anything strange with it and continues to walk where as Lance stops in his tracks.  
  
"Wait, where's Pidge?" He questions, blue eyes widening in realization when the sentry turns red. "Coran look out!!" Lance tackles the man to the ground as a massive explosion destroys the room.  
  
Screams of panic filled the hall as Arusians scrambled to evacuate the castle. Pieces of rubble crashed to the ground and the lights shut off one by one leaving everyone in darkness. Smoke wafted through the control room as the team gathered to asses the damage. Hunk and help Coran sit up trying to decipher what happened.  
  
"I'm not sure." The ginger coughs rising to his feet and leaning onto Hunk for support. Allura's eyes drift to the ceiling where the large blue crystal used to be.  
  
"Oh no...the crystal." Smoke clears revealing the battered unconscious body of Lance. "Lance!"  
  
Shiro rushes forward turning the boy's body over gently in his arms. Quiet groans of pain leave his mouth from the movement. "Lance? Lance!" He shouts earning no response from his comrade.  
  
"We have to get him to the infirmary." Pidge says with a sense of urgency.  
  
"It's no use, without the crystal the castle has no power." Allura says solemnly while looking at Lance's body. He was in terrible shape and without a healing pod he could get worse..  
  
"If there's no power then...Charlotte!" Percy squeaks scampering off Keith's shoulder and in the direction of the infirmary. He was about to follow when the Arusian leader rushes into the room.  
  
"Lion warriors our village is under attack. We need help!" He pleads tears spilling from his eyes.  
  
"Let's get to the lions." Keith suggests only to be countered by Allura.  
  
"They're sealed in their hangers and there's no way to get them out. We're defenseless." She says defeatedly much to the Arusian’s displeasure.  
  
"Will you not help us?" He cries.  
  
"We will we just need to..." Keith trails off looking down at Lance.  
  
"This is bad." Hunk tells Coran releasing his hold on the man as he stands on his own.  
  
"We need to get a new crystal but to do that we'll need a ship."  
  
"You can use the pod I was loading! I left the bay door open." Pidge exclaims running out of the room with Coran and Hunk. Coran decided to bring Hunk along for added muscle. This left Shiro, Keith and Allura trying to figure out how to help the Arusians.  
  
"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village." Keith speaks up since Shiro had his hands full with Lance.  
  
"I'll go with you Keith. I'm the one that brought this upon the poor Arusians." Allura tells him and Shiro nods in agreement.  
  
"I'll tend to Lance and watch over the castle. If I can I'll check on Charlotte too." Keith nods to the leader and departs with the princess and Arusian leader. Shiro hoists Lance gently over his shoulder. "You're gonna be okay buddy."  
  
Bleary eyed and confused Charlotte crawls out of the healing pod in search of answers. Annoying throbbing came from her head with each movement but she pressed on. She runs her fingers gently across the communicator still attached to her ear. Hopefully she could find someone. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Static drifted through the earpiece.  
  
Soft scraping and the voice of Percy reaches her ears leading her over to the entrance. "Charlotte are you in there? Answer me!" A sigh of relief passes through her lips at his familiar voice.  
  
"I-I'm here Percy. What's going on? The power's out and the door won't budge." The brunette frowns trying to force the doors open only to end in failure.  
  
"Those blasted Galra have invaded the castle." The squirrel says with distaste.  
  
Rubbing her temples Charlotte tries to devise a plan when suddenly the power kicks back on. Bright purple lights glow throughout the room replacing the previous pleasant blue. That's definitely not right. She rushes through the now open door, scooping up her furry companion and retractable spear that Percy dragged from the sparring hall. Charlotte was impressed he could drag it all the way here. Percy fills her in on what happened while she was out. Dread fills her body after hearing about Lance's condition.  
  
"They made sure to divide our defenses. With the castle open we became an easy target." Charlotte mumbles ducking behind a wall as Galra sentries walk by. Once they disappear she tries the comlink again successfully connecting with princess Allura. “Princess what’s your status?”  
  
"Charlotte! Thank goodness they haven’t found you. The Galra have taken over the castle. Keith and I are trapped outside the barrier. Pidge is somewhere inside with you, they stopped the castle from taking off however it is just a temporary fix." The princess explains staring up at the dark purple particle barrier. She only hoped her little rodent friends could disable the barrier for her.  
  
"I'll see what I can do to help." Charlotte replies scanning the perimeter for more soldiers.  
  
"No Charlotte stay back you're in no shape to go against Sendak." Keith intervenes to which she argues back.  
  
"I can’t just sit by and do nothing. People’s lives are on the line."  
  
She was nearing the central control room and heard an agonizing scream rip through the air.  _Shiro?!_  A hand clasps around her arm yanking her behind the wall. Pidge's light brown eyes meet her blue orbs. Well that saved her the trouble of locating them in his giant castle.  
  
"Just wait a minute." They whisper producing a hologram in the center of the walkway. A second later it's attacked by a large mechanical red and black hand. Right after Sendak sprints down the hall to follow the fleeing figure giving them a chance to rush toward their friends.  
  
Charlotte covers her mouth as her eyes fall upon Lance. His armor was covered in black marks and bruises adorned his face. She clenches her fists in anger kneeling beside the Latino. Pidge crouches in front of Shiro only to be ripped away by Sendak's return.  
  
"Pidge!" Charlotte gasps reaching for her weapon to save her friend.  
  
"Did you really think your pathetic hologram could fool me?" Sendak growls glaring up at Pidge. Rapid footsteps approached the hall momentarily distracting Sendak. Keith and Allura arrived on the scene.  
  
"Stand back." He commands holding Pidge in front of them.  
  
Suddenly a blue laser bullet flies past Charlotte's face connecting with Sendak's back. He stumbles forward dropping Pidge who tumbles away. Although startled, Charlotte seizes the chance to charge at Sendak landing a clean hit before getting knocked back to where she started. Her skull felt as though it could split open due to the concussion from earlier. She chose to clench her eyes closed in hopes of willing away the nausea that followed. Lance's body leaned against her weakly as the fighting went on.  
  
Shiro, now awake and fueled by rage charges the purple alien despite being restrained. Sendak's claw hand collides with Shiro's chest sending him across the room. Keith runs in slashing his red sword at the commander in a heated one on one fight. He gained a bit of ground until the large claw wraps around his body in an attempt to throw him across the room.  
  
"Hiyah!" Pidge comes to the rescue severing the laser link connecting the galra commander's arm.  
  
"No!" He roars continuing to fight with Keith and Pidge. Allura activated the control panel and set to work with a plan of her own. She wanted to trap Sendak with the crystal using a barrier. Now all she needed was for Keith to knock him inside.  
  
"Keith now!" Allura signals. Keith grunts pushing at Sendak's grip on his sword. He uses the leverage to kick both feet into Sendak's chest sending him into the crystal. A light blue barrier seals around the area successfully locking the galra commander inside. They were safe from him, for now.

Small paws tap Charlotte’s cheek and she forces her eyes to open. “Hm? Percy I must still be dreaming because those two are bonding.” She gestures to her right where Keith and Lance were talking. Even under these circumstances she was glad to see them somewhat getting along.

“Oh Charlotte what am I going to do with you?” Percy hugs her neck causing the brunette to giggle as his fur tickled her skin.

“Nothing because you love me.”

“That I do my dear. That I do.”

Keith knelt in front of Lance. “Lance, are you okay?” He grasps his hand so he can sit up.

“We did it. We are a good team.” A smile forms on the blue paladin’s face. Keith returns the smile easing him into a lying position. They have yet to hear from Hunk and Coran with the new crystal. Lance needed to rest until they got the infirmary up and running. Keith moved on to check on Charlotte who was gazing fondly in his direction.

“You um...saw that huh?” He coughs, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“It was sweet. If anything it shows there’s more to you than meets the eye. Although I already knew that.” This earns a pull on her cheeks from Percy. “Ouch! Hey don’t do that.” She complains holding the squirrel in the air by the scruff of his neck.

“Is that any way to talk to someone who worried about your safety? This young man wanted to call off a party for you.” He states a matter of factly squirming in her grip. Charlotte drops Percy in surprise looking up at Keith for confirmation.

“It was nothing. D-don’t mention it again.” The raven grumbled turning away out of embarrassment. He couldn’t believe the squirrel betrayed him like that. Charlotte on the other hand couldn’t fight the grin on her face. She was right. There was definitely more to the paladin of the red lion than his tough exterior.


	6. Chapter 6

Virtually weightless, Lance felt as if his body was surrounded by water. No matter how hard he tried his eyes would not open as if they were cemented shut. Muffled voices surrounded his body seemingly arguing amongst themselves. He lost count on how much time passed before he’s released from his submerged state. Disoriented and exhausted his body sways back and forth across the room. Charlotte, whom had been sitting next to the pod jumps to her feet in relief. She walks behind him to make sure he doesn’t fall. Pidge and Coran were comparing seconds and something called a tic on their timers.

“Start them at the same time. Ready? Go!” Both begin the countdown eager to see who wins.

“You guys having a clock party?” Lance yawns walking up behind Hunk.

“Aw Lance you ruined it!” Hunk groans before realization hits him. “Lance you’re okay!” He squeezes the Latino into a bear hug.

“Welcome back Lancelot.” Charlotte pats his back in greeting walking by to stand beside Pidge.

“What happened?” He groans looking around at everyone with half lidded eyes. Allura places a hand on his back.

“We can tell you all about it after we get you some food. Are you able to walk?” She asks a slight concerned smile on her face.

“Talking? Eating? Are you asking me on a date princess? How about you Charlie?” Lance flirts with a playful smirk.

“Keep dreaming.”

“Yup he’s okay.”

“Yup there he is.”

“Classic.”

Everyone gathered in the dining hall to fill Lance in on what happened with Sendak. How he’d be Sendak’s prisoner if Pidge hadn’t come to the rescue. The mice opening the barrier to allow Keith and Allura inside leading up to the Galra commander’s capture. Thanks to Hunk and Coran who retrieved a new crystal he made a speedy recovery.

“Wow thanks everybody. Although it sounds like the mice did more than you Keith.” Lance points out allowing a mouse to eat off his spoon.

“I punched Sendak!” Keith counters with a scowl.

“Yeah after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off.” Nobody corrects Lance on how it was Pidge who ultimately cut off Sendak’s arm. It was better to let him believe he did after what he went through. Though Charlotte praises him for his accuracy and not shooting her by accident.

“We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms!” The ravenette throws his hands up in exasperation, his voice cracking at the end.

“Nope don’t remember, didn’t happen.” Lance shakes his head in denial.

“Um actually it was a very sweet moment. One for the books for sure.” Charlotte teases pinching Keith’s cheek much to his annoyance. He swats away her hand trying to focus back on the conversation. Allura explained to Lance what ultimately happened to Sendak. They decided to keep him cryogenically frozen in the lower quarters of the castle as a prisoner. He was deemed too dangerous to be released. She also hoped to pick his brain for information about Zarkon. Anything from supply routes to weaknesses could prove useful to them.

“Now that Lance is up and moving we can get back to the Balmera to help Shay.” Hunk speaks up deciding their next move.

“You’re really set on this girl.” Lance tells his friend, finishing with his food goo.

“No that’s not it. Once you see how the Galra have enslaved these people you’ll want to help them too. We’re paladins of Voltron isn’t helping to free innocents lives part of our job? It’s time to man up.” Pidge’s face saddens slightly at that comment. Charlotte mutters ‘or woman up’ under her breath.

“Then let’s get moving, it’s time to defend the universe.” Shiro announces. One by one they follow only to be stopped by Pidge.

“Wait. I need to come clean about something first. I hope this doesn’t change the way you all think about me.” Their eyes glance down at the floor Just so there aren’t any secrets between us. I can’t man up because...I’m a girl.” Pidge announces. “I-I mean I guess I can because it’s just a figure of speech but…”

“You’re a girl? How?!” Lance exclaims his jaw dropped in shock. Pidge jumps from how loud his voice is right by his ear.

“I’ve known for some time now but I’m glad you shared it with everyone.” Allura says, scratching one of the mice behind their ear.

“Yeah I figured.” Hunk shrugs.

“Oh yeah me too.” Keith agrees.

“Wait we were supposed to think you were a boy?” Coran asks placing a hand on Allura’s shoulder and leaning closer to Pidge.

“I just figured you had your reasons for keeping it a secret. So I didn’t say anything about it.” Charlotte says nonchalantly.

“Agreed.” Percy squeaks.

“Pidge owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin in the long run.” Shiro offers her a proud smile.

“Whew it does feel good to get that off my chest. Now let’s launch this castle ship and get to the Balmera!” Pidge grins running ahead of them.

“Wait what? Pidge is a girl and the castle is a ship? Just how long was I out?” Lance scratches his head confused.

“Ah actually guys I have something to say as well.” Charlotte speaks up after debating with herself on whether or not to come clean. If they could accept Pidge for owning up to who she was surely they wouldn’t judge her for having random visions. A small pat of reassurance comes from Percy which is greatly appreciated.

“Can it wait until later Charlie? We really need to get this show on the road.” Hunk inquires following after Pidge.

“Huh? Oh yeah I guess...later then.” She mutters to herself walking alongside Keith. He raises an eyebrow at her as if to ask if she’s alright. Forcing a smile she nods in reassurance parting from the group to change in her room. He frowns after her retreating figure knowing her well enough to determine when she’s lying. Shiro’s voice calls out to him to get ready and he lets it go. For now.

Allura steps into the center of the control room. Two pedestals rise up from the ground and she places one hand on each. Each paladin sits in their designated color coordinated seat. Coran goes to his own station inputting every command the princess relays to him. Charlotte steps inside the room having changed into the space suit Allura provided for her. Her braided hair now pulled into a bun just in case she needed a helmet. Not having a designated place to sit she chooses to hover by the door as the castle ship takes off.

Once they enter space, the paladins gather on the steps to discuss how to go about rescuing the Balmera and it’s inhabitants. The princess and Coran stay at their stations to steer the ship but also listening in. A certain furry little rodent coaxed Charlotte into joining the conversation. She partially listened from her spot next to Lance, jotting down a few things in her pocket notepad that she takes everywhere.

“So how are we gonna do this? Go in there guns blazing or do we land and use some kind of public address system?” Hunk paces across the floor, stopping to put his hands on his hips in a pose. “Attention Galra this is Voltron turn yourselves in. Something like that.” His shoulder slump as he’s greeted with silence. “No blasting right?”

“Hunk calm down and yes blasting.” Keith gestures a ‘calm down’ motion with his hands eliciting a snort from Charlotte. The hothead telling someone else to chill, that’s a new one.

“Eh it’s our first big rescue mission he’s excited.” Shiro shrugs.

“Yeah excited to see his girlfriend.” Pidge snickers looking back at the yellow paladin.

Hunk gasps. “She is not my girlfriend. She’s just a rock I met that I admire very much.” Their conversation is interrupted by a siren blaring through the room. Shiro asks Coran if they’re being attacked to learn someone activated a distress signal.

“It’s coming from somewhere nearby. Apparently their ship has lost power.” Allura explains examining the signal on her screen.

“Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can circle back and help them when we’re done.” Hunk demands wanting to get to the Balmera as soon as possible.

Charlotte frowns at that and decides to intervene. “The paladins of Voltron have a sworn duty to help those in need. If we were to pass by them and head straight to the Balmera there is no guarantee they won’t be attacked while we’re busy freeing the Balmerans.” She states calmly looking up at Hunk.

“You need to relax Hunk. Shay knows you’ll return to help her and we will. The faster we repair that ship the quicker we get there to help.” She understood how anxious he was to help but he needed to understand they can’t abandon someone at the expense of someone else. Hunk grumbles to himself but otherwise stays silent, crossing his arms across his chest.

“We’re like space cops on patrol, it’s so cool. Coran do we have a siren we can turn on?” Lance questions the Altean, standing to his feet.

“Uhh no but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them.” He offers. Shiro quickly covers Lance’s mouth after he begins making noise. The thought was appreciated but they really didn’t want to frighten those they were trying to rescue. Allura steers the ship in the direction of a moon where she pinpointed the location of the downed spacecraft. She makes an announcement introducing herself how they were there to assist while landing.

Coran stays behind to rid the castle’s systems of any remaining Galra crystal energy. Percy sits in his owner’s shoulder as she absentmindedly runs her fingers through his fur. Charlotte was eager to be outside the ship. She never liked being cooped up in one area for long periods of time. Hunk refused to look in the brunette as they all descended from the ship in a pod. He was still bitter about stopping to help. The doors open revealing those who hailed the ship.

“You don’t know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don’t want to get tangled up with us running from the Galra.” A purple alien wearing an aviator hat and goggles states waving his wrench around for emphasis. “I’m Rolo, this is Nyma and our cyber unit Beezer.”  Lance’s eyes light up at the sight of Nyma instantly gravitating toward her. Nyma’s was a tall alien with cream and yellow skin. Her blonde hair contrasting greatly with her purple eyes making them pop. Beezer was an adorable robot a bit shorter than Pidge with cat-like ears atop its head. Pidge’s eyes sparkled at the robot instantly rushing forward to investigate.

Lance began flirting with Nyma while the remaining few conversed with Rolo. Allura introduced them as the paladins of Voltron which left Rolo unimpressed. Either he didn’t care or never heard of them before. Granted it has been over ten thousand years since Voltron protected the universe. The explanation Lance gives them about five lions forming into a giant robot guy somewhat helped matters. Hunk impatiently interjects wanting to focus on the repairs. Rolo opens the hatch to the ship’s engine explaining to the engineer what parts needed to be replaced. Rolo offers to help carry the parts off of the castle ship only to be denied by Hunk. His attitude was beginning to rub Charlotte the wrong way. Sure she didn’t exactly trust the freedom fighters wholeheartedly but she was giving them the benefit of the doubt. Allura and Lance seemed to feel the same way and made it apparent by reprimanding the brown-eyed teen.

“Oh I’m sorry does anyone remember what happened last time we let down our defenses? Someone set off a bomb. Remember Lance? You were almost killed.” Hunk reminds him instantly deflating the blue paladin’s mood.

“Oh yeah…”

“Sorry but I agree with Hunk, we have to be cautious.” Shiro steps in to defuse the rising tension. Rolo shrugs it off not taking it personal retrieving a printed list of parts needed for repairs from Beezer. Hunk departs from the team to get started on repairs.

Shiro, Keith, Allura and Charlotte gather around a bonfire with Rolo to learn more about his fight against the Galra. He talks of how he managed to narrowly escape but at the cost of his leg. Shiro sympathized with him having been in a similar situation with his arm. He also warns them about Sendak and can’t confirm if there are other rebels fighting for freedom but hoped there is. They needed all the help they could get in the fight against Zarkon. Keith nudges Charlotte in the side wanting to speak to her alone. They excuse themselves from the conversation to find a quiet place to talk.

Turquoise eyes scan the male as he contemplates his choice of words. “What are your thoughts about all this? You think the information Rolo’s giving us is accurate?” He frowns glancing back in the direction where they came. Charlotte mulls over the question for a minute. She didn’t trust Rolo one hundred percent however any information on Zarkon and his army is appreciated. It was just up to them to decide if the information was falsified. From the corner of her eye she spots Lance walking off with Nyma. 

“It’s possible what he says is true. We did encounter Sendak who he knew was in the area. However I have a hunch there’s something they are keeping from us.” She contemplates, crossing her arms. “Now what’s the real reason you pulled me aside Keith?” He was acting suspicious, looking everywhere but at her. A slight pang filled her chest. Could she of done something to him without knowing?

Keith frowns fiddling with the helmet in his hands. “Have you been hiding something from me since we left earth?” He asks, finally looking into her eyes. The question caught her off guard and she looks to Percy for help. The squirrel shakes his head refusing to help. It was time for her to confide in someone other than himself. Slumping in defeat her conflicted eyes meet Keith’s serious violet orbs.

“I swear I will tell you after things settle down. Too much is going on with repairing the ship and freeing the Balmerans.” She steps closer to Keith. “Just please, trust me.” Reluctantly Keith drops the subject for a later time.

Rolo announced he and Beezer were going for a test flight quickly closing the shutter and boarding their ship. Wind and sand kicked up around the group forcing them to shield their eyes. Thrusters activate propelling the ship off the moon and away from their location.

They waited around for a while waiting for the aliens to return from their so called test flight. “Hey Keith? Remember that bad feeling I had about them? I think it just happened.” Charlotte states plainly as she lounges across a box staring up at the stars.

“Oh so now you notice something ain't right.” Hunk mutters to himself.

“Yeah I think we all figured that out Charlie.” Keith sighs looking around noticing Lance was missing from their party. “Where’s Lance?”

“Maybe he went back to the ship? I saw him heading that way earlier...with Nyma.” Her eyes widen as Lance’s voice cuts through their communicators.

“Hey guys? A little help?”

“Lance? Are you alright what’s going on?” Shiro asks after putting his helmet back on.

“Well I’m sort of chained to a tree.” Lance replies hesitantly. “I think Nyma and Rolo kind of stole the Blue Lion.”

“You guys focus on getting the Blue Lion. I’ll work on finding Lance.” Charlotte runs off retrieving her hoverboard from the castle trying to pinpoint his location. It was the least she could do to contribute. Pulling the goggles over her eyes she kicks off the ground in pursuit of the blinking blue dot that is Lance.

“I knew it! I told you guys they were bad news!” Hunk begins to rant as everyone boards their lions.

“Okay we get it.” Keith sighs. Hunk continues to ramble on about how he had a feeling in his gut when replacing a thermal pipe and noticing how it was cracked but none of the surrounding hardware was damaged.

“Okay we get it!” A chorus of voices yell out as they depart to retrieve Blue from Rolo and Nyma.

The four remaining lions close in on the fleeing spacecraft right into an asteroid field. Hunk attempts to bust through only succeeding in making the pathway increasingly difficult. Shiro leaves it up to Keith to chase after the ship and corner it. Red was the only lion quick enough to dodge the asteroids. Keith expertly navigates around the floating boulders heading straight for his target. Blasters emerge from the ship’s roof in an attempt to blast him out of the sky. Swiftly he draws the lion’s jaw blade, throwing it like a boomerang into the guns successfully destroying them and one of the ship’s engines. The Red Lion lands on the cruiser digging it’s claws into the roof and activating reverse thrusters to pull it to a stop. Shortly after the three remaining lions surround it cutting off all chances of escape.

“Hey Lance? I got your lion back.” Keith informs the chained up blue paladin.

A sigh of relief escapes Lance. “Thank you Keith, now can you come and unchain me?”

“What’s that? I-I can’t hear you I think you’re cutting out.” He jokes pretending his communicator is on the fritz.

“Oh come on! I thought we bonded! Keith buddy? My man?”

“Don’t worry Lance I’m arriving at your location now.” Charlotte cuts in with a snicker at his handcuffed form. She knew he remembered. Deactivating her hover board she retrieves her spear from her back and presses the button to enlarge it. Severing the chain was simple enough. A good clean slice with the blade of her spear and Lance was free. Well free from the handcuffs. He still had to sit and listen to a squirrel scold him until Shiro brought them back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Much to Hunk’s relief, team Voltron set course for the Balmera. Currently they were trying to come up with a plan. It proved difficult being as they had to be extra careful as to not harm the Balmera during the fight. With the current state of the giant beast any excess damage could potentially kill it.

“Alright if we can’t go in guns blazing we’ll go with plan B. We’ll have to draw the Galra from the mines and battle them outside.” Shiro speaks turning to face the team.

“Oh I know! If we attack all this big mining equipment on the surface the Galra will have to come out to defend it. Then we can attack them, head into the tunnels and Voltron saves the day.” Hunk makes up a plan on the spot.

“But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?” Keith speaks up.

“We can track the Galra and Balmerans by using biothermal life indicator point technology.” Allura pulls up a little hologram of said device. “One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side.”

“I can do it. I just finished modifying the green lion with a device by using the invisible maze’s cloaking ability.” Pidge offers which Charlotte volunteers to assist her. That way they could place all the sensors and reconvene with the others in no time. Shiro volunteers to destroy the main power generator while Keith, Hunk and Lance focus on the mining rigs surrounding the area. Allura and Coran will stay hidden in cloud cover offering tactical support. The residual energy from the Galran crystal did more damage than they originally thought. If all goes well the Balmerans would be free in no time.

“All right let’s do this! Let’s go kick some alien butt!” Hunk cheers.

The Castle of Lions descends into the atmosphere setting their plan into motion. Each of the lions deploy focusing on their given task. Shiro reminds each of them not to do any harm to the Balmera. Pidge initiates the Green Lion’s cloak flying over the first tunnel. Charlotte gets into position near the access door in Green’s Percy keeps an eye on the screen they synced with the scanners. Each time one lands on the ground it will send a signal back to them signifying whether it was operational.Charlotte drops the first device hearing a satisfying clang as it hits the bottom. Giving a thumbs up the duo move onto the next being sure to dodge lasers along the way.

Around them Hunk, Keith and Lance are wreaking havoc. Hunks slams the Yellow Lion into the laser cannons while Lance expertly dodges in the air countering with Blue’s tail laser. White hot fire escapes the Red Lion’s mouth melting away a portion of one of the towers.

“Whoa did you guys see that? I got fire powers!” Keith celebrates only to pause. The melted tower begins to tip over in danger of falling on the Balmera’s surface.

“We can’t let this thing hurt the Balmera!” Hunk dives under the debri in an attempt to keep it from touching the ground.

“I think my lion knows what to do!” Lance rushes in to help. Blue unleashes a freeze ray solidifying the tower and any falling debri. “These rays are super cool just like me.” The team lands atop the frozen structure looking out across the landscape. Charlotte, having climbed up from below, stood behind Pidge’s seat. Something wasn’t right, there wasn’t a Galra troop in sight. Allura cuts in explaining a giant fleet of enemy ships are preparing for launch just under the surface. Shiro orders Keith and Lance to put a stop to them while Hunk freed Shay and the other prisoners. This left finding the soldiers down to the remaining three.

“Pidge set me down over there. I’m going to follow one of the tunnels and see if I can get to the center.” Charlotte points to a small channel etched into the rocky terrain.

“You sure? What if there are guards waiting down below?” Pidge questions while landing Green close to the opening. She pats the young paladin on the shoulder in reassurance heading to the exit.

“Positive. Besides, if anything happens I have a communicator to call for help. Now go catch up with Shiro.” With that she jumps from the lion with Percy in tow. Her feet meet the familiar feeling of her hoverboard and presses on into the cavern.

It was times like this Charlotte wished she kept her mouth shut. Three troops blocked her way to the core. She was pinned down behind a rock as bullets ricocheted around her. The walls began to shake violently as the Balmera let out cries of agony. If she didn’t do something soon the damage will be irreparable. “Come on Charlotte think. What can you use that won’t harm the…” Her voice trails off finding the perfect object. “Here goes nothing.”

Setting the hoverboard to autopilot she launches it toward the center of the tunnel. The sentries train their guns on the board just as planned giving her a chance to throw her spear into a robot. She slides under a swinging sword retrieving her spear and slicing through the remaining two. “The core should be just up ahead. We must hurry Charlotte.” Percy urges as the brunette mourns over her destroyed ride. Retrieving her spear she follows the path laid out before her, a faint purple light shining in the distance. The light at the end of the tunnel turned out to be the very core she was searching for. Looking over the surrounding area she locates all her friends at different entryways. A whirring noise signals all the tunnel doors sliding closed behind them. They were trapped.

Charlotte slides down the hill to join her friends along with Shay. Her grip tightened on the weapon in her hands. Whatever the Galra had planned for them couldn’t be pleasant. Shay explains to them how the Galra gained knowledge through the Balmera knowing that they would return to free the prisoners. She acted as bait to lure them right into this trap. Allura’s voice rings through their communicators.

“Paladins we are taking heavy fire. The particle barrier won’t be able to hold out much longer.”

“It doesn’t matter how they knew our plan, we need to find a way out of here.” Charlotte frowns looking around. All exits completely sealed and they couldn’t blast their way out.

“Perhaps my people can help us escape.” Shay places her hand on the central core. “The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends messages through the tunnels. It’s how we communicate.” Okay Charlotte was definitely impressed. Shay was officially awesome.

“Are you sure someone will be able to hear your...hand from down here?” Keith questions skeptically earning a jab in the side by Charlotte. They needed to trust in Shay if they had any chance of escaping. A faint golden glow appears underneath Shay’s hand as she sends the message. For a while nothing seems to happen, the battle outside only growing more intense.  _This has to work._

A small earthquake shakes the room opening up a hole in the wall. Figures similar in body structure to Shay enter the room. Shay’s brother speaks of a shortcut through the tunnel allowing everyone to escape. Charlotte stuck with Keith having destroyed her ride earlier and nowhere else to go. The pair just barely made it to the Red Lion before two Galra cruisers could take him. Her fingers clutched the seat as he pulled the controls back, sending Red high into the air.

“Did everyone make it to their lions in time?” Shiro questions flying out of a ravine. Lance tries to make a joke to Shiro about being amateurs only to slam into a pillar. Snickers fill the cockpit from both Keith and Charlotte at the scene. All five lions dive right into the fray. Gaining stable footing with Keith’s piloting posed to be difficult. She’d fallen over twice, hit her head on the pilot seat and managed to kick Keith in the back of his helmet hearing him growl in frustration. Her feet leave the ground once again only to land in the red paladin’s lap. Keith’s arms close around her pinning her against his chest and reaching back to the controls.

“Stay here and don’t move.” He grumbles regaining control of red. She obeys watching the fight outside in silence, running her fingers through Percy’s fur anxiously. Working together the lions make quick work of the fighters only to have a new wave drop down from the clouds. Fire and ice attacks alternate taking out half the fleet. Pidge maneuvers the Green lion to protect Hunk from a barrage of bullets. Thanks to the shield on its back they both come out unscathed. Shiro slices through the fighter jets firing at them with his lion’s dual jawblade. Charlotte watches in awe, a sense of pride washing over her at her friends. It wasn’t long ago they left earth and they’re already amazing fighters. All that was left to deal with was the large Galra space cruiser targeting The Castle of Lions.

“Form Voltron!” Shiro shouts, all the lions coming together piece by piece to form the massive robot. “We need to knock the cruiser off balance before it destroys us all. Go!” Everyone gives it their all, pushing all their individual parts to their limits. Just in the knick of time the ion cannon fires out into space, narrowly missing the castle ship. The castle’s blasters strike the ship at full power blasting it and all remaining fighter jets to smithereens. Collective cheers sound from the paladins and Charlotte.

“Yes!”

“That was awesome!”

“Whoo!”

“Yeah!”

“Nice shot princess!”

“Yeah! The parade’s back on!”

A gleam of metal catches Charlotte’s eye as it plummets down into the planet below. “Uh guys? Can someone explain to me what the heck that is?” She questions pulling up an image on Keith’s monitor. At first glance it looked like a giant escape pod. What came out of it however, made the hair on her neck stand on end. The sheer size of the monster rivaled even Voltron. It’s skin was a deep red, two long arms with various suckers similar to an octopus, rotating laser eyes and razor sharp teeth. She feels Keith’s body stiffen underneath and rests her hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

“We’ve seen this kind of monster before.” His hands gripping the controls tighten slightly. “We dealt with one back on Arus so we already know how to beat it.” He inserts his bayard into its designated slot and turns forming Voltron’s sword. Pidge follows suit pulling up a shield for defense.

It’s chest shoots out a neon green laser directed right at Voltron. Shiro shouts for everyone to stand their ground as it collides against the shield, effectively sliding the giant robot back a few feet. It’s apparent the same tactics won’t work against this beast. They switch from defense to offense flying toward the monster to protect the Balmera and its inhabitants. Another laser hits them, the shockwave of it jarring everyone. Charlotte grits her teeth as everyone works together, dodging laser after laser. If someone didn’t come up with a plan soon they’re goners.

“We can’t hold out much longer!” Lance calls out straining against the blast.

“My lion’s weakening, if the shield sustains structural damage we’re done for!” Pidge shouts fighting to stay in control.

“Pidge is right.” Keith agrees.

“Oh Pidge is right? I’m the one that said we can’t hold out.” Lance argues with the red paladin.

“Lance watch your footing!” Charlotte yells in alarm. It happened in the blink of an eye. Voltron’s shield shattered flying in different directions as the robot slams into the ground. Groans of pain resound from the entire team, mainly from those in the red lion whose helmets collided. Shiro growls ordering the team to disband into individual lions.

“You guys defeated one of these before right? It may look a bit different but it has to have some sort of weakness.” Charlotte contemplates as Keith focuses on evading. “Whether it’s a delay in between attacks or a weak point on the body not protected by armor. We-” A large laser slams into the monster’s back momentarily ceasing it’s onslaught of attacks.  _Allura?_

“Keith try to draw its fire I’m coming in from above.” Shiro orders.

“Roger.” The Red Lion flies right up to the beast attacking its chest directly with it’s fire powers. Shiro whom had been waiting for the opportunity to strike dives down to strike only to pull back quickly as the monster’s eye does a complete one-eighty firing a laser directly at the leader. Closing her eyes tightly the voices of the paladins wash over Charlotte in a panic.

“I don’t think it has a blind spot it has a thousand eyes!” Pidge yells barrel rolling out of the way of an oncoming laser.

“Laser eyes! A thousand laser eyes! Ahh!” Hunk panics knocking over a pillar.

“What do we do?!” Pidge was beginning to panic.

“I think we gotta aim for those laser eyes and take them out.” Keith grunts training all of Red’s firepower on the eyes.

“We need to pull back…” The brunette mumbles meeting Keith’s gaze. “Shiro we need to hide in the tunnels until we devise a proper plan.” She urges shifting in Keith’s lap.

“Princess you need to get out of its range. Now!” Their leader demands much to Allura’s reluctance.

“I will not abandon you!”

“You’re not, we’re pulling back like Charlie suggested. Lions, to the mineshafts it’s the only place the monster can’t get us.”

Charlotte paces the floor of the cavern as Shiro, Hunk and Keith explain the situation to the Balmerans. She couldn’t fly a lion nor defeat a monster of that caliber on her own but refused to give in. Shay and her family were losing hope as to whether they could stand up against Zarkon’s monster. Pained groans fill the air as the ground begins to crack and shake.

“That noise comes from the Balmera itself. Our home is crumbling as we speak. The Balmera is dying.” Shay’s brother Rax explains in sadness. Shiro gets in touch with Coran and Allura baring the bad news. Allura informs that they already know and insists we start evacuating the Balmerans onto the ship while she heads down to the surface in a pod.

“I’ll be down here to meet you Allura. We’re going to save these people no matter what. Shiro, can you and the others distract the monster until the princess makes it safely down here?” Charlotte turns to the black paladin a look of determination in her eyes.

“Why can’t we just transfer the Balmerans using our lions that way nobody has to evade and go out there with that thing.” Lance suggests through the communicator.

“That could take months even years, we have a few hours at the most.” Coran explains shooting down Lance’s idea. The paladins depart leaving Charlotte behind to cause a distraction. When given the signal Allura makes her move descending to the ground at a rapid pace. Once she touches down she makes her way over to Shay’s family to start evacuating only to be refused. They wanted to honor their time with the Balmera by ending their lives the same moment it falls. Shay urges the princess and the paladins to leave, thanking them for their help even if it was to end in vain. Allura refuses to give up hope communicating with the Balmerans thanks to the Balmera and the power dwelling within her.

With difficulty princess Allura manages to convince the Balmerans to begin making their way to an area just below the surface. Their own group climbed all the way to the top as Coran lands the Castle of Lions nearby. Immense rumbling shakes the earth, trapping most of Shay’s people underground.

Vibrant blue eyes harden at the thought of the Balmerans giving up their lives before they could live free. She understood wanting to repay the Balmera for everything it’s done for them but Charlotte refused to believe it wanted the inhabitants to die. Stubbornness was always a fault of hers. She had an idea but it would prove to be risky. Either it could work and save everyone or it could fail and the universe’s only hope will be destroyed.

“Allura I have an idea, it dawned on me when Shay’s grandmother spoke of you having a mysterious power. Coran mentioned something about giving back to the Balmera when you take a crystal. A sort of ceremony?” She speaks gesturing to the glowing blue ground underneath the ship where it healed the Balmera. “If we perform it could it save the Balmera? I mean it’s worth a shot right?”

The princess’s eyes widen in understanding. “I can use the crystal in the ship as an amplifier.”

“Princess it could prove to be too dangerous to heal a whole planet, it could kill you.” Coran frowns resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I appreciate your concern Coran. But we have to try before we all perish.” The man steps aside at her words and they begin the ceremony. Balmerans from all over channel their life forces into the Balmera combining it with the princess’s. Meanwhile team Voltron takes out the beast with a new upgrade courtesy of Hunk’s bayard. Or so they thought.

Much to everyone’s horror the monster rises once again charging it’s laser to destroy them.  _I guess this is it._ Charlotte looks around at her teammates one last time.  _Maybe we weren’t destined to save the universe after all._ She frowns reaching over to grasp Keith’s hand who found his way back to her side after the team disembarked from Voltron. Just his presence calmed her ever so slightly. He squeezes her hand tightly in return to offer her some consolation.

Suddenly a familiar shaking comes to their aid. The crackling electricity gathering in the creature’s arms cut off by a crystal forming around it’s feet, knocking it off balance. Shiny blue shards completely encase the monster forming one massive crystal. Thanks to the Balmera they all lived to see another day.

“We’re...alive…” She whispers in a daze. Crystals were once again sprouting from the ground. A sign that the Balmera was recovering.

A prominent cough brings Charlotte back to reality to focus on Lance glaring at something between Keith and herself. Her cheeks flush red noticing their fingers still intertwined. The ravenette releases her from his hold turning away to hide his slightly reddened cheeks.

“What’s going on between you two ehh?” Lance presses putting his hands on his hips. An accusatory frown made its way onto his face.

“None of your business Lance.” Keith shoots back, storming off. Charlotte just nonchalantly shrugs picking up her broken hover board. One of the Balmerans were nice enough to retrieve it from the tunnels for her. With any luck she could salvage some parts to build a new one. Patting Lance on his shoulder Charlotte heads toward the castle. She had to mentally prepare herself for her talk with Keith. By the end she only hoped he didn’t think of her any differently.


	8. Chapter 8

Sparks shoot out from the circuit board Charlotte is currently working on, burning small holes in her gloves. A hiss of pain leaves her and she sets down her tools to remove the fabric. She made a makeshift workbench to repair her hover board in an empty room of the castle ship. After helping the Balmerans she retired to this room eager to fix her ride. Movement comes from her discarded jacket on the floor and the furry head of Percy pokes out. Yawning, the squirrel climbs up her pant leg and onto her shoulder for a head scratch. Removing her goggles, Charlotte complies running her finger down the white stripe on his body.

“Have you been working all this time?” He questions. “You promised to speak with that boy when everything calmed down did you not?” Charlotte sighs at him pressing her for answers.

“Being as I’m a tad occupied at the moment how about you bring him here?” She requests, moving to rip out more salvageable parts. A whole new board would need to be constructed due to it’s misshapen form. Thankfully the blasters missed most of the vital components. She’d only need a few minor parts. Some new wiring and repairing the main circuit board that didn’t want to cooperate. Percy agrees to her request jumping to the floor and scurrying out the door in search of the red paladin.

Another hour goes by before Keith turns up. Charlotte was so focused on her work she didn’t hear him come into the room. “What are you up to Charlie?” He asks right beside her ear. Jolting in surprise she snips the wrong set of wires.

“K-Keith!” She rushes to find her gloves to cover her hands, freezing when he spins her around to face him. His violet eyes scan her hands intensely, taking them into his own.

Scars decorated the skin in various sizes. Some small scratches, others stretching in long jagged lines across the back of her hands. Charlotte averted her eyes, waiting for his repulsed reaction.

“How did this happen? Tell me.” Keith demands forcing her to meet his gaze. Turquoise eyes widen in shock when she doesn’t detect a trace of disgust, only anger and is that concern? She shakes her head in refusal not wanting to talk about it.

“That’s not why I called you here.” Charlotte frowns changing the topic. She pulls her hands from his grasp pulling her gloves back on. She’d see about getting a new pair later. Keith sits down in  chair across from her his eyebrow raised.

“You don’t need to act as if we’re strangers. Just talk to me, we’ve been through a lot together before even joining team Voltron.”

“Right, you’re my myth-busting partner after all.” She laughs softly. “Just...promise you won’t think of me any differently?” Her request comes out so quietly he struggled to hear her.

“I promise. Now what have you been hiding?” His tone was demanding but Charlotte knew it was just his way of being concerned.

Taking a deep breath she dives into an explanation. “It all started back on earth. Right before I met you all in the cave where Lance connected with the Blue Lion I touched the carving on the wall and...saw something. Ever since then almost everytime I touch something related to alien technology I get this unbearable pain in my head and flashes of memories. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before I just figured you’d think I was strange or a total freak. I-I know it’s not normal but I don’t know what to do about it Keith.” Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  _Be strong Charlotte._

Keith pulls her shaking body into a slightly awkward hug. “You’re not a freak. Strange maybe, but that’s how you’ve always been and I’ve come to accept that.” He rests his chin on top of her head. “Charlie you were...the only person to accept me as I was besides Shiro. You kept coming back no matter how much I pushed you away. So let me help you with this. Do you want the others to know?”

Charlotte shakes her head, denying the idea. “Not until I learn more. Besides it’s not like they’ll really listen to me.” She mumbled bitterly. “I need to focus on that riddle too. I’ve hit a wall trying to sort it out.” She finalizes pulling away from the ravenette and walking to the door. Her footsteps stop just outside the open doorway. “Thank you Keith, for listening.” She smiles, her cheeks a dusty rose.

“Don’t mention it, we’re...friends.” He coughs, covering his face with his hand and leaving to go train. Charlotte grabs his other hand as he turns to go. Violet eyes glance back at her confused at what she could want.

“If it’s not too much trouble, would you mind sparring with me later? I need to get stronger if I want to be a part of this team.” She speaks, her voice filled with determination.

“Sure, meet me on the training deck in two hours.” He replies and she releases him. Charlotte watches him leave before beginning the walk to Pidge’s lab feeling much better than earlier a weight seemingly lifted from her shoulders.

Soft snoring greets Charlotte upon arriving in the Green Lion’s hangar. A quiet giggle escapes her pink lips as she walks over to Pidge. “Let’s get you to a bed.” Gently she hoists Pidge onto her back and exits the lab after powering off the lights and saying goodnight to Green. She had a habit of addressing the lion each time she entered the hangar.

On the way to the green paladin’s sleeping quarters, Charlotte passes by Shiro as he’s leaving his room. The taller male rests his robotic hand atop her head. “You really pulled through with your idea to save the Balmera. Though I would rather you didn’t throw yourself into danger. One paladin driven by their instincts in enough, we don’t need another.” His hand ruffles her hair. “Thanks for looking after her Charlie.” He whispers with a warm smile nodding at Pidge.

“No problem, you used to do the same for me remember? Always stopping by my room at the Garrison forcing me to sleep. Don’t worry, I’m technically not a paladin so even if I was reckless it wouldn’t count.” She returns his smile with one of her own while shifting Pidge into a different position after she feels her back becoming damp.  _Drool._  “I better get to her room before I’m soaked.”

“Don’t be smart with me Charlotte. Go ahead, we’ll catch up another time.” He chuckles, walking off leaving her alone in the hallway with Pidge.

Charlotte hums softly to herself stopping in front of Pidge’s door. Thankfully Percy was with her or she’d never get the door open. Her eyes widen in shock at the state of the room. Saying that it was messy would be an understatement. Empty juice pouches and various pieces of tech took up most of the floor space. Sheets were thrown carelessly on the mattress. She almost tripped on a pile of dirty clothes when walking to the bed.  _How could she find anything in this mess?_ Charlotte lays the young paladin on the bed and covers her with a sheet. Before she leaves her eyes fall on the photos posted on the wall next to the bed.

Each one contained someone different. One of Pidge with long hair and who Charlotte assumed to be her older brother. Another of Hunk, Pidge, and Lance in their uniforms from the Garrison. The crew for the Kerberos mission before they departed could be found in another. It’s the most recent one that lingered in her mind as she stepped out of the room. It was a picture comprised of everyone on this ship. The day it was taken was a circus trying to squeeze everyone into frame. Ultimately they fell into a pile laughter filling the air at how silly they all looked. The camera flashed at that moment, Pidge ended up keeping the picture claiming it could be used for blackmail when secretly she just liked it.

Lone footsteps make their way down an empty hallway. Charlotte has been wandering the castle trying to find something to occupy her time until she’s to meet up with Keith. Letting out a sigh she finds herself outside of the Red Lion's hangar. Curious, she opens the door and walks inside her eyes instantly falling on the mechanical feline. An impressed whistle leaves her lips as she draws closer. The red barrier was up preventing her from getting too close. She'd been inside the lion’s cockpit on their previous mission but this was a whole new experience. Size wise Red was indeed one of the smallest but he was still a marvel to look at. Besides, anyone who accepts Keith is ranked high in her book. What could she say? The poor guy was misunderstood.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Charlotte, but everyone just calls me Charlie. Oh and my friend here is Percy. He's a squirrel." She realized how weird she must of looked talking to the lion but shrugs it off opting to sit down to continue talking. "I’m...not a paladin like the others. Actually, I don’t really know what my job is here. A morale booster? Hunk called me that once whatever it’s supposed to mean.” A sigh leaves her lips. “Anyway, you might not be able to answer me but I’d like to ask you a question.” When she’s greeted with silence she figures it's her cue to continue.

“Allura told me there were only five lions. However before we arrived I saw another. Unlike the others I feel that it doesn’t combine. I mean obviously not since you five can merge just fine into Voltron without it. Do you happen to know anything about it?” Her voice is hopeful as she looks up at the Red Lion. For a while nothing happens and Charlotte believes she might not get an answer after all.

Suddenly the ground underneath her rumbles and the barrier is lifted. Shocked, she jumps to her feet. “Seems like you can hear me. Now we’re getting somewhere.” Her feet carry her over to the lion’s paw. Hesitantly she rests her hand atop it releasing a relieved sigh when nothing happens. “Please, show me what you know.” Red complies to her wish resting his head on the ground to allow her entry. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. None of the lights clicked on but it was to be expected. She wasn’t his paladin after all.

“Now what is it you want to show me?” Muttering to herself she runs her hand along the interior. A slight whirring noise is heard before a panel shifts revealing a keyhole. Without hesitation she inserts the key around her neck and turns. A small object is dispensed onto the floor.  _Is that a memory card?_ Charlotte kneels down to pick it up, somewhat wishing she never did. The very moment her hand grasped the object she’s thrown into an onslaught of images. A searing pain passes through her skull dropping her to her knees. Two men stood inside Red’s cockpit. One donned a regal outfit lined in gold while the other wore an all black outfit, his hood raised. Clutched in his hand is the same usb. The scene shifts to Red fighting on a fiery planet. Finally she catches a glimpse of Keith when they were still students at the Garrison. An intimidating voice whispers words to her.

“Your determination is admired. Having said that, it could lead you toward destruction.”

Charlotte forces her eyes open to see a blurry figure of Percy standing beside her. At some point she must of laid against the ground. “Charlotte this is the third time. We must tell the others. Perhaps they could help?” He offers stroking her hair gently. She doesn’t answer instead choosing to curl up on the floor. Silence was welcomed as she pieced together everything shown to her. The one dressed in white and gold resembled Allura so that must of been King Alfor. However she couldn’t place the other man and the fact his face was hidden didn’t help. There wasn’t anything special about the computer chip in her fingers other than the faint red glow it gave off. She wasn’t sure how long she laid there but it must of been a while because she hears someone else entering the hangar.

“Charlie are you in here?” Someone calls from outside the Red Lion. Charlotte stumbles to her feet and exits the feline. The familiar form of Keith enters her line of sight. He was staring up at Red with furrowed brows.

“Keith?” She questions him, touching his arm gently.  

“You didn’t show up like we planned. Sort of figured you bailed on training. Red never lets anybody in except me, how did you get inside?” His violet eyes train on her. “Wait, Charlie, you saw something again didn’t you?”

“I just asked and he let me in. Thanks to him I might have a lead. I saw some memories which we can discuss after checking out this bad boy.” Charlotte holds up the chip she obtained walking to the exit. She bids the Red Lion a farewell and thank you. Keith sighs at her actions following right behind. Whatever it is she found he hoped it was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Keith’s decision to analyze the computer chip in his room. Charlotte agreed being as she did receive it from his lion. Soft humming filled the room as she activated the laptop Pidge gave to her. It had a small port on the side just the right size for the computer chip. Eager to find out what’s on it she inserts it and props the device on her lap. Keith hovers over her shoulder to see the screen deciding to set his head on her shoulder. If she wasn’t so focused Charlotte would've blushed at their close proximity. Her nimble fingers tap at the mouse pulling up the file. Not much was on the device only a video and single document. She clicks on the video first.

A strangled yelp of shock leaves Charlotte’s throat at who appears on the screen. Her father, the man she’s been searching almost a year for was now in front of her. His appearance differed from when she saw him last. He had the body of a young man. His attire struck her as odd. A silver brooch encrusted in maroon jewels attached a black cloak over top a suit of gray armor etched with strange black markings. The scar on his right cheek was gone, his sandy blonde hair brushed against his shoulders. A silver key hung around his neck, the gold lettering missing. However the same aquamarine eyes stared back, matching her own bright orbs.

“T-this had to of been recorded before I was born. My father is much older than this now.” Charlotte frowns.  _But why did the Red Lion have this?_

“Let’s click play and see what he has to say. Maybe it’ll explain what’s going on.” Keith urges reaching from behind her to click the button.

“Log one, day one. I’ve recently landed on a planet called Altea. I offered their king an ancient artifact from my homeland in exchange for shelter. He was skeptical at first until I convinced him of a way to keep the universe at peace. With his help I will finally be able to begin Project Guardian. Combining his knowledge and resources with my own will guarantee our success. If all goes well this will pave the way for a better future. This technology needs to be developed. For not only the sake of my people, but to ensure the survival of the entire universe. End log one.”

Silence falls over the room. Water droplets fall onto the device in Charlotte’s lap. Percy leans out of her jacket pocket to wipe away the tears on her cheeks with his fluffy tail. Her fingers pat his head in appreciation but it doesn’t quell the aching inside her heart. She’d forgotten how much she missed her father and seeing him again out of the blue brought a fresh wave of emotions. Keith was never a touchy person but his instincts were telling him to wrap her in a hug. So he did.

“This can’t be real...there’s no way my father is over ten thousand years old…” Her voice sounded so lost and broken. He tightens his hold around her, swaying gently to calm her down. Keith was new to the whole comforting thing give him a break.

“It’s possible he used one of those cryo-pods.” He speaks softly as Percy squeezes out from between them and over to the laptop. Charlotte turns her eyes back to the task at hand. The squirrel presses a few buttons on the keyboard pulling up a document titled PRJ-GDN 1-6. A drawing of seemingly random lines appeared on the screen.

“A blueprint?” Keith eyes study the design trying to make sense of it. “I’m not seeing a pattern.”

“Could it be a small part of a larger design? The document itself is titled using one dash six which usually means there’s more to it. But there’s nothing left on the disk itself.” She groans leaning back into Keith.

“Zoom in on the right corner I think something is written there.” He nods at the screen and she complies honing in on the spot he requested. Sure enough the familiar scrawl of her father could be seen. In small lettering the words ‘Project Guardian’ lined the corner of the diagram.

“Project Guardian again. Wait, Keith what if Coran and Allura were wrong about the key being the device that could destroy the universe? Sure it could be classified as the ancient artifact but it’s possible there’s a much bigger picture to this that we’re not getting.” She speaks piecing together all the information. “When I was in the Red Lion a panel opened up and I inserted my key. That’s how I found the chip. Who’s to say there aren’t more of them hidden in the other four lions?” Charlotte gasps jumping up and pulling him to his feet. The twinkle of excitement she gets when discovering something new now prominent in her turquoise eyes.

“If that’s the case we have some work to do. Let’s gather everyone and show them what we found. It’ll go faster if we all work together.” Keith smiles slightly at the sparkle in her eye. The sadness she held was still present but her thirst for adventure overpowered it.

“I’ll go find Hunk, Pidge and Lance. You get Shiro, Allura and Coran and meet me on the bridge. Oh this is such a huge lead, I was about to give up but thanks to Red I can finally figure this all out. I love your lion Keith!” She beams reaching up to peck his cheek and run out of the room, laptop in hand. Her shouts of excitement echoed through the hall as she forced Pidge out of bed despite the fact she put her to sleep two hours prior. Keith stood frozen, his feet planted to the floor. He barely registered what happened but now it flooded back to him full force. A prominent blush coats his cheeks as he gingerly touches the spot Charlotte kissed. His heart rate picked up in his chest. What was he going to do about that girl?

Halfway to the kitchen the brunette halts in her tracks. Realization of what she said and did coming back to her. Her face flushes a deep scarlet out of sheer embarrassment and she crouched on the ground burying her face in her knees. She just kissed Keith. Paladin of the Red Lion, old classmate, fellow dropout and good friend. It may of been on the cheek but it’s still a big deal for Charlotte. “What am I going to do? Oh no he’s probably weirded out by me now.”

“Uhh Charlie is everything alright? You’re mumbling to yourself.” Hunk’s voice startles Charlotte enough to emit a shriek of surprise.

“I’m great! Fantastic! Actually I need to you head to the bridge asap. Thanks and goodbye!” The bright eyed girl flashes a smile and runs off before Hunk could even form a reply.

“Why was she blushing?” With a shrug the yellow paladin heads back to the kitchen. She didn’t say he couldn’t grab a snack before heading to the meeting place.

“Charlotte I demand you slow down before you run into someone!” Percy squeaks clutching onto her shoulder for dear life. “The information you have to share with the others is not going anywhere!”

Skidding around the corner she slows to a fast walk spotting Lance walking into the lounge. “Lance wait up!” Said boy turns around at the sound of his name. Charlotte doubles over in front of him to catch her breath.

“Wow Charlie did you run laps around the castle with Shiro?” He jokes with a playful smirk. A slight smile forms on her lips. She was glad to see he was back to his old self after spending time in the healing pod. He gave them all quite a scare but thanks to Hunk and Coran he made a full recovery.

“If you would please make your way to the bridge. Charlotte and Keith have something of utmost importance to tell everyone.” Percy explains for his owner who flashes him a thumbs up.

“Both of you have something to tell us? Does that mean..? No way that mullet beat me!” Lance shouts storming off leaving just Charlotte and Percy. They look at each other confused by his outburst but shrug it off making their way to the bridge themselves. Only this time at a reasonable pace for Percy’s sake.

Upon arrival Charlotte instantly pulls up the video. Some were confused having never met her father while the rest were surprised at his sudden appearance. Keith, having already watched it earlier, sat in silence mulling over his own thoughts. The screen fades to black signalling the end of the video. All eyes fall upon Charlotte.

“Before you ask, yes that’s my father. However he’s much younger so this video was taken before I was even born.” She fidgets uncomfortably under everyone’s gaze.

“I knew it! I told you your dad was ten thousand years old!” Hunk calls out from his seat proud of himself.

“This is the man that was at the castle when I was a child. To find out he’s your father Charlotte is a surprise.” Allura speaks folding her hands in her lap. 

“What is this Project Guardian he mentioned?” Pidge chimes in rubbing her eyes.

“I’m not sure. King Alfor never mentioned anything with that name to us.” Coran tells them much to their dismay. If anyone had a clue it would of been the Alteans.

“About that, I think we were wrong about this key being the ultimate weapon. My father must of told a lie to keep it a secret. That would explain the misleading stories King Alfor told you as a child. Project Guardian must be the true weapon.” Charlotte voices her thoughts to the Altean princess standing beside Coran.  

“We found a blueprint with the same name but it seems to be a piece of something bigger.” Keith supplies to help Charlotte explain. He’d have to sort out his emotions later.

“There’s more you’re not telling us isn’t there Charlie?” Lance questions leaning back in his seat. His tone of voice made her frown, it sounded almost accusatory. Charlotte tilts her head in question snapping her fingers in realization.

“Oh! You must mean how I found the chip right? The Red Lion gave it to me. I think he spoke to me too something along the lines of ‘your determination could lead you toward destruction.’ It was a bit intimidating.” She explains with a thoughtful expression.

“What? No! I meant you and Keith! The thing you both had to tell us it’s that you’re dating!” Lance throws his hands up.

“Don’t be stupid, she already told you what we needed to say.” Keith snaps from his seat in front of the blue paladin. “Right Charlie?”

Charlotte plays with the zipper on her jacket deep in thought. She had everyone’s attention now could be her big chance. It would be a huge relief to spill her feelings. They were pretty understanding with the news about her father, who’s to say they won’t support this too? On the other hand letting her secret out could ruin the friendships she’s built.  _Don’t be scared, you can do this._

“No Keith, we need to tell them. I know I said we’d keep it a secret but they’re bound to find out eventually. It’s better for them to find out now than randomly during a mission.” Taking a deep breath she releases the undisclosed information.

“I can see recollections of the past depending on what alien tech I touch. Their...memories if you will.”

“There! See I told you they we- wait what?!” Lance looks at her dumbfounded.

“How long have you known you could do this?” Pidge asks sitting up straight, fully awake now.

“Yeah and can you show us?” Hunk looked over at her with an eager expression.

“Right before I met you guys in that cave back on earth. Sure Hunk, it happened when I interacted with the Red Lion so why not try it again with another?” She doesn’t miss the disapproving look on Shiro’s face.

“And you didn’t think to bring this up sooner? Did you even think of the side effects it could cause?” Shiro crosses his arms and Charlotte can’t meet his gaze. He was right after all. She never thought of the consequences too eager to learn as much as she can.  

“No, but what do the consequences matter when we’re fighting for our lives out here? Shiro I’m sorry but if helps me find out where my father is I’m going to do it.” Her gaze hardens despite how eerily calm her voice is.

“Charlotte that is no way to speak you your leader! Apologize to Shiro this instant.” Percy scolds the teenager pinching her cheek unhappily.  

“It’s alright Percy. I just wish you would’ve came to us sooner.” He sighs running a hand down his face.

“How does it work? Do you just touch something and Bam! Instant movie?” Lance asks having gotten over his initial shock.

“Oooh! Can we have a movie night? Charlotte brings the film and I’ll supply the snacks.” Hunk daydreams steering the conversation of topic.

“Guys come on! Charlie a demonstration would probably help.” Keith directs the subject back to her. He was wary on having her show them but kept it to himself. She’d told him before it hurts her every time. Maybe this time it’ll be different.

“How would I show you all what I’m seeing?” She taps her foot against the floor in thought. Describing what she sees wouldn’t help with the finer details. They’d have to be able to envision it for themselves. That way she could finally get a second opinion on what’s being shown to her.

“Perhaps you could use one of the headsets the paladins used in their training. That way you can visualize what feeds into your brain and project it for us to see.” Coran suggests answering her previous question.

Charlotte requests they try it out on the Black Lion being as it’s the largest and the only one that could house the whole crew. Everyone gathers in the hangar surrounding her in a semi-circle. Undoing her braid she places the headset on preparing to walk up to the mechanical feline. “It’ll be easy. Just walk inside, retrieve a chip and hopefully not pass out. Yup just a normal day in space.” Charlotte mutters to herself as Keith approaches her. Bright blue eyes meet violet orbs. Together they have a silent conversation much to Lance’s annoyance. “Um...can somebody be on standby in case something happens? I’d rather not get another concussion.” She chuckles humorlessly walking inside the Black Lion’s mouth.

“Don’t worry I got you covered.” Lance slings an arm around Charlotte’s shoulder knocking Percy over. Angry banter comes from the furry creature as he claws his way into his owner’s pocket. A finger strokes his head to calm him down. Miraculously the whole crew squeezes into the cockpit. Charlotte runs her hand alongside the dash speaking quietly to the lion.

“Hey big guy, I’m Charlotte the...researcher of the group. I was hoping you could help me and my friends with something. You see my hypothesis is you have a computer chip hidden somewhere and I sort of need it. Would you mind giving it to me? I promise you it’ll be in good hands.” Whispering amongst the paladins, Coran and Allura goes on behind her.

“Is she really talking to it?”

“It worked the first time with Red.”

“Does she think it’ll answer her?”

“I wonder what they eat. It won’t eat us right? What if she makes it angry?”

“Hunk come on man this is important.”

A familar whirring noise fills Charlotte’s ears prompting an accomplished grin. The keyhole glows with a faint purple light and she inserts the silver key inside, turning it clockwise. By unlocking the panel a small chip engraved with purple designs clatters to the ground. She kneels beside it taking a deep breath before grabbing it with her fingers. Her head jerks back from the pain latching onto Lance’s leg with her free hand before slumping forward. The blue paladin ducks down grabbing onto her shoulders before she could hit face first into the floor.

“Charlie? Hey come on wake up.” He shakes her shoulders earning no response other than a few mumbled groans.

“She won’t snap out of it until she’s seen all that is required of her.” Percy informs looking up at her nervously.

“So what you’re saying is Charlie touched that chip and now she’s shuffling through the Black Lion's memories?” Pidge questions the squirrel to which he nods in agreement.

“Essentially yes and possibly yours as well Shiro being as you are it’s paladin.” Their leader frowns at this. Most of memories weren’t exactly the most pleasant. He only hoped she received one of his more tame moments.

The headset resting on Charlotte’s head flickers before fully activating. Images flash by in the blink of an eye. None of them staying still long enough for anyone to comprehend them. She needed to focus or this would all be pointless. Fighting through the constant throbbing in her head she concentrates on slowing the scenes down. One in particular plays out on the screen produced by the headset. Fleets of Galra ships zero in on a planet set ablaze. A quiet gasp and Allura confirms it to be Altea. Zarkon laying waste to the Altean home world. He demands King Alfor surrenders Voltron. The scene shifts to another perspective this time in the Black Lion’s hangar. A cloaked figure, wearing a similar brooch to her father’s, stood in front of the feline. Clutched in his fingers is the very same chip now in her possession. It’s the final scene that alarms Shiro enough to yank the headset off her head instantly cancelling the stream for them. Or so he thought.

_*Warning may be graphic*_

Charlotte is forced to watch the event play out until the end despite her friends desperately calling out to her. Shiro strapped to an examination table. The glint of a jagged circular blade speckled with dried blood. His gray eyes stared terrified at the saw drawing closer to his flesh.  _No! Please no not this!_ She felt tears welling in her eyes. A few futile attempts at a struggle before everything goes to hell. Blood curtling screams fill the air followed by splashes of blood as the scientist tears through the skin. There’s a prominent grinding noise as the saw skillfully severs the bone in two. Blood pooled on the operating table from severing a few veins. Another figure dressed in dark purple robes wearing a mask injects him with a glowing violet serum. The image begins to fade but the damage has already been done. And worst part of all? Shiro was forced to stay awake for the whole thing.

_*End of Warning*_

“War is a terrible thing young one. Are you certain you wish to be a part of it?” Soft whispers fill her brain before she’s thrown back to her senses.

Terrified screams rip through her throat as she forces her eyes to open. A gloved hand quickly covers her mouth before pushing past Lance to vomit into a bucket, the incident still fresh on her mind.She didn’t even care to question where the bucket came from. Faintly she hears Shiro ushering everyone outside leaving just himself, Charlotte, Keith and Lance. Lance was forced to stay due to the female sitting halfway in his lap spilling her guts into a metal pail. His hand rubs her back gently in an attempt to console her. Keith having refused to leave,knelt beside the blue paladin pulling Charlotte’s long brown hair out of her face. His fingers gently combed through the soft locks. Shiro watched the situation horrified. His hands clutching the side of his head as he’s filled with dread. She saw a memory he tried to hard to suppress and it was all because of him.

Charlotte’s body convulsed leaning further into the bucket as tears poured down her face. Slowly, after making sure she wouldn’t get sick again, she set the bucket down falling backwards to lay her head on Keith’s knees. The bottom half of her body still in Lance’s lap. The Latino nudges the bucket further away with his foot putting as much distance between him and it as possible. Glassy Turquoise eyes look up at the red paladin as he offers her his bandanna to clean her mouth with. Shakily she takes it cleaning her lips and blowing her nose. She promises to get him a new one shifting her eyes over to Shiro who’s having a breakdown of his own.

“S-Shiro?” Charlotte's voice croaks after all that just happened. “Shiro? Are you alright?” She tries again a little louder this time. Gray eyes snap to her, the same terrified look from her vision visible in his eyes. Her hand beckons for the older male to come closer. He shakes his head backing away and departing down the steps. A fresh wave of tears stain her cheeks.  _I must look pathetic to them right now._

“Keith, you should go after him. He needs you.” Lance tells Keith who’s eyes haven’t left Charlotte.

“Huh? Oh...yeah...” He nods shifting Charlotte so she’s in Lance’s hold.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her. She’s my friend too.” Lance assures the ravenette picking the now quiet girl up bridal style. Her head falls against his chest burying her face within his baseball tee. Percy sat on her stomach allowing her to stroke his fur. Keith walks out to go after Shiro and Lance follows only to be stopped by the rest of their team.

“Lance explain to us what happened. When Shiro stepped out he wouldn’t tell us anything. He looked...horrified.” Allura steps forward in concern. The look in Shiro’s eyes was so broken it pained her to see. Then there’s the matter of what happened to Charlotte. She was skeptical about seeing Charlotte’s power at first. However if this was the aftermath each time she used it the princess wasn’t sure it would be wise to continue using it.

“Do I need to ready a pod for her?” Coran questions looking down at the quiet brunette in Lance’s arms. Lance feels her shake her head and tells Coran not to worry.

“You sure? I mean you hurled more than I did after my first time in a simulator.” Hunk inputs nonchalantly resulting in Charlotte covering her mouth with her hands. The images still fresh in her mind. Pidge nudges Hunk in the side with a scowl.

“Nice job, make her more sick than she already is. Whatever she saw was obviously pretty bad if Shiro stopped us from watching it.”

“Guys I’m gonna take Charlie to her room before she empties what’s left onto me.” Lance shifts her in his arms and walks out of the hangar toward the sleeping quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Quiet sniffles and the sound of Lance’s sneakers against the metal flooring in the only noise present during the trek. Percy offers his assistance opening the door for him. He walks Charlotte over to the small bathroom connected to her room sitting her on the counter. “I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Patting her shoulder, he departs with the door sealing shut behind him.

The sound of running water reaches Lance’s ears, he takes this as his chance to look around Charlotte’s room. It wasn’t anything fancy, the layout identical to his own room down the hall. An overflowing bucket filled with crumpled balls of paper littered one corner of the room. Small souvenirs from the planets they’ve visited so far lined the back wall. One pair of black gloves, a pocket sewing kit, and small flashlight sat on a box next to the bed. Its blankets were folded neatly on top. Underneath the pillow a small book, red in color, pokes out. He sneaks a glance back toward the bathroom before creeping over to the bedside. His fingers wrap around the unfamiliar book opening to the first page.

 

_Entry One_

_Papa gave me a book to write in so I can be just like him! He said it was important of an explorer to always take notes. I’m going to be just like him when I grow up! I’ll visit the big caves and go into space like those people in the stories papa tells me. Mama doesn’t like him telling me stories about aliens. She says they’re lies but I don’t believe her. As long as I have papa I don’t mind._

_Entry Two_

_Today mama scolded me for telling the kids at school I wanted to be a space pilot. She doesn’t want me to travel like papa. I tried telling her my teacher said I was smart enough but she wouldn’t listen. Mama never listens to me when I talk._

Lance flips ahead a few pages stopping on a log that catches his eye. A frown makes its way on his face at how messy the handwriting is compared to the previous entries. He continues to read not hearing the water turn off in the bathroom.  

_Entry Seventeen_

_Mama punished me today. I told her I wanted to watch the meteor shower with my friends. It hurts me to write, she burned my hands with a metal stick. I don’t understand what I did wrong. Why won’t mama love me?_

_Entry Twenty_

_My hands shake a lot now. I don’t like the itchy bandages they get in the way. My teacher asked why I wore them and I told her the lie mama made up. I fell off my bike and scraped them on the road. Lying is bad. Papa always told me not to lie cause it hurts others. He’s been gone for three days now and I miss him. I hope he comes home soon._

Charlotte slides the bathroom door open quietly. Her turquoise eyes spot Lance hunched over on her bed, a book in his lap. Silently she watches him gesturing for Percy to keep quiet. Normally she would’ve yelled at him for invading her privacy but all the crying she did made her not care. He was thoroughly engrossed and didn’t hear her walk over to him. She wanted to be angry at him for going through her private things but didn’t have the willpower. The events from earlier swirled around in her pounding skull and she was fretting over Shiro’s wellbeing. She settles herself on the floor watching Lance with tired red eyes.

_Entry Twenty Two_

_Papa came home today and saw what mama has been doing to me. She shouted a lot of mean words to him and I wouldn’t stop crying. He told me we were going far away from here to find a new home. Somewhere with a big blue ocean and white sand we can sink our toes in. I’m glad to have papa he makes the pain bearable._

_Entry Twenty Four_

_We live in a big house near the beach. Papa wants me to do something called therapy today. He said it will help my hands to stop shaking. I promised him to do it so I could still become a space pilot. Tomorrow we’re gonna go to the beach so I can make some friends. Papa says they’ll make me smile more. I'm not sure if I want to have friends they might make fun of my bandages._

_Entry Twenty Five_

_I made my first friend today! A boy walked up to me on the beach and said I had pretty eyes. His name is Lance and he has a HUGE family. He even asked his older brother to help teach me how to swim. Papa likes him too cause Lance wants to be a pilot like me and I smile around him. I can’t wait to spend more time with Lance. Being with him makes the bad thoughts go away._

Something falls on Lance’s leg starling him enough to yelp in surprise and throw the book back under the pillow. Ocean blue eyes look down at the cause. Charlotte’s head leaned against his knee her eyes half open.

“Charlie! I didn’t mean to look it was sticking out and I..” Lance’s excuse trails off when her hands reach up for him to help her up. He does and she settles herself on the bed beside him wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

“It’s alright Lance. You might as well finish it.” Charlotte shrugs laying back on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. After ensuring she’s certain Lance goes back to reading once more. Scanning through the pages and stopping on a certain page. It held two small passages.

_Entry Forty Nine_

_Therapy is going ok. I started wearing gloves over my bandages. Papa said we’re moving far away soon for his new job at a space center. I don’t want to leave Lance and his family. He’s my best friend._

_Entry Fifty_

_Lance and I said goodbye today. He gave me a bracelet made of little shells so I don’t forget him. I gave him a pretty blue jewel from my prized collection. Lance’s eyes sparkled in the sun just like the stone. We made a promise to both become space pilots when we grow up._

Lance eagerly turns the page only to discover the remaining pages are blank. “What? No!” He rubs away the tears pricking at his eyes. He knew Charlotte from before the Galaxy Garrison? How could the journal just end like that? She could've written so much more but it all just stopped. With a sigh he shuts the book setting it back where he found it. Collapsing next to Charlotte on the bed he train his blue eyes on her.

“Why did it just end? You had plenty of pages left.”

“We moved to the desert where I spent the following years working my ass off to get into the Galaxy Garrison the same place my father worked. After getting in I studied day and night to be the top female pilot where I was made Keith’s co-pilot. When I saw you were accepted I was ecstatic but you didn’t remember me. It was a very long time ago after all.” Charlotte fiddles with the small bracelet she always tucks underneath her gloves.

“So I decided to just start over as your friend despite the rivalry you and Keith had. I finally felt my life found some form of normalcy. But it all went away shortly after and here we are. In space fighting a war.” She finishes to be greeted with silence. Perhaps she said too much. With a sigh she covered her eyes with her arms.  _It is a lot to take in._

“I can’t believe I never noticed. You’re probably the only person I’ve ever met with eyes as bright blue as yours.” A voice chuckles. She looks over at Lance, eyes widening at the jewel in his fingers.

“Y-You kept it all these years?”

“Of course! Do I look like the kind of guy that throws away presents from cute girls?” He grins reaching for her hand and squeezing it. Charlotte smiles weakly kicking him with her foot playfully.

“I never know with you.” Her fingers stroke through Percy’s fur. “I’m sure you have some questions huh?”

Lance rests his head against the wall. “Just two things, but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Lance you carried me all the way to my room and waited to see if I was alright. Granted you did invade my privacy. You’ve more than earned the right to ask questions.” Charlotte sits up trying to untangle her damp brown hair. It’s silent for a while but not an awkward silence. More like a quiet moment of peace between two friends. It was a nice change and Charlotte would’ve fallen asleep if Lance hadn’t spoken up.

“Why did your...mother do that to you?” His nimble fingers gathered her hair braiding it slowly.

“For as long as I could remember she’d always deny any possibility of people travelling outside of earth. Father said she used to adore the thought of space travel but that drastically changed after I was born. So you can imagine how she reacted when I wanted to travel to become a pilot. At the time I was only eight. My father left for a new project he was working on so I was alone with her. I was so excited about the meteor shower that night I forgot to hold my tongue around her.” Charlotte removes her gloves showing the scarred skin of her hands to Lance. His blue eyes sadden at the sight. “She’d heat up a fire poker and run it across my hands until they were raw. Her twisted logic slowly began to consume me and I almost gave up on my dream. Thanks to physical therapy and the Galaxy Garrison’s medical practices they’re as good as new. But I’ll always live with the reminder etched into my skin.” She pulls the fabric back over her fingers.

“I always wondered why you wore gloves for everything. Now I feel like a jerk for thinking you were a germaphobe.” The Latino sighs running a hand through his hair.

“What’s your second question?” She yawns handing him a hair tie to hold the finished braid in place.

“Oh right. That. Well I know I sort of put you on the spot about this before but...how do you feel about...Keith?”

Knocking echoes through the empty hall as Keith stands outside Shiro’s room. He’s been standing outside the door for a while trying to convince the leader into opening the door. “Shiro you don’t have to talk to me just let me in the room.” He pleads rapping his knuckles against the metal once more. Tired gray eyes meet his concerned violet orbs as the entrance slides open. Silently Shiro ushers him inside shutting the door behind him.

Keith leans against the wall as the black paladin returns to his seat on the bed. Whatever happened to Shiro is his past must be too gruesome for him to talk about. “You once told me that keeping my emotions bottled up would never lead to anything healthy. So talk to me Shiro, please.”

A shaky breath escapes his lips as the black paladin dives into his story. He tells Keith how they did experiments on the prisoners. The vision Charlotte was shown was of him going through one of the procedures replacing his arm with that of Galra technology. During the operation he was forced to stay awake so everything he saw was ultimately projected to Charlotte earlier in the Black Lion. Guilt was eating at his insides at not being able to prevent it. Keith’s hand rests on his shoulder to comfort him.

“It’s not like you could predict that would happen. Charlotte knew what she was getting into and I’m certain she doesn’t blame you. In fact I know she doesn’t.” He states causing Shiro to look up at him. “You should talk to her once you both are feeling up to it.”

“I will, thank you Keith. You have the makings of a good leader. If you get that temper of yours under control.” Shiro smiles slightly and Keith chuckles walking to the door.

“No way man. You’re our leader I want no part of it.” Waving slightly he leaves the black paladin’s room to head in the direction of Charlotte’s. He planned on checking in on her and Lance. Hopefully the Latino kept his emotions to himself being alone in a room with his friend. He had the makings of a great pilot but his flirtatious personality just rubbed Keith the wrong way. Nearing the door he hears talking inside opting to come back later until he heard his name mentioned. Curious he presses his ear the wall to listen in.

“Are you sure you wanted to ask my feelings about Keith and not yourself Lancelot?” Charlotte questions with a light giggle.

Lance’s face flushes. “Well I was gonna ask that too but I doubted you would answer me.” A soft hum of agreement reaches his ears.

“I’ll just answer both then. It’s easier that way.” She shrugs shifting into a comfortable position. “You and Keith are like comparing water to fire. Complete opposites but with qualities that I admire for different reasons. You’re the goofy, over-”

“Hey! Don’t just diss me!” Lance interrupts with a pout.

“Let me finish then you dolt. You’re goofy, overconfident, a major flirt, desperate for approval, but you’re also compassionate, selfless and so full of potential. I honestly considered asking you out one day but part of me held off after seeing you with all those girls at the Garrison. I doubted I even stood a chance so I settled for being the supportive friend. Always biting my tongue when Hunk would inform me another bimbo dumped you. Why do you think I always paid for surprise pizza and ice cream?” Turquoise eyes close as she ponders her next words. Percy pinches her cheek as she says bimbo.

“Keith’s a hothead. He always rushes headfirst into danger without thinking. I’ve saved his ass from getting expelled too many times to count and he gets kicked out the one time I’m not there. But there has always been something about him that made me feel accepted. Just like you did when we were kids. People always judge him by his attitude without even trying to get to know the real him. Once they did they’d view Keith the same way I do. A guy that wants nothing more than to have someone to confide in without being judged. We’ve got this bond ya know?” A fond smile graces her pink lips as she finishes. Percy nuzzles her cheek affectionately.

Lance chuckles to himself. “Man, you know how to make a guy feel good about himself Charlie. If you would of accepted my invitations sooner I could've taken you on an awesome date. But mullet man himself out of all people?”

“Was I supposed to take you seriously when you were asking girls out every other day? I like Keith’s hair. It’s fluffy. Stop making fun of him, it’s rude. How would you like it if I criticized your fashion choices?” Charlotte scolds sticking her tongue out. Lance does the same before the two fall over in laughter.

They knew full well everyone on the team had questionable tastes in clothes. Keith wore a cropped jacket. Charlotte painted the bottom of every pair of boots she owns a deep red and wore aviator goggles around her neck. Pidge had no need for glasses only wearing them for aesthetic purposes. Hunk looked like a karate master with his orange headband. Lance’s jacket was basically made up of two separate pieces sewn together. They even swore Shiro applied some fantastic eyeliner. The only two who seemed to have it together were Coran and Allura due to their difference in culture. Charlotte wouldn’t have it any other way. She loved her rag tag group fashion statements and all.

Once they’ve calmed down Lance asks the burning question. “So when are you going to tell him? I mean you are going to right?”

“Probably never. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have now. Though I might of already after I kissed him earlier.” She mumbles the last part but Lance shrieks having heard it plain as day.

“YOU KISSED HIM?!” Charlotte pounces on him covering his mouth with her hands.

“Be quiet! Someone could hear you!” She hisses. Lance says something from under her palms too muffled to comprehend. “I’ll remove them only if you talk at a reasonable volume.” Earning a nods she slowly removes her hands ignoring the suggestive position they were in.

“You. Kissed. Keith.” His eyes were as wide as saucers.  

“Hate to burst your bubble but it was only on the cheek and I ran away right after it happened. Pretty sure I fudged up my chances. I’m content with being his friend thank you very much.”

“You’re going to tell him or so help me I will lock you two in the same room and won’t let you out until you do.” Charlotte could tell Lance was serious. He would go that far. Why was he so adamant about this?

“Alright fine jeez. You’re really persistent when you want to be.” She laughs as Lance pulls her to her feet. Charlotte was indeed lucky to have him as a friend. His personality instantly brightened her day.

“Now get out there!” Blue eyes glint in the light pushing the brunette out the door. Directly into the arms of a certain eavesdropper. Horror washes over her as turquoise meets violet. Keith heard everything. He had to of there’s no way he hadn’t with how loud they were. Panic filled her gut and she looked at Lance for a way out pleading with her eyes.

“I knew you were spying! Told you making up a bunch of stuff was the right thing to do Charlie. There’s never any privacy out here in space!” Lance exclaims throwing his hands up in the air and glaring at Keith.

“R-right, it’s not nice to listen in on other people Kogane.” Charlotte pouts waving her finger in his face. The surrounding air was tense, Keith’s face expressionless. This was not going at all like they planned. A hand wraps around her wrist roughly tugging her down the hall leaving Lance behind. “K-Keith wait!” Nervous eyes watch Keith as he continues to grip her wrist, not keen on letting go anytime soon. Ignoring her protests he drags her into his sleeping quarters shutting the door behind him.

“We need to talk.”

Lance let out a defeated sigh shuffling back to his room. Once inside he allows his body to slide down to the floor. Pulling his knees to his chest, silent tears streak down his tan cheeks. “D-damn. I should be happy for her since I asked about her feelings. So why does it hurt so much?” Now he practically set them up together instead of telling Charlotte how he really felt. Lance couldn’t catch a break. Keith beat him again and he missed his chance to confess.


	11. Chapter 11

Turquoise meets violet from across the room. After Keith dragged Charlotte into his room they didn’t speak much. The brunette knew he probably wanted an explanation but didn’t know where to begin. Each time she would try to speak, the words would just die in her throat. Could you blame her? A few minutes ago she was having a discussion about her crush on Keith and said boy now knows how she feels.

Fed up with the silence Keith gets straight to the point. “Charlie did you mean all that you said?” He questions releasing the tight grip he has on her wrist.

“I-I um...fine, yes I have a crush on you.” Charlotte gives in finding an interest in staring at the floor.

A warm feeling takes over Keith’s cheeks. “Good, then I’ll be able to do this without worry.” Before she has a chance to ask what he means his hands are placed on her cheeks pulling her to his face. Warm lips ghost over her own before pressing firmly into them in a firm kiss. Charlotte’s initial shock melts away, her hands resting on Keith’s firm chest. His hands travel down to her waist bringing her flush against his body. Percy who was silently sleeping in Skylar’s pocket let’s out a screech having been squashed causing the teens to jump back in surprise.

“O-Oh gosh I’m so sorry Percy.” Charlotte apologizes quickly. Sitting on the floor she begins checking the squirrel for any injuries. All the while sneaking a few glances over to Keith who now sat on his bed.

Keith watches her holding a hand to his lips recalling what he just did. He kissed Charlotte, his best friend, co-pilot and object of his affection. A slight smile adorns his lips as the brunette frets over the rodent. A very prominent blush coated her cheeks. It gave him a sense of pride that he had that effect on her. Running a hand through his hair he decides to address the situation.

“I’m new at this whole confessing thing.” He starts nervously playing with his gloves. “Charlie you just...there’s something about you that puts me at ease. It makes me want to be around you all the time. Back at the Garrison I was always getting into trouble and you stuck by me when everyone else left. I want us to continue to be close like that. No wait, what I mean is ugh! Why does Lance make this look so easy?!” Keith groans holding his head in his hands.

Charlotte giggles at him moving to sit in front of him and taking his hands in her own. “It’s alright Keith, I understand.” She presses a kiss to his fingers. “It’s not like we have act any different, we’ll just have a few added benefits.” Keith pulls her in for another kiss, double checking that Percy was in the clear. It’s true they were thick as thieves already and being in an official relationship just gave them a reason to be cuddly together. The brunette made a mental note to thank Lance later as she laid down next to Keith gazing fondly into his violet eyes.

Later that day Shiro leaves the confines of his room to journey into the kitchen for some much needed nourishment. Upon opening the door the room’s occupants make a collective gasp. Feet thunder against the floor and two bodies are flung at him almost throwing him off balance.

“Shiro!” Pidge and Charlotte collectively call his name wrapping him in a tight hug. Chuckling softly he pats each of their heads in greeting.

“Were you two waiting here to ambush me the whole time?” He jokes as they release him. Walking over to the food goo dispenser he deposits some onto a plate retrieving a spoon from one of the drawers. Pidge and Charlotte look at each other before turning back to Shiro.

“How’d you know?” They question seriously causing him to choke on his goo. Charlotte pats his back as Pidge retrieves a pouch of water from the fridge. Slurping the straw Shiro looks at them with his eyebrow raised.

“Just how long have you two been in here? Charlie you should be resting.”

“I’m fit as a fiddle Shiro don’t worry! Hm...what’s the altean term for hour again?” Charlotte taps her chin looking over at Pidge.

“Varga.” She supplies.

“Around four vargas.” The brunette nods hopping onto the counter.

“That’s some dedication you two have.” Shiro compliments eating a spoonful of food.

“We were worried about you. After what happened...gosh I’m so sorry Shiro I made you relive that all over again.” Charlotte apologizes bowing her head to the black paladin. “I should of been more cautious with sharing those visions with you all. That being said I’m...not going to stop until I have all the chips I need.”

“Are you certain that is wise Charlotte?” Percy questions.

“Yeah, what if you end up hurt or sick?” Pidge voices her concern. Shiro nods in agreement.

“Guys I appreciate the concern but this is something I have to do. I’d rather have you guys backing me up then trying to prevent me from finishing. You know I’ll just go behind your back, I’m stubborn to the core.” Charlotte shrugs hopping off the counter to walk to the door.

“Charlie wait. Just make sure someone is with you when you visit the lions.” Shiro tells her. Charlotte grins and gives their leader a nod. She waves goodbye to the two and runs off to find Hunk. If he wasn’t in the kitchen he was either in the lounge or his sleeping quarters. The yellow paladin trained sure but it wasn’t a frequent as Keith. First she tries Hunk’s room rapping her knuckles loudly against the metal door.

“So the Yellow Lion is where you choose to begin? Any particular reason why?” Percy asks as Charlotte knocks again after not receiving an answer.

“Not really. I just want to compare them and maybe get a hug from Hunk.” Charlotte shrugs walking down the long hallway in the direction of the lounge.

“You sound like your father. Always hungry for more knowledge.” Percy chuckles quietly nestling his body between her neck and shoulder. The brunette strokes his head with her finger walking through the sliding metal door leading to the lounge.

“Charlie! Are you feeling any better? I haven’t seen you since Lance took you away.” Hunk calls out to her from the sofa upon arrival. She walks over taking a seat beside him.

“I’m feeling much better sorry if I worried you.” Charlotte smiles apologetically. Her turquoise eyes fall on the notebook in his lap. “Am I interrupting you?”

“Nah I’m just trying to come up with some new recipes. I can’t stand eating plain food goo every day.” Hunk tells her passing the notebook and pencil to her. “You have any ideas?”

The brunette looks over the paper for a bit tapping the pencil against her leg in thought. She wasn’t much of a chef herself only managing to cook minor things so adding alien ingredients into the equation left her with nothing. With a sigh she passes the book back to Hunk.

“Sorry man I only know basic cooking skills.”

“How have you survived this long? Weren’t you living alone since dropping out of the Garrison?” Hunk questions flipping through the written pages.

“I had Percy to help. He may be a squirrel but he makes some tasty food. If it weren’t for him Keith and I would of lived off of Ramen and peanut butter sandwiches.” Charlotte giggles as Percy embraces the praise. His little body stands up straight puffing his chest out.

“Really? Well I’d love to pick your brain sometime and swap recipes.” Hunk smiles at the brown rodent.

“Certainly! Oh but first young Charlotte has a favor to ask of you.” Percy gestures to his owner.

“I do? Oh right! I want to meet with the rest of the lions but I need someone to be present when I do it. Would you mind coming with me to speak with the Yellow Lion?” Charlotte clasps her hands together giving the yellow paladin puppy eyes. Even Percy played along giving Hunk pitiful eyes and whimpering.

“Okay okay! Just no more sad eyes! I can’t take it!” Hunk cries out shielding his eyes from the sad looks.

“Excellent, let’s get started then!” She beams following Hunk into the Yellow Lion’s hangar. A sense of calmness and security instantly washed over her upon entering. It reminded her greatly of Hunk’s warm hugs.  _They were made for each other._  The thought brought a soft smile to her face. Always caring and kind, putting other’s needs before their own.

“Yellow this is Charlie. Charlie meet Yellow.” Hunk introduces resting a hand on the lion’s paw. Low rumbling shakes the room and he translates for her. “He says it’s nice to meet you.” It was fascinating how well each of them communicated so well with their respective lions. She reached a hand out to touch the mechanical feline only to stop.

“He’s very rugged looking. It’s magnificent. May I go inside?” Hunk nods his head encouragingly and that’s all the confirmation she needed.

The two walk inside Yellow’s cockpit. Taking a deep breath Charlotte rests her hand against the surprisingly warm metal. The hidden panel pops open allowing her to insert the key. More grumbling sounds around the pair and she’s whisked away into another vision after retrieving the computer chip. To ease some of the pain she bites on her bottom lip. Scenes of the yellow lion’s past flash behind her closed eyelids. An obliterated planet. Galra soldiers imprisoning a whole civilization of blue aliens. Yellow sitting in his hangar at the castle with a hooded man.The same two figures from her earlier visions stood side by side overlooking a burning city. One she made out to be king Alfor but the other was still too blurry to make out. It shifts to one final image of Hunk, Pidge and Lance all gazing up at the night sky. A kind voice whispers in her brain.

“You are the one he told us about.”  _Who told you? Was it my father?_ Charlotte wanted to ask but couldn’t form the words. Faintly she sensed Hunk’s hand on her shoulder drawing her back. His concerned voice somewhat drowned out by the pounding in her skull. Slowly she opens her eyes, grasping at her friend’s hand after removing it from the yellow lion.

“You just kind of zoned out for a few seconds. Your lip is bleeding.” Charlotte squeezes his hand gently in reassurance that she was fine. Her feet start moving to the exit off to meet with the next lion.

“Thank you so much you two! I’ll come by again sometime.” With a wave she disappears behind a sliding door.

“Something is definitely going on with that girl.” Hunk tells the Yellow Lion earning a grumble of agreement.

Three lions down, two more to go. If all goes well she won’t faint before this is over. Out in the hall Charlotte shakes away the dizziness walking in the direction of Pidge’s lab to meet with the green lion. Wiping her lip free of blood she tries to recall the right path. The sound of her boots echoed with each step. There were a few small facts Allura relayed to her about the Green Lion. For instance, Pidge gave her some great upgrades and it’s also the most adventurous lion of the bunch.

Knocking on the metal door Charlotte waits to be let in by the tech wiz herself. Yes, her. Pidge was in fact a girl. She came clean to the group not too long ago so there weren’t any secrets between them. Everyone seemed to of already known for the most part. Well all except for Lance who flipped when he heard. Apparently she disguised herself as a boy to enroll in the Garrison without being denied by Iverson.

“What’s up Charlie? Are Green and I next on your list?” Pidge asks letting her inside.

“Yup, if you don’t mind. The last thing I want to do is impose. I also wanted to ask for your assistance with a project I’m planning.” She could really use her help in designing a better communicator for Percy. Speaking of, she hasn’t seen the furry little creature since she left the lounge with Hunk. He claimed he had something to take care of and took off in the opposite direction. It’s not like he would get into any trouble. He’s responsible enough to look after himself.

“No problem, what are you working on?” Pidge questions, her brown eyes looking up at the older teen.

“Basically just an upgraded version of Percy’s communicator. I want to make it so he can translate alien languages for us when we’re visiting other planets.”

“That’s actually a really good idea. It would help you a lot if you get separated from us, since you tend to disappear every time you see something shiny.” She jokes nudging Charlotte’s side with a smirk. In return the brunette holds a hand over her heart pretending to be offended.

“Well excuse me for being curious. It’s in my blood Pidge I can’t help it.” One dramatic sigh later and they arrive at their destination. “Round four here we go.” The duo stepped around machine parts and other various tools as they made their way over to the Green Lion. Pidge must've been working on her again because her head was lying on the floor, the mouth wide open.

“Go on ahead I’m gonna grab a few tools and meet you there. Might as well do a little maintenance on the inside.” The youngest paladin waves her off, walking over to a pile of parts and digging through it. Carefully Charlotte walks inside the lion’s mouth and into the cockpit. Settling down on the floor she decides to admire the interior. All of the lights were currently deactivated due to Pidge being outside. Even with the lights off it was still a very impressive sight.

“You’re much smaller than Yellow but what you lack in size you make up for in upgrades and stealth. Being the only one with a cloaking device is impressive in itself.” She rambles quietly, praising the robot that seemed to purr at the compliment. “If you wouldn’t mind I’d like you to show me what you’ve seen.” Her voice softens as she retrieves the glowing chip from the hidden panel.

The Green Lion rises to its feet knocking Pidge off balance as she walks into the mouth. Charlotte just barely hears a curse word spew from her mouth, becoming enveloped in another sequence of events. Vast lush green forests set ablaze. The Green Lion saving the lives of its monkey-like inhabitants. Someone dressed in green paladin armor much taller than pidge talking to a figure kneeling in front of Green. This scene fades displaying Pidge and her family. They seemed to be saying their goodbyes before the Kerberos mission. Once again a voice relays a message. Only this time the speaker had a wise, feminine tone.

“Roots of old may bring forth something new.”  _Again with the roots. Just like that riddle._ An unbearable wave of pain rushes through Charlotte’s body. Whimpers pass through her lips from the feeling. Forcing her eyes open she finds herself lying on the floor still in the Green Lion’s cockpit. Pidge’s concerned brown eyes are staring down at her.

“Finally! Green stood up all of a sudden and flung us around. You must of hit your head cause you weren’t answering me.” Pidge waves her hands in the air as Charlotte sits up rubbing her cheek.

“H-how long was I out?” She asks, blinking away the black spots dancing in her vision. It couldn’t of been too long.

“Maybe five minutes? But you scared me! I thought I was gonna have to drag you to the infirmary!” Charlotte earns an angry jab in the side. “Now did something happen before I got inside?”

A gloved hand comes to rest on Pidge’s head, ruffling her hair lightly. “All we did was talk. You really are brilliant and she can see that, we all can. The two of you will go far together.” Charlotte grabs onto the armrest, hoisting herself to her feet. “It’s slowly connecting together.” She mumbles walking off in a daze. Pidge watches as she walks out the door and sets to work on a new upgrade.

Halfway to the kitchen Charlotte bumps into Lance. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She smiles taking ahold of his hands. His cheeks warm slightly at the contact.

“Is there something you needed from me?” He asks squeezing her hands gently.

“Can you show me to Blue’s hangar? I wanted to talk to her but papa Shiro wants me to have someone alongside me in case I...you know.” She explains releasing his hands to shove her own into her jacket pockets.

“Sure, I don’t see why not. Follow me.” Lance turns his back on her leading the way. Charlotte hurries to follow him falling into step beside the Latino.

“Hey Lance? I really owe you for earlier. If it weren’t for you I never would of been able to tell Keith how I felt or even made it back to my room for that matter. It’s been nice having you as a...friend again.” She smiles playfully giving him a shove. Lance chuckles lightly giving her one in return.

“Loverboy Lance is happy to help.” He jokes with a smile. Charlotte notices the smile doesn’t reach his blue eyes but chooses not to comment at this time. She’d bring it up later. They continue walking for what seemed like forever until Lance stops in front of a large door. The Blue Lion’s hangar. She assumed anyway by the excited look on her friend’s face. He faintly reminded her of a kid on Christmas who got the toy they’ve been wanting all year.

“Are you ready to meet the best lion ever?” Lance gloats, completely forgetting Charlotte was with them when he first piloted the lion to land on Arus. Deciding not to point it out she agrees wholeheartedly.

“You know it!” This earns her a dazzling smile as they walk inside. Rumbling greets them upon entry and Charlotte assumes it’s because Blue is happy to see Lance. An impressed whistle leaves her lips drawing closer to the mechanical feline in curiosity.

“She’s a beauty huh? I hear her pilot’s handsome too.” Lance winks draping an arm across the girl’s shoulders. This earns him a flick to the forehead. “Ow! Charlie!” He grumbles rubbing the spot.

“You sure have your hands full with this one don’t you? That being said, certain qualities of him are very...promising.” A soft smile forms on her lips as she gazes up at the lion. If it wasn’t for Lance none of them would be here right now. They became paladins because both Lance and Blue paved the way for them. Being in space made Charlotte gain a newfound respect for the flirtatious teen.  _You’ve definitely grown Lance._

Her thoughts come to a halt when Lance’s hand suddenly grips her wrist. A blush forms on his cheeks out of embarrassment. “You uh, wanted to talk to Blue right? It might be easier this way.” He places her hand against the cold metal of the lion’s paw. She detects a slight blush contrasting with his tan skin.

Blue allows them inside although it takes a bit of encouragement from Lance at first to let Charlotte on board. Every time she would make a step toward the entrance the ground would shake in warning until she finally calmed down. The brunette looks to Lance confused only earning a nervous chuckle. Shrugging it off she searches for a hidden panel finding one close to the pilot’s seat and scoops up the chip.

For a second nothing happens and a relieved feeling floods her body. Maybe she was getting used to it? Charlotte spoke to soon. Her eyes squeeze shut and her body slumps to the ground. Lance reaches for her in alarm preventing another meeting with the floor. His voice is drowned out by the roaring in her ears and clips of the past enter her mind.  _Please make sense._ The blue lion glides through space firing at a Galra battleship. Its pilot is joined by a disguised figure in the cockpit.  _Father?_ An underwater planet with Blue right at home maneuvering gracefully through the water. Ocean waves, sandy beaches and a lonely younger version of Lance holding a surfboard staring out at the water. The final scene seems to be a somewhat recent one. Lance leaning up against the door of his room on the Castleship Tears streaming from his ocean eyes.  _Lance why are you..?_

“This one is more important than he believes. Someone must show him his worth. Quelling a storm is never an easy feat after all.” Blue’s soothing words are a parting gift as Charlotte’s thrown into the turmoil that is her own mind. How was she supposed to make sense of anything if all she receives are riddles and scenarios that never reveal what she truly wants to know.  _I need to relax and...open._

“Charlie come on talk to me!” Shaky hands reach up to cup Lance’s cheeks, at some point he must of shifted her into his lap. Worried blue eyes stared into her own hazy ones.

“H-hey Lancelot don’t freak out on me. I’m okay.” Forcing a smile she moves to escape his hold only to be yanked back.

“Oooh no you’re not going anywhere until you tell me what the heck you saw.” Struggling a bit more in his grasp, Charlotte let’s out a long sigh.

“Alright you win.”

So they sat there on the floor as Charlotte formed the right words. Lance waited patiently a frown on his face. He assumed she was growing accustomed to this but that didn’t seem to be the case.

“I saw Blue fighting the Galra. Her old pilot and...someone else. My father maybe? I’m not sure. I also saw you as a kid and a more recent memory. The paladins share memories with their lions. Lance I...you were crying.” She whispers the last part turning in his arms to look at him. Charlotte falls silent for a minute. Lance refuses to meet her gaze.

“You’ve been acting off since we parted ways. Am I the reason you were upset?” Silence is her answer.

“I’m so sorry Lance.” She apologizes quietly as his hold on her releases.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize. It’s my fault.” He tells the brunette clutching one of her hands and getting to his feet pulling her up with him. Charlotte frowns at this. Whatever it was he was choosing to blame himself. They walk outside of Blue not speaking another word to each other until they’re in the hallway.

“I’m sure you’ll be meeting up with Keith to look at the computer chips right? I’ll catch you later Charlie.”

“Blue told me something while I was in the trance. I plan to take her words to heart. Lance, you are so much more than you make yourself out to be. Don’t compare yourself to anyone on this team because you are one of a kind. None of us would be here right now if it wasn’t for you. Just.... remember I’m always here if you need to talk.” Charlotte gives him a heartwarming smile and a friendly peck on the cheek. His cheeks flare up on contact.

“Yeah...I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Charlie.” He smiles softly turning on his heel and heading to another part of the castle. Charlotte watches him until her’s out of sight. She wouldn’t be able to take all the pain he feels but hoped to at least lessen the dark thoughts that may consume him at night.


	12. Chapter 12

Analyzing five different computer chips and piecing together the information should come easy to someone who lived for research right? Wrong. Charlotte was at her wit’s end returning to the video located on this drive. Turquoise eyes scanned every inch of the video as her father’s voice played through the speakers. Keith sat beside her flipping through the many pages of notes she jotted down and highlighting those of importance. Every once and awhile he’ll cross out any contradicting statements and revise them to better suit her theory.

“Log two. Day twenty. King Alfor and I have made significant progress in creating Project Guardian’s prototype. If all goes according to plan we shall have a finished product in a matter of weeks. With this newfound technology we can end all war. Save civilizations from becoming extinct and bring hope to those who have been oppressed. My only fear is that it may one day fall into the hands of someone with evil intentions. A test of ideals will need to be passed to use it. Only time will tell.”

 _Could he mean the lions? Voltron is a protector but this was before it was made._ Charlotte rubs her eyes closing the video and inserting another chip. The one she received from Yellow. Clicking on the video file another message plays.

“Log three. Day fifty five. Project Guardian is a success. After months of trial and error we finally have a finished working model. King Alfor has relinquished the controls to me and I shall begin testing immediately. I’m one step closer to my goal. If all goes accordingly we can manufacture at least five more machines with different properties. Soon the universe will have a full team at its disposal.” Charlotte’s father spoke sternly a familiar twinkle is his eye. She gets the same look when discovering something new and profound. Furrowing her brows she retrieves a piece of paper and a pen jotting down a few things.

“We have a decent amount of information. Should we take a break?” Keith questions setting the book down and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body to his chest. Letting out a sigh Charlotte crumbles up the paper throwing it into the corner of the room where an overflowing trash bin sat. A break did sound rather enticing after all. Turning around in his arms she rests her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. The rhythmic thumping easing the stress away.

“Should we be worried that for the past few days we haven’t encountered any Galra or received a distress call?” Charlotte inquiries to the red paladin.

“Don’t jinx it, we finally have time to ourselves for a change.” Keith mutters burying his face into her hair. He lets out a contented sigh allowing himself to drift off into a light sleep. Closing her eyes Charlotte tries to catch up on some much needed rest as well. She feels herself teetering on the edge of consciousness when someone decides to interrupt their peace.  

Shiro’s voice comes from the com installed on the side of Charlotte’s door. “Hey you two, Allura is requesting a status report make your way to the bridge.”

Letting out a sigh Charlotte removes herself from Keith’s hold to give their leader a reply. “Be down in a few minutes.” She ignores the look of ‘I told you so’ from Keith to gather all of her materials. Together they exit the room mentally preparing themselves for a long explanation.  _All these mandatory reports are beginning to tick me off._

“So what you seem to be telling me is that after all this time all you to have found is what we already seem to know. Your father built a machine capable of destroying the universe. Perhaps it would be wise to focus more on the research instead of extra activities.” Allura tells the pair after they display their findings.

“All due respect princess but I’m only going off the information I’ve received from Lions your own father created. Project Guardian is a weapon we already know this. I presume it was made before Voltron was even created. However I still have two more chips to research so maybe you should let me get back to it instead of having to do these ridiculous progress reports every few hours.” Charlotte snaps at the princess. She didn’t mean to sound spiteful but the ever growing headache she currently sported wasn’t eased by the princess’s nagging. Massaging her temples Charlotte begins to gather up her equipment back into the proper slots of her bag.

“Then work faster. If you have two chips left that should be plenty for you to decipher your father’s messages.” Allura continues turning her attentions back to the screen in front of her.

“Princess, Charlotte’s doing her best so maybe go a little easier on her? Both her and Keith have been working for hours.” Shiro cuts in to diffuse the ever growing tension in the room. “I am aware you want to put an end to Zarkon’s reign but taking it out on our team will solve nothing.”

“Shiro it’s fine, I’ll just have to work harder, see you guys later. Oh and by the way princess, our fathers seemed to be friends long ago. I’d hoped we might be the same but it seems I was mistaken.” With one hand placed to her forehead Charlotte leaves the room with the intention of going to her lab. Allura departs along with Coran not long after to check on something in another part of the castleship.

“When’s the last time you two have slept? No offense but it looks like a space cruiser ran you over.” Hunk tells Keith after the brunette disappears.

“I...don’t remember.” He yawns rubbing at his eyes.

“Listen, I don’t know much about what it is you two are looking for but leave it to us for now. Both of you need rest no matter what the princess thinks.” Lance places a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gives him a push. Raising an eyebrow Keith looks over to Shiro for confirmation. Their leader gives him a reassuring smile and the red paladin takes it as an incentive. Pidge glances up from her computer after Keith leaves and the door shuts.

“So are we still moving forward with our plan?” She inquires pushing her glasses up. They all had a meeting previously excluding Allura, Coran, Keith and Charlotte. It was to discuss whether or not they should just focus on Paladin training and put everything else on the back burner.

“Let’s give them a little more time. If they don’t have an answer soon then we cancel everything.” Shiro tells the remaining members of team Voltron. He didn’t want all of Charlotte’s hard work to be in vain but protecting the universe is first and foremost. They wouldn’t be able to function properly if one of their core members passes out on his feet.

“I dunno guys, I feel kind of bad. The majority of Charlie’s time up to this point has been dedicated to finding her old man and tracing his footsteps.” Lance sighs slumping down in his chair. The princess obviously didn’t need to find out if they lended a helping hand after all.

Keith wandered down the hall letting out a yawn as the door to his sleeping quarters came into view. He planned to take a nap then get some training in before checking back in with Charlotte. The door slides open and he steps inside. As the door shuts behind him another yawn escapes his lips. Without even kicking off his boots Keith flops on top of his bed. Within a few minutes it’s lights out for the red paladin.

Despite wanting to get right back to work, Charlotte’s body said otherwise. After sitting in her lab for only a few minutes her body began to feel sluggish. All the sleepless nights seeming to catch up to her. She hunched forward on her stool, head falling to rest against the work table. In an instant quiet snores escaped her form. Percy, who was curled up on Charlotte’s lap, let out an amused squeak. He scampered down her leg and climbed up to the door to lock it. His owner deserved some rest and she was going to get it.

Days later Charlotte was still confined to her lab. She opted to remain there being visited on occasion by her friends but mainly Keith. In that time the paladins, Allura and Coran have visited two planets and freed them from Zarkon’s control. Two more allies to add to Voltron’s forces. Only a million more planets to go.

Charlotte wakes to talking in the hallway. Rubbing her eyes she strains to listen. Whoever it was they were arguing about her.  _Better not get involved._ After stretching the brunette drowns out the voices getting back to her research. Inserting the second to last computer chip another video log appeared.  _Alright father give me the answers I seek, please._

“Log four. Day one hundred. With Project Guardian a success we have been able to protect planet Altea from any impending threats both big and small. A total of six war machines. This opens the gateway to develop even more technology in the foreseeable future. However I am afraid I will have to say goodbye to those who have worked alongside me. I will leave with the schematics hidden away so they can only be accessed with a special key. My only hope is that he does not allow all our hard work to fall into the hands of the greedy. For now it is my own people that come first and foremost. I do hope he understands.” Charlotte’s father ceases the recording after that.

Charlotte frowns adding the blueprint to her sketch and moving on to the final video on the last chip. “So he left Altea? Where in the universe did he end up after? What made him come to earth in the first place?” She mumbled to herself as her finger hovered over the play button. This was it. With this final video she’d hopefully have all the answers she searched for. The screen showed her father like always except the quality was poor and he seemed to be inside a...lion?

“Log five. Day one hundred and thirty-four. I have departed from Altea. King Alfor has sent me off in high spirits. The man has become a close friend of mine and I warned him of this foreseeable outcome. Not all of those chosen will continue to be worthy. The thirst for knowledge and power may become too great for some. As much as I wish to remain by his side I fear I’ve done all I can for them. If I am fortunate enough in the future to be blessed with a child, my only wish is that they live in a world free of torment.” His voice fades out as the screen goes dark. Charlotte assumed the video was over until he spoke again.

“Charlotte, you’ve done well to come this far. However if you wish to continue you will need to find what is rightfully yours. The job of a Guardian is to protect. I shall leave the coordinates in the end of this video. Do take caution and assist Voltron in saving the universe. Be safe my child and one day we shall return home together.” A series of letters and numbers flash on the screen in bright red. Scratching down the notes onto a spare sheet of paper Charlotte runs out of the room with a sense of renewed determination. She startles Keith and Lance who were standing outside the door. Brushing past the duo Charlotte continues on her mission. A finished sketch of a large mechanical feline startling similar to those in the hangars flutters to the floor. Keith bends down and picks up the paper raising a brow at the design.

“She’s figured it out huh? After you mullet.” Lance offers with a smirk. Keith grumbles following after Charlotte at a much slower pace. Lance walks behind Keith curious to lay all the unanswered questions to rest.

Ignoring the calls of her name the brunette runs down the hall to the map room. Percy scampered after her on the floor as they dart past Hunk and Pidge who were leaving the kitchen. Charlotte shouts something too incoherent due to her excitement and slides around the corner out of sight. Reaching the map room she’s relieved to see it unoccupied. Walking to the center console she punches in the coordinates triple checking to see if they were correct.

Her gloved fingers swipe at the screen enlarging it to fill the room. Various solar systems begin to swirl around her as the computer zeros in on the location she inputted. The voices of her friends reach her ears as the map locks on. Surrounded by a bright red box was a planet very far away from their current location. They were on a steady course with the intention on offering Voltron’s assistance to those who may need it. She couldn’t ask them to drop everything and go on a scavenger hunt. Zooming in on the planet Charlotte is startled by Pidge popping up beside her. The rest of the paladins filed in the room behind them.

“It doesn’t look like much for a planet harboring powerful alien tech.” Pidge remarks

“I’m afraid that will have to wait. Voltron is needed to make a diplomatic appearance on the planet Uvis. We’re already on course as we speak.” Shiro tells the group. Charlotte nods at the black paladins words.

“I figured as much. We’re going to need many allies if we are to take on Zarkon and his forces.” Minimizing the map Charlotte pockets the slip of paper along with the picture Keith returns to her.

“Wanna fill the rest of us in on what your dad said?” Lance questions slinging an arm around her shoulders much to Keith’s displeasure. His violet eyes glared daggers at the Latino.

“My father built Project Guardian alongside King Alfor. Once they tested its capabilities they made five others. Which I’m sure you know are what make up Voltron. However given the Guardian’s design I doubt it was ever meant to be a part of a larger robot. He left the blueprints scattered across five lions to ensure that one day if deciphered the sixth lion would return to help defend the universe. Call it a hunch but I think he knew all along this was going to happen. Zarkon destroying Altea in an attempt to capture Voltron I mean.” Charlotte explains while removing Lance’s arm from her shoulder.

“Man, your dad really has a thing for theatrics.” Hunk remarks. “Couldn’t he of just told you this before he up and disappeared?” He sighs sitting on the floor.

“Seeing as how much trouble he went through to hide it I doubt writing it down on a piece of paper would of been wise.” Pidge counters.

“Well now that we know where it is we can go snag it before Zarkon even knows what hit him.” Lance makes a gun with his fingers. “After we put on a show for the locals of course.”

“Alright gang let’s get ready. Allura will be expecting us in top form.” Shiro ushers the group from the room. Everyone departs in a different direction to get ready. Even Charlotte was to be present for the meeting. All of it was exciting despite the war they currently faced. Percy watched the brunette from his perch on her shoulder. Fear gripped at his insides. He wanted Charlotte to always pursue her dreams however he worries she will make questionable choices in the upcoming future.


	13. Chapter 13

Planet Uvis. A world made up of small islands all clustered together surrounded by water. No two housing structures were identical. Each design was carefully crafted. Every one different and yet blended so well with nature. Charlotte found the inhabitants to be just as quirky as their homes. Their skin color was a navy blue. The markings along their arms and legs wrapped around and spread like roots of a tree. Starting out large then thinning out into pencil lines. They had gills like a fish but could walk on land like humans.

Allura stood before the planet’s ruler, a plump man with oily blue skin and regal clothing. The root-like markings on his skin were mustard yellow and matched his eyes. A crown made of seashells and jewels perched upon his head. Behind the princess was team Voltron. Each member kneeled respectfully in front of the king. Charlotte was among them head bowed but eyes wandering. Coran stood at the princess’s side as her royal advisor.

“Thank you for coming to our aid. When the Galra invaded our planet they took one of my people hostage. I beg of you to bring them home safely!” The king pleas. His face was sweaty, hands gesturing wildly in the air. Although his eyes held fear there was another hidden emotion. Nervousness? Something about this rubbed Charlotte the wrong way. She stayed silent choosing to address the matter with the paladins in private.

“Do not worry it is our duty to release planets and their people from Galra control. My paladins will see to it that the prisoner is rescued.” Allura assures him turning to face the team. They rise to their feet looking at the princess.

“Looks like we have another rescue mission. Let’s get moving.” Shiro says bowing to the king and leading his team from the throne room. As they board the ship to talk about a plan Charlotte opens her mouth. Keith seemed to have the same idea seeing as they speak at the exact same time.

“He’s hiding something.” The duo look at one another with raised brows.

“You two aren’t gonna be the weird couple that speaks in unison all the time are you?” Lance questions. He receives a pinch on the cheek from Charlotte and an eye roll from Keith.

“What do you mean? Sure the man sweats a lot but one of his citizens did get kidnapped by invaders.” Hunk shrugs having not seen anything wrong with the king.

“I have no doubt he’s concerned however…”

“It could be a trap to lure us in so they can get their hands on Voltron.” Keith finishes for Charlotte. They had a mutual understanding between them. Combining the brunette’s ability to read people and the red paladin’s skepticism.

“Trap or not we can’t just ignore a cry for help.” Shiro nods to Coran. The Altean projects an image of an enemy battleship.

“We’ll split into two teams and approach from their blindspot. Once inside avoid contact with the enemy if you can. The faster we get in and retrieve the prisoner the better.” Their leader briefly explains the plan and they’re off.

Charlotte wanted to question Shiro’s decision when he made teams. Percy let out a disgruntled squeak from his perch on her shoulder. Keith was piloting Red with both she and Hunk in the cockpit. The silence between the trio was deafening. Green housed the remainder of team Voltron leaving Allura and Coran on the ship in case things went south.

“If the Galra don’t kill me this uncomfortable silence will.” Charlotte murmurs jokingly to Percy. The squirrel gives her a look seeing as her comment was in poor taste. She shrugs at him getting in position. Keith lands the red lion on the underside of the ship. Exiting through the feline’s trapdoor the he cuts a hole large enough for them to enter through. Shiro confirms infiltration from his side and ceases communication.

Charlotte, Hunk and Keith travel carefully down a long hallway. They traverse through the ship using the map projected from Hunk’s gauntlet. “The prison should be at the end of this hallway. Not that I’m complaining but where are all the troops?” The yellow paladin inquires as Keith takes the lead. They soon come across a cell guarded by two robot sentries.

“Let’s just free the prisoner and get out while we can. The others should be disabling the security systems now.” The violet-eyed boy tells them sneaking up on a guard. He raises his bayard instantly slicing the head of a sentry clean off. Charlotte jams her spear into the other’s chest. Ripping it out she kicks the robot to the floor. Hunk waits for Pidge’s signature hacker symbol to appear on the cell’s keypad. Once it does he unlocks the door watching it slide open. Keith and Hunk step inside leaving Charlotte to watch the door.

Inside huddled in the corner was their target. A thin yet muscular alien with blue skin similar to the king. The markings on his arms and legs were an electrifying yellow. His hands and feet were bound in handcuffs ceasing his movements. They really didn’t want this one escaping.

“You’re not Galra, who are you?” The fish man questions eyeing the two warily.

“I’m Keith and this is Hunk we’re paladins of Voltron. Your king sent us to come find you.” Keith replies kneeling down and cutting through the restraints.

“My name is Krona. You say the king has sent for me? He is no king of mine.” Krona huffs rubbing at his sore wrists. Alarms blare through the facility. Heavy footsteps close in on the cell they’re in. The blue alien rises to his feet on hand clutched to his side. He was injured but not so much that he couldn’t walk.

“It would be best if we are on our way.” Charlotte calls blocking bullets by spinning her spear. Both drones and sentry units flooded the hall. They walked right into an ambush. Switching on communications she hears the other team in the same predicament. Shiro commands them to get to the red lion and evacuate. The ship was set to self destruct and not even Pidge could reverse it.

Hunk lays down a barrage of bullets as they run taking down any pesky drones. Charlotte and Keith take out any sentries, clearing a path. The group managed to make it halfway before a blast rocks the ship. Smoke fills the room separating them all from one another. Walking through the smog, Charlotte searches for her friends. A flash of red comes from her left signalling that it was Keith. The sound of Hunk’s gun firing rounds could be heard somewhere up ahead. As the room begins to clear she decides to make a move.

First thing first Charlotte needed to locate Krona. After dodging a Galra sword she stabs the robot in the chest and comes face to face with the person they were sent to rescue. Grabbing the young man’s hand, the brunette rushes down the hallway. Keith and Hunk tail her as she makes for the opening where Red was outside.

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Hunk yelps side stepping out of the way of a robot Keith kicked in his direction. “Hey I’m on your side!”

“My bad.” The red paladin halfheartedly apologizes sliding into the opening leading to Red.

“It’s not like this is our first time walking headfirst into danger. We did the same for the girl you like.” Charlotte teases much to Hunk’s dismay. The yellow paladin flushes at her remark.

“We are just friends! I swear you and Lance are hanging out too much.” Hunk grumbles jumping through the hole Keith previously cut open.

“Mhmm whatever you say.” She chuckles allowing the Krona to go through the hole before her. Another explosion shakes the ship knocking Charlotte off balance. The force causes debri to cover the hole cutting off her means of escape.  _Wonderful, looks like I need to find another way._

“Charlie where are you we need to go now!” Keith’s voice comes through the comlink. He sat at the red lion’s controls ready to take off.

“Change of plans that last blast cut off the route. You guys go on ahead I’m going to see about stealing a ship.” She informs heading deeper into the ship.

“Charlotte you must hurry we do not have much time left.” Percy speaks to her through his helmet.

“I’m coming back to get you.” Charlotte frowns at Keith’s words.

“No! I can get out myself. I have a plan just wait for my signal.” She’s met with grumbling on the other line before he reluctantly agrees.

“You better get out safely.” The red paladin demands bringing a slight smile to her face.

“I’ll be as quick as a bunny dearie.” Keith sighs at her banter and moves Red away from the ship. Fighter jets flooded out of the ship piloted by robots. Slamming his control stick forward he activates the lion’s tail laser to shoot a few down. He only hoped this plan of Charlotte’s didn’t lead to one of them spending the night in a healing pod.

Her footsteps were drowned out by the blood pounding in her ears. Dodging purple laser bullets and avoiding copious amounts of fire were proving to be difficult. The visor of her helmet is cracked. Percy remained silent on the brunette’s shoulder as she made it to the escape pods. Well, where the escape pods were meant to be anyway. Instead she’s met with an empty hangar. An airlock door at the other end.  _I don’t have any other choice but the pressure may shatter my helmet even further._

Gritting her teeth Charlotte weighs her options. She could either go down with the ship or brave the effects of deep space. Neither option sounded pleasant to say the least. “I’m getting out of here, I won’t die here.” Gloved fingers hover over the airlock switch. Gripping the handle her com beeps signalling her friends coming in contact with her.

“Charlie you need to get out of there. Only a few minutes until kaboom!” Hunk’s concerned voice calls out to her. He recently checked the time left before the ship completely combusted. Only a minute or so remaining.  

“Are you insane?! She’ll be blasted to bits by the enemy!” Lance interjects as Pidge pulls back the controls of the green lion. Green does a wide arc to make two missiles collide with each other. The two lions were becoming overwhelmed by Galra fighters.

“Well we need to think of something or she’s going down with that ship.” Pidge says. The green lion sinks its fangs into a cruiser and smashes it into another. Keith zooms past her making his way back to the ship. He wouldn’t allow Charlotte to go up in flames. Not if he had any say in it.

“I’m going to release the airlock. The force will shoot me out into space and with any luck I won’t fall victim of enemy fire. I’ll just need someone to grab me.” Charlotte leaves out the part where her helmet is broken.

“I’m clearing a path toward your location. Don’t worry, I’ll grab you.” Keith’s voice chimes in. True to his word the brunette sees a group of Galra cruisers explode in a fiery inferno through the glass door. Swallowing hard Charlotte plucks Percy from her shoulder and clutches his body to her chest. The squirrell chittered nervously grabbing at her with his little paws. She would only had about ten seconds before the harsh conditions of space killed her.

“Charlotte do be cautious.” Percy warns latching onto her shoulder. “If you time this incorrectly you’ll…” The squirrel trails off.

“Have faith in Keith, Percy.” She says simply. Taking a deep breath her hand slams down on the switch. The suction rips her body from the burning ship and spiraling into deep space. Percy’s claws dig into the girl’s suit as they spiral out of control. Shutting her eyes tightly she feels the glass of her helmet shatter fully from under the pressure.

Frost began to set in. Charlotte’s muscles stiffened, her organs working double time to pump blood through her body. She registers a loud roar and the Red Lion appears in her line of sight.  _Keith._ Its large jaws unhinged speeding toward her location. In one fell swoop the mouth closes around her and Percy. One final explosion completely destroys the remaining ships in the area. The red and green lions avoid the blast heading back in the direction of Uvis.

Collapsed on the floor of Red’s cargo bay, the brunette takes in lungs full of air. Percy was curled up on her chest visibly shaking. The warmth and familiarity of the mechanical feline did wonders to calm them down. She frets over the squirrell’s condition looking him over. Hurried footsteps rush to their location.

“Nice catch Keith.” Charlotte gives the red paladin a small smile as his hands rest on her cheeks. Her eyes close at the feeling of his thumb stroking her cheek.

“Are you insane? Why didn’t you tell us about your helmet? If I was any later you would of..” Biting his lip he looks away from her. He didn’t want to imagine a world without her in it.

“You would of insisted on finding another way and I wasn’t about to roast alive. Sure it was crazy but I calculated everything up here.” Tapping her head she continues. “Red’s speed, your piloting, the rate in which I would be thrown.”

“For it to actually work though...Charlie one day you’ll give me a heart attack.” Hunk sighs as Keith helps her to her feet. Charlotte pats his shoulder in sympathy following Keith back into the cockpit. Krona, who had been silent now voices his thoughts.

“I’m beginning to find it hard to believe you lot are Paladins of the fabled Voltron.” Krona grunts walking behind the brunette.  

“Why? Not as stuck up as you’d like them to be? Apologies but they all have different personalities that make them suitable for their positions.” Charlotte shrugs standing behind the pilot’s seat.

“You speak as if you are not one of them. Why is that?” The alien inquires gazing at the girl. His yellow eyes were curious.  

“Do not misunderstand I am a part of the team however I do not have a lion of my own to pilot. Krona, may I ask you a question pertaining to a remark you said earlier?” Charlotte asks meeting his stare.

“I will try to answer to the best of my ability.”

“You said the ruler is no king of yours. Why is that? Could it be that you’re trying to rebel?” The red lion shakes after reentering the atmosphere surrounding planet Uvis. Pidge already touched down the green lion walking out with Shiro and Lance.

“Do not insult me! I would never turn on my people!” Krona’s temper flares. He steps forward grabbing Charlotte by the front of her spacesuit. Percy squeaks in alarm threatening the alien to release her or he’d bite. His yellow eyes widen at Percy being able to speak. The female on the other hand remained calm. She made no motion to free herself from his hold even as her feet left the ground.

“Whoa hey take it easy!” Hunk holds his hands up in a calming motion. Keith turned around briefly to assess the situation sword in hand. His eyes lock with Charlotte’s telling him not to intervene. Turning back around the red paladin grips the controls firmly. For now he’d trust her judgement but if it went too far they very well may return with one less Uvian.

“Hunk, don’t interfere.” Keith’s words are simple yet stern. The headband wearing paladin takes the hint and busies himself in another part of the lion. His brown eyes couldn’t shake the concern for his friend.

“I see so that is the case. It is nice to meet you, your highness.” Charlotte smiles politely at Krona. Confused by her demeanor the young man releases her placing the brunette back onto the floor.

“That would explain his mannerisms.” Percy agrees nodding his head. His tail was still bristled not wanting to forget the young man just yet for grabbing his owner.

“H-how did you?”

“Figure out you were royalty? It was how you addressed the other Ulvians. ‘My people’ only those of royal descent would speak in such a way. You also have the same color tone as the king. I simply put two and two together.” She curtsies with an invisible skirt.

Krona looks at her with an unreadable expression. This human was interesting to him. Yet he would not allow it to show. Charlotte hoped she did not offend him by finding out his identity. Sometimes her nosiness could do more harm than good. Keith informs them that they are landing. It would seem the conversation between human and alien would be put on hold for another time. For now it was high time for the prince to return to his home. As the group exits the red lion Krona is whisked away immediately to seek medical attention. He bids the paladins a farewell and promises to speak with them again soon.

After watching the young man disappear from view, Charlotte follows after Lance into the throne room. They seeked an audience with the king to report his son’s safe return. But first a certain someone had a few choice words for the fish man and for once it wasn’t her.


	14. Chapter 14

“To commemorate my son’s safe return we shall hold a banquet in Voltron’s honor!” The king, whose name they learned to be Erulsan, claps his hands in praise. His loyal subjects clapped alongside him already setting off to make preparations. No one of team Voltron moved. Each member held a different expression on their face.

Shiro’s face was stern his gray eyes trained on King Erulsan. Keith wore an angry and irritated look. Charlotte, although she sympathized with the red paladin, brushed her hand against his to calm him. Lance crossed his arms scowling at the Ulvian ruler. Pidge and Hunk glanced at one another in disbelief. Was the king really going to just ignore the fact that he lead them into an ambush. Before any of them could argue the doors are slammed open. Allura forces her way in storming up to the plump alien.

“How dare you lead my paladins into an ambush!” The princess seethes with her hands balled at her sides.

“P-princess I had no idea they would b-”

“Do not lie to me King Erulsan. Voltron is the only protection the universe holds to combat against Zarkon and his forces. If they perished the Galra would of won. We’ve done what as asked and now we all depart. Save your parties for someone else.” With a swish of her dress Allura makes her way past the royal guards and to the exit.

“I didn’t like the idea of being used but couldn’t we at least stay for the party?” Lance frowns looking between the princess’s retreating form and the king spewing apologies from his seat.

“If I may be so bold to request that you reconsider?” A new voice enters the room. Charlotte’s blue eyes fall upon Krona. His prison clothing was now replaced by crimson robes detailed with yellow beading. It seemed the healers worked their magic and got in back on his feet.

“Why? So your dad can devise another plan to get us killed? No thanks.” Pidge refuses the prince. Krona directs his attention to Charlotte instead. He hoped she may be able to convince the rest. Her gaze shifts to his father, the gears turning in her head.

“It isn’t as if this is the first time we’ve risked our necks.” Charlotte pipes up while brushing her hand through Percy’s fur. “You only wanted to see that your son stayed alive. We just happened to get caught in the middle.” She nods respectfully to the king and prince.

“As much as I disagree with my father’s choice to lead you into danger, it had to be done. As the Galra were taking me away I overheard their commander threatening to end my life if he didn’t cooperate.” Krona relays moving to stand beside his father.

“My son is correct. You all have my deepest apologies for endangering your lives. From this moment forward I wish to aid in bringing down Zarkon as allies.” King Erulsan stands from his throne and bows to the best of his ability. His crown threatens to fall off his head onto the red carpet.

“A father’s love sometimes tramples upon the notion of what we feel is right and wrong. Even if it means dragging in others to achieve what it is they wish to accomplish.” Frowning at her words the teen excuses herself from the room. There were some things Charlotte needed to think over.

“Charlie is right, you did what you had to given how the Galra threatened you. What’s done is done.” Shiro agrees and removes his helmet. “The kingdom has a right to celebrate the prince’s safe return who are we to take that from them?”

“Wait so the party’s back on? Awesome! Hey princess wanna be my date?” Lance siddles up to Allura wiggling his eyebrows. He jokingly wanted to ask Charlotte but she walked off. Then again if he tried Keith might threaten to stab him. Speaking of, the raven shoots Lance a look. As if daring him to try. Letting out a sigh the Altean pushes his face away from her own.

“Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. On behalf of Voltron I welcome your allegiance not as followers but as friends.” Allura approaches the king offering her hand. Standing straight once more he shakes her hand. Once he releases her the princess shakes hands with Krona as well. It signified a newly forged alliance they very well may need in the future.

Tears trickled down the female’s cheeks as she changed into her usual attire. It hit her like a train. All the emotions she’s kept tucked away. Just how much Charlotte longed to see her father. To speak with him once more and feel at home in his arms. Back when she didn’t have to worry about fighting in an intergalactic war. The days where she talked about school and in turn he told of his latest discovery. They had a system and it worked. Until it all came crashing down with his disappearance. At first Charlotte thought nothing of it. Mr. Ackerly was known to vanish for weeks on end for his research. But when those weeks turned into months she became worried.

Coming to terms with her father missing had been rough. Charlotte drowned herself in her work. If it wasn’t for the combined efforts of her friends and Percy she wouldn’t of taken care of herself. Then one by one the people she kept close began to disappear again. Shiro vanished along with his crew. Keith ended up getting booted from the Garrison despite her efforts to keep him there. He helped her believe her father was out there somewhere, waiting for her to find him.

Wiping harshly at her turquoise eyes Charlotte grabs her newly built hoverboard. It now compacted down to the size of a laptop for easy storage. It would be refreshing to go exploring for a change and remove her from this slump. Exiting the Castle of Lions, she tosses the hoverboard onto the ground watching it expand. Fixating the goggles over her eyes she kicks off speeding in the direction of the water.

Moving targets labeled with various numbers surrounded the paladin. Taking a deep breath he fires blue bullets one after the other until a buzzer sounds. Wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel, he checks his score. Thoroughly pleased to find it higher than his last training sequence. It may of been slight but Lance was definitely improving. The door to the room slides open as he cancels the targets.

“It’s an unusual sight to see you training. Decided to finally take it seriously?” Keith questions walking over to the Latino. Truth be told he came to do some training of his own.

“Haha very funny I was just finishing up so it’s all yours.” Lance picks up his jacket from the floor and throws it over his shoulder. He brushes past Keith heading for the exit.

“Lance wait I um...do you maybe want to spar together?” Keith asks gesturing to his sword.

“Your sword against my gun isn’t exactly a fair fight.” Lance tells the violet-eyed boy.

“What are you scared you’ll lose to me?” The red paladin smirks.

“Oh you’re so on. Brace yourself mullet cause I’m gonna mop the floor with you.” Lance tosses his jacket aside and gets into position with his Bayard. They both countdown from three and spring into action. Keith focuses on close ranged attacks slashing and jabbing with his sword. Lance on the other hand tries to maintain his distance firing precise bullets whenever there is an opening. If Keith got too close he’d try to block or kick him away. It was moments like this that made the blue paladin glad the raven was on their side.

His fighting style was always changing. A habit given that Keith relied on instincts and the conditions of each battle. Which is why a blade was more suitable to him than a gun. He could alter its course and move fluidly cutting down everything in his path.

Lance on the other hand had a keen eye. His sharpshooting has gotten the team out of many difficult situations. Sure the Latino could be a little flashy at times but that just added to his character. He preferred using a blaster so his friend’s backs were always covered.

“W-ha ow!” Lance shouts falling back after earning a kick in the gut by Keith. At the same time the other teen stumbles back after Lance lands a punch to his cheek.

“Was that really necessary?” Keith groans rubbing his jaw.

“Not my fault you let your guard down. Probably too busy thinking about Charlie.” Lance chuckles despite the pain in his stomach.

“Wanna go another round?”

“Pfft you know it.” Thus spurred many matches between the red and blue paladins. Each trying to one up the other. Neither wanting to lose.

Calm water rippled as the hoverboard passed along its surface. The cool ocean breeze blew back stray strands of hair that escaped Charlotte’s long braid. She’s been out on the water for a while now. Various Uvian’s that were swimming stopped to wave at the female as she passed. A familiar chime from her ear signalled that someone on the ship was trying to reach her. Slowing to a stop on the water the brunette answers.

“Charlie speaking.”

“Charlotte this is Allura please make your way back to the castle. It is almost time for the feast and it is imperative that you attend.” The princess informs over the com.

“Shoot, I was hoping to avoid attending. Is there any way I could maybe sit this one out?” Her voice comes out hopeful.

“I’m afraid not, Prince Krona has specifically requested that you are there. It would seem you peaked his interest.” Was that teasing in her tone?

“Understood, I’ll be there soon.” Ceasing the call Charlotte leans forward allowing the board to move again. Looks like there really was no way she could hide instead of going. Allura wouldn’t rest if she tried. On the bright side both she and Keith could suffer through it together. What struck her as odd was the Ulvian prince. Just why was he so interested in her? Maybe because she was human and he wanted to learn more about their culture. Much like she did with his. Shrugging to herself the brunette heads for The Castle of Lions.


	15. Chapter 15

Allura had impeccable taste when it came to clothing. Charlotte was certain of that. However it was when she thrusted a dress at the brunette that questions were raised. One thing lead to another and now she found herself walking alongside the princess in an elegant gown. It was crafted from wine red silk-like material that flowed with her movements. The top of the dress had one thick shoulder strap keeping it together. Since the dress stopped just after her toes her signature boots were barely visible. A much needed compromise between the two females. Her normally braided hair cascaded freely down her back stopping at the back of her thighs. Much to her relief none of the paladins have seen her yet seeing as the girls were fashionably late.

“I find it odd how you forced me to wear a dress and not Pidge. She is a girl too after all.” Charlotte grumbles as her boots crunch against the walkway to the palace. Fistfuls of her dress were gathered into her hands so the fabric wouldn’t become dirty as they walked.

“I tried however when I brought the dress to her quarters she threatened to electrocute me with her Bayard. I fail to see the big conundrum after all it is only for one night.” Allura shrugs. Her companion sighs at those words. Of course Pidge would find a way out of it. Truthfully Charlotte didn’t mind the outfit that much. No what really worried her was the reaction she’d receive from the boys. Keith especially.

Stopping in front of the large doors leading to the ballroom the girls nod to the guards. They grab the doors swinging them wide open. Various sets of eyes fell on the new arrivals. It would seem the celebration was already in full swing. Linking her arm with Allura’s, Charlotte descends the large staricase. Trying to drown out the whispers she keeps her head forward. Her heart threatened to leap from her chest. After the females take the final step music blares through the room per King Erulsan’s orders. For music produced by foreign instruments it was surprisingly pleasant. Before she can take another step the paladins and Coran stop before them.

“Princess you look as glorious as ever. It’s refreshing to see Charlotte cleans up nicely as well.” Coran beams meaning no ill will. Charlotte laughs quietly at his remark and thanks him. Lance’s jaw dropped at the sight and Hunk had to help close his mouth. Grasped in the yellow paladin’s other hand was a glass filled with pink liquid.

“As nice as you both look I’m much more comfortable dressed like this.” Pidge gestures to her shorts, sneakers and green sweater. Come to think of it all the paladins were in their normal attire instead of their armor. Charlotte scowls at the thought completely unaware of Keith staring at her. Shiro smirks to himself pushing him toward the girl. Before the starstruck boy can argue the leader disappears as do the rest of their friends. Each coming up with an excuse to leave them alone. With Lance being dragged away by his best friend to the food table.

Standing in an awkward silence the two teens glance up at one another. Turquoise met violet. Mixed emotions washing over each of them. Rubbing at her arms Charlotte cracks a smile. Keith returns the smile with one of his own.

“You look...different. I-I mean a good different.” He fumbles earning a relieved sigh from the girl. Stepping forward she takes his hand into one of her own. The adventure riddled gloves swapped out for black elbow length satin.

“Why thank you. I’d say the same to you but I feel betrayed at how comfy you look in that attire.” Charlotte squeezes his hand pulling him out of the way of two dancing Uvians. She suggests talking elsewhere and leads him to a more secluded spot in the ballroom near the open balcony doors. They were able to chat amongst themselves for a while without interruptions. It was a nice change of pace and allowed them to relax. That is until prince Krona politely asked for Charlotte to dance. Not wanting to seem rude she accepts giving Keith an apologetic look as the prince whisks her away. Percy stayed behind crawling into one of the pouches around his waist.

Unable to do anything about it Keith watches his girlfriend dance with the prince. They weren’t intimate at all keeping each other an arms length apart as they swayed to the music. Prince Krona dressed in expensive robes and jewels. Charlotte in a dress that made his knees feel weak. When her and the princess first arrived he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Knowing that  _she_ was with  _him_ made all the difference. However the sight of the dancing duo left a bad taste in his mouth.  _What if she decides he’s better suited to be with? She’ll leave me just like they did._ Scowling the ravenette grabs a drink from a server and heads out onto the balcony to clear his head.

“I do hope your friend doesn’t mind that a stole you away for a talk. He seemed rather protective of you.” Krona tells her as they sway. He was very respectful of her boundaries placing his hands lightly on her waist and traveling no further.

“I guess you could say that.” She chuckles glancing over to where she left Keith only to find him gone. Figuring he just decided to mingle she doesn’t think much of it.

“He seems almost...soft with you. Could it be the paladin is fond of you?” Krona asks his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Indeed. He is rather special to me as well. Always there when I need him and I hope to be able to do the same. I don’t mean to sound rude but may I ask the real reason you wanted to talk to me? Surely it wasn’t to deduce if I had a love interest or not.” Charlotte had no problem talking about her relationship with Keith. There was just a nagging feeling in her gut that wouldn’t go away. As much as she came to enjoy talking to the prince the quicker this celebration was over the better. Her body and mind felt exhausted.

Krona leans closer to her face suddenly turning very serious. His electrifying yellow eyes shimmered under the lighting. “I was forbidden by my Father to get involved but I feel that I must.” He whispers. Charlotte gives him a slight nod to show him to continue.

“Our royal family has a group that specializes on collecting intel from various planets. Shortly after the paladins departed we were informed by one. They spoke of a planet surrounded completely in storm clouds. It is rumored that if someone braves the storm they shall be rewarded. Many have tried but the ships that approach either lose power and crash or are ripped apart.”

“Why is it that you are telling me this?” Charlotte furrows her brows.

“You have a familiar gleam in your eyes. One that seeks knowledge and adventure. I’ve seen that look many times before in the mirror. If anyone is to solve a peculiar ordeal such as this it would have to be someone with an open mind and the diligence to pursue.” Krona chuckles as she turns bashful at the praise.

“Do you have any idea where it might be? Like coordinates or nearby constellations?” She questions. It wouldn’t hurt to bring the knowledge along. Especially after Krona Risked defying his father to pass it on to her.

“I have the information to guide you and will pass it along when our song comes to an end. My only fear is that word will soon get out and many will hunger for the power.”  _So Zarkon doesn’t know yet?_  Then they had a bit of time left to do more digging. She’d have to tell the others about this. The music around them was about to end and soon so would their conversation. Krona releases Charlotte’s waist allowing her to twirl away then come back.

“We’ll do our best to find it first then. Thank you for all your help Krona.” He smiles at her and brings her into a dip. His fingers brush against Charlotte’s neck placing a crystal around it, the very same one he previously wore. Applause surrounds them and her cheeks flare up from embarrassment. Standing upright once more she curtsies to the young man.

Bidding him a farewell she grabs the end of her dress and wades through the crowd. Stopping at the spot she last saw Keith she looks around. Turquoise eyes look outside and see his mullet.  _There you are._ Humming quietly Charlotte walks onto the balcony.

Keith stood hunched over his arms resting on the banister. Percy sat in front of him chatting quietly with the human. His paws lightly pat Keith’s hand sympathetically. They were so deep in conversation that Charlotte managed to sneak up and unintentionally listen in.

“If I was given the choice I don’t know if I’d ever return to earth. There really isn’t anything there for me. Just a lonely shack in the desert.” Keith says softly, his eyes looking out across the dark water. A dejected sigh escapes his lips. His finger carefully scratches behind Percy’s ear causing the squirrel to close his eyes in contentment.

“You seem to misunderstand. If this war has done anything for you it has brought you closer to those around you. That won’t change when you return home. Whether you have chosen to notice or not is beyond me.” His tail swishes lightly in the wind as he speaks. Keith nods lightly taking in his words.

“Also, jealousy can be a dangerous thing in young ones such as yourself. Best to nip it before the monster rears its ugly face.” Percy murmurs with a knowing look.

“Wha- I’m not I just...ugh. You saw how happy she looked with him. Laughing and dancing like nothing else mattered.” He says bitterly. “As much as I care about her it might be best if she ends up with someone like the prince.”

“It's a shame you feel that way seeing as I just bragged about you to Prince Krona. He seemed to also believe you were quite fond of me.” Keith whips around coming face to face with a sheepish brunette. Charlotte’s hands were rubbing up and down on her arms to provide warmth from the chilling breeze.

“What have I told you about eavesdropping my dear?” Percy sighs leaping off the railing and onto her shoulder. His head nuzzles against her neck letting out a displeased squeak. “My goodness you are freezing.”

“Well a party dress doesn’t exactly count as warm clothing.” She huffs scuffing her boot against the floor. A soft fabric is thrown over her head obscuring her vision. Reaching up Charlotte realizes it to be Keith’s jacket. Looking up at him questionably she tilts her head.

“It would be a problem if you caught a cold.” A noticeable blush dusts his cheeks bringing a warm smile to her face. Sliding each arm through the correct sleeve she relishes in the warmth. A familiar and calming scent came from the article of clothing. Stepping forward Charlotte leans up to the red paladin placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

The corners of Keith’s lips turn upward and his arms snake around her waist. His eyes flicker to the crystal around her neck. “Did he give you that?” Charlotte could hear the distaste in his voice.

“Krona decided to hand over a bit of information for our cause.” She responds meeting his gaze.

“Couldn’t he of just given it to us sooner?” Keith’s brows furrow and the sides of his mouth turn down. The brunette lets out a sigh. She liked Keith best when he smiled no matter how small.

“Not if said prince was hiding it away from his father. The king wanted to keep this under wraps and I have a feeling I know why. Let’s discuss this another time hm?” Smiling sweetly Charlotte snuggles closer to Keith for warmth.

Wordlessly his chin falls atop her head, violet eyes close slowly. Soft humming emanates from his lips putting her into a state of calm. She recognized the tune. He used to hum it back on earth on late nights where neither of them could sleep.

“You’ve never told me where that song was from.” Charlotte whispers as she closes her eyes.

“My dad. He used to sing it to me on nights I had trouble falling asleep. His voice wasn’t the best but he tried. Just a few notes in and I’d be out like a light.” He chuckles at the pleasant memory. She never knew what happened to his father and never pressed the issue. The same went for his mother. Some boundaries were never meant to be crossed unless you are given the green light. Charlotte reached her hand upward to caress his face. Keith leaned into her touch his eyes locked onto her own.

As they gazed at each other it was as if nothing else mattered. For that moment there wasn’t a war to fight. No Galra on the hunt for their lives nor the thought of protecting Voltron. Any and all conflict faded from their minds. Only two misunderstood teens underneath the green moonlight of planet Uvis. Their worries now nonexistent. However like most things that momentary peace would cease all too soon throwing them back into the turmoil they try so desperately to conquer.


	16. Chapter 16

Three days later Charlotte walked to the kitchen for some much needed sustenance. Percy told her about the conversation he had with Coran earlier. Something about how Alteans didn’t have rain but rocks that fell from the sky instead. Apparently he found the older Altean to be quite interesting. She did as well but found it hard to talk to the man sometimes. Stepping through the door the brunette yelps narrowly avoiding a gooey blue substance that was flung her way.

“Whoops sorry Charlie I still haven’t gotten the hang of this Altean mixer.” Hunk apologizes holding up said machine. From the state of the kitchen it looked like he was trying to bake a cake using various Altean ingredients. Percy leaves her pocket and leaps onto the counter.

“That is because you are holding it all wrong. It is meant to hover over the bowl using this button.” The squirrel demonstrates pressing a switch near the misshapen beaters. True to his word the mixer levitates stopping above the cake mix and spins whipping together the ingredients.

“I never thought I’d see the day a squirrel taught me to mix a cake.” Hunk chuckles scratching Percy behind the ear. “Thanks little guy.”

Percy puffs his chest out proudly enjoying the display of affection and praise. “Then may I prepare lunch today? It is high time I’ve shown you my culinary expertise.”

Charlotte laughs softly at the two grabbing a few cleaning supplies stashed away. Might as well help clean up some of the mess while she’s there. It was refreshing to see Percy getting along with the kindhearted member of Voltron.  _This will be good for them._

Hunk agrees taking out all the necessary ingredients so the rodent didn’t have to search. Percy’s brown eyes look over each ingredient analyzing the labels. Retrieving a knife from one of the drawers he sets to work on cutting vegetables. The yellow paladin’s jaw dropped at the sight. A squirrel not only weilding a knife but cutting swiftly and with precision. Shaking his head he concentrates on finishing the cake pouring the batter into a pan. Deciding to strike up a conversation to fill the silence he addresses Charlotte who was almost finished cleaning one counter.

“How long have you two known each other? I never saw you with Percy at the Garrison.” Hunk tells the brunette as he slides the cake pan into the oven. By now Percy had all the vegetables cut and dumped into a pot. He follows up by dropping in some strange colored meat and seasoning it with fresh herbs and spices. Following his instruction, Hunk fills the pot halfway full of water on the stove for Percy. The squirrel thanks him briefly before going back to work. His feet stood on the pot handle stirring the ingredients around.

“Percy never left my dorm seeing as pets aren’t permitted on base. All that garbage about regulations and whatnot. I couldn’t chance Iverson finding him either.” Charlotte waves around the rag in her hand. “So I built the communicator around his neck so we could at least talk. I’ll never forget the look on his face when he found I could understand him.” She smiles fondly at the memory.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you lived in the dorms with us. How come? I mean you and your dad had a house in the desert right? Why didn’t you guys just live there?” He continues to question.

“Cadets were required to live on site there was no getting around that even though my dad worked there. I didn’t mind it too much seeing as it was convenient. The only downside was getting permission to leave the base. Which was difficult seeing as two knuckleheads kept ruining it for the rest of us.” Charlotte playfully glares at Hunk. She was of course referring to both him and Lance. Those two would sneak out any chance they could to go out. It was more so Lance but Hunk always went along being his best pal and all. Sometimes if Charlotte was wandering the halls after lights out she’d see them trying to act stealthy and failing miserably. She was guilty of sneaking out as well but managed to only get caught one time.

“The pizza you brought was always a treat too. Even if it was for when one of us were sad. Whether it was from Iverson belittling us or Lance getting shot down by a girl you were always there smiling with the oh so heavenly aroma of cheese and pepperoni. I miss pizza and chimichangas.” Hunk lets out a sigh pulling a few bowls from the cabinet. Charlotte chuckles hopping up on the freshly cleaned counter to sit.

“I wonder if it’ll actually taste like a cake.” Charlotte ponders as Hunk removes his cake from the oven. Percy spoons what looked to be stew into a bowl and slides it over to her. Thanking them both for the food she digs in giving her compliments to the chef. Pressing the button on the communicator always attached to her ear she announces to everyone that it is lunch time. Hunk leans against the counter opposite of her seated form and eats from his own bowl.

“Oh man this is so good! I should have you cook more often Percy.” Stars appear in his eyes at the taste spooning the food into his mouth faster.

“Do try and mind your manners when a lady is present. Your compliment is appreciated though, thank you. It is nice to see someone besides Charlotte and Keith enjoy my cooking.” The door to the kitchen bursts open revealing first Lance, then Keith, followed by Pidge, Shiro, Coran and Allura. All of them equally expressing how hungry they are.

As bowls were handed out and praises were voiced Charlotte decides to tell them who cooked. “Hunk passed off the baton to Percy today. What we’re eating was all his handiwork.” The sound of a few spoons clattering cause her to roll her eyes. Allura and Coran were both staring unsurely at the dish. Lance eyed the meat on his spoon before shrugging and eating it anyway. Keith didn’t even flinch chewing in silence. He used to eat Percy’s food all the time back in the desert anyway.

“I’m not complaining it beats eating plain old food goo.” Pidge says in between bites. “Not that there’s anything wrong with food goo.”

“Agreed. Careful Hunk or Percy will have you running for your money.” Shiro chuckles spooning more stew into his mouth.

“Rest assured I am much cleaner than those mice that run around here.” Percy tries to reassure the Alteans while munching on a strange shaped nut he found in the cabinet. Allura looks around at all the paladins eating and takes up her utensil once more. They seemed to just fine with it so she could be too. Besides she was hungry. Coran stands from his seat inspecting the bowl in every way possible before choosing to eat it again.

“Now that that’s settled the last one eating cleans up right? See ya guys!” Charlotte bolts out the door laughing at the shouts of protest that follow. Percy lets out a sigh at his owner shoving the rest of the nut into his mouth and scampering off.

Shortly after cleaning the dishes Shiro decided to get some training in. As it turns out after Charlotte’s comment the room began competing on who would clean. He lost to Coran by a tic. Upon entering the room he sees Charlotte in the center going head to head with a training bot. Percy was nowhere to be found having left his owner’s side for the time being.  _This is where she must of run off to after lunch._

The brunette heard someone enter the room but kept her eyes on the opponent. She couldn’t allow herself to be distracted. Taking a deep breath Charlotte charges forward. Across from her the robot rushes in as well. Their weapons clash. A spear and a staff. Each attempt at an attack was met with a defensive maneuver. Not covering any ground she tried a different approach. After throwing the spear into the air the robot is momentarily distracted. Using her hands she pushes off the ground slamming both feet into the robot’s chest knocking it off balance. Both she and the robot crash onto the floor with her on top struggling to remove the staff from its grip.

Shiro’s eyes widen at the spear bearing down overhead. “Charlotte move!” He yells running forward. He wouldn’t make it in time. Wrenching the weapon from the training bot’s grip her body moves backwards.  _Checkmate._ The spear impales the robot through the chest crackling with electricity as it powers down. Breathing heavily the piece of metal in her fingers is tossed aside as Shiro comes to a stop beside her. His face was a mixture of shock, anger and admiration.

“I knew someone came in but didn’t think it was you. Sorry for the scare.” Letting out a laugh Charlotte rolls off the broken bot and into a sitting position.

“You...I’m so mad but impressed right now.” Shiro groans running a hand down his face. “Improvising is great and all but could you do it without giving me a heart attack? I already have one paladin always diving into danger I don’t need another.” He smiles slightly helping her to her feet.

“Duly noted. So seeing as we’re both here to train wanna do a little hand to hand combat?” Charlotte questions tossing her compacted spear beside her discarded jacket.

“Are you sure? Last time I checked you weren’t very adept in it. I don’t want to hurt you.” He says sincerely. His gray eyes look down at his metal arm and makes a fist. So far he has yet to use it on anyone other than the Galra.

“Don’t go thinking that arm of yours will give you an advantage. I’ve been training with our combat specialist.” Charlotte calls out to him referring to Keith. “Either way you’re going down.” She chides holding up her fists.

“Oh is that so? Bring it on.” Shiro smirks holding his own up. As Charlotte runs forward he knows it won’t be easy.

Hisses of pain fill the infirmary as Shiro dabs a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic onto the girl’s forehead. His side was bruised from where the brunette managed a clean hit. “Hold still or it’ll just hurt more.” He scolds wiping away some dried blood around the cut. Once that’s taken care of a bandaid is placed gently over it. It wasn’t a large gash so thankfully stitches weren’t needed.

“That’s what I get for believing I could beat you in a fight.” Charlotte groans holding an ice pack to her temple.

“You held your own for a while I actually thought I could lose. Just keep training you’ll get there.” He ruffles her hair affectionately.

“Hey Shiro? Mind if I ask you something?” Her question comes out quiet but he heard nonetheless.

“Of course.”

“Do you...regret going on the Kerberos mission?” Charlotte looks up at him from her seat on the table.

“When I was first imprisoned by the Galra I was so furious. I remember thinking if I never volunteered to pilot then I wouldn’t be forced to fight to stay alive. Now I don’t regret it after seeing the good we can bring to the Universe. Even with my past...experiences.” Charlotte shudders at the thought. Memories of seeing his arm severed popping back into her mind. Suddenly feeling ill she changes the subject.

“Shiro do you...do you think we’ll ever find my father? What if is back on earth and I’m out here?” Her hand holding the ice pack falls to rest on her lap. She began to pick at a stray string on her gloves.

“I’m sure we will. Just like how we’re going to find Pidge’s dad and brother. If he does end up back on earth it would be safer for him. The worst thing you can do is lose hope.” Shiro smiles softly looking out the window of the infirmary. He really did believe they would find Mr. Ackerly. When they did it was possible the thoughts of what if would wash away from Charlotte’s mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day Charlotte joined Pidge inside the green lion’s hangar. She was seated in front of the lion as if having a silent conversation with the mechanical feline. The consistent tapping of her foot filled the room as Pidge worked on her laptop not too far away. She didn’t mind Charlotte’s company at all. The noise was just so insistent that it ticked her off. Pausing her configuring on the laptop she spins around to face the culprit.

“Charlie you know I don’t mind you sitting in here but the tapping is getting really annoying.” Charlotte stills her foot and give the green paladin an apologetic look. She had a habit of tapping her feet when seated for long periods of time. Unknown to her the noise could get loud and distract those around her.

“Sorry Pidge it’s a habit.” She apologizes.

“It’s fine but is something bothering you? You’ve been staring at Green for a while now.” She comments looking over at her friend. Originally Charlotte came in to check on the new communicator for Percy. After Pidge informed her she was almost finished she decided to sit and wait. Her turquoise eyes never left the lion attempting to communicate without actually touching the machine and risk collapsing.

“I’m fine, just wanted to see if I could read what she was thinking.” She yawns rolling her chair back over to Pidge. “I could use a nap too.”

“You’re so weird. Why are you so tired? Did you have a makeout session with Keith?” Pidge teases going back to work. Charlotte flushes playfully shoving the younger brunette.

“No, I was training with Shiro. He really doesn’t let up sometimes.” She groans popping her back.

Pidge snickers as her fingers press a few more buttons and the two devices plugged into her laptop flash green. “Anyway I’m all finished. Go ahead and try them out. ” Unplugging them she hands them over to Charlotte who smiles gratefully.

“You are a wiz thank you so much.” Charlotte hooks her com back over her ear. Percy stands up on the table in front of the brunette allowing her to unclip the old modifier. She tucks it into her jacket pocket and and attaches the new one. Best to save it in case something goes wrong.

“Pfft this was nothing. Now Percy should be able to translate alien language for us. I even boosted the signal so it can communicate with our helmets and your earpiece. Just press the button on the side and you’re good to go.” Pidge smiles proudly at her handiwork. Nodding at her explanation Charlotte presses the small button.

“Alright Percy how does it feel?” She questions as the two girls look at the rodent expectantly. He lets out a few test squeaks placing his paws gently atop the square box around his neck.

“Ahem, testing testing one two. I do believe this is a smashing success Pidge my dear fantastic work.” Percy praises climbing onto Charlotte’s outstretched palm. She nuzzles her nose into his fur.

“Hey Pidge?” The brunette swivels around to look at Charlotte. “Your family would be proud of the strong young woman you’ve become.” Smiling she leaves the hangar allowing the door to close behind her. Stroking Percy’s head with her finger, Charlotte goes to her room to change into pajamas for the night.

Curling up in a ball on the bed Charlotte’s arms clutch a pillow tightly to her chest. Located above her head was Percy who emitted soft snores. Tired turquoise eyes slide closed hoping to catch up on some much needed rest. Soft knocking outside her door causes a groan to escape her lips. Whoever it was would get a stern talking to. Sliding out of bed, sock clad feet shuffle over to the door releasing the lock and sliding it open. What she didn’t expect to see was Lance standing outside.

“Um...something I can help you with?” Charlotte questions tilting her head. Lance was dressed in his sleepwear with a blanket wrapped around his body. Tears pricked the sides of his dark blue eyes.

“I’m not trying to make things weird or anything I just..got to thinking earlier and it made me realize how much I miss my family. So I thought being near someone might help.” Lance says softly looking at the floor. Part of her wondered why her of all people but shrugged it off. She frowned at the tone in his voice. He sounded so defeated.

“Hey, it’s alright come on in Lancelot.” Stepping aside she motions for him to enter. Silently Lance walks in taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Allowing the door to close Charlotte sits beside him.

“Y-you sure mullet won’t mind I’m here?” He questions glancing over at her.

“Don’t worry about it. If he says something I’ll handle it. Just let it all out I won’t judge we’re friends afterall.” She whispers placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Lance’s eyes welled up with tears. They poured down his face with no intention of stopping. He muttered something about looking so uncool in front of her as he wiped at his eyes. Charlotte shushed him rubbing his back gently. His face buried into her shoulder instantly soaking through the fabric of her shirt. She didn’t mind at all only worried for the blue paladin. Deciding to distract him she begins to tell a story.

_It was marked as the day Charlotte got accepted into the Galaxy Garrison. To celebrate her father decided to take her to a museum that specialized in lost civilizations. They looked at every exhibit, spouted out random facts much to the tour guides displeasure and just enjoyed each other’s company. Unknown to them Percy tagged along hiding himself inside her father’s bag. Everything went smoothly until the end. The squirrel must of stuck his head out too far from the bag because suddenly a woman let out a scream. Startled the bushy-tailed creature bolted climbing up a plastic tree in one of the exhibits. Then proceeded to pick off the fake acorns and throw them at people. It took two hours, a handful of security guards and coaxing from Mr. Ackerly to calm him down enough to go home. Charlotte apologized so much that day she almost forgot why they were celebrating. That is until she came home to an ice cream cake and a few close family friends, including Shiro, blowing horns and throwing confetti._

After finishing her story Charlotte notices Lance fast asleep on her shoulder. His red-ringed eyes shut peacefully. Smiling softly she lays him on the bed covering him with the blanket he brought. Quietly, she sits on the floor with her back resting against the side of the bed. A blanket wrapped around her body. Resting her head on her knees she closes her eyes. As Charlotte begins to nod off a light knocking comes to her attention. Rubbing at her eyes she goes to answer the door almost tripping over her hoverboard on the floor.

Pressing the correct button it slides open revealing Keith. Tilting her head she looks up at him. “Hey Keith, what’s up?” Charlotte yawns. “I was about to fall asleep.”

“Really? Sorry I was going to ask if you...never mind. Good night.” Keith shakes his head turning to walk back to his room. She grabs ahold of his hand before he can leave, a sense of deja vu washing over them.

“Actually...do you mind if I crash in your room tonight?” Charlotte looks up at him hopefully.

“Is there something wrong with your room?” He asks raising an eyebrow and looking past her into the dark room. Lance turning over on the bed catches his eye. As his mouth opens to question why he was in her bed Charlotte pushes him from the doorway and closes the door quietly.

“Want to explain to me why Lance is in your bed?!” Keith whisper yells gesturing to the wall.

“Look nothing happened okay? Lance was upset so I invited him in to calm him down. He ended up falling asleep so I let him use my bed. I was actually about to sleep on the floor.” She explains noticing the ticked off expression on Keith’s face.

“Are you sure he didn’t try anything?” He frowns lacing his fingers with hers.

“Positive. Now mind sharing your room with me tonight?” Charlotte smiles leading the way back to his room. Keith’s cheeks heat up. “Not like that!” She scolds with a blush of her own. He chuckles placing a kiss to her head as they enter his sleeping quarter.

Maneuvering through the dark was fairly easy given that Keith’s room was bare. In fact the only personal belongings he owned were his clothes, a dagger and whatever miscellaneous items were held in the pouches attached to his belt. Placing a hand on the bed Charlotte slides in followed by Keith. His arms wrap around her form pulling her firmly against his chest. Sighing contently she relaxes into him and drifts off into a pleasant sleep. Keith falls asleep shortly after his fingers gently stroking her long hair.

Tossing and turning a body rolls of the bed and collides with the hard floor letting out a soft groan of pain. Turning over onto their back they look up at the still sleeping form on the bed. Soft puffs of air escaped her slightly parted lips as her chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm. Keith lets out a sigh getting to his feet. Gathering some fresh clothes he goes into the bathroom connected to his room. Might as well get ready for the day.

Charlotte wakes up not long after Keith begins his shower. Removing herself from the blankets her sock clad feet walk across the floor. Pressing a hand against the panel beside the door she walks out returning to her room to get ready herself. Hopefully Lance has woken up and returned to his own room. Opening the door she’s relieved to see that he did indeed leave. Percy continued to snore on the bed as Charlotte entered the bathroom to get ready.

Feeling refreshed after a nice shower and dressed in new clothes Charlotte walks to the bridge. Sitting down on her designated seat Coran made, she types away on a laptop. Connecting a cord to the crystal she received from Prince Krona she runs a scan. Instantly the screen is flooded with words but she manages to remove some of the numbers and run them through the database. Activating one of the hovering plates from the kitchen Charlotte places the laptop on it. The monitor synced to her seat comes to life displaying a zoomed out map of the universe. As the data is being cross-referenced the sound of footsteps is heard over the sound of typing.

“Good morning!” Charlotte greets with a small wave without looking up. Gathering her long hair into her hands she begins to braid it as she waits for the results.  

“Charlotte? You’re up early, what is this?” Coran’s voice comes from behind her seated form. He looks over her shoulder at the various images of planets that appear on the screen briefly before vanishing.

“This, Coran, is what I was telling you all about before we went to planet Uvis. Attempting to locate Project Guardian. I knew which planet it was on but no conditions. Thanks to Prince Krona I’ll have a better understanding.” A beeping noise cuts Charlotte off. Facing the screen two images intersect to form one whole. There was a match. Letting out a cheer the brunette throws her hands up.

“That is good news I’m assuming? Shall we call the others in to celebrate?” Coran walks over to another monitor to call the other paladins. Charlotte lets out a yell leaping from her seat to stop the man.

“Wait! Please can we keep this between us for now? There are some...circumstances I’d rather keep secret.” She tells the man looking up at him. The Altean removes his hand from the console and follows her back to her seat.

“Very well would you mind filling me in then? My lips shall remain sealed.” He makes a zipping motion with his fingers and throws his hand over his shoulder.

Focusing back onto the projection Charlotte begins to explain. “There’s good news and bad news. The good news is the air on the planet is breathable. Bad news is the entire planet is covered in storm clouds. According to the intel I received the conditions are so bad ships either lose power and crash land or get ripped apart. Needless to say, no one has made it off that planet alive. It’s one massive graveyard for people and spacecrafts.”

“Then it would be best to forget you ever found this! Charlotte nothing is worth losing your life over. Whatever it is on this planet should remain there.” Coran tells her. There he goes being the concerned Uncle she never had. His concern was appreciated but she’s come too far just to give up now.  _Best to just drop it for now._

“You’re right Coran. I’d be letting too many people down if I just went and got ripped to shreds.” Shutting down the laptop Charlotte places it back into its carrying case. She then proceeds to erase any evidence on saved on her monitor and deletes the data on the crystal. Coran watches her with a satisfied look. When everything vanishes from view he leaves her side and heads to his spot at the front of the ship. Gathering her things Charlotte leaves the room.

 _It’s a good thing I backed everything up on a hard drive. Sorry Coran but I’ve come too far to just give up now. I’ll go no matter what please forgive me._ Determined, the brunette proceeds to her room to drop off her laptop. After stashing it under her pillow she proceeds down the hall to her lab and locks the door. Percy was off with Lance today giving her time to work on things by herself. Setting up the recording device her front of her she begins the first log.


	18. Chapter 18

“I don’t need a babysitter following me around. Shouldn’t you be with Charlie?” Lance huffs leaning back into the couch. He sat in the lounge with Hunk and Percy who insisted on accompanying the Latino around today. Ever since he came to Charlotte’s room the previous night the squirrel hasn’t left his side. Normally he wouldn’t mind but on occasion he’d catch him staring. It was annoying. Couldn’t he see Lance wasn’t a child that needed to be coddled?

“As much as I would love to leave you to talk amongst yourselves I’m afraid I cannot. Charlotte has requested that I remain by your side today while she works elsewhere and I shall abide by her request.” Percy stands up on his back legs and puffs out his chest.

“Ugh, fine but can you at least join in the conversation or something? Also stop staring at me it’s freaking me out.” Lance sighs giving in. Hunk chuckles from across him and receives a glare from his friend.  

“Very well then allow me to pick your brain. Do you feel what Charlotte is doing is wise? Searching for her father through the means of alien technology?” Percy questions sitting on the sofa and brushing his tail out with his paws.

“Well she’s just trying to find her missing dad right? If I were her I’d be using whatever I could to find him too.” Hunk tells the squirrel who nods in acknowledgment.

“I agree with my man Hunk here. Charlie’s got a good head on her shoulders I doubt she’ do anything too crazy.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest and sinks lower into his seat cushion.

“I see. What if her research caused her to hypothetically leave the team? Would you still believe what she is doing is just?” Percy inquires with a tilt of his head.

“Charlotte wouldn’t leave the team would she?” The blue paladin frowns looking worriedly over at Hunk.

“No way! She’s one of us and we’re friends she wouldn’t just up and leave us. Right? Right?” Hunk questions looking unsure.

“Please do not worry it was simply a question of what if.” Percy consoles walking across the couch to the boys. “That being said if it ever does happen I do hope it would be for the right reason.” The squirrel’s words did nothing to quell the thoughts swirling in their minds. Just the fact that there could ever be a possibility left a bad taste in Lance’s mouth.

As the final log is completed Charlotte wipes the tears from her eyes. Adding the device to the other six she allows her head to fall onto the table with a soft thud. The plan she was creating came together piece by piece. A few more minor details and it would be time to jumpstart it into motion.

“It’s not deception right? Just a small lie for the greater good.” She tries convincing herself as she dumps the devices into the bag around her hips.

Checking over her appearance, Charlotte departs from the lab. Traveling to each paladin’s room she sneaks each log into a spot they won’t find right away unless they willingly search. Heading to the bridge she tapes another to the underside of Coran’s control panel. Slipping from the room the brunette accidentally runs right into Keith.

“There you are I heard about what happened from Coran. How are you holding up?” He frowns placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Huh? Oh right...I gotta admit it stings. All that work only to find a dead end.” Charlotte sighs internally cursing the Altean. So much for him not telling anyone.

“We can sit down and talk or just sit in silence if that’s what you need.” Keith smirks. “Unless a more direct approach is needed like taking your anger out on a training bot.” Charlotte laughs softly at this .

“Nah, honestly I’m handling this better than I thought I would. Probably cause it hasn’t fully sunk in yet. So raincheck on cuddles and maiming a robot?” She asks planting a kiss on his cheek and sidestepping him.

“Where are you running off to now?” He questions as she walks further away.

“To get Percy, I’m worried he and Lance are at each other’s throats.” Blowing a kiss Charlotte round the corner and out of sight. Keith chuckles to himself continuing on his way down the hall.

Charlotte hums softly to herself as she walks through the door to the lounge. Upon entry both Lance and Hunk jump to their feet and bombard her with questions. Alarmed she steps back and barely makes out what they were saying. Something about her leaving the team and were they crying?

“Okay okay! Calm down guys.” The brunette motions with her hands for them to take a deep breath. As they let it out she offers a hand to Percy who hops on. “Now, what in the universe did you tell them Percival?” Charlotte sighs narrowing her blue eyes at the rodent.

“I simply asked them a hypothetical question. It is not my fault they interpreted it the wrong way.” Percy huffs looking away from her stubbornly. The brunette scowls holding him by the scruff of his neck.

“Charlotte you won’t just up and leave us will you?” Lance asks his eyebrows furrowed.

“Is that what this is all about? Gosh I’m sorry guys Percy’s just messing with your head.” She gives the squirrel a hard look.

“So he was just kidding around? Not cool man.” Hunk waves a finger at Percy. “I’m ashamed of you sir.”

“Well I’ll get him out of your hair. Again I’m sorry if he caused any trouble.” The brunette apologizes scurrying out into the hall. As she walks further from the lounge she hears Percy speak up.

“When will the lies stop Charlotte?” He asks quietly. Dark brown eyes look up at her solemnly.

“After I do what needs to be done.” Her voice is stern. It wasn’t as if she enjoyed lying to her friends. Each fib was like a stab to her heart. The feeling weighed her down causing conflicted emotions. Percy falls silent as he’s placed on her shoulder. He would remain at her side no matter the choices she made. Offering guidance when prompted and a voice of reason if there ever comes a time it is required. A loyal companion until the end.

One teen sat in the map room surrounded by planets and constellations alike. Whether it was morning, noon, or night she wasn’t sure. Living in space had confused her internal clock. A blanket was draped over her shoulders courtesy of Coran. The man was slowly becoming like an uncle. A strange yet charming uncle with an awesome moustache. Letting out another yawn the brunette ceased running her fingers through the animal’s fur on her lap.

Reaching up to a specific planet she enlarges the image. The same one Charlotte had previously shown the team before landing on Uvis. That was weeks ago and every day there has been an excuse preventing her from pursuing. She never minded running to a planet’s aid but a part of her wanted to venture off. If that happened maybe, just maybe she’d find her dad faster. To get him to explain himself for leaving her and giving her this wild goose chase.

Tired turquoise eyes examine the planet’s exterior. True to Krona’s word the entirety of the planet was covered in gray storm clouds. Any ship that got close would surely be struck down. That being said a little challenge wouldn’t deter her. Waving away the projection Charlotte scoops up the sleeping squirrel on her lap and out of the room. A plan was forming in her mind and there was one person that would be able to help.  

Short hesitant knocks came from Princess Allura's door. "Who's there?" She calls running a brush through her long white hair.  
 

"It's Charlie, I was hoping to have a talk with you." Charlotte answers, shifting from one foot to the other. Allura walks across the room to allow the female inside.  
"It is rather late to be having a talk is it not? Perhaps there's something on your mind?" Allura questions leading her over to the bed to sit down. Charlotte runs her fingers through her long hair having taken it out of its braid for the night. Something was weighing heavily on her mind and she had hoped the princess could help.  
  
"When you assigned the lions to their paladins did it ever cross your mind that I may receive one?" She asks meeting the princess's gaze.  
  
Allura looks at her with sympathy. A look Charlotte learned to despise in the last two years of her life. "I cannot honestly say whether you are compatible with a lion or not. I'm just a messenger in this." She leans forward to take Charlotte's hands into her own. "However I am sure you are destined for great things Charlotte. You are the creator for a path only you can walk on."  
  
Silence falls over the two as the brunette mulls over her thoughts. Perhaps she could ask the princess to help with her plan. Surely she would if it was to aid them in their fight against Zarkon. If not Charlotte would have to work out another way to achieve her objective.  
  
"If you truly believe that, then will you lend me your aid? I've located the exact whereabouts of Project Guardian. By punching in the coordinates it lead me to this planet.” Tapping the screen of her tablet she shows Allura the image

“Are you absolutely certain this is correct? It looks like a ship could be torn apart in that storm. Traveling anywhere near there even in a lion could be extremely risky.” The princess frowns her bright eyes scanning the screen.

Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat before responding. "I was hoping you could open a wormhole for me to jump through using one of the ships in the bay area. It's dangerous but if I succeed we'll have another friend to add to our arsenal.”    
  
"You spoke of the machine our fathers built. Are you certain you want to do this? Once you go through that wormhole you may not be able to come back through. The electromagnetic pulses could fry the ship’s circuitry and leave you stranded.” Allura's blue eyes held concern for the brunette’s well being.  
  
"Which is precisely why this whole conversation stays between us. I'm certain they'll question why I'm leaving and we'll tell them, only it won't be the truth. It's a fabricated truth if you will. Inform them I'm leaving team Voltron and going off on my own for a journey of self discovery or something. That way if anything happens to go wrong on my end they can just move on without me." Charlotte explains the plan calmy to Allura but inside her heart was slowly breaking. She needed to do this despite the risks, she needed closure. Even if that meant leaving her friends behind forever. Leaving Keith.  _Keith_.  
  
Charlotte and the red paladin had become extremely close during their time in space. He stayed by her side through long sleepless nights full of research. When a particular part had her stumped Keith was always there to help. On their days off you could find them either in Skylar's lab or the training deck. He always made sure she was in top fighting condition. While Charlotte on the other hand taught him more about various alien habits she picked up from the Castle archives. Sure they had arguments here and there but it just made them closer. He was the one thing that remained constant in her life.

“I’ll respect your decision however it may be best if we make preparations soon.” Allura smiles softly placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “I’ve never told you this before but I admire your strength Charlotte. You have the ability to stay level headed in even the most precarious situations. I’m proud to call you a dear friend.”

“Thank you princess. I hope we will meet again.” Sharing a hug they part ways for the night. Each of them mulling over their thoughts. One finding the proper way to break the news to her teammates. The other asking herself if aiding in this is the right thing to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Fighting could be heard from outside the docking bay door as Charlotte approached. The noise caught her off guard seeing as everyone was supposed to be on another mission. She didn’t expect Allura to of already informed the paladins. Sure the brunette was packed and ready to go but part of her wished to hold off.  Seems like it was now or never. Needless to say it certainly wasn't going to go over well.  

“Better get this over with. They don’t sound happy.” She murmurs steeling her nerves. Taking a shaky breath the door slides open as she steps forward.

Allura looked at Charlotte with sympathy. “I’m deeply sorry Charlotte I had to tell them.”

“Are you kidding me? After everything we’ve been through you’re just going to up and leave?!” Keith growls walking up and grabbing her by the upper arm. He felt betrayed that all of a sudden she’d do this without at least mentioning it to him first.  

“I’m just...so sick of wasting my time here. Especially when I come to find out my father has been on Earth this whole time.” She says meeting Keith’s glare with one of her own. Inside she was breaking bit by bit but wouldn’t let it show. Shiro frowns at her words knowing it had to be a lie. Why else would she of questioned him if her father was safe on earth? Unless he truly was and Charlotte wished to join him by leaving the team.

“This is a joke right? Charlie tell me you’re joking.” Lance moves toward them. As much as it pained Charlotte she stepped back wrenching herself free of Keith’s hold. Trying her best to ignore his crestfallen expression she addresses the issue.

“I’ve already discussed it with the princess. The ship is already prepared. I wanted to break the news to you sooner but never found the right moment. I am sorry but this is my decision.” She bites on her lip trying to force back the tears.

“Wait I thought the returning to earth option was off the table.” Hunk frowns looking over at Pidge. “We got rid of that idea after you threatened to leave right? Guys?”

“I don’t know anymore…” Pidge mumbles chewing on her bottom lip.  

“Charlie you can’t just leave. I’m relieved your father is home safe but we need you here to fight alongside us.” Shiro tells the brunette. His gray eyes looked at her shuffling form.

“This is not up for discussion. Charlotte is to leave and none of you are to stop her. If you truly are her friends you would do well to respect her wishes.” Allura cuts in. She informs Charlotte that she’s going to prep the wormhole and leaves.

“Think of it as a very very long vacation!” Coran supplies trying to help. Only his words seem to have the opposite effect. He bids Charlotte a farewell and follows the princess to assist.

“Then leave already. I don’t want you here. I never should've trusted you!” Keith’s words were like daggers digging into her flesh. Part of her knew he couldn’t help it. It was his way of shielding himself from the pain he must be feeling. By lashing out at the person that broke down his walls in the first place. Hitting his shoulder against Charlotte’s Keith walks to the exit.

“For once I agree with you Keith. Friends wouldn’t betray each other like this.” Lance says bitterly. He walks toward the door after the red paladin.

“Lance, Keith come on guys don’t be like that.” Hunk frowns going after the pair. As he passes by Charlotte he pulls her into a side hug and tells her to stay safe. Sniffling he lets her go walking out of the docking bay before anyone sees him cry.

“I guess...that’s my cue.” Hoisting the bag containing her belongings over her shoulder Charlotte climbs into the ship. The two remaining in the room watched her with sad expressions. As she starts it up Pidge runs up banging her fists on the glass. Startled the brunette looks over at the green paladin. Tears poured down her face as she yelled words muffled by the glass. Shiro had to remove the distraught girl and lead her from the room.

Now alone Charlotte allowed the tears to escape. They came in waves blurring her vision. Wiping at them furiously she receives the final go ahead from Allura. After pressing the correct buttons the ship is airborne. Gripping the handles she maneuvers it out of the hangar and into space. A glowing blue wormhole could be seen in the distance. Percy, who was in her pocket crawls out to sit on the seat beside her.

“Do you think I’m making a mistake?” She questions the squirrel softly.

“My dear why is it that you chose to do this?” He asks looking up at her with beady brown eyes.

“To find the Guardian and use it to aid Voltron.” Percy shakes his head at her response.

“No, what is the real reason? The true purpose that you feel in here.” His paw rests over where her heart is. Charlotte’s blue eyes flash in recognition. Of course, how could she of been so blind? Percy chuckles to himself knowing she found the answer. Feeling a new sense of determination she grips the controls once more flying into the awaiting wormhole and out of sight.

Time passed by in a blur for the members of team Voltron following Charlotte’s departure. Before any of them realized it became apparent just how much of an effect she had on the atmosphere. Keith locked himself in his room only leaving to train and on missions. Out of them all he took it the hardest and for good reason. Lance wasn’t much better. He didn’t let his anger show but hid his sadness behind fake smiles. Pidge locked herself in Charlotte’s old lab. She and Hunk tinkered with any old projects the blue-eyed girl left unfinished. Speaking of Hunk. The poor boy spent most of his time stress cooking. That is until the kitchen became so full he was kicked out by Coran. Shiro stayed firm and kept the team functioning. The older man wasn’t heartless by any means. He too missed Charlotte but she made her choice. This was war, soldiers will come and go.

Allura periodically checks the comlink for any word from the brunette after all the paladins leave and she is alone in the confines of her room. The more time that passed the less likely an answer would be presented. Keeping Charlotte’s true reason hidden was proving to be more difficult than she originally thought. Especially after she was separated from the paladins with no way of reaching them. Each of the lions had been ripped from their hangars and cast out into various parts of the universe. The castle ship had been cycling through a void following after the battle with Zarkon.

Just as the princess was ready to give up hope someone had locked in her coordinates. Eager to teleport out of there before Coran vanished she cross referenced the location and performed a wormhole jump. Breathing a sigh of relief Pidge and the green lion appear on her monitor. Thanks to the tech wiz she and Coran made it out safely with the grown man back to his usual self.

Now with Pidge on board it didn’t take very long for Allura to lock down the locations of both Shiro and Keith. The black paladin sustained damage from his fight with the witch Haggar and was lead to a healing pod to make a recovery. Slowly the team came together once more ending with Lance and Hunk. They had their hands full after landing on a planet being mind controlled by a giant creature. Yes the princess was grateful to have them all return relatively unharmed, minus Shiro of course.

Constantly being on the run from Zarkon did nothing for the team’s morale. None of them had the foggiest idea as to how the Emperor kept finding them. Exhausted and bruised from previous battles they try their best to outrun Galra forces. Most of the time they are able. However the repeated wormhole jumps are draining for Princess Allura. Team Voltron will be dead on their feet if they do not get to the bottom of this and soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Eerie silence swept over the sand covered landscape. Bright turquoise eyes covered by goggles swept over the terrain. Every inch of the planet was riddled with partially buried broken down machines. Ships varying from the size of a speeder to a warship left to rust having crash landed due to system failure. It was a saddening sight. The sheer amount of lifeforms that possibly perished after landing and now Charlotte may soon add to that number.

“Charlotte another storm is due to roll in. It would be wise to head back now.” Percy, her traveling companion, speaks to her through the communicator. Right, the storms. Every two hours a wicked lightning storm ravishes the land. Harsh winds and deadly lightning made going outside suicide. It was a pain to deal with when it came to exploring but thanks to Percy’s warnings they manage.

“Just a few more minutes and I’ll rush back. There’s something I want to check not too far away. If I happen to get caught up in it I’ll hunker down until it’s over.” Charlotte informs sliding down a hill on her hoverboard. The squirrel reluctantly agrees keeping an eye on the timer she built. Focusing on the path before her the brunette weaves between the debri and ducks under a low hanging beam. Booming thunder echoes overhead and she looks up to see the sky darkening.  _Gotta hurry or that storm of destruction will uproot me from the ground and tear me apart. Wait...why does that sound familiar…?_

Shaking off the thought for now Charlotte stops at her destination. A large metal crate buried halfway beneath the sand. Wasting no time she brings out her spear jabbing the hilt down onto the corroded lock. With a clang it easily snaps in two falling into the sand. Lifting the lid she shifts the contents around searching for anything useful. Another piece of alien tech resembling a radio gets tossed in as well. A few multi-colored crystals catch her eye and she tosses them into her satchel. Buried beneath an old blanket is a black orb. Reaching in her gloved fingers wrap around the object. Upon contact an all too familiar pain sears into her skull.

Not a word could be uttered to alert Percy as her consciousness is whisked away to relive a series of scenes. A massive healthy tree full of lush green in the center of a desert. Carved in the trunk, a depiction of a lion. The orb she grabbed set in a shrine pulsing with light. Human-like aliens with milky-white skin bowed down before the tree seemingly muttering prayers. The next scene takes a drastic turn. Each alien is struck down one by one. Whether it be by gun or sword they are all slaughtered with blue blood staining the ground. Leading the charge is a burly man with purple skin and one eye.  _Of course it was Galra._ He made off with the glowing orb believing it to be of some worth. The once vibrant foliage turned brittle, storm clouds ravaged the land and lightning beared down on everything that moved.

“Many of the innocent have died for this power. Brave the storm young one and breathe life back into the roots of the forgotten.” Although similar to the voice of the lions this one was sad, lonely even. Charlotte focuses on those words and uses all her will to open her eyes. Gathering her bearings Charlotte forces herself to sit up. She previously collapsed into the sand. Her head rested atop her arm leaning onto the metal chest she previously opened. Wrapping the orb in the old cloth she places it inside her bag.

Not having time to dawdle the brunette books it back to base camp. Which in reality wasn’t much of a camp. After her ship landed it lost power almost instantly after the first storm. Therefore it became a shelter as she ripped out the doors separating the cockpit and cargo bay to allow more room. It wasn’t much but it was home in a sense. Pushing her board to move faster Charlotte sees the first crackle of lightning strike the desert sand. It’s target wasn’t that far away from her location. Chewing on her lip she sees the white pod in the distance. A small shadow could be seen scurrying around frantically inside.

Another strike to the ground almost sends her into the dirt. Struggling to maintain her balance Charlotte speeds past the ship she was meant to take shelter in. Planting her feet firmly on the hoverboard she does a hard one-eighty turn. Percy forces open the door using the pulley system beckoning her inside. She slows down just enough to scoop up her board off the ground and dives through the door as another lightning strike smashes into the ground right outside the now sealed door.

Panting heavily Charlotte smells burnt hair. Looking down she sees the end of her braid was singed by the lightning. Percy gave her a look she’s seen many times after arriving here. Disapproval. His furry foot tapped against the floor waiting for her to explain herself. Catching her breath she dumps out her bag.

“I know I know I cut it close but-”

“You were almost struck by lightning.”

“Well yes but I-”

“Ignored my warning to return yes I am well aware.”

“Percival!” Hearing his name being shouted the rodent stops in his tracks. “Please be quiet and listen. I-I had a vision. There were these people paying their respects to a large tree. Then the Galra invaded and wiped them all out.”

“My word, Charlotte that is awful.” Percy frowns crawling onto her knee.

“That’s not all. I found the reason why no one is able to get out of this place alive. Basically what produced the thunderstorms.” Reaching inside her bag she pulls out the cloth covered ball. Unraveling the fabric she shows it to Percy. “This was once placed on a pedestal untouched. When the Galra removed it the land lashed out lashing out on anyone unlucky enough to be caught.”

“So if we are to return this orb the planet may go back to how it was?” He ponders inspecting the jewel.

“That’s my hypothesis anyway. However there’s one other thing...I saw a depiction of a lion carved into the tree trunk. Father’s coordinates led me here. There’s no possible way that is all one big coincidence. The Guardian is here on this planet I can feel it. Return the orb and we’re one step closer to the truth.”

Opting for a fresh start Percy and Charlotte set out the next morning in search of a giant tree. With her goggles pulled over her eyes she was almost ready to go. Reaching into her pouch she produces Keith’s old bandanna. It did wonders to shield her face from wind and sand while maintaining a sense of nostalgia. Percy curled up inside her jacket pocket for the journey. He held a timer in his hands to gauge the thunderstorms. The black orb she obtained was carefully placed in the pouch around her hips along with a few small necessities. Jumpstarting the hoverboard the duo is off on another adventure.

Allura sat upon her bed holding a small blue device in her hand. It was an Altean device her father used in the past to keep logs. For some reason it was hidden in the bottom of her wardrobe. Pressing the play button a holographic image of Charlotte appears before her eyes. The mere sight of her old friend brought a sad smile to her face.

“ _Well princess if you happen to be seeing this then it means our plan actually worked. I know it must be hard on you and I can’t thank you enough for assisting me. That being said if it becomes too much on you please do tell the others. Strong or not you shouldn’t have to suffer because of me.”_ A soft sigh escapes the brunette’s lips.

 _“My mission may end in failure and I’m willing to accept that. If it does please keep hope alive. The team will need your guidance and maybe a little kick in the behind.”_ Charlotte giggles.  _“You’re a lovely young woman and I’m honored I was able to become your friend.”_ The image cuts out and the recording ends. Allura feels water drop onto her lap and rubs her eyes.

“Oh Charlotte, if only you knew.”

Keith stared blankly at the ceiling of his room. Not long ago the team had returned from another mission. As usual he changed out of his armor and went straight to his room before anyone could talk to him. Lately Shiro has been riding on his case about how he was running head first into danger. Of course he did what he knew best, snapped back in anger. That’s all the team seemed to be doing lately, taking their emotions out on each other. Grumbling to himself he throws his pillow across the room hearing it hit the wall with a soft thump. A clatter soon follows and he sits up with furrowed brows.

Violet eyes fall on a slim rectangular device near his discarded pillow.  _How long has that been in there?_  Removing himself from his bed he trudges over and picks up the machine. Turning it over in his hands he searches for a button to turn it on. When he does find it the last thing he expected to see was the face of his ex girlfriend. Keith almost wanted to smash the device but he didn’t realize just how much he missed seeing her face.

 _"Hey there Samurai. I’m sure you’re absolutely livid with me by the time you find this. There’s also probably a million unanswered questions circling around in your head too. Just know that I don’t regret anything. No, let me rephrase that. The truth of my departure shall remain hidden and I am glad I chose to keep it that way.”_ Tears pooled in her turquoise orbs and Keith’s chest tightens at the sight.

 _“I wished to keep you all safe no matter what. My only regret would be that you end up destroying yourself due to my absence. Even if we never see each other again I need you to know something. Please, the team will need you Keith. They’ll need someone who is willing to see things through to the end. A natural born fighter.”_  Her voice began to waver and he feared the recording was nearing the end.

 _“Try not to be too hard on the others okay? I-I’ll always love you Keith.”_  The hologram fades and the recording device slips from Keith’s fingers and falls to the floor. His knees buckle underneath him. Arms wrapped tightly around his body tears spill from his violet eyes. For the first time since Charlotte left he allows his emotions to pour out. Wails of pain and despair bounce off the walls having bottled his feelings for far too long. Even if someone had overheard they leave him be to release it all. Sometimes crying was the first step in healing.


	21. Chapter 21

Hypothetically Charlotte could envision her plan working out in their favor. She’d locate the Guardian, stop the storms and bring life back to this planet. Locating her old team was on her mind as well although she had her doubts they’d ever want to see her again. Allura was the only one that understood and even if the princess told the others there was no way of tracking her. She made absolutely sure to wipe all her data from the ship’s system for their own safety.

“Percy how much time do we have?” Charlotte questions keeping her eyes on the landscape. They’ve been traversing for a while now and already went through two cycles of storms. Her main fear would be not finding shelter in time for the next two hour window.

“If our estimations are correct around thirty minutes. It would be wise to keep an eye out for a refuge.” Percy pokes his head out from her jacket pocket. Earning a nod from the brunette she leaps over a junk pile on her hoverboard. The sand became riddled with more and more rusted debri the farther they went. Climbing atop a large sand dune Charlotte slows to a stop.

Turquoise eyes widen at the sight in the distance. Bare of leaves was the biggest tree Charlotte has ever seen. The branches stretched out toward the sky. Fractures in the bark split apart the massive trunk. Most likely due to being struck by lightning. Toward the base of the tree were stone buildings weathered down from wind and sand. Most were too crumbled to make sense of. Seeing such a magnificent find in this stage of destruction was heartbreaking.

Kicking off the ground she speeds down the hill. A large space cruiser caught her eye not too far from the village. She and Percy would take a break there and wait out the impending storm. The sky above them was already rumbling dangerously. The closer she came to the spaceship the more she realized it was previously owned by the Galra. She’d recognize their technology anywhere. It wouldn’t surprise her at all if it belonged to the same commander that slaughtered all the innocent people of this planet. Removing her spear from her back Charlotte throws it into the crack of a loose panel. Leaping off her hoverboard she slams her feet down on the pole and ducks. The piece of metal breaks free landing on ground behind her.

“Dramatic yet effective as always my dear.” Percy comments climbing up onto her shoulder as she retrieves her belongings.

“I know it’s probably been here for thousands of years but I want to look around during the storm.” Charlotte informs pulling down her goggles and bandana. She sets down her hoverboard and begins pushing a large box to seal the opening shut.

“There’s no harm in that as long as you are careful.” The squirrel nuzzles her cheek. Charlotte laughs softly removing the flashlight from her bag and clicking the button.

“Oh please, careful is my middle name darling.”

Keith slammed his hands down on the armrests of his chair on the bridge. The screen in front of him flashed a giant red error code. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t retrace Charlotte’s steps. The brunette really did delete all traces from the databanks.

“You’re too smart for your own good.” He grumbles deactivating the screen in front of him as the door to the bridge opens. Violet eyes register Pidge making her way to her seat. A blue device much like the one he received was clutched between her fingers.

“I’m assuming from the look on your face you didn’t find anything.” Pidge states sitting in her chair and instantly typing away on her computer. She plugs a cord into the Altean recording device.

“Nothing. Charlie wiped everything from the main system including all the backups.” Keith informs letting out a sigh.

“Nothing is ever fully deleted. It’ll take some time but if I can manage to recover even a fraction of information we should be able to go from there.” Pidge momentarily ceases her typing to look over at Keith. Brown eyes soften at his appearance. Compared to how he was when Charlotte first left he’s gotten better. The red paladin started joining them in the lounge and for meals again. He still looked deprived of sleep but at least some progress was made.

“I wonder if the others received one of these too.” The raven comments holding up his own device that was left to him.

“Hunk found his taped to the underside of the kitchen counter. I found mine underneath a pile of dirty clothes after I tripped over them. Whether or not Shiro and Lance got one too I’m not sure.” Pidge tells the teen as she goes back to work. “Something she said in my log seemed o have a double meaning so I’m looking into it.” A series of numbers and letters reflected off her glasses. They made little sense to Keith but seemed to peak the green paladin’s interest. Deciding to leave her to it he leaves the room.

As he asked the other members of team Voltron he learned the answer he seeked. True to Pidge’s word Hunk had found his in the kitchen. When Keith prompted on what was on it Hunk burst into tears and ran off much to his dismay. Allura and Coran both admitted to finding Altean device left to them by Charlotte. However neither of them relayed any information as to what was on them to the red paladin. The princess turned defensive when he pushed the issue and shut a door in his face. Coran simply made up an excuse and slipped away so he couldn’t be pressured.

About to give up on questioning Keith turned down the hall leading to the sleeping quarters. Lance just so happened to be leaving his own room when the red paladin walked by. Against his better judgement he reaches out to the blue paladin and places a hand on his shoulder. Lance cocked an eyebrow at the raven.

“Hey man, you wouldn’t happen to have one of these would you?” Keith holds up the object. Lance’s eyes flash with recognition before swiftly changing to a look of confusion.

“What? Nope never seen one of those before in my life.” The blue paladin denies shrugging off Keith’s hand. “Now if you don’t mind I have to go help Coran clean the healing pods.” Lance shoves his hands in his pockets and walks off.

Despite the obvious notion that Lance was lying Keith allows it to slide. Pushing down the building frustration he sets off down the hall to Shiro’s room. Knocking on the door three times he waits for the leader to open it. When it does he’s met with a concerning sight. His hair was messy like he was running a hand constantly through it. Red outlined his eyes but they were devoid of any tears. The team was aware that Shiro had it tough lately. Battle after battle and keeping the Black Lion out of Zarkon’s clutches took its toll. This was different. Shiro looked defeated as if someone gave him the worst news possible. Whatever it was added on to the stress he must of already been feeling.

“Hey Keith...something I can help you with?” Shiro questions though his voice wavers.

“Maybe it should be the other way around. You don’t look too good Shiro.” Keith frowns his eyes filled with concern.

“It’s a long story.” The black paladin sighs running a hand through his white tuft of hair. Stepping aside he allows Keith to enter and shuts the door.

“Does it have to do with Charlie?” Keith assumes he’s right given how Shiro tenses. “That’s why I’m here too. She gave everyone on the ship different hidden messages. But trying to piece them all together has been easier said than done. The princess knows something but she won’t tell me anything.”

“She lied to us Keith. About all of it. Returning to Earth, her father being there, she even roped the princess to be in on her plan and made her swear not to tell us.” Shiro sighs leaning against the wall. “Charlie didn’t go into detail but from what she told me the place she did go to was a one way trip. The probability of returning alive was slim to none and she still went without so much as consulting me. I made a promise to her father to always watch over her and now she’s gone.” It was odd for the leader of Voltron to be this open an dropping the leader guise in front of Keith. A look of betrayal washed over Shiro’s face. He only wished Charlotte had chosen to be honest and talked it over with the team. Instead she chose to sneak around and have the princess cover her tracks.

Shiro’s words made Keith’s blood run cold. “If Allura knows then we can make her tell us. There has to be some way for us to go after her! Pidge is working on finding information as we speak.”

“Allura has a right to keep silent if she wishes. Even if Pidge happens to find something it might not be enough. On top of that we don’t have time to go on a search mission while fighting in a war.” The black paladin turns away from Keith. “Sacrifices have to be made and she chose to do this. There’s no going back now.” As much as it pained him to say it was the truth.

“You can give up if you want but I’m not.” Keith clenches his fists at his side and walks to the door. “I’ve wasted too much time wallowing in pity.”

“Odd coming from you after the way you treated her before she left.” Shiro fires back as Keith steps out and the door shuts behind him. The red paladin bites his lip and makes his way to the training deck. After that talk he needed to let off some steam.

Percy glared up at the brunette teen suspended from the ceiling. Both her legs were tied together by a thick metal cable. Charlotte let out a groan spitting the hair from her mouth. She could practically feel his eyes boring into her from the ground.  _I should’ve figured there would be traps set up._

“What did I just tell you?!” The squirrel angrily squeaks raising a fist at her. Not wanting to just sit around to wait out the storm Charlotte explored the rundown spaceship. While walking past a caved in hallway she wandered right into a tripwire. One thing led to another and the brunette found the blood rushing to her head.

“Lecture me later Percival!” Charlotte yells down a the squirrel. Grumbling to himself Percy drags over her fallen spear and presses the button to extend it. Reaching down her gloved fingers grip onto the blade. Pulling it up the brunette saws at the thick cables keeping her hostage. After about five minutes of continuous cutting the cables snap and her body plummets to the ground. Maneuvering her body Charlotte crashes into a wooden crate and splits it into pieces. Stars dance across her vision before blacking out.


	22. Chapter 22

Percy scurried up to Charlotte and stood on her slumped shoulder. His paws reach up and pat at her cheeks trying to wake her. She’d been unconscious for a while now and he feared they would miss their chance if they did not get moving soon. The storm has since ceased giving them the opportunity to move along. Much to his relief the brunette begins to stir. Her turquoise eyes fluttered open looking around the room with an unfocused gaze.

“Ugh...Percy? W-what happened?” Charlotte groans holding a hand to her head and slowly sitting up. She winces when her hand rubs against a tender spot.

“You failed to heed my warning as always. Enough lazing about we must be going before another storm kicks up.” Settling himself into her pocket he ushers for her to get a move on.

Charlotte looks around for her belongings taking notice that the entrance was now open due to her crushing the box she’d previously pushed in front of it. True to Percy’s word the storm had now ceased. However the wind still kicked up sand making it harder to see. Attaching her spear to her back she grabs her hoverboard and exits the ship. As much as she wanted to continue exploring there were more pressing matters at hand. Pulling her bandana and goggles onto her face she trudges through the desert sand and into the awaiting ruins.

Turquoise eyes scanned every inch of the area burning the sight into her memory. Stone pillars crumbled to pieces after centuries of erosion. The buildings that were lucky enough to still be standing were ransacked. Nothing appeared to be salvageable just a bunch of broken wood and rubble. Trekking through the sand Charlotte finds herself face to face with the giant tree. It’s thick roots traveled deep beneath the sand and out of sight. No doubt leading deep underground.

Looking toward the base of the tree her eyes widen in surprise. Hastening her pace, Charlotte hoists herself atop one of the roots and makes her way to the center. A stone monument was erected there just under the large weathered carving of a lion. It’s eyes were embedded with yellow jewels that seemed to follow her every move. She jumps down in front of it to get a closer look.

“What is it Charlotte?” Percy pokes his head out to look up at her questionably.

“The altar, it’s completely undamaged yet the rest of this place is destroyed. How peculiar.” The brunette mutters to herself as she walks around it.

The base itself was the same height as Charlotte and made of a dark stone similar to obsidian. Each of the corners were dipped in a gleaming gold. A blank slate of shiny metal showed her reflection staring back at her. There weren’t any words that she could find anywhere. Located on the top were golden prongs. Oddly enough it was in the shape of a lotus flower with the centered hollowed out. She just knew this had to be the spot. It was beckoning to her.

Percy jumps from her pocket and onto the top of the altar. His hair stands on end feeling a strange sense of static clinging to his body. Charlotte glances over at him letting out a quiet snicker at his predicament.

“Don’t laugh at me child! It seems to be giving off a strange energy.” The squirrel informs trying to pat down his fur.

“Maybe it acts as a lightning rod? Or at least it used to in the past before those pesky pirates invaded.” Charlotte ponders. She reaches out and brushes her hand on the smooth metal slate. Upon contact glowing blue symbols swirled across the surface. They switched between languages as if searching for one that would properly suit her needs. Before long there is a completed phrase in Altean which she found to be odd. Sure she could read it but it wasn’t her primary language.

“Return the altar to its former glory. Fail and you will perish by the hand of the Guardian.” She recites aloud to the squirrel.

“Former glory? Certainly it must be talking about returning the orb you found. I do not like the threat on the end so do heed caution.” Percy warns, his beady eyes strangely serious.

Charlotte nods at him and lifts him up to place him on a nearby tree root. That way if something did happen to her at least Percy would be safe. His hair slowly returns to normal much to his relief. Retrieving the object from her bag she takes a deep breath and removes it from the protective cloth. Charlotte places the orb into the open claw on the podium. When it’s centered a massive streak of lightning bares down from the sky directly onto Charlotte and the monument. The area if flooded in a blinding light. Percy releases a startled shriek and falls from his perch on the root to the ground.

“Charlotte!!” The squirrel’s yell is muffled due to his head being buried in the sand. Yanking his head from under the ground he coughs and sputters. Frightened eyes look at the altar fearing for the worst. His little heart skips a beat as the smoke begins to clear.

Standing dazed but relatively unharmed was Charlotte. The structure that stood in front of her crumbles into dust. A claw like root surrounds the orb as it pulses with life. In a state of awe her eyes watch as the wasteland fills with a plethora of colors. The sand she stood upon vanished only to be replaced with lush green grass. Alien plants sprouted up from the earth. Vines wound themselves around ancient stone columns to form huts. It was a brilliant form of architecture. The massive tree that was the centerpoint of the village regained its color. Any large cracks in the trunk were mended. An array of multicolored leaves blew gently in the air. Large abnormally shaped fruit grew from the branches. The unmistakable sound of running water reaches Charlotte’s ears and when she turns around a large stream is flowing from underneath the tree roots. It was so crystal clear she could see the bottom. Overheard storm clouds formed and with a rumble the familiar sensation of rain falls onto her face. This planet had turned into a paradise.

As beautiful as it all was there was still a major factor missing. No matter where she looked there were only two living organisms that weren’t classified as plants. Percy and herself. Speaking of the squirrel, he was currently launching himself into the air aimed directly for her face. Catching him with ease she nuzzles him against her cheek as small tears flood from his eyes. Whimpers came from his shaking form which she quietly shushed and kissed the top of his head.

“I-I thought that y-you.” Percy sniffles reaching his paws up to touch her face. He had to reassure himself that she was real.

“Sorry for the scare Percy but look around. We did it.” The brunette couldn’t fight the large grin spreading across her face. Percy manages to collect himself and gazes at the luscious new scenery. Greenery stretched on for miles. There wasn’t a single trace of the desert left behind. All the broken down ships were now covered with foliage camouflaging the atrocious machinery.

“No my dear, this was all your doing. You gave up everything to see this through to the end.” Charlotte’s demeanor softens at his words. She affectionately scratches him under the chin with her finger before setting him securely in her jacket pocket.

“Alright, now’s the time for some top rate exploring.” Charlotte beams with the crack of her knuckles. When she takes the first step forward near where the altar used to be her foot sinks into the earth. “Uh oh.”

The ground around her gives way sending her plummeting into a large hole. She falls a short distance landing atop a canopy of leaves. Attached to it was a waterslide very similar to the one her and her friends rode to find the blue lion. Crawling on her knees she grabs her hoverboard that managed to survive the fall. Placing it on the ground Charlotte steps on but doesn’t power it on. Instead she kicks off the ground and rides the rushing water.

“This is a bad idea!” Percy yells as the brunette surfs across the water.

“Oh lighten up this is amazing!” Charlotte laughs reaching down to touch the water as she speeds down the pipeline. A wave of the liquid splashes the squirrel. Percy was going to complain but refrains from doing so when he catches the smile on his owner’s face. He hasn’t seen her this happy in a long time.

Now surfing down a waterslide was fun and Charlotte wouldn’t deny it. All the tricks she learned on a hoverboard were on full display. Only there was one problem. When she arrived at the end there was no stopping. Her board caught on a stray branch and flung both her and Percy into the air. Luckily the ground was soft so when she ate the dirt it cushioned the blow.

“It seems I should start wearing a helmet around you Charlotte.” Percy sits up blinking away the stars dancing across his vision.

Spitting the soil from her mouth, Charlotte notices the ground is divided in half. The section she currently sat on was made of grass and dirt. The other half became mechanical, comprised of solid metal and wiring. It lead up to a large silver door outlined in massive red crystals. A drastic difference from the nature she’d seen on the surface.

“Magnificent.” Getting to her feet Charlotte walks over to the door. Percy scurried across the floor after her. Her boots clacked against the ground with each step. It reminded her of when she’d walk around back on the Castle of Lions. A pang of guilt hit her chest as she thought of her old team. How they must’ve felt. Shaking her head she attempts to refrain from doing so. Reminiscing wouldn’t do any good right now. Scanning the door she finds no handle or control panel to open it. There is however a small keyhole in the very center.

“A dead end? How in the blazes shall we get out of here now?” Percy questions Charlotte only to find that she isn’t listening. In fact she seemed to be in a trance as she removed the key from around her neck. Stepping closer to the door she inserts it and turns. With a click the door divides into four separate triangles receding into the wall. Picking up the discarded key Charlotte loops it around her neck and feels Percy scurry up her body to settle upon her shoulder.

“Something’s talking to me, it’s inviting us to go deeper.” She murmurs to the squirrel progressing into the newly opened room. As they walked lights kicked on filling the room in a warm glow. It looked to be some form of hallway that opened up into a large room at the end. Throwing caution to the wind Charlotte breaks out into a sprint. There was no need to be on guard if you’re invited inside right?

Arriving at the end of the hallway she skids to a stop. Standing in the center of the room was the one thing she hoped to see. A large mechanical feline. It was silver in color with hints of black and maroon. Glowing yellow eyes bored into her body from behind the towering particle barrier. Tears welled up in Charlotte’s turquoise eyes. Her search was finally over. After all the hard work and determination she could finally relish in her new discovery.  _I did it guys. I found it and will be coming home soon._


	23. Chapter 23

Percy grabs Charlotte’s attention away from the Silver Lion to a row of machines on the back wall of the room. She recognized them almost immediately and made her way around the lion. Now that she found it she could spend a few moments searching the mysterious new place.

“Those are cryopods aren’t they? Do you think anyone could be inside them?” She questions while walking closer.

“It isn’t impossible. Princess Allura and sir Coran lasted quite a long while inside them until we woke them up.” Percy shrugs.

Crossing to the control panel Charlotte places her hand upon the ruby red orb. A screen flashes to light before her eyes showing a language she’s never seen before in previous databanks.  _Looks like random button pushing time to me._ She types in various sequences into the keyboard in front of her. Each of them being met with an error code. One code made the screen briefly flash blue before returning to normal. After trying for a good ten minutes or so Percy was voting for her to stop.

“Just one more I think I’m getting the hang of it.” Pressing a new string of keys Charlotte presses the large enter button and waits. No error code. Doing a little celebratory dance she hears the pods beginning to open one by one. Every one of them releasing puffs of mist into the air. Looking into one of the opened pods she sees the sleeping face of a humanoid alien.

“They’re the same as the ones the Galra slaughtered.” Walking down the row she notices they are mostly of the same species. Some were children, others were as old as a grandparent. A few pods housed creatures she hoped to be friendly. As the aliens began to wake up Charlotte backed up and stood by the control console.

The first to leave their pod was a young man much taller than herself. Robes of black cloth lined with fur covered his body. A bronze pendant with a clasp hung around his neck. His dark purple eyes blinked slowly searching the room. His face is a mixture of confusion, shock and curiosity when locking his gaze onto Charlotte. She watched him cautiously. Even if they just woke up from a long sleep they could turn on her in an instant.

“W-who are you?” He croaked taking a shaky step. She rushes forward to grab his arm as he falls forward. With her help he settles himself into a seated position on the floor. Following his example, those who were now awake sit on the ground to fully regain the feeling in their legs. Most of them watched the brunette’s every move trying to see if she was a friend or foe.

“My name is Charlotte and this is Percy. We crash landed on this planet.” Charlotte explains taking a seat across from the alien. “May I ask your name?”

“Rozarc. I was the Chieftain of my people before...before the attack.” Rozarc frowns to himself as he recalls the event.

Charlotte bows her head respectfully upon learning that he is the one in charge. “Would you mind telling me how you came across the Silver Lion? According to a friend of mine it has not been seen or heard of in over ten thousand years.” She gestures behind them to the mechanical feline. Murmurs of alarm came from Rozarc’s tribe. They couldn’t fathom the fact that so much time had passed while they slept soundly.

“Tell her nothing! She is an outsider and a liar. For all we know she could be a spy for the Galra come to finish us off.” A voice shouts from across the room. Heavy footsteps cross the floor and Charlotte looks over to see the source of the noise. Another alien with milky-white skin. Cerulean robes covered his body. Only the sleeves seemed to be missing. His stature was confident and unlike the Chieftain he had large biceps with protruding green veins. His blood red eyes stared down at Charlotte with contempt as he reached out to grab her. Percy began to chitter angrily on her shoulder and Charlotte has to place a hand on his head to silence him.

“That is for me to judge Tarphaz I am still your Chieftain.” Rozarc grabs the man’s wrist before he could touch Charlotte.

“Brother you must-”

“Silence!” Rozarc’s voice boomed through the room and the children cowered in fear behind the adults. His dark purple eyes obtain a fierce expression and the man named Tarphaz reluctantly stands down. He wrenches his arm free from the leader and storms off to stand by a wall. Charlotte watched the exchange in silence knowing better than to get involved.

“The lion god has been worshipped by my people for many years. It was left here by a traveler when I was just a young boy. We were instructed to keep it a closely guarded secret from the rest of the Universe. In turn the lion kept all conflict away from my people.That is until the Galra managed to slip through. They invaded our planet, pillaging and murdering anyone that dared to oppose them. We tried to counter them but my tribe was severely outnumbered. They stole the jewel from our sacred tree, the very lifesource of the planet. We fled underground no longer having the ability to thrive on the world above. I made the decision for the last of our kind to be cryogenically frozen with the hopes that someone would once again bring our planet back to its original state.” The Chieftain explains.

“I’ve seen it, nothing but sand for miles. Freak thunderstorms that appear out of nowhere vanquishing anything unlucky enough to fall in its path. The planet became an early grave for anyone unlucky enough to fly too close. The lightning, am I correct in believing it came from the lion? It was acting as a protector to you all until the planet became able to sustain life once more.” Charlotte wanted to know if her theory was true.

“That very well may be the case. A thought has been weighing heavy on my mind during our conversation. How is it that you’ve found us? All entry points into this cavern had been sealed off I made certain of it.” Rozarc inquires.

“My father gave me this key before he disappeared from my planet. He gave me instructions to find the lost Guardian.” Charlotte removes the key from around her neck and hands it over to the Chieftain. He takes it from her hands and slowly turns it over. His eyes widened significantly in surprise at the text engraved on it.

“I remember this. The traveler had it with him when he left the lion god in our care. It opens the main entrance into this chamber.” His dark purple eyes bore into Charlotte. “You are the one we have waited for. The one who would save us from extinction.”

“I sort of already returned the orb back to its rightful place. You all can live prosperously on the surface once again.” A bashful smile appears on Charlotte’s face as she rises to her feet. Percy chuckles to himself nudging her cheek with his nose. Upon hearing her words Rozarc perks up. 

“It would seem that I owe you a great debt. Please follow me, I must bring the castle back to the surface.” Rozarc walks over to the control panel she previously used to open the cryo pods.

“A Chieftain with a castle, now that I must say is a new one.” Charlotte muses to Percy who in turn tells her not to be disrespectful.

The Chief places his hand upon the red orb. His eyes fall closed and a pulse of green energy is released from his hand. A rumble shakes the foundation and Charlotte stabilizes her footing. She feels the sensation akin to rising in an elevator. After a few minutes the rumbling ceases. Metal slats in the ceiling open up to reveal large windows. Sunlight streamed in from the outside bathing the room in a warm glow. Rozarc’s tribe rushes down a new hallway that was revealed upon resurfacing.

Charlotte wandered away from the Chief to stand in front of the silver lion once more. Her turquoise eyes shimmered in the new light as she stared up at it. Percy stood atop her shoulder offering her some encouragement. Taking a deep breath she places both hands upon the barrier. For a few moments nothing happens. She notices Rozarc join her side also gazing up at the mechanical feline.  _It couldn’t hurt to knock right? I mean it worked for Lance._

Raising a fist Charlotte raps her knuckles three times on the barrier. By the third knock it disintegrates under her touch. Yellow eyes flicker to life and the Silver Lion stands on all four legs. A mighty roar fills the room no doubt echoing outside. Bowing its head the mouth is opened wide allowing her access. Not being able to contain herself Charlotte jumps up and down in excitement.

“Eureka! Percy this is absolutely one of the best days of my life!” She beams squeezing the squirrel close to her chest in a hug. A chuckle comes from behind her and her cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Turning on her heel Charlotte meets the amused face of Chief Rozarc.

“Despite having your quirks you have managed to travel here and save our planet. The lion god has noticed all your efforts and has made a connection with you as a result. It is high time the Universe is introduced to a new sense of hope.”

“I will do all that I can to bring peace to those that are ruled by the Galra. Would you mind if I took a look around while I am here?” Charlotte composes herself and bows at the Chief.

“You may explore the castle to your heart’s content. It is the least I can do after all you have done for us.” He leaves the brunette to her own devices to see to his people. With a parting wave she meanders down own the hallway opposite of where Rozarc departed.

Tarphaz slinked out from his hiding spot watching as his foolish brother and the strange human girl part ways. When she leaves the room the lion’s particle barrier returns cutting off anyone who dared try to enter. He ensures the coast is clear before walking to the console in the room. Typing in a few commands Tarphaz sends out a message to an unknown recipient.

“If my brother will not listen to what I have to say then I shall remove that girl myself.” With a malicious smile he leaves the castle waiting for his plan to play out.

Pidge stumbles over her feet as she runs down the hall to the bridge on the Castle of Lions. Her laptop was tucked safely under her arm and her glasses fell down the bridge of her nose. She made a breakthrough and called everyone together. When she slides into the room the rest of team Voltron is present. All around them the holographic map of the Universe as on full display. Planets of all forms filled the room. Most were a shade of purple marking that they were indeed under Zarkon’s control.

“Guys I managed to decipher that weird message that came through!” Pidge exclaims while setting up her computer. “It wasn’t a language I’ve seen before so I ran it through the databanks. As it turns out it is an old language from the planet Broiclea. They were sending a distress signal.”

“That can’t be possible, they were wiped out by the Galra centuries ago.” Coran searches through the map to find the correct planet.

“That sounds a lot like broccoli. You sure you have the right name?” Lance butts in looking over Pidge’s shoulder.

“It’s all correct Lance, don’t doubt my intelligence.” The green paladin pushes him away with a scowl.

“Isn’t it a little strange? A planet that hasn’t been heard from in centuries just all of a sudden releases a distress call? It could be a trap.” Keith’s brows furrow as he looks up at the screen.  

Allura’s eyes flash with recognition when Coran brought up the display. The two Alteans share a secret look. It was the very same planet Charlotte had shown them before her departure. Only the picture was different. Any storm clouds that were there originally present are now dispersed. The entire exterior of the planet was full of lush green foliage. If there was a distress signal could it of come from her? Up until now all communications with her had been cut off. Either way they couldn’t just ignore a call for help.

“Is that the Galra?” Shiro enhances an object nearing the planet. Sure enough it was a small fleet. They were closing in on the planet sending cruisers down to the surface.

“Coran chart a course for planet Broiclea. Paladins suit up and be prepared for battle.” Allura orders. Everyone nods in agreeance and leaves the room to get ready. The princess walks to her podium placing her hands on the control consoles. Once Coran was ready she would perform a wormhole jump.  _Charlotte if this is you please be careful._

When Charlotte returned to the surface with the alien species known as the Broicleans she didn’t expect them to throw her a feast. Then again she had been living off of old rations she previously packed before leaving The Castle of Lions. They were even generous enough to give her new clothes despite her many protests.

Dressed in a white blouse, black pants and a long white coat with a hood lined in black lace Charlotte sat amongst the Broicleans with a bright smile. It was a joyous occasion that she wished to burn into her memory forever. She watched as they basked in the sight of their home returned to its former state. The children rolled around in the soft grass while the adults raised their glasses in favor of second chances.

The brunette slips away from the festivities with a full stomach. Percy had crashed after gorging himself and curled up inside her jacket pocket. Most of the Broicleans were turning in for the night leaving a few stragglers behind. Herself included of course. Gazing up at the sky, Charlotte laid in the very spot where she fell through the earth not long ago. Now the hole was completely sealed off by tightly woven vines. Behind her in the center of the village was the castle. Since rising from the earth many vines wound their way up the outside walls.

During her exploration of the castle she learned more of the planet’s history and culture. There was a book on the plants that could be found on Broiclea now stashed in a bag with her hoverboard. Charlotte did not steal it, she made sure to ask the Chief for permission. To her surprise he relinquished a sealed chest to her. Some of the Broicleans were nice enough to store it inside the silver lion for her. Rozarc wasn’t sure how to open it but he claimed it held the traveler’s belongings from before he left the planet.

Charlotte’s fingers absentmindedly played with the silver pendant that held her coat closed. A sudden glint amongst the stars grabs her attention. Sitting upright she pulls down her goggles and presses a button on the side to zoom in. Her breath catches in her throat as she leaps to her feet and books it to the castle. She had to warn Chief Rozarc. They had to round up everyone and hide. The Galra were invading.


	24. Chapter 24

Barreling through the front doors of the castle, Charlotte runs down the hall to the throne room. Guards shouted at her to stop but she didn’t listen. Sliding in front of a large pearl door she shoves it open searching the room frantically with her eyes. Sitting half asleep on in his chair was the Chief. Beside him stood his brother Tarphaz. He didn’t seem too pleased to see the brunette. Chief Rozarc sits up straighter noticing Charlotte’s disheveled appearance.

“We have a major problem. I just saw a Galra ship entering the atmosphere.” Charlotte relays to the Chief.

Rozarc’s dark purple eyes widen in alarm. “Are you certain of this? I cannot raise a panic if it so happens that you are mistaken.”

“My team and I encountered them many times before I crash landed here. I’m absolutely certain it is them. Please we need to evacuate everyone to a safe place in the castle.” She pleads clenching her fists at her side.

“You are still a stranger to us why should we believe you? Who is to say you didn’t contact the Galra to come finish us off? I saw you sending a message from one of our ship’s console’s.” Tarphaz snears taking an intimidating step toward the brunette.

“Charlotte has done no such thing you egotistical cretin!” Percy’s tail flares up in anger at the accusation.

Chief Rozarc looks between his brother and the human he knew as Charlotte. All the young girl has ever done is try to help his tribe. There was no need to doubt her and yet his brother’s words planted a seed in his mind. She was still a stranger to them with a story she had yet to fully share. However if it truly was the Galra attacking the last of his kind would be in danger.

“Guards! Begin evacuating the village. Send them all to the underground bunker.” Rozarc commands slamming the staff in his hand onto the ground. The guards who had followed Charlotte into the room swiftly leave to carry out orders. His eyes meet Charlotte’s and the girl gives him a nod. The pair run out of the room to assist in the evacuation.  

Charlotte did her best to aid in the endeavors by carrying children and helping the elders into a guarded room. Percy left her shoulder to console a group of crying kids huddled together of the bunker. As she helped the Broicleans she noticed a fire spreading in the distance. Most likely the Galra’s way of trying to sniff them out. The mere thought left a bad taste in Charlotte’s mouth. That’s all they seemed to do. Conquer planets and kill all those that oppose.

“This is the last one. We will be closing the door now and activating the castle’s defense system.” Rozarc informs her as he helps an elderly woman sit upon the ground. Charlotte unfolds a blanket and drapes it around the woman’s shoulders with a small smile. True to the Chief’s word metal panels begin to descend from the ceiling nearing the ground. It was then she noticed the Chief’s brother was missing.

“My place is out there acting as another line of defense.” Charlotte glances at the Chief who seemed against the idea. “All of you stay here and be safe. If you need to get in contact with me my companion has a communicator.” Turquoise eyes look over at Percy who was swishing his fluffy tail at the group of children.

“They’ll kill you. One girl is nothing compared to an army.” Rozarc tries to change her mind.

“How about a girl with the heart of a lion?” The brunette counters with a small smirk. Pulling up her hood, Charlotte positions the bandana to cover her mouth and the goggles to shield her eyes. With one final nod she darts from the room as the large door slams and locks shut.

Static came through the communicator on her ear. She actually forgot the piece of equipment was still there. A faint voice came through but the message was too muddled for her to make out. Even when she tried to get the person to repeat the message it wouldn’t clear up. Heading deeper into the castle Charlotte returns to the room where the silver lion resides. Running up to the ramp in the lion’s mouth, she is suddenly yanked backwards and thrown to the ground. Sliding across the metal flooring Charlotte lets out a grunt.

“Not so fast little lamb, the lion god does not belong to you.” Tarphaz glares down at her with his red eyes. He twisted a curved black blade in his hand advancing on the brunette. It was attached to a chain that was wound tightly around his forearm.  

Charlotte grabs her spear from her belt and jumps to her feet. Gripping the cool metal tightly she gazes at the Broiclean. “I am trying to help your people!”

“We do not need help from the likes of you! The lion god is not yours to command I forbid it!” Tarphaz yells swinging his sword at Charlotte who jumps out of the way. She reaches up to her ear and presses a button on her communicator. It opened a feed to Percy and anyone else that may try to contact her. Muttering, she tells the squirrel to allow the chief to listen in.

“How dense can you be?! Your people could be slaughtered but you only care about taking something that isn’t yours. My father built that lion and you’ll have to go through me to take it. I won’t allow you to doom this planet over your self-righteousness!” The pole on her spear pushes back against his curved blade with difficulty. Charlotte didn’t stand a chance in a match that relied on brute strength.

“I’ll slit your throat and spill your blood upon the ground. With you gone the lion god will have to choose a new successor. Someone that is worthy such as I.” Tarphaz growls slamming his blade down repeatedly onto her defensive position. Wincing at the sheer strength of the man she could feel her knees beginning to weaken. Compacting her spear, Charlotte dodge-rolls out of the way and takes off running. In her ear she could hear Percy’s breathing followed shortly by him calling her name.

“Charlotte he will not hesitate to kill you. Come back to the bunker we shall open the door and-”

“No Percy. That door stays shut until I say otherwise. Tarphaz is willing to do anything to get ahold of the lion. I don’t want to jump to any conclusions however I fear he may be the reason as to how the Galra found us.” Charlotte ducks down out of sight behind a pillar to talk to Percy.

“I fear my brother is not in the right state of mind. He’s being consumed by jealousy and does not know the weight of his actions.” Rozarc’s voice travel through her earpiece.

“All due respect Chieftain but your brother knows exactly what he is doing.” Footsteps were rapidly approaching her location. Charlotte yelps ducking down as the alien’s blade sinks into the pillar next to her. Tarphaz yanks it out by the chain storming after the brunette as she flees.

“Get back here and fight me you coward!” The towering alien seethes.

“I shall do what I can on my end. I am assuming the Chief wishes for his brother to be unharmed.” The brunette would’ve rolled her eyes if she wasn’t running for her life.  _Of course he would. Completely disregard the fact that he’s trying to kill me._

“I’ll do as I must no matter the cost.” Charlotte finalizes entering the castle gardens she stumbled across previously in the day. With any luck Tarphaz would be too blinded by bloodlust to know of her plan. Her lungs were beginning to burn from all the evasive maneuvers she had to perform. Speed seemed to be the only thing on her side at the moment. The Broiclean pursuing her focused more on attacking.

Weaving between the plants Charlotte enters a restricted area of the gardens. It contained the more dangerous type of plants. Some that had the taste for flesh, others that secreted poison, and one in particular that she would use to her advantage. The book she obtained from the Chief was coming in handy. Stopping in front of a plant with fuzzy vines of deep blue Charlotte faces her opponent.

Tarphaz breathed deeply from his nose. His red eyes glowed with hatred as his sword spun around in his hand. Gripping onto her spear she presses the button onto the side to reveal the blade. Gripping it in the middle she throws it with all her might at the alien completely missing him and embedding it into the wall behind him. Maniacal laughter bellows from Tarphaz’s throat.

“My brother is a fool for trusting an outsider so easily. You die here little lamb.” He throws his sword aiming for her. Moving sideways, Charlotte hears his blade slice cleanly into one of the vines behind her. The chain jingled above beside her as Tarphaz tugs on it. When it doesn’t budge she crawls to the side watching as the vines ensnare his weapon and drag him forward by the chain wrapped around his bulging arm. His veins protruding from under the skin as he tried to fight the plant.  

“That is Fanged Moss. When attacked it’s vines lash out ensnaring it’s attacker in its grip immobilizing them until they lose the will to struggle. You brought this upon yourself when you decided to sell out your own race for spite.” Charlotte runs at the wall where her spear is and jumps atop the metal pole. Kicking off of it she flies over the wall and lands on the other side. While running back in the direction of the silver lion Tarphaz’s enraged screams echoed down the hall.

She could hear explosions from outside as castle walls began to shake. The Galra had resorted to shooting at the castle. There was a barrier activated on the outside but it couldn’t hold out forever.Entering the hangar where Silver is kept once more, Charlotte climbs up the ramp and emerges in the cockpit. Hopping into the pilot’s seat she grips the controls. Instantly a maroon glow emerges flooding the inside. The screen in front of her comes to life allowing her to see through the lion’s eyes.

“Alright Silver how about the two of us put a stop to their advances hm?” A rumble of agreement surrounds her and the roof above them folds back. Pushing the control sticks forward Charlotte guides the silver lion out of the opening. Her turquoise eyes flickered to the tear in her clothing before focusing back onto the task at hand. It was about time she evened the playing field.

Allura’s hands were pressed firmly against the controls in front of her. They were nearing planet Broiclea and the Galra fleet that surrounded the planet. Only Coran and herself were left on the bridge. The paladins of Voltron made their way to their respective lions to get into position. She took the time to try and contact Charlotte through the communication channel they developed before her departure. She couldn’t get through to the brunette girl but her message was answered by someone else.

“Pri....ess Al...ra? Come...pri...ss!” Allura’s face lit up asking Coran to boost the signal.

“Percy? This is Princess Allura what is your status? Why can I not reach Charlotte?” She questions. Her assumptions were correct after all. Charlotte and Percy were on planet Broilea.

“I’m afraid Charlotte has gone off without me. What news do you have on the Galra’s location? I can try and relay it to her.” Percy spoke to her as he typed away on a monitor with the help of Chief Rozarc.

“They are invading the planet as we speak. I have sent out the paladins with their lions to put a stop to them. I fear that Charlotte may be caught in the crossfire if she is not careful.” Allura tells the squirrel truthfully.

“I would not worry about her princess. You all have missed quite a lot in our absence.”


	25. Chapter 25

Traveling at high velocity across a planet in a mechanical lion was exhilarating enough. Couple it with dodging fire from both the good and bad guys and you were in for a party. All she wanted to do was save a planet, not get blown up. It was a time like this that Charlotte was thankful for all her piloting lessons at the Garrison. Along with all the time she spent with Keith watching him pilot the red lion. Piloting the silver lion just became natural in a sense.

By reopening her communication channel Charlotte is flooded with familiar voices. A wave of emotion hits her and it is like music to her ears. By muting herself she keeps an ear out or any sudden changes in their plans without them knowing it is her. Just being able to listen to their voices was plenty for now. Tapping a button on the screen in front of her she accepts a request from Percy back at the castle. An image of the squirrel pops up. In the background she could hear Chief Rozarc calming the rest of his tribe.

“I’ve spoken with the princess. She’s informed me that the lions have split into two seperate teams. Half will deal with the forces still in space while the rest will assist you in destroying those remaining here on planet Broiclea.” Percy relays and Charlotte sees him tapping away on a control console.

“Listen to me very carefully. There’s a fire spreading on the surface. I’ll do my best to direct it elsewhere but I need assistance from the blue lion. Tell Allura but make sure the others don’t know it is me. They need to focus on the mission. We can’t afford distractions.” Charlotte instructs punching in a code on the dash in front of her. A blade materializes in the silver lion’s mouth. Piloting to a large boulder she begins to hack away. Her plan was to make the rocks small enough to be carried but large enough to snuff out some of the fire.

“It just so happens that is precisely who Allura has decided to send. Along with...someone else.” She didn’t like how Percy’s tone suddenly changed. As if he was treading on thin ice.

A sudden realization dawns on her and she feels her palms become clammy. He would only act that way if it was someone she was dreading to see. The silver lion nearly drops the large boulder it was carrying in its claws as she fumbles with the controls. Her tongue felt like sandpaper as she swallowed the bile that threatened to rise from her throat.

“You’ve got to be quiznacking kidding me.”

Percy gives her an apologetic look. “I’m afraid so, as much as those two bicker they do make quite a good team.”

“Alright, I can do this. First we save the planet then I’ll figure out the rest.” Charlotte psyches herself up setting down the large rock in an attempt to redirect the flames toward the riverbank.

“I will be here if you need me my dear.” Bidding her goodbye for the moment Percy cancels out the call.

Biting on Charlotte lip she feels the lion take on damage. Turning the lion around her turquoise eyes narrow at the sight. More Galra cruisers were slipping through the cracks in team Voltron’s defense. There were sentries on foot also making their way to the castle where the Broicleans were in hiding. The barrier wouldn’t hold around the castle forever and when it falls they wouldn’t stand a chance.  _I could really use that back up right now._

Violet colored bullets were shot at the red and blue lion at a rapid pace. Keith and Lance were sent into Broiclea’s surface to stop the forces that managed to slip through. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk stayed outside the planet’s atmosphere to dispose of the battleship with covering fire from The Castle of Lions.

Neither of the boys knew what to expect on the foreign planet. Especially not the massive fire spreading along the surface. It burned everything in its path turning the once thriving plant life to ash. They notice a machine much like their own lions taking on heavy fire as it struggles to direct the blazing inferno elsewhere.

“We need to help them!” Lance slams his controls forward diving toward the ground and firing Blue’s tail laser at a Galra cruiser. Through the smoke the silver lion breaks free and he could of sworn it nodded at him in thanks.

“Lance you have to put out that fire or the whole planet will be turned to ash. We’ll cover you.” Keith fires a laser at one of the enemy ships. Yanking the controls back Red does a complete spin in the air, grabbing a ship in the air and throwing it into another. The silver lion dashes past him slicing a cruiser gaining on him from behind. Charlotte smirked to herself from inside the cockpit.  _Don’t start slacking samurai._

“I’m on it! You better not let them hit me mullet.” Lance replies shoving his bayard into the slot and activating Blue’s freeze ray. He flies closer to the ground and begins to snuff out the fire. While the blue paladin did his job Keith and Charlotte made sure to keep the Galra off his tail..

Keith found himself watching the mysterious lion fly through the sky at such high speed. Whoever the pilot was wasn’t a beginner. Each time a bullet neared him or Lance it would be intercepted instantly. They even utilized the lion’s jaw-blade tearing through the ships like butter. Any foot soldiers that threaten the planet were shown no mercy being smashed to bits by a lion paw. As he stayed in the air the silver lion took to the ground running across the surface to sink its fangs into an approaching tank.

“Whoa, who is that?” Lance’s face pops up on Keith’s screen. He paused in his endeavors watching in awe. “Their piloting could have you running for your money.”

“Speak for yourself, just focus on the task at hand.” Pulling back on the control sticks he steers Red back into the direct path of enemy fighters. With the combined efforts of all three lions the Galra forces were triumphed over in no time. As Lance extinguishes the last of the flames there’s a call from Shiro. He informs them that the main ship has been destroyed and that Allura will be landing the castle. Charlotte takes that as her cue to leave. Before Lance or Keith could stop her she fled to the castle. Planet Broiclea was free from the Galra once more.

Not long after their leader’s message the remaining lions land on the surface beside Red and Blue. The mysterious silver lion had since vanished retreating in the direction of the planet’s castle. Keith stood by the front paw of his lion gazing into the distance. He wanted to go after them but Shiro told him to wait. Whoever they were there was a sense of familiarity about the way they piloted the silver lion. From here on out the mission would be diplomatic. If they could gain an ally here it could turn the tide of the war in the future.

“Percy, inform the Chief that it is now safe to travel outside. The Galra have been defeated.” Relaying the message to Percy, Charlotte lands the silver lion back in its temporary hangar.

Taking a deep breath she all but collapses in the seat. Hot tears flooded from her eyes spilling over her cheeks and onto her shaking hands that rested on her lap. She hadn’t planned on seeing Team Voltron so soon. It was more overwhelming than she originally planned for. After working with the two lions she booked it out of there and back to the castle to avoid questioning. Curling up in her chair Charlotte allows all her pent up emotions to flood out.

Percy scurried down the corridors of the castle. The pitter patter of his feet echoed off the walls. After informing Chief Rozarc of the good news the squirrel departed to meet up with his owner. He wanted to be at her side when they conversed with the paladins. There was no doubt they were making their way to the castle now. Darting around the corner he finds Charlotte right where he assumed she would be. Leaning against a wall outside the silver lion’s docking bay.

Instantly the squirrel could tell something was off about her. Both the bandana and goggles were placed over her face and her hood was up shielding most of her appearance. Jumping up he lands on the girl’s shoulder with little trouble. With a closer inspection he sees redness around her eyes. A sure sign that Charlotte had been crying prior to meeting up with him. Snuggling closer to her neck Percy ducks down under her hood brushing his fluffy tail along her neck. He smiles a little when a soft giggle escapes her.

“You’re hurt.” He states watching as she favors her one side. She gives him a small pat on the head with two fingers.

“Tarphaz was harder to handle than I thought. He managed to get a hit on me before I took him down.” Charlotte sighs.

“We should seek medical attention. If not treated you could suffer long term consequences.” Percy advises removing his paws from her face.

“It’s already been wrapped up with some bandages I found in Silver’s cargo area. I say you and I inform the Chief of his brother’s whereabouts then crash in our room for a few hours.” Charlotte lets out a yawn for emphasis.

The brunette forces herself to her feet with a wince. Her previous altercation with the Chief’s brother was finally taking its toll. She could feel the itchy bandages shift if she moved around too much. There was also a small bloodstain on the side of her coat near the cut in her clothing. Wrapping one arm around her midsection she begins the trek to the throne room. A part of her hoped she could make it there before the paladins. It was only a matter of time before they began to connect the dots.

Although skeptical Percy allows her condition to slide for the time being. “Chief Rozarc will want your presence when meeting the princess and paladins.” Percy reminds to which Charlotte nods.

“I am aware that he would but I’m not mentally prepared for this yet.” Charlotte admits with a shrug.

“As you wish child.” Percy twitches his nose. As much as he disagreed he also understood how Charlotte must be feeling. Giving the squirrel a shrug the brunette wanders down the main corridor of the castle. As she neared the entrance to the throne room the guards bow at her with respect. They received word from the Chief of her endeavors and allowed her passage.

The sound of her boots against the marble flooring filled the room as Charlotte neared Rozarc. His clothing had changed since she last saw him. He traded out his obsidian robes for a brilliant burgundy. A large sash was draped over his left shoulder, outlined in white fur. Atop the Chief’s head was a crown made from animal bones, gemstones and metal flowers.

“Charlotte welcome, I was just about to send someone to fetch you. I would like to pick your brain about a few things.” The Chief ushers her forward offering her a seat on the stool in front of him. Accepting his invitation Charlotte sits down pulling her legs up onto the cushion and crossing them.

“I will answer to the best of my ability. First let me inform that your brother is free from any major harm. The Fanged Moss in your garden is keeping him from causing more damage. It was all I could do to immobilize him and prevent my death.” Bowing her head she hears Rozarc hum in acknowledgement.

“Thank you for being honest. Please accept my apology for how my brother has acted toward you. He shall stand trial for his crimes in the near future. Now, you seem to know this Team Voltron is it safe to assume they can be trusted? It is thanks to your combined efforts that this planet still stands.”

A small smile graces Charlotte’s lips as she gazes past him and to the window. Outside she could make out a few Broicleans playing in the grass as if the battle never transpired. “I would trust them with my own life. They travel the universe to end Emperor Zarkon’s reign of terror. Basically, the good guys in the war happening outside this planet.”

“I agree, Team Voltron is an ally you can trust to aid you if there is ever another attack from the Galra.” Percy pipes up poking his head out from behind Charlotte’s hood.

The Chieftain’s eyes widen in shock. “That is impossible Zarkon should no longer be among the living.”

Shifting her eyes back onto the ruler Charlotte nods. “I didn’t believe it at first either but is it really so hard to believe? Take yourself for instance. You’ve been in cryosleep for many years, whose to say he hasn’t developed another method allowing him to survive for thousands of years.”

Leaning back in his chair Rozarc takes a minute to process the new information. She didn’t blame him, it was a lot to swallow given how the Galra slaughtered his friends and family.

“It is truly as the traveler feared then, Zarkon is ruling the universe with an iron fist. When you arrived you mentioned having a team of your own before crash landing here. Is it too far-fetched for me to assume that they and Team Voltron are one in the same?” Chief Rozarc trains his purple eyes onto the brunette. Charlotte tenses at his question. It would seem an explanation was in order.

Back in the center of the village Team Voltron was gathered. Keith’s eyes darted around the area. Princess Allura and Coran had finally landed the ship and joined them. As the team walked toward the castle he could feel the eyes of the villagers on them. They were boxed in by four guards decked out in full suits of armor made out of odd shaped bones. Despite the spears clutched in their grasps they didn’t pose any ill will. That didn’t stop Keith’s fingers itching to grab his bayard. They knew nothing about this alien race afterall. According to one of the guards they were to be escorted to the throne room where their Chief awaited. After that small snippet of information any questions the group had was met with silence.

“Talk about having it made, this place sure is something.” Lance comments with an impressed whistle.

“Isn’t it kind of strange? They called him Chief but he’s the ruler of a castle.” Pidge comments glancing around the room.

“Maybe the castle was built after the village was founded? I mean it does look like it has better tech built in.” Hunk shrugs his mouth open in awe. Shiro lets out a sigh and places his hand under the yellow paladin’s jaw to close it.

“I still think we shouldn’t let our guards down.” Keith ignored the eye roll Lance sends his way.

“Of course you would say that. You’re always on edge.”

“Someone has to be. Maybe you’re just too trusting have you ever thought of that?”

“Alright you both that’s quite enough.” Coran and Shiro separated the two teens before the argument becomes too heated.  

Upon entering the main corridor of the castle they were greeted with its superb design. High vaulted ceilings, large stone pillars wrapped in vines and rainbow flowers lined the hall. The door leading to the throne room were magnificent but impractical. They extended to the ceiling and, judging by the noise from being knocked on, were made of metal. On either side of them stood two more guards who opened the doors with little to no effort. Ushering the group inside the large doors slam shut closing off their exit.

“Welcome all of you to planet Broiclea. I am Rozarc, Chieftain of the tribe and successor to the throne.” The milky-white skinned alien greets them. He rises from the throne, his robes swaying from the movement. Dark purple eyes examined each of them individually. Standing by his side was a cloaked figure whose face was obscured by their hood.  

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. I am Princess Allura of Altea.” Allura bows politely her eyes flickering from the Chief to his mysterious friend.  _I have yet to see Charlotte, if that is her then why would she hide from us?_

Each of the members of Voltron introduce themselves to the Chief and his silent companion. When prompted on how the team knew of their peril Allura explained how Pidge deciphered a distress signal coming from the planet. Prince Rozarc denied any knowledge of such a message being sent out. At the time it was processed he, along with all of his tribe were still cryogenically frozen underground. Which left another possibility that involved a certain someone.

“It is possible there was a program that activated upon our awakening that sent the signal. We only knew of the Galra presence thanks to our new friend here.” Rozarc’s hand gestures to the cloaked figure who tilts their head in acknowledgement.

“A traveler? They’re not of the Broiclean race?” Pidge questions from her spot between Hunk and Lance. She had a shred of hope that the person standing before them was Charlotte. Before the green paladin can ask any further questions Keith beats her to the punch.

“There was another lion here, identical to that ours but mainly silver in color.” Keith steps forward. “Who was the pilot? How did you get ahold of it? I saw it return to this castle so there’s no use hiding it.”

“Keith don’t be rude.” Shiro reprimands the teen.

“I’m not I was just-” Keith begins only to be silenced by Allura.

“What my comrade means to say is we are looking for one of our old friends. She was rumored to of crash landed here some time ago. A brunette girl with bright turquoise eyes with a silver key around her neck. There would’ve been a small furry creature accompanying her.” The princess explains feeling everyone’s eyes on her. The red paladin’s surprised expression quickly turns into a glare. He knew all along that Allura knew more than she let on.

“You mean Charlie has been here the whole time and you didn’t tell us?!” His angered voice booms.

“Wait she’s here? So she really didn’t go back to Earth?” Hunk questions.

Pidge lets out a sigh. “I told you she made up a story to hide where she really went. You forgot didn’t you?”

“I admit it might of slipped my mind.”

Lance looks to princess Allura. “Why did you keep it from us? After knowing how hard we were searching for her.”

“Would it of changed anything if I did? I do recall most of you turning your back on the girl before she departed.” Allura counters.

The group falls silent at her words. What she said was true of course. Lance had flat out refused to say goodbye as did Keith. Hunk gave her a hug before breaking out into sobs. Pidge screamed for the brunette not to leave while Shiro stayed a neutral party. Choosing to act as an onlooker and not attempting to sway her decision.

Shiro places a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder and puts some distance between him and the princess. “You guys need to take a step back and see this from her perspective.” Taking a deep breath Keith gives the leader a slight nod.

“Sorry it’s just...we’re so close and…”

“You’re worried about how she’ll react to us being here.” Shiro finishes for him. “I wouldn’t worry about that for now.” He subtly glances to the figure beside Rozarc but looks away before anyone can notice.

“Charlie was researching the silver lion before she left. If she is here then more than likely they’re both in the same place. Can we see it?” Keith pleads with the Chieftain. All the emotions he tried to push down were running wild now.

Charlotte walks forward to address the team. “I will gladly escort you to the hangar. As long as the Chief is done talking for the moment.” Her voice was muffled by the bandana around her nose and mouth.

Rozarc gives her a polite nod allowing them to tour the castle as they please. With the promise to meet up for dinner the group, lead by Charlotte, leaves the throne room. The brunette kept her hands shoved in the pockets of her coat. The soft brush of a bushy tail against her neck reminds Charlotte that Percy is still hidden as well.

“How long have you known the Broicleans? The Chief seems to trust you more than most.” Shiro strikes up a conversation with her.

“Around a week or so.” Charlotte fibs. 

A sudden shout of rage comes from the garden they were passing by. It would seem the Chief’s brother, Tarphaz was now awake. Even from this distance she could make out the death threats promised for her. Percy nuzzles his nose against her neck as a sigh escapes her lips.

“Who or what is that?” Lance asks turning his head in the direction of the noise.

“Whatever it is I’d rather not stick around to find out.” Hunk quickened his pace to walk ahead of Charlotte.

“That is Chief Rozarc’s brother. He was the one who called the Galra to this planet in the first place. Don’t be afraid, the Fanged Moss of the garden is keeping him contained.” The brunette girl reassures.

Pidge’s brown eyes fixate on the taller girl. “What exactly is Fanged Moss? You said it keeps him contained so like a prison?”

“Bingo, you certainly catch on quick.”

“Why would ge betray his own kind?” Keith frowns. He took to walking beside Charlotte and her body tensed at his presence.

The small smile Charlotte wore morphed into a frown. “The same reason that most conflicts start. Power and jealousy. Tarphaz doesn’t trust me nor does he believe I am the rightful pilot of the silver lion. His self-righteousness would of doomed the remaining Broicleans if it wasn’t for you all.”

Lance slings his arm over Charlotte’s shoulders with a playful smirk. Percy becomes trapped under his arm releasing quiet angry huffs in her ear. “It just came to me that we don’t know what to call you.” At first glance he appeared to be flirting. In reality he just wanted to lighten the mood.

Charlotte ponders for a moment. She wondered just how long she could keep up this charade. Shiro and Allura seemed to be onto her but didn’t rat her out. The others didn’t suspect anything from what she could tell. Percy murmurs something into her ear as Lance looks at her expectantly. Her eyes shift to settle on Keith and she takes a deep breath. Removing his arm from her shoulders she walks into the room where the silver lion resides.  _It's now or never._

Removing the bandana around her mouth a playful yet nervous smile dances on her lips. The next thing to go are her goggles allowing them to hang around her neck. Charlotte could feel her turquoise eyes welling with tears. There was no going back now. Taking an exaggerated bow the brunette introduces herself, the last of her disguise falling in the process.  

“Charlotte Ackerly at your service.”


	26. Chapter 26

Time came to a screeching halt. A tense silence filled the room as Charlotte stood up straight. The longer they gawked at her the more awkward it became. Rubbing at her eyes she tries desperately to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. She manages to take one step back toward Silver before her body is lifted into the air. Letting out a surprised yelp the brunette looks down to see Hunk. Ugly sobs were escaping his mouth as snot dripped from his nose. Her body was being crushed against him in a bear hug.

“I k-knew we’d find you!” Hunk cries spinning her around.

“H-Hunk take it easy please!” Charlotte pleads for him to put her down. As he sets her down, Pidge launches herself at the pair wrapping her arms and legs around Charlotte’s waist and neck. The brunette nearly falls over from the impact but reaches out to grab Hunk’s arm steadying herself.

“You are in so much trouble!” Pidge scolds hitting her on the head. Her brown eyes watered as she buried her face into the younger teens neck. Percy, who was previously hiding in Charlotte’s hood climbs atop her head so he isn’t squished.

“I am rather offended neither of you missed me.” The squirrel crosses his paws over his chest with a huff. Pidge chuckles at him and scratches under his chin affectionately. Hunk pats him on the head reassuring that he missed his kitchen helper  

Coran joins the growing group hug with tears pouring from his eyes. “As honorary space uncle I forbid you from pulling a stunt like this again!”

Shiro is next hugging her firmly to chest and messing up her perfectly braided hair. His gray eyes struggled to hold an angry expression. It melted away almost instantly into relief knowing that she was safe and sound. Allura squeezes her way between everyone placing her hands on the brunette’s face. She told the girl how proud she was for accomplishing her goal and welcomed her back to the team.

As the group parted Lance finally made his appearance. He leaned down to rest his chin on Charlotte’s shoulder. His hands latched onto the back of her coat as water droplets fell onto her clothing. Even when he told himself not to cry it happened anyway. He was afraid if he let go she would vanish before his eyes. That he'd lose his dear friend once more. Charlotte's hand reached up to rest atop his head in an attempt to offer some form of comfort.

“You left even after saying you wouldn’t. How could you just l-lie to me?” Lance’s voice sounded so defeated in her ear.

“I’m so sorry Lance. It was wrong of me but I’m here now and I promise I’m not leaving again if I can help it.” She whispers gently running her nails along his scalp. It takes a few minutes but the teen manages to compose himself enough to release Charlotte from his hold. That just left one more person.

Keith wasn’t sure of how to react. Charlotte was standing before him in the flesh. She looked exactly the same as when she left minus the new wardrobe. He ran this scenario in his head countless times in hopes of seeing the blue-eyed brunette again. So naturally Keith ultimately made the decision to trust his initial thought. Upon not believing it to fully be real, he attacked.

A strangled yelp comes from the girl a she pushes Lance out of the way. Noises of surprise came from the rest of the team as Charlotte drew her spear from her back. Pressing the button to extend it she takes on a defensive position.  _Not exactly the heartfelt reunion I was expecting but alright._ A loud rumble shakes the room, the silver lion was giving Keith a warning. Her eyes shift onto the lion hoping that they were connected enough for her to make it stand down.

“Lay down your weapons this instance!” Percy squeaks jumping up and down on Charlotte’s shoulder in anger.

“Keith what is wrong with you man?!” Lance shouts moving to intercept the two. “Why are you attacking her?”

“Keith stop this right now!” Allura demands the red paladin.

“I know you might be angry at her but this isn’t the way to go about it.” Shiro tries to reason.

“Guys back off, this is his way of venting. Just trust me on this.” Charlotte speaks up in the red paladin’s defense. She knew from experience that Keith preferred to speak with actions rather than words. Originally she had hoped he grew out of this habit but this wasn’t one of those cases. He was still as hot-headed as when she left.

Shiro lets out a defeated sigh. It was hard enough dealing with a stubborn red paladin. Now that Charlotte was back he forgot just how alike the two could be. Getting in between them would be more harmful to the mediator than the combatants. He’d much rather keep his arm attached to his body.

Allura looks warily between Charlotte and Keith. She didn’t feel it was wise to have fighting amongst two good friends. However, the brunette had a good head on her shoulders so she’d trust her judgement.  _I’ll never understand quite how your mind works Charlotte. I hope for both your sakes you know what you’re doing._

Ultimately it was Charlotte who made the first move. Bypassing Lance, the brunette plucks Percy from her shoulder and tosses him over to Pidge. The green paladin fumbles, barely catching the rodent in her hands. Jumping into the air, Charlotte brings her spear down aiming for Keith’s head. He blocks her attack with his bayard easily and knocks her back a few steps.

Gritting her teeth Charlotte’s boots slide across the metal flooring. “If apologies won’t work then what do you want from me?!”

“You lied to me, lied to all of us!” Keith growls swinging his blade at the brunette. Charlotte dodges with ease having trained enough with Keith to know his movements. She found both of them moving back in the direction of the doors. Soon they’d be out in the main corridor of the castle.  

“It was to keep you safe!” She grimaces as the raven lands a kick to her stomach. An involuntary cough spouts from her lips. Okay maybe she still didn’t know all of his tricks. Bringing up her spear she attempts to trip him only for Keith to leap out of the way.

“Who were you to decide that for us?!” The red paladin runs after Charlotte, who in a last ditch effort to create some distance, runs out the door. “You and I were a team! What gave you the right to just leave me behind? You’re no better than my parents!”

The pounding of their footsteps echoed down the corridor. Searching for a place void of people the girl leads Keith to the outdoor courtyard. Their weapons clashed against each other. Each slash of a sword or jab of a spear was met with an equally powerful defense. Nothing was being held back. Both of them punched, kicked, and tripped one another. Charlotte even managed to knock Keith’s helmet off in the altercation. Her goggles suffered a blow with one of the lenses being fractured.

With every movement Charlotte could feel herself growing tired. The combined pain from Hunk’s bear hug and the injury she received from Tarphaz certainly didn’t help matter. This needed to happen though. It was the only way to get Keith to let everything out. Faintly they registered the other paladins and Princess Allura arriving on the scene.

“I didn’t want you to be put into danger Keith, you’re too important to not only me but the universe. You’re the red paladin for goodness sake!” She exclaims slamming hilt of her spear into his gut. “If you die then who pilots the red lion?! It wouldn’t be the same!” A punch is delivered to his jaw.

With a grimace Keith stumbles back, he managed to jab his elbow into Charlotte’s ribs as they both tried to catch their breath. His violet eyes swirled with emotion staring at the brunette with a certain intensity. She gazed at him as well with the will and determination to make him understand her side as well. Both parties were stubborn to the core.

“This is going too far!” Percy shrieks only to be silenced by Pidge. She looked nervously up at Shiro who held an unreadable expression. She herself wasn’t sure allowing this to go on for much longer was a good idea. All the two seemed to be doing was yelling and hitting one another without getting any closer to a truce.

Lance wanted to jump into the fray multiple times. Charlotte was his friend and even if he and Keith didn’t always get along they shouldn’t be fighting like this. Hunk had to hold the blue paladin back along with help from Coran. He chewed nervously on his lip, eyes never leaving the scene displayed before him.

“I spent so many nights lying awake, hoping that you would come back to me. That there was no way you could be so selfish.” His grip tightens on his bayard.

“Were you really going to return to us after locating the lion? You could’ve searched the universe for your father or even returned to earth. An opportunity to forget all about us. Did you ever stop and think just how important you are to us?”  _To me._ He thinks with a frown.

“You...do you really think I would do something like that?”

Turquoise eyes look at the red paladin in disbelief. Is that how he really felt? That she would find the silver lion and want nothing to do with them? Heck just a few days prior she wasn’t even certain of getting off this planet alive let alone finding her way back to them. A sense of understanding washed over Charlotte. If she hadn’t been so adamant on her research then none of her friends would of suffered the way they did. Keith wouldn’t be standing across from her right now, his emotions in disarray. Sometimes the mission wasn’t the most important thing, even in a war.

Charlotte’s grip on her spear goes slack. The weapon falls into the dirt with a thud. Her feet moved on their own. One after the other shuffling forward until she’s stopped directly in front of Keith. His bayard dematerialized as her gloved fingers shakily reach up to cup his cheeks. He leans into her touch reaching up to hold her hand in his own. His other arm wraps gently but firmly around her waist.

“One good thing came out of all of this.” A tired smile plays on Charlotte’s lips as Keith’s forehead ducks down to lean against hers.

“What would that be? Other than realizing you have a mean left hook.” He chuckles.

She giggles along with him. “I don’t have to feel like a burden to you guys anymore. I’ll be able to bring Silver into battle and assist Voltron like it was always meant to be.”

“You weren’t and never will be a burden Charlie.”

Keith’s nose brushes against hers as he closes the distance between them. Their lips move in perfect sync making up for all the lost time. His fingers drew her closer to his body eliciting a wince from the brunette. Muttering an apology Keith loosens his grip allowing Charlotte to run her fingers through his hair. Sure his lips tasted of salt and blood but to her it was perfect. Both of them were battered and bruised but one thing's for certain. Actions could speak volumes and Charlotte heard him loud and clear.

After their lover’s quarrel both Keith and Charlotte were ushered to the medical ward of the Broiclean castle. The latter had to be carried due to her old wound reopening. Lance volunteered and swept the brunette off her feet before Keith could protest. As for the red paladin he managed to limp halfway to the infirmary before needing to lean on Shiro’s shoulder. All in all the duo received a stern lecture from Shiro, Allura and Percy through the whole healing process. Needless to say it was the longest four hours of their lives.


	27. Chapter 27

Team Voltron had since returned to the castle ship after having dinner with Chief Rozarc and his tribe. Charlotte was offered to stay on planet Broiclea to act as a royal advisor which she politely declined. As much as she appreciated the Broiclean’s hospitality her place was with her friends. After bidding farewell to the tribe she was gifted with the bronze amulet Rozarc wore around his neck upon their first meeting. A symbol of their alliance. Charlotte accepted it gratefully and soon left with her friends.

Currently the team, excluding Allura, Shiro and Coran were gathered in the lounge. Each of them were taking turns filling Charlotte in on what she missed. Which actually turned out to be quite a lot. Needless to say she wasn’t taking some of the news lightly.

“You took on Zarkon?!” Charlotte’s voice rings out as her hands squeeze her juice pouch in alarm. Startled, Percy scurries off her lap and over to Lance to avoid being sprayed by the liquid. Giving the squirrel an apology she walk over to the nearby sink to wash off her hands.

“We were so close Charlie, until Keith went all rogue and tried to take Zarkon on all by himself.” Lance huffs in an accusing tone.

“Excuse me?” Charlotte’s eyes fall onto the red paladin as she shakes he water from her fingers. Retrieving a towel from the counter she walks back over to the group. The plush cloth acting as a shield so the others don’t see the scars on her hands.

Keith doesn’t meet her gaze. “It wasn’t like that. I just...I thought I could put an end to all of this.”

“We should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. Zarkon almost had us. Without the Blade of Marmora’s help we never would of made it out of there in the first place.” Pidge inputs trying to diffuse some of the tension.

“Oh yeah, Zarkon was the black paladin before Shiro. During the fight he tried to use his bond with the lion to take Voltron.” Hunk clarifies for the brunette.

Unconsciously Charlotte pulls at the threads of the towel resting on her lap. If Zarkon had ties to the black lion what could that mean for Shiro? Would his bond be weakened due to the two paladins clashing? “This Blade of Marmora, are they our allies? I mean if they helped you all escape they couldn’t be all bad.”

Pidge gives her a shrug. “There isn’t much we know about them other than one of their members set Shiro free when he was a Galra prisoner.”

A curious twinkle appears in the girl’s eye and she sits up straighter. “What if we located this member? If they have comrades on the inside then maybe we can begin taking down Zar-”

Keith cuts off Charlotte. “Ulaz sacrificed himself to destroy a robeast that was hunting us. He transferred the coordinates of the Blade’s headquarters right before the outpost self-destructed. We’re heading toward there now.”

The brunette places a comforting hand on his arm. There was still hope despite the loss of a potential ally. They now had the coordinates to the base and could find the answers they seek. Only Charlotte figured there had to be more to it with the way Keith was acting. He seemed more tense than usual as if everything was riding on finding The Blade of Marmora. She’d have to ask about it the next time they were in private. His eyes flicker to her and they share a silent conversation.

“Charlie what happened to your hands?” Dread fills the brunette’s stomach as she slowly turns to face Hunk. His brown eyes widened yet held a sense of concern for her wellbeing. “They look like...burn marks.”

“U-uh um I...I’d rather not talk about it. ” She stutters retracting her hand swiftly away from Keith and hiding them under her legs.

“So you never told us what really happened to you and Percy back on Broiclea.” Lance nudges Charlotte in the side with his elbow to grab her attention. He gives her a side smile and she’s grateful for him coming to her aid.

That’s right, in all the excitement she never really sat down and filled them in on all that transpired. Folding her hands on top of her lap Charlotte takes a deep breath. Percy’s little paw rest atop her leg as he settles himself between her and Lance. He gives her a reassuring nod of his head.

“When I first arrived on the planet it was a wasteland. The sand stretched on for miles and sometimes the heat would be unbearable. Ships that crash landed through the years could be found at every turn. I raided these ships for supplies to keep Percy and I alive. We managed to sustain ourselves for a while. Spending our days hiding from thunderstorms and trying to revive communications with Allura. Then everything took a turn on my next expedition to replenish our supplies.” Charlotte feels Keith’s arm wrap around her shoulders. Leaning into his touch she continues her story.

“I stumbled across an obsidian orb in my hunt for machine parts. Galra ships varying from cruisers to warships were among the abandoned and the chest I rooted through was among their destroyed supplies. They pillaged Rozarc’s village, took the sacred jewel and tried to escape with it as a trophy. The planet, or rather the silver lion, lashed out with ruthless high powered winds and thunder that could fry you on the spot. The Galra soon became another casualty among the wreckage. Those that remained of Rozarc’s tribe fled underground to enter cryo-sleep. Lying in wait until the day someone happened to breathe life back into their planet and wake them from their long nap.” Charlotte glances around to see mixed emotions on each of their faces. Some of anger, others of sadness or remorse.

“How did you know what to do? From the way it sounds all of this happened years ago.” Pidge points out. Her brown eyes settle on Charlotte. As she goes to reply Percy beats her to the punch.

“Against my better judgement Charlotte insisted on investigating a crash site with an impending lighting storm on the way. She found the orb but once her hands touched the object she was whisked off into a vision. Much similar to those she received from your lions. It showed her everything. All the carnage and pure despair the Broicleans felt as the Galra mercilessly slaughtered them.”

“You single handedly saved their planet and found the silver lion. That’s awesome Charlie!” Lance praises the brunette with a smile. She couldn’t help but smile at his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Lance is right, without your persistence the Broicleans would still be asleep right now and their planet wouldn’t be habitable.” Hunk agrees. He offers Charlotte another drink to replace her now empty one. She gives him a thank you and takes it gingerly between her hands.

“In reality I owe it all to my father.” Charlotte’s turquoise eyes focus on her hands. A melancholy smile graced her lips. “Without him I never would’ve had the information of the tool I needed to find Silver in the first place.” She toys with the key strung around her neck, the metal reflecting from the light in the room.  _I’d still be grasping at straws if it wasn’t for my father._

Keith releases a scoff beside her. “Give yourself some credit for once. Your dad may of offered some guidance but it took your determination to solve all his riddles.” He places a hand under her chin and tilts her head up to look at him. “I didn’t stay up all those nights just to let you put yourself down.”

An involuntary shiver runs up her spine. “Right, we’re still myth-busting partners.”

A gagging noise comes from across the pair and they simultaneously look over to the source. Pidge was making faces at them and comments that they were making her feel ill. Charlotte laughs at their friend playfully sticking her tongue out at her. The group bantered with one another for a while until Coran calls them up to the bridge. They were set to arrive their destination soon.

“Now that’s what I call a defense system. It’s no wonder they’ve stayed hidden for so many years.” Charlotte stares in awe at the screen before her. She draws closer, sketching in her journal. Pidge zoomed in on the image and enhanced it to show the base’s location. It was situated in the orbit of a blue star. If that wasn’t enough two massive black holes were on either side of the star. The base was practically a supernova ready to detonate at any given moment.

“I still think this could all be a trap.” Allura scowls. She didn’t trust anyone that had to do with the Galra. That included the so called rebels of the Blades. Charlotte could sympathize with the princess. They did destroy her home planet and wipe out almost all Altean life. However that didn’t mean that all of them were ruthless conquerors.

“We’ve come this far we can’t just leave! We have to go in there!” Keith’s sudden outburst forces everyone’s eyes on them.

“Okay, okay just calm down.” Lance motions with his hands for Keith to cool off.

“Coming from an outside perspective I vote we give them a chance. One of them helped Shiro escape once before. That’s enough reason for me to invest even a small amount of trust in them.” There were some murmurs of agreement to Charlotte’s words while Allura remained silent. Keith gave her a thankful nod that she was on his side.

Shortly after a message comes through from the headquarters asking for the team to identify themselves. After Shiro does as requested they are informed that only two may enter the base. Another condition was that they must be unarmed which Allura was instantly against. Coran informed them that the entryway into the base would only be open for another varga. Then it would be closed for two quintents. Shiro nominated himself to go seeing as he was the leader of Voltron. That only left one spot open. Lance offered to come along reassuring Shiro that he should have someone that could stay cool. Charlotte opened her mouth to volunteer but quickly changed her mind.

“You’re right Lance, Keith you’re coming with me.” It seems that Shiro also had a certain person in mind. Keith was better suited anyway. He was practically their leader’s right hand man and a skilled fighter. If things went south those two stood the best chance in defending themselves.

“What?! But Keith’s a hothead. He’ll shoot first and ask questions later which they won’t be able to answer if they’re dead!” Lance exclaims getting close to Shiro’s face. Percy leaps from Charlotte’s shoulder to kick the Latino in the face. He scolds the blue paladin for being so rude, to put his trust in his comrade. Charlotte snickers to herself glad that it was someone else being scolded by the squirrel for once.

“Then it's settled. We’ll be completely blind on what is going on in there so you two need to stay on your toes. Two days is a long time so both of you please try to come back in one piece. If you’re not back by then Silver and I’ll be the first ones coming in after you.” Charlotte stands in front of Shiro and Keith reaching up to place her hands on their shoulders.

Shiro chuckles placing a hand atop her head to ruffle her hair. “Look at you, it’s like you never left.”

Her attention focuses on Keith who had been quieter since his outburst earlier. She pulls him aside out of earshot of the others to talk. “Hey samurai, I can only imagine what’s going on in that head of yours. Whatever answers you think you’ll find there I hope they’ll ease your mind.”

“How did you…?” His eyes widen slightly at the knowing smile on her face before returning to normal.

“I’ve been getting better at reading you.” She leans up to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Now get going before Shiro chooses someone else.” Pushing the red paladin to the exit she steps back watching as the door slides shut behind him. The small smile Charlotte had falls from her face. Her feet carry her back to her seat. It was going to be a long wait.

Time passed by extremely slow for those on the Castle of Lions. They monitored the bridge in shifts waiting for any news from their comrades. During Charlotte’s turn she paced the perimeter of the room with her communicator turned on for any change of the situation. During the two days she had a total of four hours of sleep at the most. No matter how hard she tried to rest her mind wouldn’t allow it.

Lance would join Charlotte during her time on the bridge to keep her and Percy company. He’d spark up a conversation with the brunette to cease her pacing. The blue paladin felt sympathy for the girl. Her and Keith just met up after being away for so long only to be separated immediately. Charlotte didn’t let it show on her face but her actions displayed how worried she was not only for her boyfriend but Shiro as well.

“Charlie we still have around ten vargas left until the pathway opens back up. Come take a break.” Lance waves her over. The brunette’s boots scuff on the floor as she halts to a stop. Letting out a sigh Charlotte takes one last look at the timer then makes her way to Lance.

“What are you doing with these?” Her eyes gaze at a hovering tray next to the blue paladin. A variety of machine parts and tools were laid out on the top. Underneath his arm was her compacted hoverboard.

He takes the board in his hands with a sheepish smile. “I thought you could use something to keep your mind occupied. Percy mentioned your hoverboard suffered some wear and tear back on Broiclea so I asked Hunk what you might need and came up with all this.”

A pleasant smile appeared on Charlotte’s face. She reaches up to scratch under Percy’s chin in thanks. It was touching that Lance put so much thought into this. A warmth blossomed in her chest as she sits criss-crossed on the floor. Pulling the hovering tray down to her level she accepts the board from Lance. Pressing a button on the side she uncompacts it placing it on the floor. Reaching for a screwdriver she sets to work. Lance turns to take his leave having done all he came to do.

Looking up at his retreating figure Charlotte calls out to him. “Lance if you’re not busy with something else would you like to help me? Working alone isn’t as fun as working with a friend.”

“You sure you want my help? I can go find Hunk or Pidge.” Lance looks at her from over his shoulder. It wasn’t a secret that he wasn’t the best with technology. Even operating the devices around the ship took some getting used to.

Sharing a look with Percy, Charlotte gives Lance a firm nod. “There’s no one else I would rather have at my side right now.” She beams up at him with a closed eye smile.

The blue paladin fights off the blush coating his cheeks. Looking away he takes a seat across from her on the floor. A realization dawns on him and he digs in his jacket pocket for an item. Pulling out the folded cloth he offers it to the brunette. A pair of working gloves perfect for tinkering. He knew she always wore her gloves and her everyday ones received holes every time she worked. After raiding one of the castle’s supply closets he found these in storage.

Lance watches as she gingerly takes the new gloves into her hand. The smile on her face never faltered even as she removed her current gloves to replace them. His blue eyes automatically fall on the scars littering her skin. A twinge of pain hits his chest recalling the story she once told him. As far as he knew out of all the paladins he was the only one to know the full story. Not even Keith had been informed.

“Do they fit?” He asks as Charlotte clenches and unclenches her hands.

“Perfectly, now let’s get to work.” She rubs her hands together in anticipation and picks up her tools once more. Charlotte really owed Lance for this. If it weren’t for him she would probably pace around the room for the remaining time.


	28. Chapter 28

Blood pounded in Keith’s ears as he fought against the Blade of Marmora members. He could feel the burning pain in his shoulder with each swing of his knife. Every failure lead to another Blade being added to the mix. They urged him to turn in the weapon and leave with Shiro. It was the only object he had left pertaining to his past. There was no way he could just hand it over. No matter what they threw at him he would pass these trials.

A grunt of pain sounds from the raven as his body is once again thrown to the ground. Rolling back onto his feet Keith charges in clashing his knife against his opponent’s sword. Ducking down he narrowly dodges another attack as it slices off a few strands of his hair. Darting past the Blade members he throws his knife with as much force as he can muster. It twirls through the air lodging itself into the closing panel in the floor. Avoiding the remaining members trying to stop his progress he leaps into the opening, retrieving his weapon in the process. The door slides shut after his exit separating him from the Blade of Marmora.

Battered and on his last leg Keith limps through the room he landed in. His left arm clutched at his injured shoulder seeing blood seep out from the cut. “I guess I really wasn’t meant to go through that door.” He mutters to himself, his voice laced with exhaustion. Walking further his feet trip sending his body crashing to the ground. Breathing heavily his eyes blearily look ahead. An image of Shiro fades in and out of focus as he draws closer.

“Hey man, you did it.” Shiro reaches out a hand to help him up. With his help Keith is back on his feet. “Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone else in those battles. You don’t have to keep this up.”

Keith looks up at the leader in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Just give them the knife and let’s get out of here.”

The red paladin’s face visibly falls at his words. He thought Shiro of all people would understand. “I-I can’t just give it to them Shiro.”

Shiro grew visibly frustrated. “What is it with you and that thing?”

“It’s the only connection I have to my past. It’s my chance to learn who I really am.” Keith gazes down at the knife in his hand. His grip tightens on the blade.

“You know exactly who you are, a paladin of Voltron. We’re all the family you need.” The black paladin tells him sternly.

It pained Keith to argue about this with Shiro. His eyes softened as his voice almost cracks. “Shiro...you’re like a brother to me but I have to do this.”

“No, you don’t. You’re only thinking of yourself as usual just give them the knife!”

Keith’s eyes shift to the floor. His fingers brush up against the emblem on the knife gripped in his right hand. “I’ve made my choice.”

“Then you’ve chosen to be alone.” With those final words Shiro turns his back on Keith and walks from the room.

“Shiro wait!”

Sparks shoot up close to Charlotte and Lance’s faces as the former attaches the wrong set of wires to her hoverboard. They collectively jump back in surprise just missing a head on collision with one another. Her eyes were elsewhere staring alarmed outside the main window of the bridge. Dropping everything onto the floor she scrambles to her feet and leaps over Lance to his chair on the bridge. Pulling up his holographic display she sends out a message to everyone in the castle.

“Get to the bridge now! This is an emergency!” Charlotte’s eyes don’t leave the scene in front of her even when the rest of the team storms into the room. Lance appears beside her his hand resting on her shoulder. Percy chittered nervously watching from the girl’s pocket.

“Charlotte! What is it? What’s going on?” Allura walks over to the pair. Her eyes gaze past them to the scene outside. An audible gasp escapes the princess.

“The red lion, he’s attacking the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Red would only do this if Keith was in serious danger.” Chewing on her lip Charlotte watches as everyone gets to their stations. An image of one of the Blades, who she assumed to be the leader, appears on the screen before them. She made a promise to the two that if something went wrong she’d go in after them. Turning on her heel Charlotte flees from the room before anyone notices.

“Call off your beast immediately!” He commands gazing down at them fiercely.

“We can’t! The red lion is reacting to its paladin in distress!” Allura replies angrily.

“Allura we need to get in there!” Lance urges.

“We can’t for another three doboshes!” Coran shouts from the front of the room. The countdown timer was pulled up on the screen beside him.

“There’s no way we can wait that long!” Pidge calls out.

“We have no other choice the pathway is still closed!” Hunk frowns.

Listening to her friends’ urgent voices Charlotte pushes herself to go faster. Running into Red’s hangar she rushes up to the silver lion. It was being housed in here until they could clear out space in the shuttle bay. Running into the lion she ignores Percy’s pleas for her to stop. He didn’t want her to rush in without thinking and act purely on her emotions.

“Charlotte please I urge you to reconsider. Allow the princess to come up with a plan. We could unintentionally make an enemy by diving in unannounced.”

“Those two only went in there to help gain allies so we could defeat Zarkon. I can’t continue to just sit around. If nothing else then maybe I can stop the red lion from attacking.” Hopping into the pilot seat Charlotte’s hands grip the controls. The maroon lights inside of Silver flicker to life as the systems boot up. Just as she’s about to fly out of the hangar a message comes through from the red lion.

“We’re on our way back now. There’s someone with us you’ll want to meet.” Shiro’s voice causes the brunette to release the controls in pure relief. Silver sits obediently back on the ground as Charlotte leans back in her seat. She clutches her hands to her chest as they begin to shake from the adrenaline. Rising slowly to her feet she stumbles out of the lion’s mouth after the red lion lands in the hangar across from her. Joining the others she hears Allura and the newcomer speaking to one another.

“Princess Allura, it is good to see that the rumors are true. You are still alive after all these years.” The Galra pulls his hood down and bows in front of the princess. His eyes were a vibrant yellow and there were distinct red marks near his eyes and scalp. On either side of his face were large slightly fluffy ears. A lavender braid of hair hung over his left shoulder. His attire was a black and purple suit complete with a pouch around the waist.

Allura gazed distastefully down at the Galra. “So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?”

“Yes, but we will need to move quickly for our plan to be executed I have just received word from our spy that infiltrated his forces. They have become aware of our presence.” He rises to his feet towering over everyone else in the hangar.

“How soon do we need to be ready?” Shiro looks up at him.

Yellow eyes scan the team one by one as if assessing them. “Now.”

Everyone, including the Galran who she now knew as Kolivan, had left the red lion’s hangar. They were currently working together on the bridge to devise a plan to defeat Zarkon. She knew she should’ve been there alongside them but something was holding her back. Keith had bypassed everyone earlier mumbling something about going to lay down. He looked absolutely exhausted and seeing as he wasn’t in the right state of mind for a talk Charlotte took matters into her own hands.

Charlotte’s turquoise eyes close in concentration. Her hand was pressed against the nose of the red lion. If she’s learned anything in the time she’s spent in the Castle of Lions it was that she had a strange connection to alien technology. Once before she was able to tap into the lion’s memories while researching the silver lion. Now the brunette wondered if she’d be able to do it at will.

Percy stood on the ground beside her knelt form. The squirrel watched warily between his owner and the large mechanical feline. She was developing a habit of blacking out at the most random occurrences. He too noticed Keith’s defeated state but he did not fully agree with Charlotte’s method to find some answers.

“Earlier you attacked the headquarters of your own volition. It must of been because you sensed Keith’s distress. I beg of you, please show me what he went through. Share with me what you know.” Charlotte whispers to the lion placing both of her hands to its muzzle.

“Please, all I wish is to be able to help someone. To help Keith just as he’s helped me.” Her forehead falls to rest against the cool metal. She owed it to him after all they’ve been through together. A low grumble shakes the floor underneath her body and she’s transported into a series of events.

The images flash behind her closed eyelids. The first is of Shiro and Keith when they first arrived on the base. They were being confronted for Keith bringing his knife aboard when they specified no weapons. It shifts to Keith in an outfit similar to Kolivan’s fighting against other members of the Blades. One of them lodges their blade into Keith’s shoulder and Charlotte visibly winces at the sight. She notices blood on the weapon as it’s removed and Keith is knocked back. He’s attacked relentlessly and fights back accordingly. The knife in his hand had the same symbol as the one on his opponent's weapon.

The scene changes again showing her the inside of Keith’s cabin back on earth. He was talking to a man with a southern accent and referred to him as ‘dad’ much to her surprise.  _So that’s his father, I wonder what happened to him._ It goes more in depth as Keith keeps asking his dad what the shaking was outside. He reassures his son not worry and that if they stayed there everything would be fine. The scene glitches showing Red outside the Blade of Marmora headquarters blasting it with lasers. Around the same time Keith removes the sheet covering the window. An entire Galra fleet could be shone outside. He disregards his father’s words, uttering an apology and steps out the door of the house.

The red paladin wakes back in the Blade of Marmora’s base. Charlotte’s heart is hammering in her chest as Shiro drew near him. He helped Keith to his feet allowing him to lean on his shoulder. Keith and Kolivan argue about his knife, how the Galran claimed he failed to awaken the blade. One of the members threaten to strike at Shiro when Keith holds out the knife for them to take it. A flash of light fills the room replacing the knife with a full-fledged glowing sword.  _No way, that can’t be._

Charlotte’s vision fades to black and when she opens her eyes she finds Percy standing in front of her face. He rests his paws on her cheeks and she faintly notices they’re soaked from tears. Sitting up the brunette picks Percy up into her shaking hands. She nuzzles her cheek into his soft fur and departs from the lion’s hangar. The pair traverse in silence up until Charlotte nears the sleeping quarters.

“My dear Charlotte, talk to me. I cannot help if you do not speak.” Percy urges nuzzling his cold nose against her cheek.

“T-There’s just...so much to take in. Judging by what the red lion showed me, things aren’t going to be the same around here for a while.”  _Even if I wish them to be._ She sighs rubbing her eyes on the sleeve of her coat.

Returning to her room Charlotte takes a long shower and changes into her old attire. The familiarity of her freshly washed gray jacket was comforting to say the least. As much as she appreciated the Broiclean’s choice of clothing, the outfit was in dire need of repairs. Grabbing a roll of bandages and some healing salve she drops it in her pouch. Slipping on a new pair of black gloves the brunette retrieves Percy, who was in the middle of drying off, and leaves the room. Previously she’d given him a bath in the sink after noticing how dirty he’d really become.

Walking two doors down from her own Charlotte reaches Keith’s door. Stopping in front of it she hesitates before knocking three times. There’s a muffled ‘go away’ followed by a grunt of pain.

“Hiding away and not seeking treatment for your wounds is foolish even for you.” Charlotte calls out to him. As predicted the brunette is greeted by silence. Letting out a sigh she slides to the floor and rests her back against the wall. Placing Percy on her lap she proceeds to dry him thoroughly while she talks.

“What happened in the Blade of Marmora headquarters doesn’t make you any less of a person. You’re still Keith Kogane. A stubborn hot-head that dives headfirst into danger to save those he cares about.” There’s a noise on the other side of the door followed by a heavy thud on the wall she leaned against.  _There you are._

“How are you just okay with this? I’m...one of them.” Keith’s voice was muffled by the door but she could hear the pain in his tone.

“So what if your skin turns purple or your ears become fluffy? You could grow fangs and those gorgeous violet eyes may shift to yellow. You’re Keith Kogane. A paladin of Voltron, my co-pilot since the Garrison days and nothing will change that, not even your heritage. I’ll still love you all the same and so will the team.” A squeal escapes the teen as the wall she was leaning against disappears. Percy gives a surprised squeak stumbling into the room with her.

Rubbing her head Charlotte looks around for Keith. He sat propped against the wall with one hand gripping his shoulder. His armor had been removed discarded on the floor in front of them. She inches closer to him taking his hand from his shoulder she pulls down part of his shirt to access the damage. It wasn’t as bad as she initially thought so patching it up would be easy for her.

They sat in silence. The only noise filling the room was Percy’s feet pattering across the floor as she assisted Charlotte. Tying off the bandage she carefully pulls his shirt back up and sits back on her heels. In one swift motion Keith’s arms wrap around her back and his head is buried in her stomach. It was so unlike him that it left her in mild surprise.

“Not everyone can have an open mind like you Charlie. Allura and Coran’s entire planet was destroyed by the Galra.” He tells her with a defeated sigh.

Charlotte’s eyes soften as she buries her face into his hair. “I won’t force you to tell them but the sooner the better. Best they hear it from the source than an off-hand conversation.”

“It is their loss if they do not stick by your side Keith. I for one know for certain that Charlotte and I will not abandon you.” Percy pipes up swishing his tail in the air.

Keith lets out a soft chuckle pulling back to look at them. “Thanks you guys.”


	29. Chapter 29

An hour later Keith informed the rest of the team that he was part Galra. For the most part they took it similar to how Charlotte did. Lance teased him that he’d become a furry. Both Keith and Charlotte stared at him blankly having not the faintest clue what that was. Whatever it seemed to be it made Pidge laugh so hard she fell to the ground holding her stomach. Hunk even started cracking a few jokes about it. Coran was sort of on the fence at first but after the initial surprise he was fine. Shiro of course already knew so he remained neutral. Everyone was as accepting as Keith hoped they would be. All except for Allura. The princess rarely looked at him or addressed him in conversation. Even as they were working on the plan to defeat Zarkon she talked with everyone but the red paladin.

Hunk had fallen asleep about three hours ago missing the whole planning process. When he finally snaps awake Lance runs through the whole thing for him. One by one the team is split up each given their individual tasks. Hunk and Keith were tasked with gathering scaultrite from the belly of a Weblum. Lance, Pidge and Shiro needed to break into a maximum security prison to free some sort of genius by the name of Slav. Coran was returning to Olkarion to work on the wormhole generator that would transport Zarkon’s ship. That left Charlotte and Percy to stay on the ship with Allura as they travelled back to the Balmera. Needless to say the brunette wasn’t exactly looking forward to the trip.

Charlotte could understand the princess’s outlook seeing as her whole planet was destroyed by the Galra. What she didn’t agree with was how she judged others based on the actions of the few. Keith was their friend and just because there was Galra blood running through him doesn’t mean he wasn’t the same person from before.

As everyone said their goodbyes Charlotte was lifted into a bear hug by Hunk. He reminds her not to disappear again before setting her down. The goodbye she shared with Keith was brief. He pressed a kiss to her head and released her from his hold to say farewell to Shiro.They share a heartwarming embrace wishing one another good luck.

Lance and Pidge wander over to Charlotte trapping her in a group hug. Laughing softly she gives them a firm squeeze turning to face their leader. Shiro made her promise to behave and watch over the princess. She reassures him not to worry giving him one final hug before he departs. Coran placed a gentle hand atop her head before climbing into his cruiser. One by one the yellow lion, blue lion and Coran’s ship depart from the castle.

“Well Allura we have a long trip ahead of us. I’m going to see if I can pick the lock on the chest Chief Rozarc gifted to me. Find me in Red’s Hangar if you need me.” With a wave Charlotte makes her way to the door of the bridge. She wanted to use the time wisely. Maybe even working on a few projects she left behind.

“Charlotte I would like to remain here for a while if that is alright.” Percy climbs out of her jacket pocket and stands upon her shoulder.

“Be my guest, I won’t forbid you from doing what you like. Just be sure to behave yourself.” A small smile appears on the brunette’s face. She lifts him into her palm and walks back over to Allura and the mice. The princess was sitting on the step watching the mice play charades. She places the squirrel beside Allura who gives her a polite smile. Charlotte nods in acknowledgement turning on her heel and departing.

A sigh escapes the Altean’s lips as her cheek rests upon her hand. “I fear Charlotte and I are on rocky ground once again. Has she said anything to you Percy?” Her vibrant eyes look over at the squirrel who was watching the mice in slight amusement. They were performing circus tricks to keep the princess entertained.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that. Charlotte sympathizes with how you feel and wants to respect that. She’s seen firsthand on multiple occasions how ruthless our enemy can be. Her only wish would be that you do not mistaken our comrades for adversaries.” Percy brushes his paw gently through his tail. His eyes stare out at the stars surrounding the Castle of Lions.  

“If she is able to see this from my perspective then why is it that she questions my choices? Accepting them of all beings as allies after all they’ve done, it is just too much to bear at the moment.” Allura confides pulling her knees to her chest.

The squirrel nods his head in understanding. Not everyone was able to turn their thoughts and beliefs around on a dime. “Perhaps she hopes you will change your mind in the future. You two have a long road ahead of you. Might I suggest passing the time with an activity you both can do together? Think of it as ‘girl time’ if you will.”

An idea sparks in the princess’s mind as her eyes light up. Picking Percy up into her hands she allows the mice to hitch a ride on her shoulders. “You’re right Percy. It will not do any good if Charlotte and I avoid each other. I won’t let this opportunity go to waste.” With a pep in her step the Altean makes her way to the red lion’s hangar. She had just the thing in mind.

Rubbing at her eyes Charlotte pulls her goggles over her eyes. One of the lenses were still fractured from her tussle with Keith but the zoom in feature still functioned correctly. From what she could make out the cylinder inside had four notches. Each of which needed to be pressed simultaneously in order for the dial to turn properly. On top of that it was protected by a large diamond-shaped emblem that was welded securely over the lock.

Adding another failed attempt to the pile, Charlotte falls onto her back with a sigh.  _Still nothing._ The lock sealing it shut was proving to be more trouble than she originally thought. She knew for certain it would take more than simply inserting the key around her neck and turning. So far she managed to snap three bobby pins, bend a metal pole, break a wrench and dull the blade of her spear. All in an attempt to force open the chest. She was just about to resort to using explosives when someone interrupts her work.

  
The door to the hangar slides open from behind Charlotte. Footsteps approach her coming to a stop directly behind her hunched body. As she began to combine parts together to form a four pronged key Percy clears his throat. Glancing up from her work Charlotte greets princess Allura with a small wave. A bent hair pin was clenched between her teeth. Percy jumps from the princess’s hand to land on Charlotte’s head. His eyes narrow at the explosive sitting next to a pile of broken metal.

“I’ve told you on numerous occasions that explosive devices were strictly off limits within the castle walls.” Percy scolds stomping his foot on her head.

“They have a low charge. I only would’ve needed a small blast anyway.” Charlotte mumbles swatting at him.

“I’m sorry to disturb your work Charlotte. Percy and I were talking and I decided that you and I have not spent much time together. So would you mind taking a break and going somewhere with me on the ship?” Allura holds her hands together in a pleading manner.

Charlotte removes the pin from her mouth and raises a brow at the princess. “Sure? I’ve hit a wall at the moment anyway.” She gestures to the metal chest in front of her. Dusting off her pants the brunette follows Allura through the castle. She wondered about the sudden interest to hang out but kept it to herself. It wasn’t as if she was going to refuse her company. Even if she was being unfair to a certain red paladin.

Princess Allura leads her to a door she’s never seen in the castle. Upon walking inside the lights automatically turn on to illuminate the room. Stored in glass cases were extra suits of paladin armor. They were void of color ready to be painted if someone’s suit was beyond repair.

“With the addition of the silver lion it is imperative that its pilot dresses the part. Please choose any color that you wish.” Allura leads her over to a panel beside one of the displays.

“Wait, you’re making me an official paladin?” Charlotte’s eyes sparkle with excitement. “Silver isn’t a main component of Voltron though.”

Allura giggles at the brunette’s reaction. “You are also a vital component in our fight against Zarkon. It will be just a matter of time before he learns of the Guardian’s return. The two of you combined may be what we need to turn the tide in this war. Dressing the part is just the beginning.”

Pressing a few buttons on the display Charlotte doctors the color to suit her needs. “Essentially you’re just ensuring I have the proper armor for when I go jumping unannounced into the fray.” She clarifies as a silver mist fills the container. Pressing a few more buttons the silver changes to maroon.

“Seeing as you have a habit of doing so I couldn’t agree more with the princess’s decision.” Percy speaks up reaching down from her head to pinch her cheek.

As the mist fades away the glass slides down to allow Charlotte access to the armor. Upon Allura’s insistence she tries it on. She turns her back to give the teen some privacy while she changes. The bodysuit fit the brunette like a glove. The princess had reassured that the suit would automatically change to suit her measurements. When Charlotte gives the all clear to Allura she can’t fight the large smile on her face. For once she felt on equal ground with her fellow comrades.

“It’s perfect! I should’ve known you’d go with that color.” Allura smiles clasping her hands together. The colored accents and main symbol on the girl’s paladin armor were all silver.

“Silver lion, silver paladin it seems only fitting right? Oh, you haven’t even seen the best part.” Charlotte was giddy with excitement and it was affecting Allura as well.

Sitting down on the bench she shows the Altean the bottom of her boots. Instead of the normal black color the soles were a shade of maroon. The same tone that was originally painted on her everyday boots. Although, now the color had faded dramatically on them.

“I stand corrected, now it is perfect. It’s just so…” Allura trails off.

“Me?” They share a laugh together. Charlotte holds the helmet carefully in her hands. “All I ever wanted was to follow in my father’s footsteps. For once in my life I feel that it may actually be possible.”

Allura places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Take as much time as you like. We still have some time before we arrive at the Balmera. If you need anything do not hesitate to call me.” She leaves Charlotte’s side to head to the door.

"Princess?” Allura turns to look at the teen. She was gripping the helmet tighter between her hands. “Thank you.” The Altean flashes her a kind smile and leaves the room.

Percy hops atop the helmet resting on Charlotte’s lap. Leaning down she presses a kiss atop his furry head. Scratching under his chin she giggles at the soft chittering noise he releases. The two of them had come a long way since the beginning of their journey. The squirrel had warmed up to the rest of the team. He was even less hostile toward Lance when he and Charlotte hung out. As for Charlotte she was beginning to confide in beings other than Percy much to the squirrel’s relief.

“I’d better get back to work on that metal chest if I want to get it open by the time we arrive. I’m thinking a small charge to break the surface then using a four pronged pick to jimmy it open. Wanna lend me a paw?” Charlotte questions the squirrel as she gathers her belongings.

Percy gives her a nod. “To ensure you do not blow up the last remaining Altean ship in existence? Certainly.” Jumping from his seated position he glides over to the teen. He lands upon her shoulder just as she steps out of the room. Together they return to the hangar where they’d remain until arriving at the Balmera.


	30. Chapter 30

“Charlotte I’m landing the ship now please be ready to accompany me soon.” Allura’s voice comes over the com.

“I’ll meet you at the pod.” Charlotte replies waving away the small cloud of smoke. Her eyes quickly scanned the exterior of the lock to see she’s successfully blasted off the emblem. All that remained was inserting the pronged lockpick she created to turn the inner barrel. Opening the trunk would have to wait for another time. Percy presses a button on his communicator to activate his helmet. Together the duo depart meeting up with the princess and traveling to the surface of the Balmera.

“Princess we welcome you and your friend back to the Balmera. Is there anything we can assist you with?” Shay’s grandmother takes the princess’s hands into her own.

Speaking of Shay, said alien pops up along with her other family members. “Is Hunk with you?” She questions hopefully.

Allura and Charlotte share a knowing look. “Not this time Shay, Allura and I need a crystal. It is a vital component in our fight against Zarkon.”

“Battleship class?” Shay frowns.

“Bigger.”

Following the Balmerans deep within the caverns the pair reach the core in no time. According to Shay the pathway was previously blocked off on their last visit. The only reason it was open now was because the Balmera trusted the princess. Inside was the largest crystal they had ever seen and more of it was buried underground. Exactly the size they would need to pull of their plan.

Charlotte stays by the entryway during the ceremony. Not only could she physically not be a part of it but she didn’t want to get in the way either. Allura knelt in the center of the group with her hands pressed to the ground. One by one the Balmerans followed her example. The cavern filled in a glowing blue light as the crystal slowly lifts away from the ground. It was as fascinating to watch as the first time she laid eyes on it. It was a long process but better to remove it safely than to cause harm to the Balmera. Once the crystal was freed it was loaded onto a cart that would be brought to the surface.

While Allura spoke with Shay’s family, Charlotte and Shay took the time to catch up. The brunette told her as many tales about Hunk as she could muster. About his kitchen mishaps to how bravely he fights in battles. He was certainly a good friend to have. Whether it be for a shoulder to cry on or someone to watch your back Hunk was there. Although he was always somewhat hesitant on the latter.

“I wish I could try Hunk’s cooking sometime.” Shay gives a dreamy sigh that causes Charlotte to smile. She really was a sweetheart.

“Once this war is finished I’m sure he’d be happy to bring you something.” She assures placing a hand on the Balmeran’s arm.

“You seem more vibrant than the last time I saw you. Has something good happened?” Shay inquires.

“Do I? I guess so much has transpired recently that I couldn’t pinpoint just one thing.” Charlotte gives a nonchalant shrug. “I’ve just sort of found my place on the team.”

“From my view you were already part of the team. You helped protect the Balmera just as much as everyone else.” The Balmeran insists.

“That is what I tried telling her but she certainly can be stubborn.” Percy points out. He was currently sitting on Shay’s lap as she scratched behind his ear. She took extra caution not to hurt the smaller creature and Percy wasn’t one to pass up a free head scratch.

Charlotte opens her mouth to retort when the ground around them shakes. Alarmed she searches the area for any sign of a disturbance. In the distance a piece of the massive crystal containing the robeast breaks apart.  _That’s not a good sign._

“Shay I need to get back to the castle find a safe place to hide underground. Tell anyone you see along the way to do the same.” Percy leaps onto her shoulder and the two take of running to the Castle of Lions.

“Be careful Charlie!” Shay calls after her before meeting up with her family. Together they head underground to find somewhere safe.

As Charlotte crosses the rocky terrain she’s joined by Allura. “Head to your lion and do what you can to stop that beast. I’ll provide support with the castle ship.” As soon as they enter the castle they part ways to carry out their designated tasks.

Taking the quickest route through the castle Charlotte runs to her lion and boards it. As soon as the seat slides into position the lion flickers to life. Gripping the control sticks before her the brunette pilots the lion out of the hangar and in the direction of the robeast. Behind her Allura activates the particle barrier and proceeds to lay down some cover fire.

An image of Allura pops up on Charlotte’s screen as she fires Silver’s tail laser at the robeast. The attack bounces off of the floating purple crystals as if it was nothing. “Those crystals are acting as shields I can’t breach them!”

“We have to get this thing away from the Balmera!” Allura insists. The silver lion narrowly avoids the monster’s green chest laser. Instead it makes contact with the castle’s barrier. Allura takes the lead rocketing the castle back into the outer atmosphere. There they would be free to fight without risking the lives of the Balmera and those that lived on it. Charlotte follows swiftly after watching the beast rise into the air after them.

“There’s no way we’ll be able to take this thing on our own. Not even Voltron could defeat it without help from the Balmera!” Charlotte yells steering her lion to avoid another incoming laser. Slamming her right stick forward a laser fires from Silver’s mouth. The attack is immediately blocked with the crystals.

Allura pulls up communications and tried to contact Hunk and Keith. “Hunk, Keith are you there?”

“Hunk and Keith here what’s going on princess?” Keith answers.

“You must return to the castle I need you!” She exclaims.

The two paladins share a worried look before Keith answers. “We’re on our way.”

Closing the window with them the princess opens another one for the blue lion. “Paladins are you there?”

“Princess what’s happening?” Lance answers as the visual of Allura becomes full of static.

“The robeast that attacked us on the Balmera before has returned. Charlotte is engaging it now but she needs help.”

“What?!” The three paladins collectively exclaim in bewilderment.

“I need you back here now.”

“Your sharpshooter is on it princess.”

Charlotte grits her teeth as the silver lion’ laser collides with the robeast’s. Her attacks haven’t done any damage so far. No matter what she tries it is blocked by the massive crystals. She was acting as a distraction so Allura had time to open a wormhole for the other paladins. Bringing the lion into a barrel roll she speeds to the left drawing the enemy fire off the castleship. The silver lion pauses briefly waiting for it to open fire once more. When it does Charlotte banks to the right and counterattacks.

Percy was running a scan on the monster searching for any form of weakness. So far they were coming up empty handed. In the midst of flying past the castle two wormholes open up in the side of Charlotte’s view. The blue and yellow lions reconvene on either side of the silver lion. At the same moment another green laser is fired. The three lions barely avoid getting hit and the Castle of Lions takes the brunt of the attack. The particle barrier couldn’t withstand much more damage.

With communications open between the three lions Charlotte hears the team trying to devise a plan. They couldn’t take down the robeast the same way as last time. Even without a head it was still operational and most likely being powered by the many crystals on its body. The laser it fires is much more powerful which meant even more danger for them. Getting up close and personal would be suicide. On top of it all they were still short three lions so forming Voltron was out of the question for the time being.

“Hunk you and Charlotte distract it while we return to the castle. Once we get out lions out you can fly Keith in to get Red.” Shiro relays orders.

“What do you think I’ve been doing until you all got here?” Charlotte retorts but agrees nonetheless.

“Wait, wait a minute you want us to hold that thing off? By ourselves?” Hunk stares ahead at the robeast in shock. There was no way they’d be able to last long against something of that caliber.

“You’ve got one of the best pilots in the cockpit with you, you’ll be fine.” Charlotte reassures the yellow paladin and flies ahead. “Percy what’s our status on that scan?”

The squirrel twitches his tail worriedly. “Still nothing. I’m beginning to believe it does not have a weakness.”

Another laser fires past the lions and breaks the remains of the particle barrier. The castle was virtually defenseless.

“We need to distract that thing of the castle’s done for!” The yellow lion speeds toward the robeast. Together both Yellow and Silver slam into the monster knocking it off balance.

“Alright now that got its attention!”

Luck sure wasn’t on their side. The yellow and silver lions worked together to draw enemy fire. Instructions from Keith were relayed to Hunk on how to dodge and Charlotte had to act accordingly. If she didn’t then their lions would of collided on multiple occasions. They were arguing about back lion driving when Lance tells them to get the red lion. As Hunk steers yellow back in the direction of the castle a green laser lands a direct hit on the yellow lion. The pained grunts of Hunk and Keith are apparent to the team.

“Guys!” Lance and Charlotte yell watching as the yellow lion begins to fall out of the sky. The chest laser begins to charge up until the blue paladin shoots the monster in the back. Shiro dives after Hunk as Pidge enters the fray.

“Form jawblade!” Growling to herself Charlotte speeds toward the robeast. Pidge and Lance draw its attention to the front using their lasers. The shield absorbs the attack but it gives her enough time to approach from behind. As the silver lion slashes at the monster’s back the green and blue lions land atop the crystal shields in an attempt to break them. In one swift motion all three of them are thrown off balance and sent smashing into one another.

“Shiro it’s coming right for you!” Pidge yells struggling to regain control.

“I’ve got it.” The black paladin replies. He releases his hold on the yellow lion and forms the jawblade. As he flies toward the monster Keith takes it upon himself to eject from the yellow lion. He jetpacks toward the castle to retrieve his lion from the hangar.

“Let’s try this again. Lance and I will keep the shields busy. Shiro, you and Charlotte attack from the other side.” Pidge relays the plan to the active paladins.

“We’re on it.” Shiro replies meeting up with Charlotte. The four lions synchronize their attacks both firing lasers and slashing with their blades. At the same time a laser comes dangerously close to hitting the castle. Keith is caught in the fray and begins to spiral out of control. He was putting more distance between him and the ship than what he originally planned.

Hunk begins to celebrate that his lion had come back online. It is short lived when he is immediately grabbed by the enemy. The chest crystal begins powering up and the yellow paladin begins to panic. Simultaneously everyone fires their lasers at the beast’s back but the attack is stopped by the shields. An approach from the front saves the yellow lion as the crystal is stopped by a fire attack.

“Sorry I’m late you guys.” Keith enters the battlefield finally piloting Red.

All six lions circle the long-armed robeast. Each of them shower it in a barrage of lasers. Lance suggest forming Voltron but with how fast the monster was they wouldn’t have the chance to transform. Another plan would need to be made and they were running out of ideas.

“At least we outnumber that thing’s crystal shields.” Hunk points out.

“Yeah, it’s only able to block two of us.” Lance agrees.

“Wait, I think I have an idea follow me.” Pidge steers the green lion away and the rest of the team follows. “Guys see if you can get me an open shot at it’s chest. I’ll take things from there.”

Lance fires his freeze ray at the shield keeping it in place. Pidge comes in from above firing a laser directly into the monster’s chest. A massive tree root grows from within its body and quickly takes over. The silver lion falls back to the castle as Shiro gives the command to form Voltron. Keith inserts his bayard to form the sword and Voltron rushes forward. With a collective yell from the team the robot rushes forward piercing right through both the crystal shield and the monster’s chest. The large crystal breaks into smaller fractals and the body combusts in a massive explosion.

“Great work paladins. Return to the castle so we can depart for Olkarion.”


	31. Chapter 31

Charlotte wasn’t sure what to expect when first meeting Slav. Given from how both Shiro and Allura lost their tempers with the man she wasn’t too sure they would get along. Sitting in her chair on the bridge she watched the princess and alien genius argue about the zip-lines leading to each respective lion. Sure hover technology was more practical but zip-lines were awesome. The remaining paladins soon join them having returned from beating the robeast.

“Welcome back everyone. Congrats on all your missions being successful.” Charlotte greets with a wave.

“Look at you all decked out in paladin armor. You’re sure moving up aren’t you?” Lance gives the brunette a grin.

“Silver ehh? Not the choice I would’ve gone with but hey it’s your choice.” Hunk shrugs.

“She pilots the silver lion, what color would you want her to be?” Pidge rolls her eyes.

“I dunno something like maroon or purple. No wait I got it, turquoise!” He declares with a triumphant smile.

“Guys be quiet. Allura have you heard from Coran?” Keith interjects before the team gets too far off subject.  

The princess didn’t even turn around when she answered the red paladin. “Yes.” It was short and to the point.

“So we’re ready to warp back to Olkarion?” Lance shoots finger guns at the princess with a wink.

“Yes, I’ve checked in with Coran and the teludav is nearly complete.” This time Allura turns around with a bright smile on her face. She turns her attention from Lance onto Hunk next. “Hunk, thank you for retrieving the scaultrite we needed.”

“No problem.” The yellow paladin awkwardly looks over at Keith. “Um, you know Keith was there too.” He jabs a thumb in the direction of said paladin.

Allura and Keith stare at one another. The princess held a scowl upon her face as the red paladin’s brows furrowed. Soon the Altean walks off leaving him behind. The action made Charlotte grumble to herself after seeing Keith’s crestfallen face. So much for their time spent together. She was still acting the same as before. Percy whispers for her to calm down which she reluctantly does. Crossing her arms she gazes out one of the many windows displaying the stars outside. The rest of the paladins take their seats preparing for a wormhole jump. As Keith sits beside Charlotte he rests a hand on her knee.

“Just let it go Charlie. I’m fine.” He reassures. She doesn’t believe him at all but drops it nonetheless. Starting a fight now could hinder their plan in the future. Running her fingers through Percy’s fur Charlotte couldn’t wait to stretch her legs somewhere that wasn’t the castle.

“We’ve made great progress while you were gone and now that we have the scaultrite it should be ready in less than a quintant.” Coran informs the team as they gather around the viewing area for the teludav.  

“Whoa, that is one giant teludav.”

“Nice work Coran.”

“Coran this is absolutely magnificent!” Charlotte beams staring out the window at the massive teludav the Altean and Olkari had designed. It loomed over the city and had to be the biggest structure she has ever seen to this day.

“Good job Coran, fist bump.” Hunk holds his fist out to the Altean. He looks at it briefly then slowly drags his own fist over to bump it against Hunk’s. “Now blow it up.” The yellow paladin demonstrates an explosion with his fingers.

“Don’t you dare! It took forever to build this teludav. Let’s not forget it is a pivotal piece in our plan to defeat Zarkon.” Coran states a matter a factly. He suddenly lets out a yelp as a screen pops up showing Slav with a rock. He was beating a panel of the teludav with it claiming to be making improvements to Coran’s design. A collective groan sounds from the team. Slav was definitely not their favorite alien.  

A pleasant breeze blew through the area. Six paladins gathered on the floating platform in the center of the massive teludav. They’d changed out of their armor and back into their normal attire. As the sun set in the distance each of them had a lot on their mind. Some with heavier subjects than others.

“What’s everybody thinking about?” Pidge is the first to breach the silence.

“Zarkon.”

“Calzones.” Everyone unanimously looks at Hunk. Charlotte sees Percy hit his paw against his forehead in disbelief.

“I-I mean...yeah okay I am thinking about calzones. Does it always have to be about Zarkon? He’s a bad guy and we’re trying to defeat him but I’m hungry.” Hunk frowns while rubbing his stomach.

Keith turns away from the yellow paladin setting his sights back on the horizon. “We’ve come a long way.”

Lance chuckles behind him. “Yeah remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?”

Said paladin makes a disgruntled noise but soon smiles. “You guys remember that Arusian? KIyzap think his name was? Oh man.”

“Keith tried to beat him up even though he was the size of a peanut.” Lance snickers.

“He was their bravest warrior!” Keith tries to defend himself but just comes off as irritated.

“How about the time the food goo machine attacked us in the kitchen?” Pidge supplies.

“That was the scariest thing that’s happened to me the entire time I’ve been here.” Hunk admits.

“Oh come on!” Lance slides over to Hunk and nudges his side. “Think of all the things we beat together. Sentries, a haunted castle, giant robeasts, a mall security guard!”

“Don’t forget the evil giant cube.”

“Not to mention saving the Balmera, rescuing Prince Krona, connecting with our lions, and gaining new allies along the way.”  Charlotte gets to her feet and turns to face the others.

“You lot certainly have changed from the band of misfits you used to be.” Percy states a matter-a-factly.

“You do realize that when we defeat Zarkon the universe won’t have a need for Voltron anymore.” Shiro speaks up turning to face the team.

“We can go back to earth.” Lance mumbles.

Pidge and Charlotte share a look. “I can find my family.”

“With Silver’s help maybe I can find my father. To finally get some answers.” She scratches Percy’s head with a small smile.

“I guess I could look for mine too.” Keith nods.

“As long as everything goes according to plan, we can’t fail.” Shiro finalizes. He mentions turning in early for the night and depart from the group. Not long after each of the paladins leave one by one until it’s just Keith and Charlotte.

“You’re not heading back?” Keith questions the brunette sitting down beside her. Percy laid curled up in her lap fast asleep as her legs dangled over the edge of the platform.

“Nah, I’ve got too much going on upstairs.” Charlotte replies tapping her head with her finger.

Keith’s hand reaches for her own. His fingers brush up against hers causing a smile to grace her lips. Charlotte laces their fingers loosely together. It’s been far too long since they were able to just enjoy one another’s company. Ever since her return they’ve both been fairly busy with other tasks. Sitting like this was just...nice.

“Charlie? Can you tell me more about your father?” Keith’s violet eyes fixate on the girl beside him. In truth he didn’t know much about the man other than he was an instructor at the Garrison and what knowledge they discovered on the computer chips. Even when he first met Charlotte Keith never had the pleasure of meeting her father in person.

“Of course. My father’s name is Alexander Ackerly. He was, as you already know, an instructor at the Galaxy Garrison and held the same clearance level as Iverson.” Both she and Keith make a face at his name. Neither of them particularly liked that man. He was always gunning for Keith knowing his past history of discipline issues. Itching to find a way to expel him. Charlotte couldn’t count the amount of times she’d covered for him and tarnished her perfect record. Not that she minded in the slightest they were friends afterall. Maybe not the closest at the time but friends all the same.

“You were always one to step in when it came to Iverson.” Keith tugs on her hand allowing her to rest against his side.

“The guy was a complete opposite of my father. He always rubbed me the wrong way.” Charlotte shrugs with a small smile. “I idolized my father. I saw him as the person I wanted to aspire to be in the future. Someone who never backed down from finding answers and kept those important to me safe from harm. It was tough on him sometimes ya know? Having such a curious daughter and being a single parent.”

This factor peaked Keith’s interest. Charlotte never spoke a word about her mother. It always seemed like a touchy subject. Maybe she trusted him enough to finally let him in. “What happened to your mom?”

Judging by how fast the smile left Charlotte’s face Keith was worried he overstepped. She sits up and stares down at her hands contemplating her answer. After a few minutes of weighing the pros and cons she decides to just go for it. Removing her gloves Charlotte shows Keith all the damage done to them. Every cut, scar and burn.

“My mother was the one to do this to me. I was only eight years old at the time. My father went away on a trip leaving me alone with her. By the time he got back most of the damage was done. He was...furious with her. I remember I wouldn’t stop crying even as he scooped me into his arms to console me. We left everything behind that night and ended up on a beach somewhere in Cuba I think. That’s where I met Lance for the first time.” Charlotte smiles faintly at the memory. He was a scrawny little thing but still a social butterfly. If it weren’t for him she doubted she’d ever make friends.

“So you knew Lance before the Garrison? I never would’ve guessed that.” Keith takes her hands carefully into his own. She visibly flinches but allows him. It’s been ages since someone has held them without the gloves.

“We became fast friends but of course that all came to an end. Father got a job at the Garrison that he couldn’t pass up so we had to say goodbye. I never saw him again until after enrolling there myself. What are the odds that we’d be saving the universe on the same team?” Charlotte glances down at the shell bracelet on her wrist.

After seeing her expression Keith felt himself growing jealous. Charlotte and Lance had a friendship that dated back even further than their own. Unknown to him he tightened his grip on the girl’s hands causing her to look back up at him.

“Oh my goodness Keith Kogane are you jealous of Lance? I never thought I’d see the day.” She jokes with a teasing smile.

The raven’s face instantly flushes as he definitely looks away from her. “No I’m not. Why would I be jealous of someone like him?” He huffs much to her amusement. Charlotte laughs draping her arms over his shoulders and pressing her forehead against his. Keith still refuses to meet her gaze.

“Lance is just a good friend I promise. He’s really not a bad guy once you get past his flirting. Despite your differences I feel like you two could be friends as well.” Charlotte presses a gentle kiss to Keith’s nose.

“You’re lucky I care about you or I would’ve thrown you off this platform by now.” Keith sighs placing her in his lap. “There’s something that’s been weighing on my mind. How did you know I was part Galra? I know Shiro didn’t say anything and I doubt Kolivan would have.”

Charlotte stiffens in his arms. She should’ve known he would inquire about how she found out. Keith wasn’t one to let things just slip by him. It was something she both admired and disliked about him. It meant she couldn’t keep things hidden from him for long. Playing with the key around her neck Charlotte looks past him to the Castle of Lions in the distance.

“Red showed me. I pleaded with him to show me your shared memories to better understand what transpired in the Blade of Marmora headquarters. I know I shouldn’t of pried but I just wanted to help you. He showed me visions of you fighting against the blades. Keith you could of died in there.” She runs her fingers anxiously through Percy’s fur. The squirrel stirs under her touch but doesn’t wake.

“I know I just...I needed to find some answers. You of all people should understand that.” Keith’s brows furrow.

“Now that you have them what will you do? Technically speaking you are a member of the Blades since passing their trial.” Charlotte points out. She didn’t want him to just up and leave the team. However it was his life and she would do her best to support him. No matter how much it pained her.

A small smile appears on Keith’s face as he raises a hand to settle upon her cheek. Brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear he presses a soft but firm kiss to her lips. Charlotte’s face dusts a light rosy hue as he pulls away.

“Don’t worry about that now. Nothing is set in stone and I won’t be going anywhere. I’m the red paladin remember? My place is here with all of you. Besides once we defeat Zarkon none of it will matter.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his words. “It would seem that we’ve been around one another for too long. You’re beginning to sound like me.”

“I do wish you both would keep me out of your lovey dovey moments. It is something I could do without witnessing when first waking.” A sleep-laced voice interrupts the couple.

“Percy!”


	32. Chapter 32

Soft snores breached the air of Charlotte’s room. The ball of fur beside her was already fast asleep as she laid wide awake.  _Must be nice._ She thinks bitterly to herself. As much as she wanted to sleep her mind wouldn’t allow it. Letting out a sigh the brunette removes herself from the covers and slides on her slippers. Walking quietly down the hallway Charlotte is careful not to disturb her comrades. One of her hands run along the wall as she goes. She’d memorized the route long ago walking right into the hangar. Maybe sorting through her father’s old things would clear her head.

Saying hello to both Red and Silver, Charlotte heads over to where she stored the trunk. Now that she managed to remove the emblem she could insert the lockpick. Turning the make-shift key she hears a satisfying click. Lifting the lid she leans in to sort through the contents. There were a few old clothes, all of which would be too big for her, some hardcover books with yellowing pages and other miscellaneous items. She did set aside a nice folded maroon scarf to keep. Attached to it was the same silver pin she’d seen in her visions and her father’s videos.

Digging around further she stumbles across an old photo album. Pulling it out Charlotte settles her back against the trunk and flips open the cover. Inside were paper photos which were odd given she was surrounded by technology. At least she assumed they were until she ran her finger across the protective covering. A hologram appears right before her eyes.

Turquoise eyes settle on the first image. A bittersweet smile plays on her lips. It was of her father, King Alfor, and Zarkon. Each of them notably younger than they were now.  _Back before he ended up on earth and created the Guardian._ They seemed like such good friends before Zarkon turned against them. Flipping through the next few pages she sees the progression of building the silver lion. All those who worked on it and glimpses of the world known as Altea.

As Charlotte continued to look through the album she saw her father in a whole new light. All the planets and aliens he visited in his life long before she was even born. How they matched up with the stories he told her as a child. He was someone so familiar to her yet so foreign at the same time.

There were also photos of him in silver armor accented with red. Atop his sandy blonde hair rested a silver crown encrusted with rubies. The metalwork was nothing like she’d ever seen before. Carefully crafted with intricate spider web-like lines that resembled lightning.

Closing the book Charlotte tosses it atop the pile of clothes she dug out. Pulling her knees to her chest she buries her face in them.  _Why did he never tell me any of this before vanishing? If he knew I would find Silver he could of told me sooner. I could of been more prepared._

Curling up on the floor the brunette closes her eyes. Instead of finding answers all she managed to do was raise more questions. After the fight against Zarkon she’d continue her research. For now rest was a number one priority. A low rumble from the lions add a form of comfort she didn’t know she needed. It was just enough to drift into slumber.

A hand rests on the girl’s shoulder shaking her awake. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, not hours. Letting out a groan Charlotte opens her eyes and looks up at the person disturbing her. Blue armor, tan skin and ocean eyes. Not exactly who she expected to see up bright and early.

“Lance?” Rubbing at her eyes she sits up. “Why are you in your armor? Is the planet under attack?” Her eyes widen in alarm.

“Hey take it easy, no one is under attack and the planet is fine.” He reassures holding out a pair of gloves to her. It was then she noticed she left her room last night without them. “We’re all meeting soon to go through the plan one last time.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep last night and started going through my father’s things.” Charlotte pulls on her gloves and rises to her feet. “If they’re waiting on us I’d better get changed quickly. Be right back.” She hurries out of the room to put on her armor.

Lance walks over to the trunk and looks inside. “So all this stuff belonged to her old man? I gotta admit it doesn’t look like much.” He mutters to himself. Shifting around a bunch of old books a dust-covered metallic box catches his eye. Unhooking the latch he lifts the lid. Blue eyes widen in surprise at the contents.

“No way.”

Tugging on her helmet Charlotte walks through the door to rejoin Lance. When she does she sees him holding a box in his hands. “Everything alright Lancelot? You look quite surprised.”

“Charlie, I thought the bayards weren’t made until King Alfor created the lions of Voltron.” Lance’s brows furrow as he looks over at her.   

“I’m pretty sure Allura said they weren’t. Why?”

“Then why did your dad have one?” Lance picks up the bayard and shows it to her. It was Identical to his own except where it was blue on his, it was silver on hers.

“I-I don’t know. I’m beginning to think I didn’t know him as much as I thought.”

She takes it into her hand and grips the handle. Instantly it transforms into an elongated spear. The blue paladin yelps moving to the side so he doesn’t get impaled. The entirety of the shaft was black. At the end were two curved blades silver in color and outlined in white. A glowing blue crystal was lodged between them holding it together. It weighed perfectly in her palm and Charlotte could wield it with ease. There was a small button on the side and when she presses it the spear crackles with electricity.

“We’d better get going. I’d rather not get another lecture from Percy on how unprofessional it is to be late.” Lance rolls his eyes with a light chuckle walking to the exit.  

As Charlotte goes to follow Lance a sudden sharp pain tears through her skull. Letting out a cry she crumples to the ground. Her spear clatters to the floor returning to its normal form as she grips tightly onto her helmet. She clenches her eyes shut letting out rapid breaths.  
  
"Charlie!" Lance slides to the ground beside her holding her by the shoulders.  
  
"L-Lance I..." Charlotte doesn't get to finish as she's thrown into her subconscious. She'd be dead weight to him until she witnesses all that is required of her.  
  
An unknown fear gripped at Charlotte's heart. She saw her father taking part in a war. His spear stabbed mercilessly into his foes bathing the ground with blood. The kindness he always displayed was nowhere to be seen only rage and hate. This was a whole new side of him she’d never seen before. Surrounding him were figures cloaked in white hoods. Judging by how her father gave them orders they were fighting on his behalf.  
  
The scene shifts to the aftermath of a battle. Bodies belonging to both the Galra race and what seemed to be humans added to the casualties. _I know the Galra are trying to conquer the universe but this is..._  He enters the cockpit of the silver lion and flees the planet. It wasn't one that she could recognize at the moment. Charlotte just couldn’t focus on the details as her mind reeled.  
  
Another change of scenery drops her right in the middle of a council room. An alien that closely resembled Chief Rozarc conversed with her father. The two of them shook hands coming to an agreement. He walks to the table in the center of the room placing the silver bayard into the box and closing the lid. A lion’s roar breaches the air as the man enters a space cruiser. The roar sounded sad, almost pained. Something about it made Charlotte’s heart ache.  _He left Silver behind. To keep her away from Zarkon or was there another reason?_  
  
"Every lion has a history as do its paladins. Some are more climatic than the rest."  A voice speaks to her as the scene fades to black.

Charlotte snaps her eyes open taking in a large breath of air. Turquoise eyes dart around anxiously realizing she was back in the red lion’s hangar. Only now it wasn't just herself and Lance. Her head was resting in the blue paladin's lap. The helmet she previously wore now discarded to the side. Keith knelt beside her with a hand held gently to her cheek. His violet orbs gazed at her worriedly. Percy paced the floor beside him making nervous noises. The other paladins stood behind them. Each watching her with worried expressions.  
  
"You're shaking." Keith frowns running his thumb across her cheek. True to his words she could see her hands struggling to stabilize themselves. It seems she wasn’t becoming as adept to the visions as originally planned.  
  
"Lance told us you just collapsed after touching that bayard. Was it another vision?" Shiro speaks up and steps closer.  
  
With Lance's help Charlotte manages to sit up. She instantly holds a hand out for Percy to climb onto. He complies and immediately runs up her arm to her shoulder. His nose nuzzles against her cheek affectionately. “My dear you had us worried. What did you see?” He murmurs in her ear.  
  
"It can wait until another time." She reaches up to cup Keith's hand with her own. "I've delayed everyone long enough. We've got a war to finish."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to pilot your lion? You look like you saw Hunk naked." Pidge points out.  
  
"Hey! Don't say things like that!" Hunk complains, his face flushing red.

“I really didn’t need that visual.” Lance holds his hand in front of his mouth.

“I’ll be fine Pidge, I’m tough remember?” Charlotte gives the girl a side smile.

"Just be careful out there. If you get overwhelmed call for one of us or fall back to the castle." Keith demands leaving no room to argue.

“Aye sir.” Charlotte salutes. Rising to her feet she hesitantly accepts the bayard Lance offers her. Putting it away she follows the rest of the team out of the castle. It was finally time to put an end to Zarkon’s tyranny.


	33. Chapter 33

Percival Ackerly. A flying squirrel with the ability to communicate with humans and aliens alike. The most trusted companion of Charlotte Ackerly and honorary member of Team Voltron. He was underestimated by most yet that became one of his tools to use against the enemy. His intelligence could rival that of a human and the communicator Charlotte designed for him translated alien languages with ease.  
  
There were many things Percy would do for his owner. Cook meals, offer her consolation, jot down notes during her rambling and even remain at her side in the heat of battle. They did everything together. He was the one to lift her spirits when her father disappeared, after the Kerberos mission failed and upon learning of Keith's expulsion. It was his job to keep her out of trouble. Most of the time. So he did not take kindly to the fact that on their next biggest mission yet Charlotte chose to leave him on the ship with Allura, Coran and the Blades of Marmora.  
  
Pacing the length of Charlotte's chair on the bridge Percy let out angry chitters. The battle was already underway and he could hear the paladins communicating with one another. Judging by their conversation their plan was already in motion and turning in their favor. The virus was uploaded into Zarkon’s ship rendering him helpless. Allura was now powering up the teludav to transport his ship elsewhere in the galaxy. Yet the squirrel couldn't fight the sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Heed caution my friends I fear we may not leave this battle unscathed."

Silver’s jawblade ripped through every cruiser that dared enter her path. Around the silver lion Charlotte could see the other paladins trying their best to keep the fleet in check. It was up to them to keep the enemy away from the castle ship. Checking the progress of the wormhole she sees Allura steering the ship into position. At the same moment Zarkon’s ion cannon was almost completely charged up. Suddenly the purple light flickers off as does all of the ship’s functions.

“Alright! Despite all the hiccups we’re doing pretty good!” Charlotte cheers activating the silver lion’s tail laser to cover Hunk’s blindside.

“Don’t go celebrating yet we still need to finish this.” Shiro replies flying toward the wormhole. The rest of the paladins, including Keith who was now piloting Red, follow after the leader. Coran urged them to hurry or it would close without them.

From within the wormhole the team forms Voltron. As Charlotte arrive on the other side she’s informed that they only have twenty minutes to take down the ship. While Voltron was busy targeting the main components she was tasked with causing as much mayhem as possible. Using Silver’s jawblade she drags it in a large line carving a rift in one of the ship’s back up engines. Alternating between the blade and lasers she sees the rest of the team completely demolish another key focal point.

“Target the main bridge now.” Shiro relays to the other pilots.

Charlotte is about to follow through when she sees a dark purple energy beginning to build at the bottom of the ship. Zooming in she sees Voltron drawing closer to the area. A warning flashes on her scanners and she pushes the silver lion’s boosters to the max. She had to reach them before it was too late.

“What is that?” Lance questions staring in awe at the power building. A large orb of energy was amassing beneath Voltron.

“Get out of there now! Whatever that is it could take out Voltron!” Charlotte urges them to get clear.

“Charlie no stay away from there!” Coran yells over the com.

“I’m the Guardian of Voltron I can’t leave them!” The silver lion was speeding toward Voltron at high velocity. If she could hit them with enough force they’d be knocked off balance. Just as the two machines collide a massive amount of black lightning bears down on them.

“No!” Allura screams in horror a the sight. Both Voltron and the silver lion took a direct hit.

Screams came from the paladins as their quintessence was drained. It was being siphoned from the ships and transferred onto a platform in the center of Zarkon’s ship. Percy covered his ears in despair. Those on the bridge watched in horror as the life was being drained from the universe’s only hope. Coran tried desperately to make contact with Voltron only to end in vain. According to Kolivan the attack wasn’t from the ship’s weapon system. It was purely magical energy. A maneuver originally developed to destroy planets. If it was designed to destroy entire planets there was no telling what it could of done to the paladins.

The robot floats lifelessly in space. Crackles of purple electricity surrounded the body. Each of the paladins were unresponsive, floating out of their seat in zero gravity. The silver lion wasn’t faring much better. All its systems were offline and its pilot out of commission. Allura tries once more to reach them. She’s met only with static until the pain-laced voice of Shiro manages to respond.

“Yes princess...we’re alive.”

“Oh thank the ancients.” Coran sighs with relief.

“Is Voltron operational?” Allura questions getting back to her feet and walking toward the castle’s main controls.

“It’s not working for me.” Hunk grunts barely managing to pull back his lever.

Keith sat hunched over in his seat. “I can’t move my lion.” He grunts lifting his head to look out the window.

“You’ve all been hit from some sort of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you. You need to get out of there! Another blast like that and you may not survive.” Coran informs the team.

Percy climbs atop the Altean’s shoulder to address them. “What about Charlotte? Has anyone received word from her?” The squirrel frets over the whereabouts of his owner.

Keith forces himself to sit up straight in his cockpit. “What do you mean? Wasn’t she still attacking the ship?” Fear gripped at his heart as his eyes searched for the silver lion.

“I saw her right before we were attacked. She tried to save us by ramming her lion into us. Charlie...she got hit by the blast.” Shiro’s eyes weakly look outside.

“Oh no...guys I see her but the silver lion isn’t moving.” Pidge catches a glimpse of the lion outside.

“Charlie come in can you hear me?” Allura tries the silver paladin’s com. Static fills her ears.

“We have to help her.” Keith insists trying once again to move his controls.

“We’re not helping anyone until we get Voltron back online.” Shiro counters.

“What...is that?” Lance shifts everyone’s focus to a door opening on Zarkon’s ship. A large robeast unlike anything they had ever seen before emerges. The body was made up of gray and red metals. All of the markings were similar to that of Zarkon himself. Eight massive knife-like wings protruded from its back pulsing with violet energy. It easily rivaled the size of Voltron.

With Voltron still unoperational the five paladins were sitting ducks. The robot’s eyes flickered to life before them gazing with an intensity that would send most people cowering. Shiro grunts feeling the former black paladin’s connection. Further confirming that inside was Zarkon. Allura insisted on steering the ship in closer and placin all their power into the ship’s weapons system.

“Listen to me carefully. You all are true paladins now. Connect to your lions, reach out to each other. Fight! This cannot end now!” Allura powers on all the ships main cannons and aims directly at Zarkon’s robot.

Bleary turquoise eyes slowly look around the interior of the cockpit. Every inch of her body ached. Her head pounded in protest willing her to fall back into unconsciousness. She could faintly hear someone screaming through her communicator.  _Is that...Allura?_  Grunting in pain Charlotte reaches out to grip Silver’s controls. The lion had yet to power back on. They took major damage from the attack. Staring out through the eyes of her lion Charlotte’s expression turns to one of horror.  _Percy!_ The Castle of Lions was blasted by its own laser. Everyone on that ship...could be dead.

Tears pricked Charlotte’s eyes as her grip on the levers in front of her tighten significantly. “What are we all sitting on our asses for? Allura made the sacrifice to buy us time let’s not waste it.” Zarkon couldn’t get away with this. Her best friend was on that ship. The Emperor was going to pay even if she had to do it herself.

“Way to hang in there Charlie.” The worry Keith felt lessened but not by much. They weren’t out of danger yet. All of their systems were still down and Zarkon would be on them soon.

“Gotta say it is good to hear your voice.” Lance interjects. He was relieved to hear from her even if she was yelling at them to get moving.

“Bond with your lions. Clear your mind and think of nothing else. Strengthen that connection and be the defenders you were meant to be!” The silver paladin instructs closing her eyes. She takes a deep breath trying to see through her lion’s eyes. They’d previously never had a chance to strengthen their bond. Now was a better time than ever.  _Come on girl, I need you._

Shiro decides to take over by instructing the other members of the team. “Everyone listen up. We have to fight. Visualize five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron.”

Keith takes one final look at the silver lion before allowing his eyes to close.  _Charlotte can take care of herself._ He takes a deep breath concentrating on moving his part of the robot.

“We are the last ones standing in the way of universal domination. I’m not giving up that fight are you Hunk?” Shiro questions.

“No.” Hunk answers immediately with determination. The eyes of the yellow lion instantly flash back to life.

“Pidge?”

“Never.” Pidge states as the green lion comes back online.

“Lance?”

“Let’s go down swinging.” Lance smirks. The blue lion was raring to go.

“Keith?”

“I’m all in.” Keith agrees wholeheartedly. Red’s eyes glimmer turning back to their normal yellow tone.

Shiro could feel the team’s determination. None of them were going down without a fight. There was one more paladin that had yet to agree. She may not physically be a part of Voltron but was just as important.

“Charlie?”

Silver’s cockpit took on its maroon hue as the lion came back online. Charlotte opens her eyes, steeling her gaze at the enemy mech before them. Somewhere inside that thing was Zarkon. She was going to do all she can to ensure Voltron could defeat him.

“I’m not backing down. They messed with the wrong team.” She growls.

“Then let’s get Voltron back in this battle.” The chestplate and eyes of Voltron turn back on.

The giant mech suit of Zarkon rushes forward with sword in hand. Voltron forms its own sword and the two giant robots enter a sword fight. Metal upon metal. Good versus evil. This was the biggest battle they’ve faced to date. So much was riding on this once fight.

“I will take back what is mine! After I destroy you Voltron will be mine along with the Guardian!” Zarkon yells at the team knocking them back. Another wave of dark energy heads right for Voltron.

“I’ve got your back!” Charlotte activates Silver’s laser. Only instead of the beam she expected it was tendrils of white hot lightning that collides with the dark energy. It counters the attack just enough to cancel each other out.

“Nice save Charlie!” Lance exclaims.

“I’ll keep them off your tail just focus on Zarkon.”

Voltron continues to confront Zarkon with neither side letting up. They were both evenly matched up until the Galra’s sword changed forms. Utilizing the newly formed whip he knocks around the robot. He seizes the opportunity to get into Shiro’s head using him to separate Voltron into individual lions.

“You will not get out of here alive!” The emperor seethes. “The universe will be mine to command!”

“Protect the black lion! Do not let Zarkon anywhere near him or Shiro!” Charlotte commands aiming the silver lion’s lightning at the mech suit. Her lion is knocked out of the way Zarkon’s whip sending her directly into Blue. She utters an apology to Lance and steadies her lion. They were running out of time. Soon power would return to the Emperor’s ship.

Just as the individual lions were being overwhelmed Shiro announces he stole Zarkon’s bayard. Keith corrects him saying he retrieved his own bayard. A sudden growl in the back of Charlotte’s mind gives her an idea. An opening pulls up on her console. Following her lion’s instruction she inserts her bayard and turns. A massive spear materializes clenched between the silver lion’s teeth.

“Time to turn the tide, Pidge catch!” Silver spins around gaining momentum. Charlotte presses a button releasing her hold on the spear. It heads directly for the newly formed Voltron whose sword was speared through Zarkon’s mech suit. Pidge catches it with ease. The sword catches on fire due to Shiro’s new bayard. Pidge and Keith coordinate their attacks ripping the sword and spear clean through the robot thus destroying it.

Charlotte releases the breath she had been holding.  _We did it. We actually did it._ Her celebration is short lived as Coran urges them to return to the castle ship. It was so good to hear his voice. A sign that everyone on the ship must be alright. Keith and Pidge assist Shiro by grabbing the black lion. Their leader wasn’t responding to any of them. Silver gives a shudder and Charlotte hurries back to the hangar. As soon as she lands the lion powers down. The battle was won but at what cost?

“Shiro!” Keith runs toward the black lion. He was desperate to check on his friend.

“Shiro answer us!” Charlotte is right on the red paladin’s heels. The entire team gathers into the black lion’s cockpit expecting to find their leader. Imagine the heartbreak and surprise upon finding him missing. All that remained was his bayard still inserted into the lion.

Allura speaks up from the back of the group. She realized now wasn’t the most opportune moment but they needed to know. “I fear I have terrible news.”

Turquoise eyes fall upon the princess. Tears were beginning to pool in them before she could stop them. “What could be worse than us losing Shiro?”  _Wait. Percy’s not with them?_

The princess laces her fingers together. All eyes were now on her. Coran places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Whatever it is Charlotte was now dreading to find out. After a long tense silence Allura finally finds the words. Only the silver paladin wished she hadn’t.

“I’m so sorry Charlotte. I’m afraid something happened to Percy.”


	34. Chapter 34

_A man with sandy blonde hair sits underneath a blanket of stars. In his lap rested his daughter's head as her turquoise eyes peered up at the sky. She was no older than twelve. Together they quizzed each other on the constellations._

_"Charlie point out the Ursa Major." Alexander requests running a hand through the girl's long brown hair._

_The young girl lifts her hand into the air pointing her gloved finger at the correct stars. She begins with the Big Dipper that forms the backside and tail of the bear. From there she branches out then doubles back to complete the head. Connecting the stars with her imaginary line she finishes the pattern with its legs._

_"Very good, you have been paying attention." He chuckles after checking her work._

_"Come on father everyone knows that one. Give me a harder one." Charlotte grins._

_"Alright, how about Leo?"_

_"That one's easy too. You just connect the stars until you have a lion." She states blowing a piece of hair from her face and demonstrating._

_Alexander hums to himself wracking his brain for a suitable challenge. Of course Charlotte knew that one by heart it was her favorite. Snapping his fingers he looks down at the young girl who was waiting patiently._

_"Cancer."_

_Charlotte squints her eyes scanning the sky for the constellation. From what she could recall it was the dimmest constellation of the Zodiac. Letting out a sigh she looks back at her father's smiling face._

_"Having a hard time? Try again using your goggles. I packed them in the bag." She misses his knowing smile as she sits up to pull her father's backpack closer. Using the light from their lantern she unzips it and peers inside. Not noticing that the bag was already partially opened._

_Digging around inside she triumphantly pulls out the goggles and pulls them over her eyes. Pressing a small button on the side the lenses flicker to life. As she goes to zip up the bag movement inside catches her eye. Opening it further she pauses doing a double take to assure she wasn't just seeing things._

_"Father? Why is there a squirrel in your backpack?" Charlotte reaches inside and carefully removes the curled up ball of fur. The rodent let out quiet snores from atop her palms._

_"I know it can be hard sometimes with just the two of us at home. On my last trip into town I found this little guy. He was being bullied by some younger kids in the park. I intervened and when I went to leave he refused to leave my side so I brought him home." Alexander explains reaching over to scratch the critter behind his long ears._

_"Have you given him a name?" Her bright eyes look up at her dad curiously._

_"I thought I'd let you do the honors kiddo."_

_Charlotte gazes fondly down at the squirrel. He was beginning to wake up stretching his body across her palms and swishing his tail lazily in the wind. Standing up straight his beady brown eyes lock onto the girl. His head tilts to the side in mild confusion._

_"A squirrel this magnificent should have a name just as wonderful." Charlotte presses her nose gently to the small squirrel's watching his eyes fall closed in contentment. "Welcome to the family Percival."_

Charlotte cracks open her eyes with difficulty. The soreness around them and the tears that stained her cheeks didn't help the matter. Instinctively she looks to the side where a smaller pillow was always stationed beside her own. Tears well up in her eyes once more upon finding it empty. Sitting up the brunette pulls her knees to her chest and cries into them. Her shoulders shook with each sob realizing it was just her past coming back to haunt her.

Lance pressed his forehead against the door of Charlotte’s room. He could hear her sobs from outside and his heart broke a little more with each one. His fist clenched tightly digging his nails into the skin. She’d been like this for days now and all he wanted to do was find a way to help her. Charlotte wasn’t aware of it herself but her presence on the team was of vital importance. He missed the way she would laugh at his jokes when no one else would no matter how awful they were. How she supported each of them and listened to their problems without a trace of boredom.

“Give me a little more time Charlie. I’ll find a way to make this better.” Stepping away from the door Lance stuffs his hands into his pockets and retreats to his room. His fingers brush up against the smooth aquamarine gem inside. Despite the sadness tugging at his heart a newfound determination was present in his ocean eyes.

The atmosphere around the castle changed drastically following the battle with Zarkon. Instead of celebrating the victory as planned the team was overcome by grief. Some more so than others. With their leader missing the morale was at an all time low. Search parties were sent out to locate him only to end in vain.

As originally planned Charlotte sunk most of her time into devising a way to locate her father. Working kept her mind off the fact that her jacket pocket was now constantly empty. That meant hiding herself away in her lab with minimal interaction with other lifeforms. Today was the first time she allowed a visitor inside to analyze her work. Strictly because she hoped to gain feedback.  

“I can enter these photos to this facial recognition database. With those results I’ll be able to pinpoint a general idea of where they were taken. After that’s done all that’s left is to zero in on the corresponding planets. If it all works out I’m bound to find someone who knew my father.” Charlotte explains rolling her chair across the lab floor.

Her companion sat in the chair beside her looking over the set up. A laptop was set up in the center running the facial recognition process. Beside it was a scanner that cycled through the photo album Charlotte found in her father’s trunk. A tablet was propped up on the opposite side programed to log all of the possible coordinates that come through. It would then narrow down to key points of interest and mark them on the map. As impressive as it was the wellbeing of the brunette was more important.

“Charlie as much as I am digging this set up isn’t there somewhere else you should be?” Pidge turns to the older girl with a small frown. She was glad to see the brunette outside of her room but being cooped up in the lab wasn’t much better. “You should be by his side. Everyone would completely understand if you took a break to be with him.”

The turquoise-eyed girl focuses back on the book in front of her. The yellowing pages crinkle under her touch. “I’m the one that put him in there Pidge. How can I face him?”

“We both know that isn’t true. What happened was a total freak accident.” Pidge insists moving closer to Charlotte.

“An accident I could of prevented if I was fast enough.” She mumbles bitterly turning to another page.

“He knew the risks long before leaving earth. You can’t keep sitting here and beating yourself up over it.” Pidge is greeted by silence. Pressing her fingers to her temples she sighs in mild frustration. She forgot just how stubborn Charlotte could be.

“Listen, I know finding your dad is important to you but how do you think he would feel if he saw you right now? At least go take a shower. No offense but you stink of smoke and pen ink. I know Lance and Hunk would probably like to see you somewhere other than behind a screen too.” Pidge presses further. Charlotte had been wearing the same set of clothes for almost three days now. Her normally neatly braided hair was a mess. Rings of red outlined her crystalline eyes.

The green paladin may of had a point. Truthfully Pidge was the first one she talked to in person. Normally she’d only answer video calls or tell those that knocked to go away. Perhaps she let the younger female inside because they could sympathize with one another. It was true the brunette hadn’t left her lab in a while but did she really smell? Charlotte subtly sniffs her jacket and wrinkles her nose in disgust.  _I guess I could use a good shower._

“Alright you win, I’ll take a break.” Charlotte gives the girl a sigh. The two depart from the lab and walk in the direction of Charlotte’s sleeping quarters. Once she was clean maybe she'd stop by the kitchen. Even if it was just to show the boys she wasn’t a hermit.

Hunk let out his tenth sigh in the last five minutes. Plates and bowls filled with delicious food filled every available inch of counter space. He was stress cooking once again. Only this time no one came to stop him. As he pulls another tray of cookies from the oven the kitchen door slides open.

“Hey big guy you still cooking for an army in here?” Lance strolls in examining the food on the countertops. He picks a plate up and grabs a fork walking to the small table in the room to eat.

“I can’t help it man this team is falling apart. First Shiro goes missing after our fight with Zarkon. Charlie shut herself away from us. Percy is...well you know. Don’t even get me started on Keith.” Hunk’s bottom lip quivers as he thinks of the squirrel. He really did miss the rodent helping him in the kitchen and teaching him new recipes. They weren’t as close as him and Charlotte but still managed to have a good bond.

Lance sympathized with him. He and Percy didn’t always get along but the squirrel didn’t deserve what happened to him. Charlotte had taken it the hardest and for good reason. She rarely smiled anymore and always avoided anything that reminded her of Percy. It pained him to see her that way and he was still thinking of a plan to lift her spirits. She wasn’t exactly open to talking about it.

“I know what you mean but there has to be something we can do. Besides filling the kitchen with a month worth of food.” Lance points out.

“So I accomplished mission impossible.” Pidge gloats walking into the kitchen. She grabs a plate filling it with food and sitting across from Lance.

“What do you mean?” Lance raises a brow at the shorter paladin.

“You’ll see.” She answers simply. Someone appears in the doorway not long after. Their hair still damp from their shower and cascading down their back.

“Hey guys.”

Charlotte scuffed her boot nervously on the floor. Her eyes gazed at the floor unsure if she made the right decision to come here. Lance was chewing a large mouthful of food when he turns to see who arrived. The food lodges in his throat when he inhales accidentally out of surprise. Hunk rushes over as the blue paladin begins to choke. He wraps his arms around Lance’s midsection giving him the Heimlich maneuver. Pidge makes a disgusted face when Lance coughs it back onto his plate.

“Ugh gross I’m trying to eat here.” She scowls waving her spoon at him.

“It’s not my fault I was caught off guard!” Lance complains falling back into his seat.

Charlotte keeps to herself moving from the doorway and looking over the different dishes. Settling on a bowl of noodles she grabs a juice pouch from the Altean fridge and slides into one of the unoccupied seats. Two pairs of eyes gawked at her while she ate. It was starting to become irritating the longer she sat there.

“I just came to have a bite to eat do you guys really need to stare at me?” Her eyes look up.from her empty bowl to narrow at Lance and Hunk.

“Sorry its just...its good to see you in the flesh.” Lance gives her a small smile. She gives a tiny one in return to be polite.

“Yeah...sorry I turned you guys away it’s just been tough you know? I’m still coming to terms with it.” Charlotte plays with the straw of her drink.

“We get that but I wish you didn’t push us away. You don't have to go through this alone. Keep this up and you'll turn into Keith.” Lance tries his luck at a joke. Charlotte’s face falls instead. Pidge gives him a look followed by a swift kick from under the table. The blue paladin winces reaching down to rub his shin. Who knew Pidge’s short legs could reach him?

“It’s probably really inappropriate right now but I want to give you a hug. Can I give you one or is that a bad idea?” Hunk stood beside Lance’s chair with his arms out wide.

Charlotte stares at him blankly for a moment. Just when was the last time she showed any form of affection? Standing to her feet the brunette bypasses Hunk and drops her bowl in the sink. The yellow paladin lowers his arms in disappointment. He only wanted to help.

All of a sudden a force collides with his back. Two arms wrap around his midsection. Fingers dig into the front of his apron afraid to let go. Hunk’s expression softens into a gentle smile. Turning around he engulfs the shorter girl in a tight hug lifting her partially off the ground. As she’s set back down a lanky form presses against her back. Long arms reach across her trapping her. Charlotte glances up at Lance seeing a small smile on his lips. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes from how safe and warm she felt.

“Group hug!” Pidge leaps off of her chair to be included latching onto Lance and Hunk’s shoulders.

“Agh! Pidge you’re digging your nails into my shoulder!” Lance complains pulling away from the group hug.

“Oh come on Lance don’t be such a baby and eat your food.” Pidge jumps down and loads her spoon with food. In on quick motion she launches it at the Latino. A splatter of green goo lands directly between his eyes.

“You did not just do that. It’s so on!” Lance wipes the substance from his face and retaliates. Charlotte yelps hiding behind Hunk as the blue paladin throws and entire plate of pizza rolls. He was aiming for Pidge but somehow hit the yellow paladin instead.

As the residue is wiped away from his face Hunk let out a sigh. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this. Food fight!” He grabs a tray of cookies from the counter and throws them at the others.

Charlotte ducks behind the counter to avoid being hit and sneaks out of the room. Even as she got further away she could hear the trio’s laughter. It was a comforting sound that lifted her spirits even if only by a small fraction. Holding her hands behind her back the brunette takes to wandering the halls. She didn’t exactly feel like returning to her lab quite yet.


	35. Chapter 35

Three paladins were caught up in an intense food battle. The dining table had been flipped over acting as a shield and alliances had been formed. Currently it was Hunk and Pidge versus Lance. In the midst of readying another onslaught of ammo the blue paladin calls a time out. He noticed that a certain turquoise-eyed girl was missing.

“Uh guys? Where did Charlie go?”

Pidge wipes her glasses on a clean patch of her shirt and places them back on. “You’re kidding. I thought for sure she was on your team this whole time. It took me forever to get her out of the lab!” She complains.

“Well maybe if you didn’t start a food fight in the first place she’d still be here!” Lance counters throwing his hands up at the mess.

“Me?! It was Hunk that called it out!” Pidge defends.

“You’re the one who flung food goo at my face!”

“I thought it would make Charlie laugh!”

Hunk grew irritated the more his friends began to bicker. “Alright I have had it!” He grabs them by their collars and drags them out the door. He wasn’t certain on how but they were going to find a way to make their friend feel like part of the family again.

Soon the Castle of Lions would be the central hub for the coalition. Allura has been working nonstop in trying to gather rebels to the cause. As she neared the dining hall where the meetings would be held she could hear muffled voices. Most likely Allura and Coran discussing their next course of action. A new voice appeared in the room.  _Kolivan?_ Charlotte found herself coming to a stop just in front of the door. She brings her fist up to knock but hesitates.  _What am I doing? I’m not a diplomat. I’m barely even a paladin._  Dropping her arm to her side the teen turns to continue on her way.

With a quiet hiss the metal door slides open from behind Charlotte. Footsteps lead out into the hallway suddenly coming to a halt. “You’re the silver paladin.” It came out more as a statement rather than a question.

Turning on her heel the brunette comes face to face with Kolivan. “I am.” She offers a hand out to him. “I’m afraid we haven’t been properly introduced. My name’s Charlotte although most of the other paladins just call me Charlie.”

The leader accepts the gesture reaching out to grip her arm in greeting. He knew full well who she was long before seeing her on the ship. During Keith’s conquest for knowledge at the Blade of Marmora headquarters she appeared as did Shiro. Although merely as an illusion doctored by the boy’s suit he gathered just how important the girl was to him.

“Did you have business with the princess? My own has been concluded so you are allowed inside.” Kolivan releases Charlotte’s arm and looks down at her.

“Not quite. I was actually hoping I could talk to you. There is a particular matter I’d like your help with.” Charlotte gives the Galran a polite smile.

“Does it pertain to our cause?” Kolivan narrows his eyes. If it did not then he wouldn’t waste his time. The Blades were a secret society of rebels not a group of sellswords to be used for a child’s benefit.

The brunette’s smile quickly shifts to a serious expression. “I need some information on someone. It’s directly linked with the silver lion.”

Kolivan’s interest was peaked. His full attention was on the teen before him. “I’m listening.”

Charlotte shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "Is the Blade of Marmora the only secret organization out there that fights against the Galra?" After seeing her father fight with allies cloaked in white the thought weighed on her mind. They may be the key to locating his whereabouts. She figured it wouldn't hurt to ask someone about it. Who better than the leader of the Blades himself that had access to more intel than she could imagine.  
  
"There could be numerous out there that even we do not know of. Do you have any specifications that could narrow down your search?" Kolivan asks. Her question had peaked his interest. There was more to the silver paladin than meets the eye.  
  
"I don't know much only that they wear these white cloaks." She reaches inside the pouch on her hip and pulls out a silver brooch. The one that was previously attached to the scarf she found in her father’s trunk. "They might be found wearing something similar to this." Holding out the emblem Kolivan takes it into his hand to examine it.  
  
"It will take some time but I will see what I can find. Our missions take top priority." He reminds her placing the object in his pocket.  
  
Charlotte gives him a grateful smile and bows her head. "I completely understand thank you for your assistance. If you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." She waves at Kolivan turning around and continuing to walk the way she originally planned.  
  
"You should go to him. If he as important to you as I was lead to believe." Kolivan calls after her. He's greeted with silence as the brunette turns the corner.

Turquoise eyes fill with irritation. “You know, this would be easier on both of us if you talked to me.”

Standing in the hangar, Charlotte locks eyes with the silver lion. After speaking to Kolivan she found herself gravitating toward this area. During the battle with Zarkon she was able to further her connection with Silver and assist the other paladins accordingly. The lions of Voltron weren’t just weapons to be used in war. They were comrades with emotions and knowledge that isn’t always apparent to onlookers. She’s learned more about their pasts by having one-sided conversations than most could in a lifetime of piloting. However now her lion kept the particle barrier up at all times. Not letting her or anyone else near. It was as if she was back to square one.

“What would father do in this situation?” She murmurs to herself as she paced in front of the lion’s barrier.  

Even if she had to start from the beginning she couldn’t just give up. It’s not what Percy would of wanted. In time she would hopefully reconnect with her lion. For now there was another matter she had to attend to. Pacing the floor of the red lion’s hangar wasn’t getting her anywhere. Wallowing further into her own self pity surely wasn’t helping either. Seeing her friends so animated earlier reminded her of all she was missing out on.

Taking a deep breath Charlotte shifts her gaze onto the red lion. Currently Red sat dormant on the opposite side of the room ever since the last search mission to locate Shiro.  _Pidge and Kolivan are right. My place right now is by his side._  Turning on her heel she exits the hangar at a swift pace. Having memorized the castle’s layout she knew the exact pathway to take. Her footsteps echoed down the hall but she couldn’t hear it over the pounding of her heart as she drew closer to her destination.

Pidge looks both ways down the hallway for any sign of a certain silver paladin. After ensuring the coast is clear she sneaks across to the door leading into Charlotte’s lab. Poking her head inside the door she gives the signal. Lance and Hunk jump out of their hiding spot and join the green paladin inside the room. As the door shuts behind them their eyes fall on the equipment set up.

“Whoa, where did she get this stuff?” Lance walks over to the machine that was displaying a holographic map. Planets were being highlighted in red one by one.

The room itself was fairly cluttered. Most of the machines Pidge and Hunk worked on in Charlotte’s absence were piled upon a table shoved on the left wall. Toward the back of the room was the facial recognition set up she had previously shown Pidge. Tacked to the wall above it were drawings of different machines and areas the team has visited. One of the most recent ones being the Blade of Marmora headquarters.

“A lot of it Charlie built herself. The rest were some of the projects Hunk and I worked on after she left. Currently she’s running a scan for any trace of her father. I’m doing the same for my family.” Pidge explains.

“Okay guys here's the plan. We'll need sticky notes and different colored writing tools. If there aren't sticky notes then find some kind of tape and paper.” Lance picks up a circular device to examine it. Twisting the top he unintentionally starts a countdown. Silently panicking he tries to turn it off. His actions going unnoticed by the other two in the room.

“This big plan of yours better not make anything worse.” Pidge sighs sifting through some boxes.

Lance looks side to side searching for a place to throw the newly activated device. He finds a metal case and rushes over to it. Dropping the it inside he shuts the lid quickly and sits on top of it. A muffled boom comes from the box and he breathes a sigh of relief. Smoke billows out from the cracks and he whistles as if nothing ever happened.

Hunk sniffs the air and looks around. “Does anyone else smell smoke?”

“Smoke? Nope, not me I think your nose is playing tricks on you big guy.” Lance chuckles nervously. “Oh hey I found some markers!” He raises a plastic container of the multi-colored writing utensils.

Hunk eyes his friend skeptically before turning back away to look for some paper. Moving aside a stack of books on the workbench he finds a few plain pieces of square paper stacked neatly in a pile. “I’ve got some paper all we need now is some tape.”

Pidge pokes her head out of a box she was searching in. “It’s not tape but I found some putty that’s super sticky.” She pulls out a vial full of something that looks like play-doh.

“Alright! Phase one of mission make Charlie feel appreciated is a go!” Lance cheers rattling the container of markers in his hand.

Pidge and Hunk share a look before looking back at the grinning blue paladin. “Couldn’t you of come up with a better name?” Pidge raises a brow at him.

“It is sort of a long title for a mission.” Hunk agrees.

“And not very original.” Pidge inputs.

“Well I don’t see the two of you coming up with anything better. Besides it was my idea in the first place.” Lance huffs crossing his arms over his chest.

“Mission camaraderie?” Hunk suggests.

“The quest of justification?” Pidge shrugs.

“That sounds so nerdy. What about operation Perk Up or You'll Be Okay.” Lance contributes.

“Lame. What about Operation Morale Boost?” Hunk supplies. “I mean she is the one that normally keeps us all going. Isn’t your plan to do the same for her?”

Lance rubs his chin thinking about the name. It did fit with the theme he was going for. “Alright, Operation Morale Boost it is!”

“So you mind filling us in on this big plan of yours?” Pidge questions as the trio leave Charlotte’s lab.

The Latino gives the younger girl a sly smile. “You’ll see.”  

Stopping just out of the door’s sensor the silver paladin places a hand over her heart. Gripping onto the front of her jacket Charlotte steps forward before she could convince herself to flee. Dread hung heavy around her. The door slides open with a quiet hiss and she walks to the center of the room. Sitting down on the steps in front of a healing pod her turquoise orbs gaze up at it.

“Hey there Keith.”


	36. Chapter 36

Pidge’s hazel eyes scanned the information displayed on the screen before her. She managed to gather some information on the rebels that rescued her brother. As for Charlotte’s father, well that was another matter entirely. The knowledge she gained about the man left her feeling conflicted on whether or not to relay it to Charlotte. It wasn’t exactly the most appealing news.

“Ah there you are Pidge did you have a successful mission?” Coran arrives on the bridge and walks up behind her. He leans down to look over her shoulder at the image on the screen.

The green paladin proceeds to tell him of her findings. How after comparing the feathery ears of the aliens that took her brother, she managed to pinpoint the planet they came from and asked them a few questions. They weren’t loyal to the Galra but they weren’t exactly enemies of the empire either. A neutral party in the war.

“Hey Coran? What would you do if you thought you knew someone only to learn something that could completely change your outlook on them?” Pidge questions the Altean closing down the screen in front of her.

“I’d say it depends on who the individual is and what exactly it is you know about him. May I ask who this is about?” Coran asks. His eyes held a sense of curiosity as his fingers absentmindedly twirled his moustache.

Pidge contemplates telling the man. She trusted Coran that was no question. The man had become akin to an uncle for most of them. Turning to face the patiently waiting man she spills the beans.

“It has to do with Charlie’s dad.”

Turquoise eyes stared straight ahead at the figure sleeping in the pod. This was the first time Charlotte visited since the incident. She was already growing to despise the sight of this room despite only being inside for a few minutes. Her fingers subconsciously played with the frayed end of her glove. Her gaze never wavered even as she began to speak and her eyes welled with tears.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to visit. Part of me wanted to keep believing this never happened. That I would wake up from a bad dream and you would be there. Curled up beside me and fast asleep like normal. You need to wake up soon. Everyone misses you, even Lance and you two always bickered.”  

“It’s funny. I wanted to be the one to keep you safe for once in my life. I never imagined I’d be the one seeing you on the inside of that glass. Every time I dare to close my eyes I’m reminded of the memories I shared with you. I’ve already lost enough, I-I can’t lose you too.” She sniffles biting on her lip as her cheeks are stained with tears.

A hand reaches out to rest atop Charlotte’s. Fingers slowly coil around her own offering a new sense of warmth. The action brought on a fresh wave of tears. Her body is tugged into a firm chest as she lets her emotions run free. One hand presses firmly to the back of her head while the other gently rubs up and down her back. Words of comfort are uttered into her hair.

“Shh, he’s going to recover Charlie. The technology in the Altean healing pods is top of the line. Allura and Coran made sure he would be getting the best care. You’re not going to lose him I promise.”

“What if he isn’t the same when he comes out? What if he doesn’t remember me? I can’t even pilot Silver anymore after all the hard work we put in.” Charlotte buries her face further into the boy’s shirt. Her fingers clutched tightly onto the fabric of his jacket.

“Keith, what if he hates me?”

Violet eyes soften at the brunette’s words. His hands rubs gentle circles into her back. Resting his cheek on her head Keith focuses on the pod before them. Suspended in the center was the reason for his girlfriend’s grief. Percival. The rodent’s beady eyes were closed with his mouth partially opened. His communicator had since been removed from his neck and stored away in Keith’s jacket pocket for safe keeping. He was glad Charlotte finally decided to check on Percy even if it hurt him to see her like this.

During the fight against Zarkon when the castle ship was attacked it was unknown at the time where Percy had ended up. It was ultimately Kolivan who found the small rodent in the ship’s docking bay area. What he was doing there was a mystery to them all. The squirrel was barely alive when the Galran discovered him. His breathing was faint and there was a gash in his head. head. He was rushed into one of the castle’s healing pods where he slipped into a coma. He’s been resting there ever since. No one knew for certain when or if he would wake.

"Percy has never given up on you before so don't begin giving up on him now when he needs you the most. The whole team is here for you. I'm here for you." Keith presses a kiss to her head. He gently wipes away the tears in her eyes.

Releasing Keith’s jacket from her hold she pulls away and gives him a grateful nod. Taking a few deep breaths Charlotte works on calming herself down. After a few minutes it works and the duo look at one another. She took notice of how tired the red paladin looked. There were dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. In dealing with her own grief she almost forgot about how Keith must be feeling. Shiro was like a brother to him.  _I guess both of us haven’t been getting much sleep._

“If you’re up for it do you want to do another sweep for Shiro?” Charlotte questions the dark-haired boy. It was about time she helped him search for their leader. She too didn’t want to give up on him. Shiro was a close family friend of hers. Abandoning the search just didn’t feel right.

Keith’s grip tightens around the girl’s waist. “I can’t Coran put a stop to me returning to the wreckage. He claimed the Galra may be lurking around.”

Charlotte nods in understanding. “Coran’s just looking out for you. The last thing we need is for you to get attacked while separated from the team.” She lets out a yawn placing a hand over her mouth to try and suppress it.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Keith raises a brow at the brunette.

“I dunno, should I ask you the same question?” Charlotte counters with a side smile.

Ignoring her rebuttal Keith rises from the step he sat upon with her in his arms. Slinging her body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Charlotte shrieks in surprise hitting him lightly on the back. She tells him repeatedly to let her down which he promptly ignored by walking out of the room with her in tow. Her lips form a pout upon hearing an amused chuckle come from him.  

“You’re so lucky you’re cute.” Charlotte huffs. Keith nearly drops her from surprise but quickly regains his hold on her waist. It wasn’t often they addressed each other with compliments like that. It threw him off. She hits him again, harder this time as punishment. “Don’t you dare drop me mullet.”

“Call me that again and I will.” Keith retorts walking through the door to his sleeping quarters. Lifting Charlotte from his shoulder he drops her onto the bed. She bounces lightly from the impact and moves to protest when Keith lays down beside her. He’d since removed his jacket and shoes. Giving in she follows his example discarding her own coat and kicking off her boots. His arm snakes around her waist drawing her firmly to his chest.

“You know I have my own bed I can take a nap in.” Charlotte grumbles. She snuggles into the red paladin’s side despite her words. It was a reflex, Keith’s body was just naturally warmer and she loved that about him.

“Sleeping separate doesn’t seem to be doing either of us any good.” Keith rests his chin atop her head releasing a soft hum. Truthfully he hoped that by having the brunette near him he’d be able to prevent the recurring nightmares that plagued his mind each time his eyes closed. His violet eyes fall shut and his breathing evens out as he enters a state of calm. Just having Charlotte in his arms made him feel more at ease.

Charlotte buries her face further into Keith’s shirt relishing in his scent. She couldn’t quite place the smell but it calmed her.  _Thank you Keith._ Focusing on the boy’s soft humming she feels herself slipping into unconsciousness.

After Hunk and Lance’s successful mission on planet Puig everyone gathered in the lounge to discuss the aftermath. Charlotte sat beside a brooding Keith. The two were only asleep for a few hours when they were rudely awakened. She allowed him to keep to himself not wanting to press his buttons. There were other matters to focus on anyway. Particularly pertaining to the coalition of rebels.

“We brought back a few rebel leaders to join in the coalition.” Hunk informs much to Allura’s appreciation.

“Yeah, they all said they’re ready to fight back against the Galra.” Lance joins in.

“That’s splendid news. Excellent work you two.” Allura praises with a smile.

“There is one little issue.” Hunk’s face loses its smile. “They all want to see Voltron but we really don’t have it anymore.”

“We don’t have Shiro anymore either. It seems like Charlie and I are the only ones that remember that.” Keith speaks up bitterly.

Charlotte places a hand on his arm. “I understand that the presence of Voltron gives people hope but can’t they just rely on the lions? We do have at least four of them including Silver who is the Guardian of Voltron.” She supplies.

“Does that mean you are able to pilot it again?” Coran questions the brunette.

She looks awkwardly down at her boots. “I um...I’m still working on it.”

“It may be difficult for us to accept however I believe it is time we start thinking about finding a new pilot for the black lion.” Allura speaks up looking down at her clasped hands.

Keith stands to his feet. “No. I’m going to find him. Shiro never gave up on me, I won’t give up on him.” He turns away from the team leaving them behind with crestfallen faces.

“I guess we can’t keep delaying the inevitable huh?” Pidge sighs in defeat.

Charlotte clenched her fists atop her lap. “I realize the point you are trying to make princess. The universe needs Voltron and we have to find a way to reform it I get that. However I would like to believe Shiro is still alive out there and will continue to look for him. It just...feels like the right thing for me to do.”

The team needed a new leader, someone who could pilot the black lion. Shiro was believed to be the only black paladin that they would ever need. Now that the tables have turned and they needed a new one, it was a tough pill to swallow. Searching for a stranger to replace their friend after all they’ve been through wasn’t right. Yet, for the sake of the universe it needed to be done. It was time for Charlotte to step up once again and support the team like she was meant to.


	37. Chapter 37

The meeting held in the Castle of Lions for the coalition could not be going any worse. In between the leaders’ doubts and Keith’s comments Charlotte was contemplating on whether or not to call it off. She watched from her seat between Keith and Pidge as the red paladin grew increasingly irritated by the minute. After their talk of replacing Shiro the red paladin wasn’t exactly in the best mindset. Needless to say Keith wasn’t handling the situation too well.

The red paladin slams his hands onto the table and rises to his feet. His anger was getting the best of him. “Tell your people to rise up and fight for themselves! Voltron isn’t happening!” He explodes storming away and out the door.

As an awkward silence fills the room Charlotte quickly tries to regain control of the conversation. Folding her hands neatly in her lap she addresses those gathered at the table. As much as she sympathized with Keith gathering allies to their cause was a top priority. They couldn’t afford to lose any now. His outbursts certainly didn’t help matters.

"I apologize on my friend's behalf for his outburst. War takes its toll on all of us and has been weighing particularly heaven on him. What he meant to imply is that we implore you to please consider assisting us in the fight against the Galra. Voltron is only one singular entity. Seeing as it cannot be in two places at once we advise you to educate yourselves in the art of combat. This way you will be able to fight back while waiting for assistance from Voltron."

Sounds of agreement come from the beings opposite of her. She inwardly sighs in relief seeing as the meeting was falling back on track. Allura gives Charlotte a grateful smile taking over for the brunette. They began discussing their next operation including the Blades of Marmora. The rest of the meeting went back to normal with the coalition leaders leaning toward their side.

Charlotte excuses herself from the table and rises from her seat to leave the room. She wanted to check on Keith and see if he cooled off. Leaving him to bottle up his emotions once again would do more harm than good to the both of them. Halfway to the door she catches a comment that makes her halt to a stop.

"My people were lead to believe that Voltron would protect them. I will not tell them to put their faith in a team made up as the same race as the enemy instead." It was the Puigan leader from the planet Lance and Hunk just saved.

"I beg your pardon, what did you just say?" Turning on her heel she walks back to the table. She gives the man who spoke a sickening sweet smile stopping to stand beside Hunk. The yellow paladin shuddered at the look. The alien really needed to stop talking. Percy wasn’t there to reel Charlotte in once she got going.

"I said I will not put my trust in those related to the evil beings that enslaved my people." The Puigan repeats.

Charlotte was officially done. She was tired of listening to people distrusting in the Blade of Marmora just because they were Galra. After she got to know a little more about them she realized they all shared the same goal. It was blatantly unfair to judge given those who died for the sake of peace. Her turquoise eyes stare down the leaders one by one on the other side of the table. They shrink under the brunette's heated gaze not quite knowing what they were in for. Just a minute ago she was calmly gaining control of the council. Now she looked ready for a fight.

"I seem to recall the mission to save your village was only successful due to the Blades' cooperation. They could of just as easily refused to assist and you would still be under the control of the enemy. So what right do you have to distrust those who have risked their lives to save your own when you won't take up arms and fight for yourselves?" Charlotte focuses particularly on the Puigan that was seated near Allura.

"My people have been enslaved by their kind! You cannot expect me not to hold animosity toward them!" He counters trying to defend his logic.

"You cannot go through life punishing people just because of the blood that runs through their veins. This man is trying to bring peace to the universe just the same as Voltron." Charlotte's hand gestures to Kolivan at the end of the table. His yellow eyes fixate on the brunette with interest.

"He has gained the trust of the princess as well as her loyal paladins. I am not asking you to forget what the Galra have done to your people. I am, however, telling you that I will not tolerate you treating a fellow comrade of mine with animosity." She finalizes gripping the back of Hunk's chair. The room is stunned into silence by her speech.

An awkward laugh comes from her headband wearing friend. "So, anyone interested in a pizza roll or pig-in-a-blanket?"

Another sigh fills the air as a lone brunette wanders the halls of the Castle of Lions. She was escorted out of the room by Coran after essentially threatening the Puigan leader. He recommended taking a walk to clear her head given how stressed she seemed. Did she look that way? She herself thought she was pretty calm given the circumstances. After not finding Keith in his room, the training deck or Red’s hangar there was only one place left to look. The black lion’s hangar.

Upon entering the room she finds her samurai standing in the center of the room. His eyes were gazing up at the lion. He seemed to be deep in thought given he didn’t even flinch upon her arrival. Drawing closer Charlotte makes sure to be quiet as to not disturb him. She comes to a stop beside Keith placing her hands behind her back.

Naturally her eyes gravitated toward the large mechanical feline in the room. No one had set foot inside since discovering Shiro’s disappearance. Just looking at it brought on an onslaught of memories she shared with the leader. Both from here in space and back home on earth.

“Shiro and my father were close. I don’t know exactly how those two met but I always assumed it was just by chance working at the Garrison. He was the older brother I always wished to have. Strong, a natural leader, someone that everyone loved. Like most, I looked up to him as a pilot.” Charlotte breaks the silence and Keith’s eyes glance at her.

“I can’t just give up on him Charlie. He was the first one to give me a chance. My life would of been completely different without him.” Keith responds.

“No one is asking you to Keith. I’m certainly not but the universe needs Voltron.” She looks at him from the corner of her eye.

The red paladin seemed to be contemplating something that was weighing on his mind. His eyebrows furrowed and he reaches over to grip her hand. It was a loose hold just to reassure himself that she was still there. Just as he began to utter the words he was interrupted.

“Charlie I-” The door slides open behind them and they automatically assume it is the rest of the team. Seeing as they were murmuring amongst themselves on who was going to approach the pair. Keith shakes his head turning back to face the black lion not continuing his previous sentence.

Charlotte merely squeezes his hand in reassurance as Lance steps up them beside. Whatever it was Keith wanted to say held some significance. She would drop the matter for now seeing as he must not feel comfortable sharing it with the others.

“Hey guys...listen we all miss Shiro none of that has changed. He was my hero, someone I looked up to back at the Garrison.” A fond smile appears on Lance’s face as he talks about their leader. Hunk and Pidge walk up to join the trio their eyes looking up at the lion.

“He protected my brother even though it meant he might not survive.” Pidge inputs. Charlotte rests a hand atop the shorter girl’s head. A small smile was directed toward her in return.

“Not to mention all the tight spots he’s bailed us out of on our missions.” Hunk chimes in.

Charlotte suddenly claps her hands together and bumps her hip with Keith’s. The red paladin raises a brow at her at the sudden change in mood. “Then we can’t keep sitting around and moping. For all we know the black paladin could be someone already in the castle.” She turns around to face Coran and Princess Allura.

“I agree. We shall begin with those in the castle and proceed from there. Allura will go first followed by Pidge then the rest of you.” Coran takes charge in deciding the order. Although, it still isn’t clear seeing as his method of doing so wasn’t exactly conventional.

After a few protests from Lance, the Latino finally gives in and tells allura to go. With his arms crossed he watches as the princess walks into the lion’s mouth and enters the cockpit. The team waits for any change in the mechanical feline but nothing happens. A few moments later Allura returns to them with a sad smile.

“It appears I am not the one. Who’s next?” She questions.

Pidge runs up the ramp next. She sits down in the seat and looks around pondering on whether or not she could adjust the seat. Leaning forward she attempts to grasp at the controls only to curse at her short arms. Grumbling to herself Pidge departs from the lion to stand beside Allura.

It was decided that Hunk would go next. He took the shortest amount of time in the black lion. When Coran accused him of not even trying the yellow paladin claimed he didn’t want to leave his own lion. It was packed with armor and made him feel safe. Hunk just assumed he could form the head with the yellow lion but that obviously wasn’t the case. The Altean convinces him to try again but when he gave an order for Keith to make him a sandwich Coran instantly squashed the idea of Hunk being the leader. This only left Charlotte, Lance and Keith.

“Go on Lancelot it may be your time to shine.” The only girl of the trio walks over to Lance and nudges him forward with a smile.

He returns a small one progressing into Black’s mouth. Sitting in the pilot seat he takes a deep breath.  _Alright, you can do this. This is your moment._ Reaching out to grip the controls Lance allows his eyes to fall shut in concentration. He’s been waiting for a moment like this. To be able to prove himself to the team. No more being a useless wheel.

Outside in the hangar Charlotte settles herself onto the floor and criss-crosses her legs. Keith looks between her and the lion before following suit. The brunette’s head falls upon his shoulder. He wraps an arm loosely around her waist as they wait for Lance to return. Charlotte wasn’t certain how much time had passed but she found her eyes fighting to stay open the longer they sat there. The warmth radiating from Keith didn’t help in her fight to stay awake.

“Uhh, how long are we going to let him stay in there? It’s been almost half a varga.” Hunk finally speaks up among the group. If what the yellow paladin said was true then it seems like Lance also isn’t the one to pilot the black lion.

Speaking of Lance, the downcast blue paladin was making his way back toward them now. He gave a dejected sigh stopping beside Keith and Charlotte. Plopping onto the floor he crosses his arms. “It’s no use the black lion hates us all.”

“Your turn Charlie.” Keith volunteers the brunette. She gave him a look knowing full well he was just further delaying the inevitable. He was going to enter that lion even if she had to drag him.

“I’m not too sure if I should.” Charlotte plays with the bracelet on her wrist.

“What do you mean?” Lance frowns at her.

“What if the black lion does choose me? I’ve never been a leader.” She replies.

“That isn’t true. You’ve displayed leadership on countless occasions Charlotte. When we fought to save the Balmera it was you who chose when it was time to fall back. You’ve portrayed strength to those around you even when all seemed lost. When the meeting with the coalition leaders seemed lost you stepped up to the plate to smooth everything over.” Allura takes the silver paladin’s hands and pulls her to her feet.

“Although, you did lose your temper a bit at the end with the Puigan leader.” Coran states resting a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. “At least give it a try.”

Charlotte smiles softly at the Alteans. Quietly thanking them she turns to face the black lion. Brushing a hand over her jacket pocket the brunette advances toward the machine. Psyching herself up she settles into the seat. Her eyes fall closed and she takes a deep breath. Charlotte reaches out to grip the controls. It was time her and Black had a heart to heart.

“When I first arrived my only wish was to search for my father. I never signed up to fight in an intergalactic war. The longer I stayed the more I realized just how badly the universe needs Voltron. This is a war, there will be those who remain at our sides and others that will leave. I would like the paladins to be an exception. Shiro was a great leader. No one will be able to fill his shoes nor is anyone meant to. We are a team, it is about time we start acting as one once again.”

Charlotte sits in silence for a few minutes just focusing on the lion.  _I can do this. For Percy, Shiro and father._ The lights inside the cockpit begin to flicker. Her eyes open filling with hope as the cockpit fills with a purple hue.  _No way._ A new form of confidence fills her heart as she looks outside. It is swiftly crushed into the dirt when everything cuts off at once leaving her in the dark once again.

Fighting the sinking feeling in her stomach Charlotte departs from the black lion. She gives the team a forced smile. “Looks like I struck out too. That only leaves you Keith.”

Keith silently passes her to head into the lion. He was dreading the outcome awaiting him. Previously he thought he was off the hook when the mechanical feline reacted to Charlotte. Sitting in the pilot seat he reaches for the controls.

“I know you wanted this for me Shiro but I’m no leader.” Keith murmurs to himself. Reacting to his presence the black lion comes online. The cockpit fills with a purple light. The console before him activates and he has visuals of the hangar outside.

“No...please…” His pleas fall on deaf ears when the black lion rises to its feet and gives a mighty roar.

Keith departs from the newly functioning lion to his team waiting outside. His eyebrows were furrowed in discontentment when Allura walks over. Charlotte was no longer among the group. Any trace of the brunette had vanished from the hangar.

“This is wonderful Keith. The black lion has chosen you to be its paladin.” Allura beams at the ravenette. She was glad that something good had come out of this.

“I can’t accept this.” Keith brushes past the princess and leaves the room. His thoughts were running wild. Who would pilot the red lion? How could he of all people lead the team? He was the loner not the leader Shiro thought he could be.


	38. Chapter 38

“Keith you need to stay with the team!”

Charlotte took a deep breath to ward away her irritation. She heard that exact sentence uttered almost four times already during this fight. Ever since her became leader and pilot of the black lion things haven’t exactly been smooth sailing. The change in leadership prompted even more surprises. Lance was no longer the pilot of the blue lion. Instead he took up arms in the red lion but still needed to grow accustomed to Red’s speed. He definitely moved faster than Blue for sure. Speaking of Blue, Allura was now her paladin. It came as a surprise to most of the team but it was a happy development. However all the princess seemed to be doing was arguing with the mechanical feline for not doing as she commanded.

Coran and Charlotte exchange looks on the bridge. Their team was certainly a mess but neither of them would admit it out loud. Keith rushed headfirst into a concentrated gas planet without a plan. All to track down their newest enemy. Prince Lotor. The son of Zarkon and successor to the Galran throne. Just thinking of the alien made Charlotte feel ill.

Their first encounter with the prince and his commanders wasn’t pleasant by any means. He drew the team out by taking prisoners on planet Puig and proceeded to overwhelm them with firepower. Once all five lion were on the field he and his fleet retreated leaving them in the dust. As if it was all just a test. Now he lead the paladins into the confines of a highly gaseous planet. The chase was originally prompted by Keith who left the castle first only for the rest of the team to follow.  Coran and Charlotte could only hear snippets of their conversation as they traveled further out of range. Lotor was toying with them and Keith played right into his hands.

When communication is cut off fully from the team those remaining on the castle ship were left in the dark. They waited with as much patience as they could muster to hear back from the team. Charlotte was left to her own devices as Coran kept an eye out for any sign of the lions. The castle ship hovered not far from the planet lying in wait. It gave the brunette time to wrap her head around things.

Was she bummed that it wasn’t herself that would lead team Voltron? Of course. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t do all she could to support Keith as their new leader. Sure he could be a hothead and was used to being a loner but that just meant he needed time to adjust. Her only wish would be that he could grow accustomed a little faster and stop jumping instantly into danger.

Charlotte wasn’t just some helpless little girl either. All the training she’s done with the team made that clear as day. It was her duty to be the Guardian of Voltron but could she really do it without the aid of the silver lion? She had yet to receive any word from Kolivan and Pidge’s assistance in the search for her father has hit a dead end at the moment. Percy was also still unconscious but her hopes were that he would awaken soon. She could’ve sworn his nose twitched when she informed him of the state of her lab.

Oh right, Charlotte’s lab was almost accidentally destroyed. By Lance of all people. Upon returning to her lab to check on her search she came across the room flooded with smoke. Inside she found a smoking metal container that contained a blazing inferno. With help from Pidge, they managed to douse the flames with some form of Altean fire extinguisher. Once the fire was out she was able to sift through the blue foam to find the cause. One of the smaller bombs she was disassembling was reactivated and thrown in the container to subdue the blast. When she questioned the team Charlotte found out it was indeed Lance who did it after he came clean with many apologies.

All in all most of her equipment needed to be trashed. Thankfully her facial recognition set up survived as did her hoverboard and a few smaller objects. Apparently once something is filled with blue foam you’re never able to use it again. Charlotte honestly wasn’t mad at anyone. Maybe a bit irritated but not angry. She really was just glad that no one got hurt and all remaining bombs were removed for safety purposes. It was her own fault for leaving them out in the open after all.

She also never learned from Lance as to why Pidge, Hunk and himself were in her lab in the first place. Nothing of major importance was missing from inside from what she could tell so she chose not to pay too much mind to it. Charlotte just made sure to have them be more careful on what they touch next time and flicked Lance in the forehead for emphasis.

“Charlotte I don’t mean to pry but are you alright?” Coran calls out to the brunette snapping her from her thoughts. The Altean gave her a look of concern from his place toward the front of the bridge.

“H-huh? Um yeah I’m fine. Hey Coran I’m going to go check on some things around the castle. Would you contact me if you hear anything from the team?” Charlotte rises from her seat and pops her back. She’s been hunched over in her chair for far too long.

“Of course. Best of luck, maybe this time you’ll be able to connect with it.” Coran gives the brunette a smile. She returns the gesture with one of her own and departs from the room.

“This is all my fault. Lotor was playing with us this whole time.” Keith’s violet eyes fill with hopelessness when he finds that he and Lance are separated from the team. He took the initiative to chase Lotor without any fear of the consequences that may follow. All of their scanners were down. Their communicators were limited to a certain radius leaving only himself and Lance able to interact.  

“Let’s just focus on finding the others. The sooner we can leave this place the better.” Lance replies as the red lion floats beside the black lion. As angry at he was at Keith for breaking up the team he knew acting on that anger wouldn’t get him anywhere. It obviously wouldn’t help to find their friends faster either.

The muffled voice of someone approaching puts the two boys on high alert. If it was Lotor they wouldn’t be able to fire their lasers without suffering the consequences. As the silhouette draws closer Keith tightens his grip on the controls.  

“Calling all paladins. Can anyone hear me?” Allura’s voice trickles through their coms.

“Allura!” Keith and Lance cheer. She seemed to be more in control of her lion now.

“Keith, Lance I’m so glad I found you. Now let us go find Hunk and Pidge. With any luck they may of found one another already.”  The three lions fly side by side in search of their remaining missing friends.

Hunk lounged back in his chair inside the yellow lion. Currently he and Pidge were stranded with no sign of the other paladins. The duo were passing the time by asking one another questions. However it seemed more like Hunk was doing more of the talking leaving Pidge to listen to him as she mulled over her thoughts in silence. When the yellow paladin began to fantasize about burritos Pidge was beginning to believe the others would never find them.

“Come on girl, there’s gotta be something we can do.” Pidge whispers to the green lion. Her fingers tapped on one of the screens trying to get rid of the error codes.

“Oh no, oh man what’s that?” Hunk draws her attention away from her lion to three approaching shadows. Pidge breathes a sigh of relief when they draw close enough to be deciphered.

“Hailing Pidge and Hunk do the two of you need a lift?” Allura giggles arriving at the scene with Keith and Lance in tow.

Now that everyone was together once more all that was left was to find a way out. Allura chimes in saying she could use Blue’s sonar to map out a safe pathway. When asked on how she managed to bond with her lion she informed that she had to get into a Lance-like mind set and not think so much. Lance first took it as a compliment but then as an insult but Allura quickly reassured that it was indeed just praise. Following Allura’s lead the team makes it out of the gas planet and is soon hailed by Coran. This was a growing experience for some of them in the end.

Two hands were firmly placed against the particle barrier leading to the silver lion. Charlotte had received word from Coran a few moments ago that the team was safe and would be returning shortly. Her fist punched the barrier in frustration. Alexander, her father, made his bond with the lion look so easy. So she couldn’t understand why suddenly she could no longer do the same.

“Why are you shutting me out? Just talk to me already Silver.” Silence.

“You know, I thought you’d be more talkative after sleeping for over ten thousand years.” Charlotte tries her attempt at a joke. More silence greets her.

Removing her hand from the barrier Charlotte sits down on the metal floor. She pulls out a pocket notebook and pen from the pouch on her hip. Flipping through the pages she tries looking for anything that may help. A familiar grumble fills the hangar as the red lion returns. Placing her pen behind her ear she waves to Lance.

“Hey Charlie, you having any luck?” The Latino walks over to her side gazing up at the silver lion.

“Nothing yet. I’m trying to see if I can replicate how my father bonded with the silver lion but it hasn’t worked.” Charlotte sighs. “What about you guys? Did you find Lotor?”

A scowl appears on Lance’s lips. “Yeah we found him but we almost got blown up in the process. He lead us right into a trap and Keith took the bait hook line and sinker.” He runs a hand through his hair.

“Keith is doing his best even if we may not agree with his methods. The role was just thrusted upon him and it will take some time to adjust.” A soft smile plays on the brunette’s lips.

Lance couldn’t help but giver her one in return. “If you aren’t too busy later stop by the lounge. We have a surprise for you.” He winks.

 _A surprise?_ “Does this have anything to do with why you were in my lab?” Charlotte raises a brow.

“Uhh, kind of? I have a feeling you’ll like it if you do decide to come.” Lance ruffles her hair and walks to the exit. “Oh and Charlie?”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to be your father.”  The Latino flashes her a quick smile and leaves the room.

Charlotte looks down at the notes written in her book. “I don’t have to be him huh?” A small smile graced her lips as she flips through the pages once more.


	39. Chapter 39

_Beady brown eyes watched as a teenager sat hunched over their desk. Her fingers worked expertly on her project forbidding the rodent from sneaking a peak. Claiming it was some form of surprise. Soft humming filled the dorm room as she mimicked the pop song playing from the mp3 dock. A long strand of brunette hair falls into the female’s face which she automatically blows away._

_“If I connect this to here and press this button then the light should turn on and eureka!” The teen cheers startling the rodent who was standing behind her on the bed. His tail bristles in surprise and he elicits an angry chittering noise. Spinning around in her chair the brunette gives the squirrel a sheepish grin._

_“Sorry Percy I didn’t mean to spook you. Now come here I have a surprise for you.”_

_The human, who the squirrel had come to know quite fondly as Charlotte, holds her hand out to him. He climbs onto her hand allowing her to set him atop her desk. His eyes follow her every move watching as she picks up a small circular device. Charlotte attaches it to a leather strap and loops it around Percy’s neck. Her fingers were gentle as she tightened it just enough so it wouldn’t choke him. She gives him a bright smile as she presses a button on the back of the device to switch it on._

_“That should do it. Now how does it feel?” Charlotte inquires looking at the squirrel expectantly._

_“I have never worn a collar before I do not see the reason to begin….now.” Percy’s eyes widen in disbelief. His squeaky chitter that normally emitted from him was replaced by human words. Charlotte watches in amusement as the squirrel begins to talk to himself excitedly. His long ears twitch at the sound of laughter.Turning around he faces the brunette teen._

_“I’m glad you seem to be growing accustomed to it Percy.” Charlotte scratches affectionately under his chin. Her bright blue eyes gazed at him with a certain fondness._

_“Charlotte I cannot thank you enough. You’ve given me a voice.” Percy leaps off of the counter and at the girl’s face. She releases a yelp of surprise tilting back too far in her chair and crashing to the floor. Laughter bubbles from her lips as the squirrel nuzzles against her cheek. Words couldn’t describe the happiness he was feeling._

_“No Percy, you always had one. All I did was make it more prominent to the world.” She presses a gentle kiss to the squirrel’s head. He settles himself atop her shoulder taking the small device in between his paws. It amazed him how something so small could make such a vast difference. The pair is interrupted by a loud knock on the door and the concerned voice of another cadet._

Groggy brown eyes open slowly to adjust to the lighting of the room. Percy’s feet come in contact with the floor as the glass door slides open with a hiss. Stumbling out of the pod the rodent tries to gather his bearings. He nearly falls over twice before being able to properly put one foot in front of the other. Looking around he takes in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary of the Castle of Lions. The pod he just departed from had already closed back up and vanished beneath the flooring.

 _There seems to be nobody around at the moment._ Percy’s paws reach up to his neck only to find his communicator missing.  _Well isn’t that lovely? Charlotte will not be happy about that. Wait a moment. Charlotte!_ The squirrel elicits a worried squeak and runs from the room. He wasn’t certain how long he had been out or how the battle against Zarkon went. Were they still fighting? Was the war over? Percy wanted answers but first he needed to find the silver paladin.

Blindfolded, Charlotte allowed Keith to guide her through the castle. Her hand was clasped firmly in his as he lead the brunette to the surprise that awaited her. He was lucky she trusted him or she would of never agreed to having her vision cut off. She tried to coax what the surprise could be from the red paladin but he refused to tell her. Apparently Lance had made him seal his lips as well. No amount of begging would make the ravenette crack.

After walking for what felt like an eternity the pair comes to a stop. Charlotte hears the familiar hiss of a door sliding open and Keith’s hand on her lower back. He guides her forward through the entryway and leaves her side to stand with the others. Tilting her head she looks around in confusion.

“Keith? Can I take off the blindfold now?” She questions already reaching to untie the knot.

“Go ahead.”

That was all the confirmation she needed to remove the cloth from her eyes. Blinking a few times she adjusts to the new lighting. Only it wasn’t the bright lights of the lounge she was normally used to. Strings of fairy lights with odd shaped bulbs criss-crossed throughout the room. The sight of them made her eyes sparkle as she spun around the room to look at them all. Shifting her gaze from the lights she spots a table set up along the wall filled with different culinary delights.

Chuckles fill the room at Charlotte’s expense. It was then she noticed the team was gathered near the couch. Keith had since left to stand among them. All of them held smiles which were directed at the brunette.

“Guys this is absolutely lovely.” Charlotte can’t help the bright smile on her face as she steps closer to them. “What’s the occasion?”

“Why does it have to be a special occasion? Can’t we just do something nice for a fellow team member?” Pidge inputs nudging her playfully in the side.

“If you think this is great just wait until you see the rest.” Hunk smiles.

“This is already plenty but there’s more?” Charlotte questions.

The group parts to either side of the room allowing her access to what was behind them.

Strands of rope stretched from one wall to the other dipping just low enough for Charlotte to reach. Attached to them were photos and small square sheets of paper. Upon stepping closer Charlotte is able to read what is written on some of them. Each had its own unique handwriting and specific color. As she began to read some of the words Charlotte felt her eyes well with tears.

_You are family. -Coran_

_Keep your head held high. -Hunk_

_You will never be alone. -Lance_

_Never give up hope. -Allura_

_You are wiser than you think. -Pidge_

_Always be yourself, not someone else’s copy. -Keith_

This was just a handful on what was written. There were even some from their other allies such as Slav, Kolivan and even Prince Krona. How they managed to include him amazed her. It was obvious a lot of thought and work was put into this setup. Charlotte turns around to face the smiling faces of her friends. A hand is pressed to her mouth as she’s overcome by emotion.

“Oh no she’s crying. Is that supposed to happen?” Coran whispers to Allura.

“I think not but she is smiling so perhaps they are happy tears?” The princess whispers back.

“Y-you all did this? How? When?” Charlotte sniffles unable to stop the happy tears spilling from her eyes.

“Over the course of a few days. It was surprisingly easy to keep you away from this room.” Keith pipes up. The corners of his mouth were turned upward in a smile.

Hunk and Pidge simultaneously push Lance toward the brunette. “It was all his idea.” They say in unison.

Lance nervously rubs the back of his neck. “You haven’t exactly been yourself lately so I figured you could use some cheering up. I may of came up with the idea but everyone pitched in. Pidge picked out the photos and Hunk prepared food. Coran and Allura helped with the lights. Keith and I went around asking the people that knew you to write som-” He’s cut off by Charlotte crashing her body into him. Lance stumbles back a step to keep them both standing. Her arms wind around his waist and her bright turquoise eyes look up at him.

“Thank you. Thank you all so much. I didn’t realize just how much I needed this.” She gives Lance a grateful smile.

“Heh, anything for my best friend.” Lance chuckles softly wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Her body is suddenly pulled away from Lance and into another person’s arms. Looking upward she sees Keith’s violet eyes gazing at her with a certain fondness. Although, despite the kind look, she could still sense a hint of jealousy underneath.  _Can’t let Lance have all the thunder ehh?_ Charlotte mentally snickered to herself.

“You’re always trying to be the strong one. We just wanted you to know its okay to rely on us more. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.” Keith presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“It’s been stressful for all of us. No harm done.” Charlotte smiles leaning up to peck his cheek.

“Group hug!” Hunk announces wrapping the pair up in his arms. Pidge latches onto Charlotte’s waist and is instantly smushed by Lance. Allura enters the hug by draping her arms over Keith and Lance’s shoulders.

“Don’t forget about me!” Coran stretches his arms out to squeeze the whole group together.

“Oh I have an idea!” Lance reaches into his pocket and pulls out his mini orange tablet. “Everyone look into the camera.” He holds out the device and thanks his long arms. If he didn’t have them the whole team wouldn’t fit.

Charlotte looks over to give the camera a bright smile. Her fingers form bunny ears over Pidge’s head. She feels a pair of lips press against her cheek. As her face flushes Lance snaps the picture. He shows the picture to everyone and makes sure to send it to Charlotte’s own device. It was her favorite picture to date. The only thing that could make it better was if Shiro and Percy were with them.

As everyone separates to get their small gathering started Charlotte wanders around playing with the key around her neck. She saw Hunk conversing with Coran by the food table. Lance was singing along obnoxiously to the music as Pidge covered her ears. Allura sat on the sofa talking with the space mice and eating some of the treats Hunk prepared. Keith was seated beside the princess. Neither were talking to the other but they were still on good terms. Just enjoying the atmosphere.

Snagging two pouches full of clear liquid from the refreshments table, Charlotte turns to head to the couch. When she does her turquoise eyes fall on a specific photo hanging from above. Reaching up to the string she plucks it down to get a better look. It was of herself, Pidge and Princess Allura. Two out of the three females were dressed in gowns. Charlotte was wearing Keith’s jacket over her dress. The picture was taken from behind as the trio stared up at the night sky. Furrowing her brows Charlotte makes her way back over to Keith.

“Charlie? You okay?” The red paladin questions as she hands one of the drinks over. Her body plops down on the cushion in between him and Allura.

“When was this taken?” The brunette hands over the picture to Keith. He takes it into his hand and studies it for a moment. She could see a flash of recognition in his violet eyes.

“On planet Uvis. It was at the party held for the prince’s return. Lance must’ve taken it. He was walking around with a camera that night.” Keith hands it back to her. “Don’t you remember?”

Charlotte takes a long drink from her juice pouch. Her eyes gazed down at the photo. Something wasn’t sitting well with her. No matter how much she wracked her brain she couldn’t recall this moment. It was obvious that it occurred and yet there was...nothing. Just a blank in her memory. Shifting her gaze from the image her eyes settle uneasily on Keith.

“Oh...right it must of just slipped my mind.” She gives a nervous chuckle. “So which one of us are going to tell Lance he’s killing poor Pidge's eardrums?”

“With how much fun he is having I fear I don’t have the heart to tell him his talent is...questionable.” Allura giggles from behind her hand. The trio watches as Lance takes a break from singing to have a dance off with Coran. Both of them were exhibiting a few...unique moves.

Hunk began cheering for Lance while Pidge pulled out her tablet to take pictures. Charlotte had no doubt they would be used as blackmail later. Said brunette lets out a whistle when it was Lance’s turn. What could she say? She had to back her best friend up. Allura excuses herself from the pair to get closer to the dancing competition. She was of course rooting for Coran.

Keith groans laying his head down on Charlotte’s shoulder. “Kill me now so the torture will end.” She laughs, places a comforting hand on his head. Her fingers weaving through his dark locks.

“Love, let them have a good time. It’s been far too tense around here.” Charlotte leans over to press a kiss to Keith’s head.

The red paladin grumbles burying his face further into her neck. “We’re the universe’s only hope.” He gives an exasperated sigh.

The feeling of his breath on her neck sends a shiver down Charlotte’s spine. Her cheeks dusted a light pink as her head leans on his. She had to fight off a snicker at his comment. The team certainly was an eccentric bunch. Not at all what you’d expect from those fighting in an intergalactic war.

“You know, I’ve never seen your dance moves.” Charlotte sends the raven a playful wink.

“You’ll never see them as long as I have a say in the matter.” Keith gives the brunette a smirk.

“Who said you ever did?” She grins as the red paladin visibly pales. Charlotte wouldn’t drag him into the dance battle would she? He wasn’t liking the look she was giving him either.

“Charlie, don’t even think about it.” Keith warns as she gets to her feet.

She reaches out and takes his gloved hands into her own. “I seem to recall you guys throwing this shindig to heighten my mood. Well dancing with you would send me over the moon. Come on Keith both of us could afford to live a little.”

Keith curses under his breath allowing the female to pull him to his feet. He couldn’t argue with her. As the pair make their way over to their friends they overhear Lance trying to teach Allura some dance moves. Although the moves themselves were a bit out of the ordinary the princess turned out to be a natural. Coran on the other hand has his own way of breaking it down so he was left to his own devices. Charlotte laces her fingers with Keith’s and wanders over to the media player. She cycles through the playlist searching for something with a good beat but wasn’t as wild as Lance’s go-to songs. Stopping on a specific song Charlotte turns to face Keith.

“Follow my lead samurai.”


	40. Chapter 40

Tiny paws pitter-pattered along the metal floors as Percy progressed down the corridor. He’s been searching the ship top to bottom for any sign of the crew. His desperation climbed a small bit each time he found an empty room. There were just far too many for him to check with his small legs. Stopping in the middle of a crossroads his ears twitch. It was a faint sound but better than wandering around with nothing.

 _That seems like a promising lead._  Taking off into a sprint Percy heads for the noise. The further he progressed the more prominent the sounds became. There was music and...laughter? It sounded like a party was being thrown. This discovery simultaneously relieved the squirrel while leaving his fur ruffled. How dare they throw a soirée without him.

Squeaking angrily to himself Percy stops in front of the door. It opens before him revealing the four space mice. They let out excited squeaks launching themselves at the squirrel. Percy tumbles back into the hall as he’s squished in between their bodies. He lets out a sigh patting the mice on their backs waiting for them to release him. When they finally do the group wanders back into the party room.

Despite the music Percy could make out the voices of the paladins. He spotted Lance atop a table and Hunk trying to coax him down. The squirrel wondered if the blue paladin drank something peculiar again or if he was just full of energy. Pidge stood beside princess Allura holding up a device most likely recording everything. Coran was next to her twirling a piece of his moustache as he went on about his grandfather’s expert dancing skills. He did notice Shiro was missing but assumed he was elsewhere in the castle.

Shifting his gaze elsewhere Percy’s little heartbeat quickens. Dancing a little bit away from the main group were two teens. They were wrapped in one another’s arms swaying to the music. Both in a world of their own. Laughter bubbles from the brunette’s lips as she’s brought down into a dip.  _They’re all alive!_ The moment he spotted the turquoise-eyed girl and her boyfriend he took off into a sprint. With a big leap off of the metal flooring he aims directly for Charlotte.

A surprised squeal escapes Charlotte’s lips as a mass of fur collides with her face. Paws grab onto either side of her head. Her eyes are covered by a furry stomach. Suddenly Keith’s grip around her waist slackens dropping her onto the hard floor. The surprised voice of the red paladin sounds from above.

“Percy?!” Cue the music coming to a screeching halt. All eyes turned in their direction.

“Percy!”

“You’re awake?!”

“Welcome back man!”

“This is wonderful!”

“Well I’ll be!”

Words of praise and surprise came from the team as they rushed over to the squirrel. Lance had previously fallen off the table and clambered over. Charlotte heard emotional chitttering coming from the creature and removes him from her face. Holding him gently in her palms she gazes at him. As the initial shock wore off tears filled her eyes. The squirrel is immediately clutched to her chest. Tears spilled from her eyes and her nose nuzzled into his fur. Charlotte could feel Percy’s tiny paws holding onto her jacket for dear life.

“Oh my god Percival you scared the ever-loving hell out of me!” Charlotte sniffles showering the rodent in kisses. Percy gratefully received each of them relishing in the moment. Pulling away Charlotte takes a good look at the creature. The healing pods had in fact done a wonderful job. There wasn’t any lasting trace of his injuries with the exception of a tiny pink scar atop his head near his right eye.

“From now on you and I are sticking together understand?”

 _I would not have it any other way my dear._ Percy nudges her palm with his nose.

“Good to see you moving around again.” Keith smiles scratching the squirrel behind the ear. He ellicites a soft purring noise then suddenly stands at attention. Reaching toward his neck he pats the fur looking between the two teens. Keith understood immediately and retrieves the communicator from his jacket pocket. Slipping the strap around the rodent’s neck he secures it and powers it on.

“I stored it away for safekeeping. It should still work.” Keith smiles. The group migrates from the floor onto the couch to continue their talk.

“Ahem, that is much better. My dear I am so glad to find you unharmed. All of you actually. I feared the worst when I awoke and could not find anyone.” Percy quickly adjusts to having his communicator reactivated. His body is suddenly hoisted from Charlotte’s palms and clutched to someone wearing a yellow shirt.

“It’s so good to see you moving around! We weren’t sure if you’d ever wake up.” Hunk hugs the squirrel tightly to the body. When he gives a disgruntled squeak he is released immediately and dropped.

“Whoa! I gotcha.” Pidge quickly catches him before he can hit the ground. Her finger gently runs down the stripe on his back as reassurance.

Charlotte reminds them to be careful. She was sitting halfway off the couch but settles back down after ensuring he was in good hands. As happy as everyone was to see him Percy was still a smaller being. Needless to say the brunette was on edge given he just came out of a coma. The last thing they needed was for him to end up back in that healing pod.

“So what exactly happened to you? By the time we returned to the ship you were already pretty banged up.” Lance tells the squirrel giving him a head pat with his finger. Even if the two butted heads he was relieved to see Percy up and moving around.

“Yeah, Kolivan found you in the docking bay of all places. What were you doing down there?” Pidge questions placing Percy onto Charlotte’s lap.

Percy combed through his tail as he explained what he could recall. His original plan was to launch an escape pod near where the silver lion was floating in space. At the time he was desperate to reach Charlotte having not heard a word from her after getting blasted by the dark energy. When the ship took on heavy fire his body was launched across the room. The force shook the castle and jostled some supplies stored in the hangar. One thing lead to another and he found himself knocked unconscious with a gash in his head.

“Then I awoke and immediately began to search for you all. Imagine my surprise finding you throwing a party.” Percy looks up at Charlotte. She had taken to running two fingers anxiously down the white stripe on the squirrel’s back. She couldn’t help but feel that what happened to the squirrel was all her fault. If she responded sooner then maybe he wouldn’t of concocted his crazy plan.

“You were asleep for a long time. A lot’s changed around here. Shiro’s disappeared, we’ve had paladins swapping lions, I can’t pilot Silver and Zarkon’s son Lotor has appeared to claim his right to the throne.” Charlotte rests her head on Keith’s shoulder. “Everyone got together to throw this party so we could all relax even if it was momentarily.”

“Zarkon has a son? That certainly isn’t wonderful news.” Percy frowns. “Paladins are swapping lions? That is unheard of.”

“Yeah, Allura’s been piloting Blue and she’s becoming a natural. Red and I are practically becoming best buds.” Lance joins in giving Keith a smug look.

“I better not find any scratches on him.” Keith warns with a glare.

“You do still need to adjust to Red’s speed. There have been quite a few close calls with you almost colliding with enemy fighters.” Charlotte chimes in as well. Lance was a better lilot now than he was at the Garrison but he could still use some practice.

Lance crosses his arms with a huff. “Will you two stop ganging up on me?”

Percy rolls his eyes at the paladins’ antics. “Then who is responsible for the black lion if Shiro has vanished? Are you still capable of forming Voltron and why is it that you can no longer pilot the silver lion Charlotte?” He fires one question after the other.

All eyes fall on Keith. He grew a bit irritated under all the stares but answered anyway. “The black lion accepted me as its new paladin. It took some time but we are able to form Voltron. I’ve been...adjusting to becoming the team leader. As for the silver lion...” Keith trails off fixing his gaze on Charlotte.

“Silver’s been shutting me out since our fight against Zarkon. I’ve tried everything under the sun that my dad would of thought of and I’m still at square one. We’re keeping an eye out for Shiro too but that hasn’t exactly been going well.” The brunette releases a defeated noise. Her fingers toyed with the bracelet around her wrist.

 _Why is it that you are thinking like your father Charlotte? That isn’t like you._ Percy thinks to himself climbing up her jacket sleeve and settling upon her shoulder. “I see, you all have been busy.”

“It hasn’t been the most ideal situation lately however all of us are working together to have everything running smoothly.” Allura chimes in.

“Indeed, thanks to our combined efforts the coalition of rebels is running smoothly.” Coran nods in agreement.

“Speaking of which I think it’s about time we all called it a night. We can’t protect the universe if we’re all deprived of sleep.” She smiles softly hoping everyone would get the hint. In reality she had noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and thought it would be wise to disperse.

Pidge lets out an exaggerated yawn. “Yeah I’m beat I’ll see you guys in the morning.” She gives a lazy wave and departs from the lounge.

“I agree it may be time to turn in. Goodnight everyone.” Allura smiles and leaves shortly after Pidge. Coran follows after claiming he was tuckered out from all his dancing.

“We’ll uh see you guys in the morning Charlie, come on Hunk.” Lance nods subtly at the door. Shoving his hands in his pockets he departs from the room. Hunk gives Percy a gentle pat on his head and follows after his friend.

Charlotte releases a soft sigh noticing how silent Keith had become. Shiro was still a touchy subject when it came to him. Patting him gently on the shoulder she gets to her feet. Percy climbs into her jacket pocket. His furry little head poked out from the opening. Charlotte walks further away from the red paladin to whisper to the squirrel.

“I realize there are a bunch of questions swimming around in that little head of yours. However let’s refrain from speaking about them until you and I are alone alright?” Her worried eyes flicker over to her loved one that was still seated.   

Keith sat on the sofa lost in his thoughts. He’d barely even registered Charlotte leaving the space next to him let alone the fact that she started to clean the room. They were all having such a good time earlier that he managed to momentarily forget all his troubles. Now they were all flooding back to him. The weight of leadership bared down on his shoulders. It was a role he was meant to play yet nothing about it was easy.

Climbing up the ladder Charlotte unties the string holding the pictures. Separating the notes into one pile she places the photos in another. Her plan was to pack them away in a keepsake box. Basically a box full of memories. She could see just how much work her friends had put into this. As Charlotte climbed back up the ladder to begin removing the oddly shaped lights her boot misses one of the steps. A yelp of surprise escapes her as she falls. Her hands reach out to steady herself only to miss the metal structure.

“Charlotte!” Percy yells in alarm going down with her. Strong arms appear beneath her body halting her descent to the ground.

“You could’ve just asked me to help.” Cracking one eye open Charlotte looks into the violet orbs of Keith. He gently sets her back onto the floor and takes her place on the ladder. His fingers made quick work of the lights passing them to Charlotte’s awaiting hands below. She rolls up the strands of lights and places them in a pile on the table

“No offense but you seemed to of been a bit preoccupied upstairs.” The brunette taps her head with her finger as Keith rejoins her side. Together they begin throwing all the leftover food into the waste bin. “It may sound rich coming from me but you can confide in me.”

Keith pauses in his endeavors to glance at her. “You’re right that is rich seeing as I had to tell you the same thing a few hours ago.” Charlotte gives him a very adult-like response. She sticks her tongue out at him.

“Don’t be a smartass Kogane.”

By the time the pair finishes cleaning the room Percy is fast asleep in Charlotte’s pocket. They could both hear the snores he was emitting. It would seem his body still needed to adjust from sleeping for so long. Her internal clock was also signalling bed time. Now seemed as good a time as any to catch up on lost sleep. Lifting the box full of photos and notecards she sets her tired eyes on Keith.

“Thank you for helping me Love.” Charlotte leans up to press a kiss to his cheek. Keith moves at the last second allowing their lips to collide. He takes the box from her arms with one hand and pulls her to his chest. His warm breath fans against her lips as he pulls away to speak.

“Don’t mention it. Let’s get you to bed before you pass out on your feet.” Keith chuckles tucking the box under his arm and taking her hand. Charlotte lets out a yawn allowing the red paladin to lead her out the door and down the hall. Even through her sleep-filled state she could feel the tension he exerted. It would seem both of them could use a nice long rest.

Pidge chewed on her bottom lip as she paced the length of her cluttered room. Kicking a pile of dirty clothes from her path she narrowly avoids one of the trash creatures floating aimlessly in the air.  _I could of told her. There was the perfect window to bring it up and I chose not to._  She sighs to herself ceasing her pacing and collapsing atop her mattress.

Charlotte had the right to know the information she found about her father. Yet something held the green paladin back from telling her. Even letting Coran know had taken much of Pidge’s willpower. Maybe it was seeing the heartfelt reunion between Charlotte and Percy. Possibly even the sheer happiness the brunette radiated tonight. Something Pidge hasn’t seen from Charlotte in a while. Curling up with her pillow Pidge closes her eyes. Everything would fall into place in due time. At least she hoped so.


	41. Chapter 41

Team Voltron gathered on the bridge. Each of them performing different tasks. Toward the front in the black paladin’s chair sat Keith. His eyes focused on the screen before him as he rested his head against his palm. Pidge was running a scan of the castle’s systems to ensure everything was still in working order. Hunk was trying to be subtle but everyone could tell he was snoozing in the back. Coran and Allura both stood in their respective places manning the helm.

Charlotte was flipping through the photo album that belonged to her father. So far she had a few hits on planets he may of visited. She hasn’t been able to act on any of the leads given how busy the team has been with countering Lotor. Also, it wasn’t as if Charlotte had the silver lion to pilot at the moment for any solo missions. Lance was leaning over his armrest to look at the pictures as well. He was surprised to find that the normal paper photos were able to display holograms when you ran a hand across them.

Percy sat on Charlotte’s lap reading on her tablet. The brunette had formed the habit of documenting everything from mission reports to detailed files on the paladins. All the information was stored on her device and locked with a special sequenced code Pidge developed. Well that and the bug Charlotte rigged the device with to explode if it was ever accessed by someone who wasn’t an ally. What could she say? Precautionary measures were a must have in an ongoing war.

Sirens suddenly blared from the main screen on the bridge. A specific alarm that the team has never heard before. Allura and Coran stood completely still. Their faces paled significantly as if they were staring at a ghost. When Keith prompted them on what was going on Coran attempted to gather his bearings.

“It’s an old Altean distress code. One that was used on King Alfor’s ships.” His expression was troubled.

Allura’s eyes stared at the screen. Her hands were clutched against her chest. “Could it be that we’re not the last Alteans alive?” Her voice was filled with hope.

“Wait, what if it is someone cloning the signal to try and lure us in?” Keith’s eyes narrow.

“The signal is from an old Altean ship and we are going to find it.” Allura’s voice was firm and commanding. She guides the Castle of Lions through a wormhole and into another part of the universe.

Ahead of their ship was another spacecraft. Allura recognized it as an exploration vessel which Coran further confirms for her. However he couldn’t find any records of its destination or the mission it was assigned. Lance ponders on what could of happened to it while Hunk suggests that maybe it was caught in a wormhole.

“That’s unlike an wormhole I’ve ever seen.” Coran states.

Pidge zooms in on the ship and the portal-like area that surrounded it. “There’s a massive amount of energy emanating from it. It’s centered right around where the ship is stuck.

“We have to see if there is anyone aboard.” Allura insists.

“Well we could send a probe over to it to better understand what this thing is.” Pidge suggests.

Keith gives her the go ahead. The team collectively watches as the green paladin flies her probe closer to the ship. As the readings come through Pidge is able to rule out any radioactive decay. Hunk also claims that it isn’t a gravitational force either due to the probe staying on course. It wasn’t a black hole either given out the light was radiating out and not in. Coran suddenly freezes. He recognized the energy signature as quintessence. Right as the Altean makes the connection Pidge’s probe flies into a wall of energy and disappears instantly.

“Okay so let’s not go anywhere near there.” Lance had a small bit of fear in his voice.

“We must. Besides, Voltron’s compositional strength far exceeds anything else in the universe. We received an Altean distress signal which must mean someone is alive on that ship. As paladins of Voltron it is our duty to help.” Allura wasn’t leaving the team much room to argue. Yet that didn’t stop Keith.

“Princess I still think that this whole thing could end up being a trap.” Keith turns his head around to address the princess.

“Even if it wasn’t a trap it is far too dangerous to go in there.” Coran relays. His eyes displayed concern for their well beings.

“I will do this alone if I must.” Allura begins he retreat to the blue lion’s hangar.

“Whoa there wait just a minute!” Charlotte leaps up from her chair to stand in the princess’s path. Percy and the tablet he was reading was clutched in her arms.

“Stand aside Charlotte I will not allow you to stop me.” Allura’s gaze hardens.

Charlotte stood firm. She had no intention of letting Allura go alone. “Just calm down for a second will you? I know how eager you are to check that ship but going alone isn’t the answer. As against the idea as some of us seem we are a team. If you go then that means we all go okay?” She tries to reason with the princess.

“Everyone get to your lions. We’ll use Voltron to check it out.” Keith rises from his seat. He had no doubt Allura would go with or without the rest of them. It would be best if they all agree and investigate it as a team. Especially if it does somehow end up being a trap.

“Charlie you and I both know something isn’t right about this.” Keith tells the brunette from his seat as the head of Voltron. After suiting up the team headed to their respective lions before proceeding to form the giant robot. Now they were on their way to investigate the Altean vessel even further.

Naturally Charlotte wasn’t going to allow the team to leave her behind. Especially given that what they were investigating happened to be an anomaly. She lived for things like this. Something that needed to be thoroughly researched to find an answer. An event that just couldn’t be solved at the drop of a hat. It left her feeling both excited and worried as to what lies in wait for the team. So she ultimately hitched a ride with one of the paladins. This time it happened to be Keith.

“The thought did cross my mind. It is best if we investigate further whether it is to satisfy Allura’s hunch or to decide whether or not this could be a threat to the universe itself.” Charlotte replies. She stood behind Keith’s chair in the black lion. One of her hands were gripped firmly to the back of it.

“As much as I do agree with you Keith I fear Charlotte does have a point. It would not of been wise to allow the princess to go off on her own when we have so little knowledge on what awaits us on that vessel.” Percy jumps into the conversation. He took his rightful place on Charlotte’s shoulder. As the brunette was getting ready earlier Percy insisted that he come along. She wholeheartedly agreed with the squirrel. Even with how dangerous it could be on the battlefield she felt more at ease with the him at her side. At least this way she could keep an eye on him and vice versa.

“Look just...try not to wander off on your own alright? Even if we do happen to find someone aboard there’s no telling whether or not they’ll be friend or foe.” Keith tilts his head back to give the girl a hard look. She had a bad habit of wandering off when it came to new places. Whether it be an alien planet or a Galra warship Charlotte always somehow ended up seperated from most of the group. Thankfully most of the time she winds up accompanied by at least one other paladin for backup.

“I’m not a little kid Keith. I seem to recall me kicking your ass during our training session this morning.” Charlotte snickers.

“I don’t remember that so it didn’t happen.” Keith smirks instantly denying the event ever occurring. Charlotte rolls her eyes at him telling him to keep his eyes on the task at hand.

Keith chuckles turns back around in his seat. He informs everyone to approach the anomaly slowly. Hunk runs a scan of the area and denies there being any lifeforms on the ship. Allura quickly interjects that they should check the other half wedged inside the peculiar wormhole. Keith orders Pidge to keep an eye on Voltron’s vitals and reminds them all to be ready to abort if things get hairy. Charlotte eyes the strange glowing area warily as they approach. One of her hands reached up to hold Percy as Voltron passes through into the light.

“We must of passed through because that’s the front of the ship.” Pidge tells the team.

“Wait, something isn’t right. I’m no longer picking up the Castle of Lions on the scanner.” Charlotte relays checking the screen to the right of herself and Keith.

Allura activates her boosters to steer the ship around. Located on the other side of the portal is a new planet. The Castle of Lions was nowhere to be seen. The princess tries desperately to contact Coran only to end in vain. They were completely cut off from him. Pidge reassures that they are in the exact same location so there was no reason for the ship to be missing.

“Guys this is going to sound really strange but now I’m picking up multiple bio-readings aboard the ship.” Hunk confirms as Voltron turns back around to face the Altean spacecraft.

Allura gasps quietly. “Alteans.”

“Well looks like we only have one clue to help us figure out what’s going on and it’s floating right over there.” Lance reminds the team of the reason they passed through in the first place.

Departing from their respective lions, the team reconvenes at a hatch located atop the ship. One by one they jump through floating down gently due to the zero gravity. Allura, Pidge and Charlotte activate the flashlights on their gauntlets to help brighten the dark corridor. As they progress further the area takes on a more haunted feeling. A shiver ran down Hunk’s spine as one of the doors they passed opened automatically. Allura leads the team inside floating over to a deactivated panel. She immediately places her palm on it and the ship jumpstarts back to life. All of the lights turn back on and the gravity within the ship is activated.

“Did the crew abandon ship?” Keith ponders looking around the room.

Lance’s eyes fall one a suit leaning against the wall. “I dunno, I doubt they could’ve gotten far without their space sui- oh my god the suits aren’t empty!!” He stumbles backwards after removing the helmet to reveal a skeleton inside.

“Well, it certainly doesn’t take a genius to know that he couldn’t of been the one to activate the distress signal.” Charlotte’s fingers brush the monocle still present on the skull.

Percy gives the brunette a disgusted face through his helmet. “Charlotte please, that is very unhygienic.”

Allura’s face falls at the sight as she walks back over to the control panel. Clicking a button on the console a video begins to play on the screen. It was an image of an older Altean male with gray hair, a beard, blue markings under his eyes and the same monocle found on the skeleton. He spoke of King Alfor and a mission to retrieve a comet based off of his information. They managed to get it on board however it was causing disturbances aboard the ship. He charted a course for Altea but feared they would not make it. His assumptions were correct when in the next second a blinding light filled the screen along with the dying scream of the Altean.

Charlotte begins putting two and two together. The strange anomaly happening with this ship must be correlated with the comet. “I’m going to search the ship for this comet. Maybe I can run a scan on it and see why its causing all this.”

“That man just died because of the comet and you want to go looking for it?” Lance looks at her in disbelief.

“Uhh guys? None of this explains the bio-readings I’m picking up.” Hunk points out only to be interrupted by a vent crashing open. Two forms drop down from the ceiling. Both decked out in black and green space suits. Charlotte could of sworn one of them resembled Slav in a way.

Lance immediately jumps into action by shooting at the intruders. Hunk full on tackles the Slav look-a-like to the ground. Keith jumps in to back Lance up by cutting the end off of the blaster in the other foe’s hands before he could shoot the paladin. He swiftly follows up by jamming his elbow into their helmet. It barely fazed them before roundhouse kicking Keith in the back sending him away. Charlotte charges in with her spear swinging her blade at the enemy. Her attacks are countered with a dagger. Changing tactics she attempts to get behind them only to be thrown onto her back. Lance rushes in firing his gun only to be slammed in the face with a high speed blade knocking him off balance. Charlotte gets back to her feet noticing a newly formed sword on the stranger’s arm. They ran straight toward Lance ready to attack again until Pidge completely shattered their helmet.

A collective gasp came from the team at who stood before them. His face was painfully familiar to them all. Hunk was still grappling with the other new arrival until he is slapped by the being’s tail. Reeling from the hit he rejoins his comrades stumbling off balance and falling onto the floor with a hard thud.

“No way...Shiro?” Hunk questions in disbelief.

“Stand back!” ‘Shiro’ orders retrieving the only usable gun from the floor and training it on the team.

“If you’ve come for the comet you’ll never get it. I’d rather die than allow it to fall into Altean hands.” ‘Slav’ glares at them through his helmet.

Keith deactivates his bayard and pleads with the man standing before him. “Shiro please.”

“My name is not Shiro.” ‘Shiro’ denies instantly.

“What the heck is happening right now? Did you suddenly get amnesia and wake up with weird accents or something?” Hunk was beginning to freak out.

“Hunk calm down take a breath.” Charlotte glances over at the yellow paladin.  

“You know us?” ‘Slav’ questions skeptically.

Lance still had his gun out as he spoke up. “Of course we do you’re our leader, the pilot of the black lion. You’re Slav, we rescued you from a space prison and you’re also slightly crazy.”

Charlotte’s eyes flickered between the one who was obviously Slav and the Shiro look-a-like. Something just wasn’t adding up here. It was painfully obvious on who these two people standing before them were. However she didn’t understand how they could have no recollection of their time together. Amnesia was absolutely not the case here.  _It isn’t possible for there to be two of them unless…_  Her eyes suddenly go wide.

“This is an alternate reality.” Pidge, Charlotte and Slav all speak at the same time.

Pidge goes into more detail on how this might of occured. When Voltron flew into the weird swirly hole they were thrown into another reality. That would explain how they could be in the exact same place yet everything could be vastly different. Allura is quick to step in an accuse the two of harming the Alteans aboard this ship. ‘Shiro’ orders Allura to stand back as Slav informs that they found the ship this way. His gauntlet begins to flicker with a green light and he pulls up a small screen displaying the exterior of the ship.

“Oh no! More Alteans.” Slav’s eyes instantly fill with worry.

“More Alteans?” Allura’s reaction is very different from Slav’s. She is more hopeful where as Slav is more along the lines of frightened.

“Their scanners must of picked up your arrival. Sven let’s go!” Slav throws Sven up into the vent using his tail and jumps up after him. “If I were you I’d run.” Those were his final words before leaving the team behind.

“Oh no you don’t! I have questions for you!” Charlotte yells after the duo. Running toward the vent she uses her spear to vault her body into the air. Gripping onto the ledge she hoists herself inside.

“Charlie wait!” Lance calls out to the brunette only to be greeted with the vent slamming shut after her.

“Stay with the team!” Keith yells followed shortly by a frustrated growl.

Heavy footsteps approach their position. The metal clanging could be heard bouncing off of the walls. Keith’s grip tightened on his sword. He and his comrades watched and waited for what may appear from the other side. The door quickly slide open and five robots march into the room. They were almost identical to the training bots back on the castle ship. Each of them carried blasters training them on the team. Another larger alien enters the room along with two Alteans. It towered over everyone in the room, had greenish skin and red hair gathered to one side in a ponytail.

“Put down your weapons immediately.” The pink haired Altean steps forward. Her skin was slightly tan and she had green Altean markings just below her eyes. A small beauty mark was on her chin. She wore a spacesuit similar to the skeleton located behind the team.

“A-Alteans.” Allura couldn’t fathom the sight before her. She was always lead to believe her and Coran were the last of her kind. To see that wasn’t quite true was overwhelming. The feeling seemed to be mutual from the look on the pink-haired Altean’s face.

She immediately kneels respectfully in front of Princess Allura. “Empress.” Following her actions the robots, other Altean and unknown alien all kneel before Allura.

“Are you...Empress Allura?” The pink-haired Altean questions looking up at Allura.

“I am Princess Allura. Please, stand.” Upon the princess encouragement they all rise back to their feet.

The pink-haired Altean introduces herself as Commander Hira. She questions Allura on how it is possible she is here when ten thousand years ago she put down the Galra uprising and established the Altean empire. It is Keith who informs them that where they are from all Alteans were wiped out.   

Toward the back the Altean that closely resembled a scientist speaks up. His markings under his eyes were a light blue. He had dark skin, wore a suit similar to Hira and thin framed glasses upon his face. 

"Where is it that you came from?"


	42. Chapter 42

The team decides to break off into two groups. Keith and Allura went to the ship’s bridge along with Heira. Pidge, Hunk and Lance went with the scientist to investigate the comet within the ship’s hold. Charlotte was off with Percy doing her own investigating after losing sight of Slav and Sven. She’d since left the vents and traversed cautiously through the castle. The last thing she needed was to be mistaken as an enemy.

“Charlotte I’m not sure going off alone is very wise at the moment. We still know very little about what is going on here or who these Alteans are.” Percy tells the brunette as she ducks behind a wall.

“Which is precisely why I am doing this in the first place. They have to be hiding something and I’m going to dig up whatever it is. Don’t worry we’ll be fine.” Charlotte replies patting the squirrel gently on his back. As looked through the rooms she noticed just how scarce most of them were. Some housed old machinery but they were too broken down to serve any purpose. She did snag an old containment unit that still worked just in case she did find something to take back with them.

“May I suggest inspecting this comet everyone is fussing over? I’m sure some of our friends must be curious as well.” The squirrel supplies.

“It’s a good thing I installed those new trackers huh? Makes keeping tabs on the others a breeze.” Charlotte gives the squirrel a sly smile. It was an upgrade she did without the others knowing. If they happened to stumble across it then fine but she wasn’t going to announce it or anything.

Percy lets out a sigh. “Pidge has been teaching you too much.”

Pulling up the map of the ship she locks on to a glowing dark blue dot. It indicated Lance’s location on the ship. He was huddled together with the dots resembling Pidge and Hunk. Hastening her pace Charlotte follows the new route. As she draws closer she heads toward a door opposite of Lance’s location. When it slides open in front of her a massive rock shard is revealed floating in the center of the room. It was black stone littered with essence of silver. There was also a glowing light blue light seemed to pulsate from it.

Stepping into the room Charlotte stares up at the comet in awe. “It’s magnificent.” There was an intense energy throughout the room. Something about it felt strangely familiar. Powerful yet somehow comforting in an odd way.

“Be cautious we have seen what this thing is capable of. It could be nuclear and go off at any moment.” Percy’s hair stood on end. His tail bristled up behind him as his beady brown eyes looked at the glowing stone.

Charlotte double checks that the room is clear before approaching any further She removes the containment unit from her hip. Might as well collect a sample. Something more in depth was happening on this ship and she hoped the comet held the answers. Percy stood perched on her shoulder acting as lookout. He didn’t condone her stealing from the Alteans but also knew she wouldn’t do so without a good reason. Using her jetpack Charlotte flies in closer leaving the platform behind. Activating her bayard she begins to chip away at the massive stone with her spear. All they needed was a small chunk to analyze.  

“Do try to hurry Charlotte. Something about these Alteans does not sit well with me. They’re dangerous.” Percy whispers close to her ear.

“I’ll work as quick as I can just keep an eye out.” Charlotte replies taking the utmost caution. The last thing she needed was to be fried to a crisp from one wrong move.

Percy’s ear twitches as he picks up a faint noise. Turning around on Charlotte’s shoulder he looks up toward the viewing window. He can just catch a make out three bodies covered in paladin armor. Percy was about to grab their attention when two more beings are seen in the room. An Altean researcher and a hulking alien. It seemed far too mellow for something of its stature. The squirrel urges for Charlotte to change her position. She was in the window’s direct line of sight so if someone turned she would be spotter. The brunette obeys moving further to the left to be hidden by the massive rock.

“Almost got it. Percy, who’s up in the window anyway?” Charlotte inquires glancing up from her work.

“Lance, Pidge and Hunk however they are not alone. There is an Altean with them accompanied by what seems to be his servant. They seem to be analyzing a shard of the comet.” Percy relays to the silver paladin.

“Servant? More like a bodyguard in case our friends try anything funny.” Charlotte counters jamming her spear further into the comet. If they already had a sample of the comet she didn’t have much time left.

There’s a resounding crack as the piece gives way. Holstering her bayard she reaches out to gather the sample into her containment unit. White hot pain coursed through her fingertips and spread throughout her entire body.  _No no no! Not now!_ Using what control she had left of her body Charlotte propels herself back onto the landing. With a crash her body falls harshly on the metal flooring. She felt her surroundings disappear along with the sound of Percy shouting her name.

Charlotte has seen an assortment of strange visions since arriving in space. From her father standing side by side with Alfor to the slaughtering of an alien race. It was slowly becoming a natural occurrence for her. However never in a million years had she expected to see someone that had a startling resemblance to her.

A boy stood in the viewing area of the comet. The very same area where her friends were standing now. Wavy chocolate brown locks framed his face. Vibrant turquoise eyes identical to her own gazed up at the object. A helmet was tucked neatly under his arm. Beside him were two men in black armor. Most likely Sven and Slav due to their body shapes. They were in deep discussion on how to destroy the comet.  _This is recent maybe right before we arrived?_

The scene suddenly takes on a more heated tone. A legion of Altean robots, similar to those on the castle ship, marched upon a planet. They took down everything in their path by either killing or taking hostages. Devices were planted on the back of the alien inhabitants’ skulls. One by one they changed from bloodthirsty creatures to mindless zombies. There are flashes of black amongst the sea of white armored soldiers. Bullets ricocheted across the battlefield. A small group of resistance fighters were fighting to hold their ground. Among them was the same boy with his helmet cracked as blood dripped from his forehead. He is given an order to retreat as their remaining forces reconvene on a spacecraft to escape.

 _These have to be his memories. So why is it that I am seeing them now? If this really is an alternate reality then does that mean he is the same as me?_  Charlotte tries to concentrate. To pull herself back into the present. Her fingers feel the metal floor of the ship beneath her followed by the small paws that belonged to Percy placed on her cheeks. Forcing her eyes open she finds the squirrel standing on her chest.

“Thank goodness you’re awake. Might I suggest we gather our bearings in another location?” Percy urges her to get a move on. He could hear footsteps approaching their location. As the brunette sits up he jumps onto her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’d rather not stick around so they could force me into servitude.” Charlotte scowls sweeping the comet into the containment unit along with any smaller pebbles.

“The Alteans would never do such a thing would they? If they are anything similar to Allura or Coran I just cannot see them treating others as slaves.” Percy frowns as Charlotte clips the containment unit around her waist.

“Think about it for a minute. This is an alternate reality right? That means anything is possible. The Alteans here could be just as corrupted as the Galrans from our reality. That device on the back of that alien’s head. It forces you into submission. Takes away any fighting spirit you may have.” Charlotte explains rushing out the door and hiding around the corner.

Percy gazed down at the comet she walks. “If that is the case we’d better locate Keith and Allura. We cannot allow the princess to assist them in their efforts.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Charlotte gives the squirrel a nod. They had yet to hear from Keith and Allura back on the bridge. When she saw them last they were having a discussion on this reality’s Altean Empire. The status of her other friends were also unknown. She lost sight of them after her blackout. The whole team was separated. Spread thinly throughout a foreign spacecraft with beings she was certain weren’t as friendly as they were letting on.

Pulling up a screen from her gauntlet Charlotte begins to run a scan on the comet. She wanted to see what was so special about this comet. The reason why so many people seemed to be arguing about it. Ducking into an empty room her turquoise eyes narrow at the results that feed through. Percy made a confused noise crawling halfway down her arm to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“Charlotte is that…?” The squirrel looks at her questionably.

“There’s no mistaking it. That comet possesses all the came components of Voltron. Right down to the smallest details it’s an exact match. King Alfor and my father must of used it to form the robot in our reality.” Closing the results Charlotte proceeds to lock on Keith’s location. The crimson dot was glowing in the same area as the ship’s bridge. Percy leaps back onto her shoulder as she departs from the room. Walking almost directly into two robot sentries.

Their metalwork was startlingly familiar. White and gold with one glowing blue eye in the center of their face. Exactly like the training bots on the Castle of Lions. Both of them held blasters which were immediately being trained on the brunette.  _So much for the element of surprise._  Charlotte thinks bitterly to herself readying her spear.

Jabbing her spear upward Charlotte lodges it directly into the head of an Altean robot. Sparks and a small stream of smoke come from it as her foot kicks it away. As she turns to dispose of the other robot there’s a loud crash followed by her body being shoved to the wall. The sound of a blaster firing fills the air and she instinctively activates her shield to cover herself and Percy.

"Charlotte are you unharmed?" Percy questions gazing at the brunette.

"I'm fine, no bullets holes are in me." She replies lowering her shield.

A person was now standing in front of them. By their feet laid the other sentry with a large whole in its chest. Charlotte and the stranger both remove their helmets at the same time. Her braid falls free as the boy across from her shakes out his chocolate brown locks. Two pairs of turquoise eyes stare at one another in astonishment. Charlotte could recognize him instantly. It was the same boy from her vision. He wore the same armor as Slav and Sven with a green insignia on the front. A blaster was now holstered at his side and his helmet was tucked underneath his arm.

“Whoa, no kiddin’ you do look like me.” The boy gapes stepping closer to Charlotte. She takes an immediate step back eyeing him warily. Her spear was pointed in his direction.

“That is far enough young man!” Percy warns, his tail bristling behind him.

“Hey take it easy I just helped ya take down those robots no need to get hostile little guy.” He holds his hands up in surrender.

“You’re here to stop the Alteans from getting the comet aren’t you?” Charlotte questions while lowering her weapon.

“Yeah, you must be with that group Slav and Sven were talkin’ bout. Listen you can’t trust those Alteans, they’re nothin’ but liars.” The boy tells her.

The brunette in turn gives him a nod. “I know, they’ve been enslaving planets by forcing them to conform to the Altean way. Look I appreciate your help but I need to get going if I’m to stop my friends from making a big mistake.” Charlotte turns to leave. A hand gripping her shoulder causes her to tense. She nearly flips the guy over her shoulder until he speaks.

“Let me come with ya. My comrades should be just bout done settin’ the explosives. I’m Chancellor but call me Chance.” The blue-eyed brunet holds out his hand with a toothy smile.

Charlotte turns to look at him with a small smile. “Charlotte or Charlie for short. The little one on my shoulder is Percy.” She takes his hand in her own and shakes it briefly then lets go. “Wait you said explosives? My team is scattered through the ship if they go off…”

“We’ll find them in time Charlotte.” Percy reassures.

“Great, now that you’re all best buds can we get out of here? I’d like to be off this ship when you decide to blow it up.” A new voice breaches the air.

Charlotte and Percy look around but there’s no one else in the hall. Chance visibly sighs reaching into the pouch on his hip and pulling something out. It was a tiny cream colored ball filled with black spikes. It unrolls to reveal a small nose, two beady black eyes and four paws. A hedgehog in space, that was a new one.

“Ophelia how nice of you to join us.” Chance rolls his eyes at the creature as he sets it on his shoulder.

“Watch your tone with me boy.” The hedgehog known as Ophelia warns reaching over to pinch Chance’s cheek. Charlotte instinctively rubs her own getting a weird sense of deja-vu.

The silver paladin activates her gauntlet to check the route she previously mapped out. Keith and Allura were thankfully still in the same position. Charlotte begins walking once again with Chance falling into step beside her. She had to admit she envied the height difference he had on her. A good foot or so.

Ophelia’s beady eyes settle on Percy. “What the heck are you supposed to be? A fluffy rat?”

“I beg your pardon? I’m a squirrel you absurd sea urchin.” Percy huffs in irritation.

“Look at you acting all high and mighty just cause you got a fancy little voice box. News flash sweetheart you’re in my neck of the woods.” Ophelia glares at the squirrel.

“I am not here by choice. We are already fighting in our own war I want no part in yours.” Percy’s tail bristles behind him.

“Percival that is enough.” Charlotte lifts him by the scruff of his neck. “You two will behave long enough for Chance and I to figure out a plan.” She sympathized with the squirrel in a way. Neither of them signed up for a war let alone traversing into different realities. However they needed to cooperate until this was over.

“Ophelia cool it will you?” Chance reprimands the hedgehog on his shoulder flicking her on the forehead. She begrudgingly grumbles rubbing at the spot.

Not a word is spoken between the two animals as Charlotte and Chance progress down the hall. The female took the lead doing her best to recall to route. Her spear was gripped in her hand ready to take down any Altean robots that get in their way. Chance followed behind covering the rear with his gun.

“Hey Charlie? You mind if I ask you something?” Charles speaks up from behind the brunette. She makes a noise signalling him to continue. “When you came in contact with the comet did you happen to...see anything?”

By the way she tenses before his eyes Charles knew he hit the nail on the head. Her head turns slightly to address him. “I saw you. First here on this ship before we arrived. Then on a battlefield fighting against the Altean robots. It’s how I knew that they were enslaving planets zapping people of their own free wills.”

Percy looks at the brunette. “Charlotte is it because the comet is made of the same components as Voltron?”

“I believe that is the case.” She nods in agreement.

“What’s Voltron?” Chance raises a brow.

“In our universe it is a giant robot comprised of five lions that are piloted by my friends. It’s how we’re able to save planets from those under enemy control.” Charlotte explains to which Chance nods.

“Sounds like a powerhouse. I get them too, the visions I mean. At first they were just headaches and bits of images that made no sense. I managed to control it over time but there are side effects. You could join the Guns of Gamora and I could teach ya. We’d make a good team.” He offers as if staying in an alternate reality was no big deal.

Chance’s offer had its perks. She would finally be able to make sense of what’s been happening to her. The reason for the visions and it would also give her a chance to further explore an alternate reality. He could teach her how to control it and maybe use it to help others. Something that she’s always wanted to do. To learn from someone who was going through the same thing as herself and confide in him. The brunet boy already seemed like brother material.  

“I could do that? Just drop everything and stay here?” Charlotte fixates her turquoise eyes on the brunet. Surely there had to be a catch right?

“You’d fit in right away with the way you fight. We’re all like a family at The Guns.” Chance gives her a polite smile.

Percy looked at his owner worriedly. There was no way she could even be considering this. He knew how eager she was to make sense of what has been happening to her. However to just drop everything and leave all her friends behind wasn’t like her. They still had yet to even locate her father. He wouldn’t allow the brunette to drown in her research.

“Mind if I think about it and give you an answer later?” The silver paladin questions. It was a lot to think over.

“Sure, no biggie.” Chance shrugs.

The duo soon stopped outside the door leading into the bridge. Inside there were muffled voices. Percy’s ears twitched as he tried to listen in. He informed Charlotte that Keith and Allura were indeed in there along with someone he did not recognize.

“So what’s the plan? We go in there weapons drawn and demand their surrender?” Chance questions holding up his blaster. Ophelia smacks her forehead with her paw. Surely he knew it would not be that simple.

Charlotte shakes her head. Her eyes fall on a nearby ventilation shaft. “I’m thinking more of a surprise attack. Think you can get me up there?” As much as she hated tight spaces launching an attack from the vents would be their best bet.

Chance looks in the direction of the vent. “No problem.”

He stands underneath the metal panel and kneels. Charlotte holsters her bayard placing one foot on Chance’s shoulder then the other. As he rises she focuses on staying balanced and when he’s fully upright she yanks open the panel. Climbing inside she turns around to reach out to him. Jumping up Chance’s hand grips Charlotte’s arm. Using both hands she pulls the taller teen inside. He closes the door behind them hiding any evidence they were ever there. It was a tight squeeze for Chance but they’d manage. Halfway to the other end the ship begins to shake. Was the ship moving?

“Hurry!” Charlotte crawls faster seeing the exit point gradually becoming closer. Chance follows right behind her. She stops once they reach the grate and peeks through the slots. The entire team was gathered along with Slave and Sven. Most of them were handcuffed and being held a gunpoint. The Altean researcher was accusing her friends of working alongside the Guns of Garmora to infiltrate the ship.

“That would explain where our trio wound up.” Percy whispers in Charlotte’s ear.

“Let our friends go right now!” Keith demands taking one step forward. His voice turned hostile.

“Hira you and the rest of the Alteans have turned this universe into an army of slaves.” Slav scowls at the pink-haired Altean standing near Allura.

“Slaves? Is this true?” Allura asks in disbelief. The researcher instantly denies there being slaves. Instead he accuses the Guns of Garmora being the ones that spread chaos and destruction across the universe. His plan was to scan Slav’s brain and find out where every last rebel base was located so they could end these so called wars.

“Allura we can not let this happen!” Keith turns to the Altean princess.

Allura tries pleading with the Alteans. Both sides wanted peace yet each of them viewed different ways to do so. These Alteans were certain that their way could bring peace to every reality. The pink-haired Altean glares at princess Allura claiming she is no empress of theirs. The princess returns the same look summoning her bayard. She wasn’t going to allow them to go through with their plan. Slav’s laughter fills the room followed by various explosions located throughout the ship. Everyone stumbles around on their feet from the blast.

Charlotte takes this as her cue to drop down from the vent. Her spear lodges into a head of a robot and brings it down to the floor. Rising to her feet she points her spear at the Altean researcher standing near her friends. “Sorry dearie but you guys are gonna have to go.”

“Charlie!” Keith calls out to her. A small relieved smile was on his face. Charlotte glances over at the red paladin and gives him a playful wink.

Chance drops down from the ceiling and everything is set into motion. Keith throws his bayard directly into one of the robot’s chest. Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Slav and Sven all dogpile atop the other. Allura tangled with Commander Hira using her whip-like sword to grab her. Charlotte tackles the researcher to the ground giving him an electric shock with her spear. As he yells out in pain when Percy claws at his face. Chance takes this as an opportunity to free the rest from their bonds. The princess slams Hira into the ground and the team makes a run for it out the door.

“Charlie who the heck is that guy and why does he look like you?” Lance questions as the brunette girl runs beside him. Between her and Keith was Chance whose finger was on the trigger of his gun.

“I’ll explain later right now we’ve got company up ahead.” Charlotte activates her shield falling back to help cover Slav and Sven. Lance moves forward along with Chance and Hunk as they return fire.

“Pidge which way to the lions?” Keith questions as a bullet is absorbed by his shield.

“To the left!” Pidge calls from the back.

Lance manages to take out the three robots in front of them. Leaving each with a gaping hole in their chest. As he turns to the left he’s caught off guard when four more sentries arrive down the hall. One of their blasters trained on the blue paladin and fired. Sven darts out from behind Charlotte’s shield and runs at Lance. He shoves the Latino boy out of the way taking a direct hit to the torso. An anguished yell comes from Sven as he’s hit and his body hits the ground.

Keith and Hunk rush forward to provide cover while Lance pulls Sven safely to the side. Slav joins his comrade’s side to asses the damage. Sven reassures that he’ll be fine as long as he is brought to a space hospital. Chance growls to himself shooting one of the sentries in the head. They were blocking their only way out.

“Everyone hold on!” Slav warns darting past the group. He performs evasive maneuvers and leaps over to a lever. Allura, Keith and Pidge grab onto the edge of a wall. Hunk and Lance grabbed another while holding onto an injured Sven. Chance holsters his gun and grips the wall. Charlotte lets out a yelp when an arm wraps around her waist just as Slav pulls the lever. The arm around her waist tightens. Looking back she notices it to be Keith. Both of his feet were planted firmly into the ground.

“He told you to hang on!” Keith grunts.

An airlock opens up just behind the sentries. The force threatens to pull everyone out into space. All three of the robots fly off of the ship. Percy releases a startled squeak as his claws slip from Charlotte’s shoulder and he’s sucked in. She immediately reaches out both hands to grab the squirrel. A strangled yell from Ophelia grabs their attention as she’s ripped from Chance’s shoulder. She flies out of his reach and past Charlotte. Percy grabs one of her paws in both of his to stop her.

Slav finally shuts the door to the airlock. Everyone breathes a momentary sigh of relief. Percy even received a mumbled ‘thank you’ from Ophelia as she is returned to Chance. Slav and Chance reassure that they’ll take care of Sven while they got to their lions.

Team Voltron leaves through the exit using their jetpacks and enters their respective lions. Charlotte finds herself in the cockpit of the red lion with Lance seeing as they were the last two to leave the ship. Keith tells Pidge to lock on to the comet. They still needed to keep it out of Altean hands. Forming Voltron the team heads toward its location. By slashing a hole in the side of the ship the robot enters and grabs the comet with both hands flying it out of the hold.

“Okay, we’ve got the comet so now what?” Lance questions.

“We need to locate the exact spot we entered so we can take it home.” Pidge replies searching for where the tear in reality used to be.

Charlotte grips onto the back on Lance’s seat. They were so close to getting out of here and back to their own reality. The Altean ship behind them starts to give chase when its thrusters fail. All thanks to their friends back on the ship. That didn’t stop them from firing lasers though. Voltron easily avoids the blasts since they were so sporadic. A message comes through Voltron’s communication system.

“Charlie! I’m glad I caught ya. Looks like your mind’s made up huh?” The face of Chance appears on the screen.

“Honestly I feel as if it was from the beginning.” Charlotte rests a hand atop Percy’s helmet. “My place is to be among them.”

“Yeah, I sorta figured as much. I’m you from another reality remember? Glad to see ya have some loyalty. Anyway best of luck guys and remember what I said about side effects!” With those final words the message cuts off.

Lance fixes his eyes on the brunette. “That was you...from this reality?!” His voice plainly displayed his surprise.

“Trust me, I was just as surprised as you Lancelot.” Charlotte gives him a slight smile.

“Charlie? What side effects was he talking about?” Hunk’s voice comes through the com.

“About that it has t-”

“Guys I found it!” Pidge cuts in to announce she found their exit point.

Hunk and Allura push the thrusters to the max as they enter the portal. A large blast from the Altean cannon collides with the back of Voltron as it disappears. Yells of pain come from the team and Voltron’s hold on the comet is broken when the robot is spit back into their reality. Charlotte is slumped against the side of Lance’s seat her eyes shut in pain. The rest of the paladins were also unresponsive at the moment. Lotor’s ships suddenly arrive firing a warning shot at the Castle of Lions. The Galran prince fires harpoons into the comet and whisks it away before any of them could stop him.

Coran tries to come in contact with the paladins. Allura is the first to respond assuring the Altean that they were alright. Charlotte releases a groan while sitting upright. She reaches over to shake Lance who slowly opens his eyes. Percy rubs his helmet covered head from where he fell off of the brunette’s shoulder. The silver paladin unclips the containment unit that was around her waist. Turquoise eyes look at the ore floating inside. Lotor may have the larger piece for now but they were going to get it back no matter what.


	43. Chapter 43

Charlotte sat within the confines of the Castle Ship’s lounge. Resting in her lap was the head of the red paladin. Soft puffs of air escaped his slightly parted lips as he slept. One of the female’s hands raked through the boy’s raven locks. They were taking a momentary break from trying to locate Lotor after being at it for hours. Placed beside Charlotte on the couch was an open keepsake box. She wanted to test her memory to see if she could recall the time and place where most of the images were taken. So far she hasn’t had much of a problem but there were some that made questions arise within her.

Also joining the pair in the lounge were Percy and Lance. The squirrel of the group sat near Charlotte reading on her tablet. He was reading through the mission logs that The Blade of Marmora shared with the team. Most of the information was withheld for security purposes but what was included was proving useful when it came to better understanding the enemy.

Lance on the other hand laid across the sofa opposite of them. His eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling as music played through his headphones. One of his arms rested behind his head acting as a pillow. The blue paladin appeared deep in thought so none of the others had disturbed him. Charlotte kept to herself but did glance up at him every so often to see if he fell asleep. Which he hasn’t.  

Looking down at a photo in her hand, Charlotte cracks a smile. Turning it over in her fingers she flicks her wrist. The picture flies across the room hitting Lance in the cheek. He jolts from the sudden contact pulling his headphones to rest around his neck. A soft smile plays on his lips as he looks at the image. It was of himself and Charlotte. He had one arm draped over her shoulder while his other hand held out the camera. Instead of looking at the camera his attention was drawn to the girl beside him. She was in mid laughter with her hand partially covering her mouth. Lance could practically hear her distinct laugh just by looking at the photo.  

“I remember this. It was during the time Keith and Shiro were visiting the Blade of Marmora headquarters. We were working on your hoverboard.” Lance gives a chuckle.

“Yeah, we were swapping pick-up lines to help pass the time.” Charlotte giggles. “One of my favorites was the one about being an alien. How did it go again?”

Lance thinks for a moment before replying. “Was your father an alien? Because there’s nothing else like you on Earth!” The pair share a laugh. The truth factor it held for the brunette just made it funnier to her. Seeing as it was becoming even more obvious that her father wasn’t from Earth.

Percy looks up from his device and over at them. He shakes his head at the sheer cheesiness of the pick-up line. “You two certainly make an odd duo. I’m still debating whether or not that is a good or bad thing.”

“Don’t be like that Percy, you know you love me.” Lance grins tossing the photo back to Charlotte so she can put it back in the box. He accidentally hits Keith in the face. His nose twitches and his violet eyes open as the brunette puts away the photo.

“I cannot fathom where you may of gotten that idea.” Percy denies turning away from the Latino. Charlotte knew it was all an act. The squirrel really did care for the teen in his own way. Cheesy pick-up lines and all.

“Lance stop flirting with my girlfriend while I’m asleep.” Keith groans turning to bury his face into Charlotte’s stomach. A blush coats her cheeks at how unusually affectionate he was being. Not that she was complaining of course. She’d rather have him be in a pleasant mood than brooding to himself elsewhere in the castle.

Lance rolls his eyes at the red paladin and mumbles something about his mullet. Charlotte snickers to herself but gives Keith an innocent look when he peeks up at her. She leans down and presses a kiss to his hair. Lance makes a fake gagging noise across from the pair. He mainly did it to mess with them but he couldn’t help but feel a little sad deep down. Seeing them together was a constant reminder of something he missed out on. Maybe that’s why he cherished the moments he could hang out with Charlotte alone.

“You know...it is rather assuring to see you and Lance practically co-leading the team lately. Both of you have really been stepping up to keep us together. Which is more than I can say about myself.” Charlotte speaks softly but the boys are still able to hear her. Keith sits up from her lap and stretches out his arms.

“Are you kidding? Charlie you’ve been doing damage control for us for a while now. Didn’t Allura say something about you attending more diplomatic missions in the future?” Lance raises a brow leaning back into the couch.

Charlotte tilts her head back and looks up at the ceiling. She and the princess have spoken once or twice about attending more meetings. As it turns out she had a way with words. Given the way she covered for Keith and defended Kolivan was anything to go by. That is, if she remembers to hold her tongue about certain things. Verbally threatening a fellow coalition leader wasn’t exactly top notch but Allura still insisted that Charlotte had promise.

“I’ve thought about accepting. It would give me more of a behind the scenes look at some of the planets we save. To see the way some of the aliens live and learn of their cultures.” Excitement bubbles within Charlotte at the thought. It’s been so long since she was last able to fully explore the landscape of anything. Fighting in the war had put a stop to that. All of her attention was needed on the Castle of Lions. She couldn’t afford to just wander off.

“I must say I am glad to hear you haven’t lost your sense of curiosity. You began to worry me when you were dead set on thinking as your father would.” Percy stops swiping the screen of the tablet when a message request pops up. He grasps the device with two paws and drags it over the couch cushions to Charlotte. “My dear it would seem this is for you.”

Tilting her head at the squirrel, Charlotte takes the tablet from his paws. Percy climbs up the back of the couch and stands on the brunette’s shoulder. Looking down at the screen her eyes flash with recognition.  _Kolivan?_ Pressing the accept button she is greeted with the always stern face of The Blades leader. He looked the same as when she last saw him. Percy’s face is full of confusion as he looks between the Galran and his owner.

“Hello Kolivan it has been a while since we talked.” Charlotte greets as she traverses down the hall.

“Kolivan? Why is he calling you directly and not Allura?” Keith leans in closer to look.

Lance gets up and crosses the floor to sit on the other side of Charlotte. “Hey man got any more missions you need help with?”

“I see that you are not alone at the moment. We can discuss our business another time if you prefer.” Kolivan offers.

Charlotte shakes her head. “Those two are fine Kolivan they’re bound to be filled in sooner or later. Now considering the fact that you called I’m sure you found something vital in regards to our last conversation.” Her turquoise eyes filled with hope.

“I’ve discovered new information on the emblem you gave me and the group that it pertains to. They call themselves The Vermillion Pikes. They’re a secret organization much like The Blades of Marmora that disagreed with Zarkon’s tirade. That is...until recently.” The video call moves to the left side as another display window opens on Charlotte’s tablet. It depicted a group of masked beings wearing either crimson or white cloaks with silver armor. Each of them sported the ruby-encrusted emblem she previously gave to Kolivan.

“They sort of look like knights.” Lance comments squinting at the picture.

Keith’s brows furrowed in thought. “There was another organization out there besides The Blade of Marmora this whole time? If we’re all on the same side why haven’t any of them tried to contact us?”

“Perhaps they prefer to work alone? Kolivan, you said until recently, what made that factor change?” Charlotte inquires.

“A change in leadership. Those that were previously in power have become too old or were killed off by the newest leaders. Now The Vermillion Pikes are forcing others to conform to their methods or risk being offered as a sacrifice to the lion god.” Kolivan explains replacing the image with a new one.

This one was a little grainier but there was a significant difference. Each of them wore bloodstained cloaks with criss-crossed spears stitched onto the fabric. They were bowing to a large stone tablet etched with an image. Charlotte zooms in close and her heart fills with dread at the sight. It was an exact replica of the carving she saw on planet Broiclea. The silver lion. Someone was using a symbol as protection for their own twisted gain.

“That’s definitely not good.” Lance frowns.

“How horrid, they’ve become nothing more than a cult.” Percy scoffs at the sight. He wasn’t certain as to why Charlotte was so interested in a band of murderers.  _Kolivan previously mentioned an emblem. If I am to assume it is the same as the one in the photos, how did Charlotte get ahold of one? From her father’s belongings?_  The squirrel frowns at the thought.

“This could prove to be a problem once other planets learn of the silver lion’s return. It’s purpose is to offer protection not to enlist fear. Thanks to these imposters it will only be a matter of time before Lotor also catches wind. Can you send me all the information you have on them? I’ll see to this matter myself from here on out.” Charlotte makes a request closing the image on her tablet so only Kolivan is on the screen.

“You’re not going to ask The Blades for further assistance?” Kolivan questions the brunette. She could almost hear the surprise in his tone of voice.

Charlotte gives him a pleasant smile and a small shake of her head. “No, I’ve already asked enough of you in just gathering this much intel. The Blade of Marmora is not mine to use to settle matters not directly pertaining to our main goal.”

Kolivan seemed almost amused by her response. “I seem to of misjudged you Charlotte.You are not as naive as I originally believed. The Blade of Marmora stands with Voltron. That includes those that work to defend it.” The video call is ended displaying the generic background of her tablet.

“You mind explaining what the heck that was about? Since when does The Blade of Marmora run background checks on random groups?” Lance immediately questions the girl.

Charlotte slides the device into the pouch clipped to her hip. She could practically feel the gazes of her companions burning a hole in her skull. Without meaning to the brunette ends up tuning them out when they begin to ask questions. Something Percy said earlier was weighing on her mind. Has she really been trying to fill her father’s shoes this whole time? If that was the case then no wonder Silver has shut her out. He did practically abandon the mechanical feline all those years ago. Then there was his involvement with The Vermillion Pikes to consider.

 _That has to be it. I’ve tried every method my father would of thought of but not my own. The silver lion is unlike all the rest. How it is approached makes all the difference. It is protective by nature._ Charlotte thinks to herself with a frown.

A hand shaking her shoulder draws her back to reality. Her eyes look over noticing that it was Keith who grabbed her attention. His eyes were stern but held some concern. “Explain. Now.”

“I asked Kolivan to help me track down that group using a metal brooch I found among my father’s things. He’s a part of that group or at least he used to be. This is the first major lead I’ve had on him in a long time. I’m going to follow through, starting by reforging the bond with Silver.” Charlotte states with newfound determination.

A hand falls atop her head and ruffles the brown locks. “Well I for one am not going to let you do this alone. I mean who would I be if I let a lady take on a dangerous gang all on her own.” Lance gives Charlotte a wink.

“A lady that could throw you over her shoulder in an instant.” Percy states deflating the blue paladin’s mood.

Keith rolls his eyes brushing Lance’s hand off of her head. Part of him wanted to completely refuse the idea. There was no telling what these fanatics were capable of. For all they knew they could of planted the pin among Charlotte’s father’s belongings as a trap. To coerce her into thinking he was involved and somehow use it against them. Regardless he keeps these thoughts to himself, for now.

“What kind of leader would I be if I let you two run off on your own?” He gains a small smirk. “I’m in.”

“Have I mentioned that you two are the best? Well after Percy of course.” Charlotte pulls both of them in for a hug pressing a kiss to both their cheeks. She then darts for the door with Percy in tow who had his chest puffed out proudly. There was business to attend to before running off to stop The Vermillion Pikes. A crimson blush blossoms on both Keith’s and Lance’s cheeks. The raven coughs trying to hide his face behind his hand. Lance slides further off the couch hiding under his hood.

“Wha- Hey Charlie come back!” Lance’s flustered voice calls out.  

“Where are you going?” Keith shouts.

Said girl pokes her head back inside the room. “I have a date with a certain Pidgeon and a lovely silver lion!” She cheers vanishing from view once more. The boys could hear her laughter from down the hall.

“That’s my girl.” Keith shakes his head with a slight smile and gets to his feet. He needed to leave now for another round of scouting if he wanted to be back in time for the team’s progress report. With any luck he may find something of use this time around.

Lance, who had since fallen off the sofa, was now walking out the door. He didn’t have a set destination in mind as he made his way down the hall. All he really knew is he now had at least two hours to kill.  _I guess I could go visit Kaltenecker._ Humming to himself the blue paladin sets a course for the room housing the ship’s cow.


	44. Chapter 44

Pidge rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she closes her laptop. She stretched out her arms and cracked her back. The coding she was previously working on was finally complete. Hunk had since left the green lion’s hangar leaving her alone. He mentioned something about getting a snack but that was an hour or so ago so she just finished without him. The door to the green lion’s hangar opens signalling someone entering. She could make out the cheerful voice of Charlotte as she spoke with her squirrel, Percy. The two of them seemed to be spitballing ideas about something but cease the action when they draw near the green paladin.

“So...are we just gonna ignore the fact that you met yourself from another reality?” Pidge brings up. She sat criss-crossed in a chair with her head resting against her palm.

“I was actually wondering about that myself. We haven’t exactly spoken about it since returning.” Percy chimes in as Charlotte rolls one of the extra stools in front of her friend. She takes a seat and the squirrel settles on her lap.  

“It was strange. I mean Chance was just so...normal you know? Well as normal as an alternate reality version of me could be. Kind of like being around a brother I never had. I wish we could of talked under different circumstances.” Charlotte informs as her fingers brushed through Percy’s fur.

She couldn’t help but smile as she talked about Chance. Sure she barely knew the boy but in the short time she spent with him Charlotte could see the similarities between them. Not including the fact that he received visions as well. The side effects he spoke about were a little unsettling. She had her suspicions on what they may be but wanted to keep them to herself until learning more. The last thing they needed was another issue to deal with on top of locating the comet and The Vermillion Pikes.

“No offense intended my dear but having one of you around is plenty.” Percy states causing Pidge to snort with laughter.

“Yeah, having one researcher with an unquenchable thirst for adventure is enough. For what it’s worth Chance did seem like a good guy. Anyway, if I had to choose between you or Chance I would pick you.” Pidge grins.

Charlotte reaches over to ruffle her hair. “Picking me shouldn’t even be something you have to think about!” She playfully sticks her tongue out at the younger teen.

“As great as it is to just hang out with you, I’ve been around you enough to know you came for something else. What’s up?” The green paladin gives Charlotte a knowing look.

“Back before the whole alternate reality thing you went out on a mission following a lead for your brother Matt correct?” Charlotte questions. Her fingers automatically begin to run through Percy’s fur.

“Oh, yeah it turns out they really didn’t know much about the rebel group that rescued my brother. The residents of that planet weren’t loyal to Zarkon but they didn’t exactly follow Voltron either.” Pidge relays opening her laptop and pulling up the information she previously shared with Coran. “What made you ask about that now?” She ponders.

The turquoise-eyed girl scuffs her boot on the floor as her eyes scanned over the data. After learning of her father potentially being involved in a cult she was wary to ask her next question.  Percy pats the back of her hand for some added reassurance. The two of them had already discussed this matter on the walk over. Swallowing her nerves Charlotte decides to just go for it.

“While you were there did you happen to ask about my father?” She doesn’t miss the instant change in Pidge’s mood.

The green paladin looks briefly up at Charlotte before settling her gaze on the floor. The silver paladin frowned to herself as Pidge doesn’t meet her gaze. Even Percy looked at the younger girl with a hint of confusion and concern. It was obvious she knew something but why keep it hidden? It couldn’t possibly be anything worse than what she already knows. Right?

“Pidgeon is there a reason why you’re suddenly acting so weird?” Charlotte questions with a raise of her brow.

“What? No I um...I’m good.” Pidge doesn’t look up from her laptop.

“Don’t lie to me. You found out something in regards to my father didn’t you?” Charlotte presses.

Pidge fidgets in her seat. She was weighing the pros and cons of telling Charlotte the truth. With any luck the brunette would handle the new information well. One thing she knew about Charlotte was that she was a reasonable person. She rarely got angry and managed to look on the bright side of things. However when she did get enraged it was never a pretty sight.  _I have to tell her, keeping this to myself is just eating at me._

“I did find something out about your dad. I just...chose not to tell you.” Pidge doesn’t miss the flash of hurt that washes over Charlotte’s face.

“Why would you do that? You know how important finding him is to me.” She frowns feeling a bit betrayed by the green paladin.

“I know! It’s just...what I found out wasn’t exactly good news and you’ve been so happy lately that I didn’t want to ruin that.” The hazel-eyed girl sighs.

Charlotte fiddles with the key around her neck. “Please, just tell me what you know. I’m a tough girl, I can take it. Hell, not that long ago I learned my father may of been involved with some form of space cult.” She manages a small smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

Pidge could practically feel the disappointment Charlotte felt for her. The comment about a space cult peaked her interest but now wasn’t the time to ask any further questions.

“When I showed the aliens your dad’s picture I got mixed responses. Some of them cowered in fear while others got angry and accused me of working with him. According to them he landed on their planet requesting assistance for the war. When they refused to help he yelled something about a lion god, attacked their leader and fled before they could counter.”

Charlotte felt like she had been punched in the stomach. “That doesn’t make sense. My father may be an eccentric man but he wouldn’t just wreak havoc on a planet.”

Percy looks worriedly up at Charlotte. Her hands had ceased running through his fur and balled up at her sides. Alexander Ackerly is a kind and considerate man. He would never strive to intentionally harm anyone or anything. These aliens had to of made a mistake. At least she hoped that was the case. After finding out all he was involved in before even arriving on Earth she couldn’t help but falter. Was the person she insisted on defending truly the man she grew up with?

Pidge reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder. “Charlie, just how well do you know your dad? He could be a completely different person now.”  

Turquoise eyes narrow at Pidge’s question. Charlotte gave her a look that acted as a warning. “I am aware that he hasn’t exactly been truthful on his origins or what he’s done prior to arriving on earth. That being said I will not tolerate you questioning his morality. None of you with the exception of Shiro and Percy knew how he was outside of The Garrison.”

“I’m not, I’m just saying that being in space may of changed him just like it’s changed all of us.” Pidge tries to reason with the brunette.

“My dear we are all on the same side. Young Pidge is trying to look out for you as your friend. Do not take your conflicted feelings about your father as an incentive to lash out at her.” Percy climbed up the brunette’s arm to speak softly in her ear.

Charlotte closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. They both made valid points. “I fear you may be speaking a truth I do not wish to see. Earlier I received a call from Kolivan regarding the origin of something I found among my father’s things. He managed to trace it back to a group called The Vermillion Pikes.”

“That sounds like a high school sports team.” Pidge tries to joke in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The older teen gives her a slight smile. “Apparently the group disappeared for a while either from inactivity or going into hiding until just recently. Now they’re using the stories of the silver lion to strike fear into those that oppose them. It doesn’t help that Silver is still MIA either.”

Percy’s tail bristles as he huffs. “Those cretins must be dealt with soon before they cause irreparable damage to the Guardian’s honor.”

“So what’s your plan? I mean we can’t just let them continue to act but Team Voltron is tied up with missions from The Blade of Marmora. On top of that you still can’t pilot Silver.” Pidge frowns trying to find a way they could work around all the obstacles.

In truth Charlotte was still trying to decide what to do. She was also a part of Team Voltron so the responsibility of participating in missions also fell onto her. Besides, she made a promise never to leave the team for selfish reasons again. If she could get the silver lion to allow her in then perhaps the rest may fall into place.

“I’m not sure…” Charlotte gives Pidge an uneasy look. “Listen...I have an idea on how I might get past the particle barrier of my lion. You up for giving me a hand?”

The green paladin gives her a firm nod. “Of course. What do you have in mind?”

“Charlotte if this plan involves putting you in danger I forbid it.” Percy butts in.

A small nervous laugh escapes Charlotte’s lips. Her eyes purposely avoided the disapproving look Percy is sending her way. Instead she feels the squirrel harshly pinch her cheek. She gives him an irritated look, picks him up by the scruff of his neck and begins to leave the room.

“Meet me in the red lion’s hangar in about ten minutes.” Charlotte tells Pidge before leaving through the doorway. There were a few things she needed to retrieve herself before meeting up.


	45. Chapter 45

Upon leaving the green lion’s hangar Charlotte made her way to her bedroom. She retrieved her bayard and a photo of her father that was stashed underneath her pillow. Pressing the button on her communicator she gets in touch with princess Allura. Charlotte questions if Keith has returned and earns a ‘no’ in response. After thanking her, the brunette ceases the conversation. Percy looks at her questionably as she heads toward where Silver was being housed.

“I have learned over our time together to become equipped in reading you fairly well. However I cannot for the life of me distinguish what is going through your mind at the moment.” He admits. “Why did you ensure that Keith would not appear?”

“I’m gonna try convincing Silver to open up to me again. I just want Pidge there in case something happens.” Charlotte relays. “You know, like a crazy vision and I pass out or something. As for Keith, I thought it would be best if he focused on himself for the time being instead of me.”  _Also, it would be best if Keith wasn’t there for what I have planned._

“If that is the case then why is it imperative for you to bring your bayard or even the comet shard for that matter.” Percy gives her a suspicious look.

“It’ll all fall into place Percy just trust me on this okay?” Her turquoise eyes attain their familiar joyful glint.

Percy couldn’t bring himself to argue due to her expression. As Charlotte steps into the red lion’s hangar she is met with a surprise. Lance and Hunk were standing alongside Pidge. All three of them were talking amongst themselves as they stood in front of the silver lion’s particle barrier.

“Well, it would seem we now have an audience.” Percy mutters in his owner’s ear.

“Thanks for coming Pidge, I wasn’t aware that you’d be bringing others.” Charlotte smiles.  _Might as well make the most of it._

“I sort of ran into them on the way here and they wanted to tag along. Maybe they can help?” Pidge questions as the silver paladin walks over.

“Did you find a way to get the silver lion to open up to you? Will you be able to pilot again?” Hunk questions.

Charlotte gives him a nod. She stands beside the silver lion’s barrier. And looks down at her bayard. Her grip tightens on the handle. It wasn’t in its spear form at the moment. The gears were turning in her head as her plan formed in her mind. Now all she needed was some assistance.

“This whole time I’ve been trying to approach Silver the same way I imagined my father would. I think it’s about time we tried things my way.” Charlotte glances at her friends with a side smile.

“How exactly do you plan on doing that?” Lance raises a brow.

“It’s simple really.” Charlotte activates her bayard and holds the spear at her side. Her finger presses down the button to produce electricity. It crackles to life surging around the blade. “I’ll try speaking with her once more. If that doesn’t work I’m going to electrocute myself.”

“WHAT?!” There’s a collective shout from the trio and Percy. The brunette calmly looks over at her friends. To her the idea wasn’t all that insane. It’s not like she was going to throw herself out of the ship’s airlock or anything. Like a certain red paladin she knew.

“Charlie please tell me you’re joking.” Lance’s eyes look between her and the spear in her hand. She couldn’t possibly be that desperate could she? He knew the stress of not having the silver lion operational was getting to her. What he didn’t expect was for her to be so willing to do herself harm for a plan that may not even work.

“You’ve had some high stakes plans in the past but this is nuts!” Hunk exclaims. He threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

Charlotte lets out a sigh. “You guys could at least have some confidence in me. That’s just my last resort tactic. Besides, its not like I haven’t been struck by lightning before.” She relays nonchalantly. Pressing the button on her spear she deactivates the lightning and holsters her bayard on her belt.

“WHAT?!” Came the surprised reply of her friends once more. Percy on the other hand understood what she meant.

“You’re speaking of that moment on Broiclea. Upon returning the orb to the podium you were struck by lightning produced by the silver lion. I have to admit my heart stopped at that moment due to fright.” The squirrel clarifies earning a nod from the brunette.

Lance stared at her wide-eyed. His mouth was also hanging open. Pidge had to reach over and close it for him. “Wait...you’re being serious?”

Pidge lets out a small laugh. “That’s hardcore Charlie.”

“Wait wait wait. I’m sorry am I hearing this correctly? You were electrocuted once before and now you want to do it again? Charlie you could die and if Keith hears about how it was our fault then the rest of us are dead too! I have so much left to do in my life I can’t die by the hands of your revenge-filled boyfriend!” Hunk wails.

“Hunk calm down. Keith isn’t going to kill anyone because nobody is going to die.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest.

“Also, Keith is still away so the probability of him walking through those doors is very slim.” Percy comments.

Shaking her head Charlotte turns to face the silver lion. “I told you I would only do it as a last resort. Theoretically if I tap into the lion’s memories my bond with her should deepen. As long as my own mind is open as well.” She has Percy step onto her awaiting palm and passes him over to Hunk’s empty shoulder. If she happened to momentarily blackout the brunette would prefer if he didn’t go down with her.

Taking a deep breath the silver paladin outstretches both of her hands. Closing the distance between herself and the barrier, Charlotte places them on the surface.It rippled momentarily beneath her touch and with one last look at her friends she allows her eyes to fall closed.

Minutes ticked by and soon it became an hour with Charlotte standing in front of the silver lion. She spoke softly to the robot with both hands still pressed to the barrier. The brunette tried to keep her mind clear just focusing on strengthening the bond. All while doing her best to drown out the muttering of her friends.

“Shiro once explained to me that a bond between a lion and its paladin is based on trust. I have to be willing to accept you and vice versa. Please understand that I am not my father. For most of my life I wanted to be just like him but as I stand before you now I realize there’s no need for me to do so. I now know who I am. The Guardian of Voltron and your pilot.” Charlotte’s forehead rests against the solid surface of the barrier. “I will never abandon you like he did.” Those words held weight for both herself and the mechanical feline.

Sitting on the floor a few feet away were Pidge, Lance and Hunk with Percy on his shoulder. As time continued to tick on they were wondering if this would turn out to be another dead end. They wanted to be supportive of their friend but sitting around this way was getting boring. Just as Lance was going to call out to Charlotte her hands drop away from the particle barrier. She takes a step back and turns to face the group.

“I’m really sorry about this guys. For some reason I just thought this time would have a different outcome.” Unknown to her the barrier fizzles out behind her.

“Uh Charlie?” Hunk stared wide eyed at the lion behind her.

“Yeah I know, there’s always a next time.” Charlotte sighs.

“No seriously you should turn around.” Pidge chimes in. She couldn’t fight the smile on her face.

“Why? So I can be reminded on how I struck out again? No thanks.”

Lance lets out a frustrated groan. “Just turn around and look at the lion Charlotte! The barrier is down!” He practically lunges at the girl and spins her around by the shoulders.

Startled, Charlotte’s eyes look up at the robot. True to her friend’s words the particle barrier had dissipated. The shock she felt quickly wore off and was replaced with excitement. A squeal escapes her lips as she jumps up and down in celebration.

“I can’t believe I did it! Oh my gosh this is a huge step forward!” She cheers.

Laughter fills the air from Percy, Pidge and Hunk as Lance falls victim to Charlotte. The brunette pounced on the Cuban knocking him off balance and crashing to the floor. The hug they share is quite brief before she is once again on her feet and running toward the door. Percy jumps down and scurries after her. The silver paladin shouted something along the lines of telling Allura and Coran before disappearing.

“Have you guys ever noticed that Charlie is like a puppy?” Lance ponders gazing down at the aquamarine stone he always carries around in his pocket. Pidge and Hunk stare blankly at their friend who remained seated on the floor. Where did that come from?

“Explain.” Pidge simply states.

“I mean think about it. Charlie can go from completely calm to excited in an instant. There’s a temper inside of her and she can be stubborn. At the same time she’s still so loveable and caring, her hair’s soft too.” Lance gives a dreamy sigh but quickly snaps to his senses.

“I-it just makes me think that if Charlie had a tail it would be constantly wagging is all!” He attempts to cover up his words as a blush flares on his cheeks.

“Are you blushing?” Hunk questions.

Lance instantly tries to hide his burning cheeks. “What? No! You’re just seeing things Hunk.”

Pidge snickers. “Apparently hearing things too. So you think Charlie has soft hair huh? I’m sure if you ask she’ll let you touch it.”

“I don’t want to touch her hair! I was just comparing Charlie to a puppy and that was it.” The Cuban groans ruffling his hair with his hands.

Hunk raises a brow at his friend. “You could of picked any animal but you went with a puppy why?”

“Because puppies are cute!” Lance instantly regrets his words.

“Oh my god, cute huh? You have a crush on Charlie!” Pidge practically announces this fact to the universe.

Lance winces at her tone and hurries to cover her mouth with his hand. “Oh sure, go ahead and tell everyone why don’t you?” His mood instantly drops from his previous happy tone.

“I thought you were pining after princess Allura.” Hunk points out.

“I was! I mean I am it’s just, ugh. This whole situation is complicated. Just forget I ever said anything alright? Don’t say a word to either of them.” Lance removes his hand from Pidge’s mouth and leaves the room with his head hanging low.

Pidge and Hunk give him a sympathetic look upon his departure. Hunk more so than Pidge. He knew about Lance’s crush on Charlotte back from their days at the Garrison. He just assumed after she entered a relationship with Keith that Lance had chose to move on. Seeing his reaction Hunk now knew that wasn’t the case. Lance hid most of his feelings well behind a smile. Yet, for an instant, Hunk saw just how much it pained him to like a girl he knew he couldn’t have. In a situation like this Lance may very well have to settle for the title of best friend.


	46. Chapter 46

Footsteps echoed down the empty corridor. At this time everyone on the castle ship had turned in for the night. Well, almost everyone. In a different scenario Keith would’ve also been asleep. That is, if his companion hadn’t suddenly gone missing. He let out a frustrated sigh gazing down at the rodent curled up in his jacket pocket. Soft snores emitted from the furry critter.  _That could be me right now if she didn’t ditch me._ He thinks bitterly to himself.

Keith hadn’t seen much of Charlotte since returning to the Castle of Lions. He went off on his own to search for Lotor and instead wound up finding something even better. Much to his surprise and great relief he came in contact with a stolen Galra cruiser. Inside was their missing leader and good friend, Shiro. He was severely dehydrated and passed out from exhaustion but still alive. That factor alone was a huge weight lifted from Keith’s shoulders. It was all thanks to the black lion. Their bond with Shiro helped to locate the black paladin and bring him back to the crew.

Shiro was now resting peacefully in his room and although everyone was excited to see him he was forbidden from seeing anyone other than Keith. At least until he regained some of his strength and was able to move around on his own. Percy had reminded the team that it may be too overwhelming for the man after the ordeal he must of went through before being located by Keith and the black lion.

Charlotte was meant to join Keith inside his bedroom after she changed into her pajamas. Percy had stayed to keep him company in his room but soon dozed off. The red paladin also ended up falling asleep as he waited for the brunette to arrive. Wanting nothing more than to drag her into bed he set out to find her with Percy in tow. Knowing the silver paladin there was only one place she’d be at this time of night.

Progressing further through the castle, the red paladin stops in front of the red lion’s hangar. Ever since the lion exchange he never really had the chance to speak with Red anymore. A factor that bothered him seeing as the red lion was so accepting to someone like him. Walking through the door Keith allows it to close behind him. As he moves toward the center of the room the girl he seeks could be found on the floor.  

“We could be sleeping but instead you’re talking to a giant cat.” Keith mutters to himself.

Charlotte’s long brown hair flowed over her shoulders and pooled around her body. She freshly washed it earlier and allowed it to stay free of the braid. A large blanket hung off her shoulders revealing the tank top she had on. As Keith got closer he noticed her feet covered with...were those his slippers? On her feet were indeed the red lion slippers he received his first night in the Castle of Lions. He himself never wore them unlike some of his fellow paladins.They were a size or two too big on her but that didn’t seem to bother the brunette any.

Both of her palms were outstretched to rest against the silver lion’s paw. Earlier Keith learned of the barrier coming down. He noticed the gloves that Charlotte always wore were missing from her person. All the marks that littered the skin of her hands made his anger momentarily surge. The fact that someone would willingly harm their own daughter that way made Keith sick. Especially given how carefree and loving Charlotte had grown up to be to almost everyone she meets. Even himself of all people.

Keith wasn’t even sure if she noticed his presence. Her turquoise eyes were closed and she looked deep in thought. Almost as if in a trance. His eyes flicker over to the red lion. It sat motionless on the other side of the hangar. A particularly large snore comes from Percy inside his pocket and he quickly shushes the squirrel. Following right after the interruption the floor begins to rumble from underneath his body.

“Easy there Silver, Keith is a friend remember?” Charlotte speaks up in favor of the red paladin. She open her eyes to look over at Keith. The rumbling had ceased upon her words and she gives him a soft smile. With one hand she motions him closer.

“Sorry I didn’t show up, I sort of made a detour after hitting the kitchen and wound up here.s”  

“Don’t worry about it. How did you convince her to lift the barrier in the end?” Keith questions sitting down beside her. She offers him one side of her blanket which he wraps around his own shoulder and slides closer to her.

Charlotte gives a small laugh. “I really wish I had a dramatic story to tell you. Honestly I just kept talking to her, convinced her to place her trust in me and that I’m not my father.” She leans into Keith’s side and gazes up at the stationary robotic beast. “He abandoned Silver, I made a promise not to do the same.”

There’s a soft rumble from beneath the pair and Charlotte perks up. Her eyes narrow questionably at Silver. “Keith, do you trust me?” She focuses on the red paladin.

“Do you really need to ask that?” Keith counters raising his brow. “You may make a few questionable choices but I trust you.”

Charlotte shuffles out of Keith’s arms and gets to her feet. Beckoning the red paladin to do the same she begins walking to the now open hatch of her lion. Keith follows after the brunette curious as to what she was up to. Arriving in the cockpit she runs a hand along the console. The soft maroon lighting flickers to life. Instead of sitting in the pilot’s seat Charlotte opts for the floor. Silver gives another low growl and although it sounded mean what was said was far from it. At least Keith assumed so from the way his girlfriend’s face flushed red.

“Are you alright Charlie?” Keith settles himself beside her.

“Huh? Oh yeah, Silver is just being...motherly. I think she’s been communicating with Blue too much.” She waves her hand around dismissively waiting for her face to cool down.

“So they do talk to one another? I thought so.” The red paladin absentmindedly says to himself.

“I like to think the lions are like us in a sense. We’re all connected one way or the other just as they are. Each with their own thoughts, feelings and personalities. Sure we may not always see eye to eye but we are still a team. A family. One that will always look out for their own. It’s...fascinating.” That familiar sparkle returns to Charlotte’s eyes as she speaks.  

Keith turns his head slightly to look at the brunette. A fond smile graces his lips. For a while he was worried about Charlotte. Recently her willingness to do anything to achieve her objective had become out of control. She was walking down a path he never dreamed she would willingly choose. One that went against everything the female previously stood for. Now, seeing Charlotte as she is, his worries melted away.  _This war may be far from over but we can get through this together._

Charlotte feels her boyfriend’s gaze on her and tilts her head at him. The way he looked at her made her heartbeat quicken. His gaze held such warmth and affection that she wasn’t sure how to react. It was an expression solely shown to her and no one else. Even with the amount of time they’ve spent together, being in a relationship was still new to the brunette.

Charlotte’s body moves on its own. She sits up on her knees and faces the red paladin. Her hands come to rest on either side of Keith's face caressing his cheeks. This was the first time she felt the softness of his skin without the fabric of her gloves interfering. The raven leans into her touch reaching up a hand to cup her own. Simultaneously they move closer to one another. Just as their lips are about to touch a voice interrupts them.

“Might I suggest you lovebirds save the romance for another time and go to sleep?”  

Jolting apart Charlotte and Keith share a sheepish look as a crimson blush adorned their cheeks. Percy had his head poking out of Keith’s jacket pocket. His tail swished lazily in the air as he smirked at the couple. Once again he chose to tease the couple during one of their tender moments.

“Percival we are not children.” Charlotte groans hiding her face in the blanket.

“That may be true and yet I constantly need to remind you all to go to sleep.” Percy counters climbing from Keith’s pocket and jumping atop her head. “Now enough sass and let us retire for the night.”

“Come on Percy I just got Silver back, you can’t blame me for spending a lot of time in here. I’m still itching to take her out for a spin. Besides, I’m not tired.” Despite her words the brunette lets out a yawn.

In an attempt to childishly protest Charlotte lays down on the cold metal floor. If Percy wanted her to return to her room he’d have to drag her. Otherwise she was perfectly content staying in the hangar. The combined presence of both the silver and red lion added a sense of security. Percy gives the brunette a disapproving look. His eyes then shift to Keith who was attempting to hide an amused look. Percy gives him a pointed stare and the red paladin lets out a sigh.

“Alright fine.” Rising to his feet, Keith allows his half of the blanket to fall on top of Charlotte. In one swift motion he gathers the brunette, blanket and all, into his arms. She lets out a surprised squeak instantly clinging to his neck. Percy lets out a satisfied noise perching upon the red paladin’s shoulder as he leaves the room.

“No fair, you’re normally on my side Keith.” She mumbles. Eyelids now heavy Charlotte lets out a yawn. Her head falls to rests against Keith’s chest as one hand grips his shirt. A soft chuckle escapes the red paladin’s lips as he made the journey back to his bedroom. They would rest for the remainder of tonight and pick back up in the morning.

A male figure clad in armor of tarnished silver rises from his captain’s chair located in a ship’s control room. His face was hidden by a mask. A crimson cloak draped over his shoulders covering most of his body. As he walked, loyal followers bowed showing their respect. Some shared uneasy expressions while others displayed their undying loyalty to their ruler. The sound of footsteps ceased upon arriving in the center of the room. Placing both of his hands outward a control panel rises up from the floor to meet them.

“My liege we have located the Altean vessel you have been searching for.” A woman with coffee colored skin relays from the front of the bridge. Her piercing gaze shifts from the ruler to the image.

Displayed on the giant screen before the ruler and his crew was the clear image of an Altean ship. It was mainly white in color with four main pillars surrounding the central hub. This was technology that hasn’t been seen in thousands of years. Until recently that is. The spacecraft was rumored to house the new defenders of the universe and the infamous Voltron. A bringer of peace and thwarter of evil. The ruler did not care about either of them. What he wished to see was something, or rather someone, else entirely.

Swiping his hand over the monitor he projects an image from one of his spies most recent missions. The image itself wasn’t of the highest quality but still clearly displayed the person’s face. Wearing armor of white, silver and black was a teenage girl. A helmet was tucked underneath her arm allowing her brunette hair to flow free. Even from the distance the photo was taken, the ruler could plainly make out the girl’s vibrant turquoise eyes.

Removing the mask from his face, the ruler addresses the crew. His piercing turquoise eyes remained fixated on the screen. “Prepare the ship for a wormhole jump. It is high time we pay these defenders of the universe a visit.”


End file.
